Tearaway teen
by jj87
Summary: Charlie is a single mother of two Ruby is the A student with a job Adam is the wild one skipping school and being brought home by the cops every weekend. What happens when he pushes Charlie too far- and how can Brax help her out...will it bring them closer themselves and end their own bickering?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all just a new one of many I've been working decided to get it out and see what everyone thinks look forward to reading your reviews :) **

Charlie groaned and rolled over as her alarm blared throughout her room this was the third night she'd been up half the night waiting on her son Adam to come home. At sixteen she'd expected some teen rebellion she'd had it with Ruby but this was beyond the joke a little skipping school and some attitude would have been okay but he was skipping school every day, missing curfew, sneaking out at night returning at all hours smelling of drink and cigarettes-and he had a major attitude problem- she was pretty sure he was falling in with the wrong crowd too. Deciding enough was enough she yanked back her covers and jumped out of the bed, storming to his room she pushed the door open letting it bounce off the wall "get up," she snapped and pulled his covers to the floor.

"Mum," he groaned and rolled himself into a ball.

"Up now!" she yelled and pulled the pillow from under him.

"It's only six piss off!" He yelled back and rolled on his side.

"Adam Holden do what you're told for once and get the hell out of that bed now!" she screamed.

"I said piss off I don't need to be up for nearly two hours get the fuck out of my room!"

"Do not speak to me like that have some respect!" She yelled. Adam laughed and rolled over "right that's it," Charlie said sternly and stormed out of the room. Going to the bathroom she filled up a glass of water and walked back to the room, stopping beside the bed she tipped the glass and poured it all over his head "up now!"

"What the hell mum are you crazy!" He yelled and jumped up out of the bed dripping wet "you need your head examined!"

"And you need to learn who's in charge here! Downstairs dressed in five minutes!" She snapped and walked back to her own room.

"What's going on?" a sleepy Ruby asked sticking her head out her door.

"Nothing you're brother snuck out last night… again," Charlie replied as she walked by her.

Ruby rolled her eyes "you're a moron you know that-I mean what's wrong with you!" she hissed when he appeared in the hallway.

"Too early for you and you need to get your own life and keep out of mine," he said and kept walking.

"You'd wanna grow the fuck up!" Ruby yelled and slammed her door.

"So here I am dressed like you demanded what shall I do now boss?" he asked smartly.

"Sit your ass down and eat that," Charlie snapped and slid a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"I'm not eating that crap," he replied shoving it away from him.

"Fine starve that's all you're getting today," she hissed and dumped the bowl in the sink.

"You can't stop me from eating or doing anything else," he chuckled.

Charlie smirked "lose the attitude Adam it doesn't suit you and I think you'll find I can stop you from doing anything I want."

Adam scoffed "you can't keep track of me all day."

"Wanna bet?" she said and walked to him "Adam Holden you're under arrest for trespassing breaking and entering and criminal damage… get up," she said stopping behind him.

"Are you being serious?" He yelled with wide eyes as she pulled out her cuffs.

"Deadly serious- I know what you did last night," she snapped and slipped them on "I got a phone call I went and had a look you've gone too far now Adam-you do not have to say anything if you don't want to but it ma-"

"Come on mum you can't be doing this I'm your son!" He yelled.

Ruby laughed as she stopped in the doorway "maybe some time inside will make you cop on," she said and walked to the coffee pot.

"Mum!" He yelled "I'm sorry alright I'm sorry! Ruby tell her she's acting crazy," he yelled looking desperately at his older sister.

"I see nothing crazy about this," Ruby replied and walked out of the room.

Charlie was beginning to break she felt bad but it was the only way to get through to him he did overstep the mark last night he had to pay for that, she'd sat and listened to Brax curse and yell for nearly an hour and she didn't blame him the damage was bad "it's too late I gave you every chance possible to get yourself together this has to end now I can't do it any more Adam I won't do it anymore it's for your own good and my sanity…I'm not cleaning up your mess anymore," she said and pulled the back door open.

"Mum please I'm sorry please don't do this!" He yelled when he spotted the cruiser- she was being serious this wasn't another empty threat "I won't do it again any of it I promise I'll settle down."

"Serge," Watson greeted and climbed out.

Charlie smiled weakly "put him in lock up I'll deal with him when I get there," she replied placing him in the back of the car.

"Mum please I'll do anything you want I won't go out again I'll clean the house- I'll clean Angelo's please anything," Adam begged.

Charlie sighed and shut the door "I'm sorry son you leave me no choice…I'll be down soon I need to go see Brax," she said to Watson and walked back to the house. She hadn't told Watson the full story just to turn up and take Adam when she brought him out.

She closed the door behind her and sat at the bench in the seat Adam had just been she couldn't believe she'd actually done it she'd threatened him with it enough times but it was the right thing to do…so why did she feel so bad? Sighing she stood up and grabbed her coffee. Going to the living room she dropped onto the sofa beside Ruby "am I a horrible mother?" she asked.

"No mum you're the best mum he's just an immature jackass that can't see it, don't beat yourself up about it he deserved this a long time ago it'll knock some sense into him- he needs to start taking control of his life he's not a kid anymore," Ruby replied squeezing her knee.

Charlie sighed and stood up "yeah I know I just feel so crappy, anyway I gotta go get dressed I have to pay Brax a visit and pay for the damages before I go to work- will you be home for dinner?"

"Yeah I'll be home I'll see ya then and don't worry about Brax he wasn't mad at you!" Ruby called after her knowing exactly what type of temper her boyfriends brother had.

* * *

Half an hour later Charlie had pulled up outside Angelo's and climbed out she was dreading this he'd took the head off her after it had happened called her a bad mother and her son was off the rails, she decided to let it go- judging by the state of the place he wasn't half wrong Adam was a bit wild. Brax had come to check the place out after an alarm had been triggered to see his window's smashed and his walls sprayed with red paint, he found Adam trying to sneak out but he got away so he'd called Charlie. Taking a deep breath she took the stairs up and walked inside "Brax?" she called when she didn't spot him. Taking a few more steps in she called him again "Brax?"

She jumped back when he appeared from the back with a bucket "what do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"To talk to you," she replied and walked over to him.

"Well in case you haven't noticed I'm kinda busy here," he said nodding to the walls behind him he'd been here all night and still hadn't shifted it all.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," she said and leaned on the bar.

"Your precious son finally admitted to it?" he asked rather rudely.

"Okay firstly lose the attitude I didn't do this and secondly here," she said and flung an envelope on the counter. "I'm sorry for what he did I hope that covers it and again I'm sorry," she said and turned away "and as soon as my precious son gets out of lock up he'll be down to apologise himself!" She called as she walked out the exit deciding he needed a little more time to cool down.

Brax sighed and picked up the envelope "Charlie wait!" He called and ran after her "come back up," he said when she looked up from the bottom of the stairs.

She followed him back up and walked to the bar he now stood behind, slipping into a stool she sat looking at him waiting for him to say something. She looked down as he slid the envelope back to her "I don't want your money Charlie."

Charlie slid it back to him "take it- it has to be paid for and he sure as hell isn't going to."

"This is your money Charlie not his so no I won't take it," he said and slid it back to her.

"Brax just take it please he'd be getting it from me anyway I don't want you going after my son he's in enough trouble already thanks to that Hammer kid," she grumbled.

"He's hanging out with Perovich?" Brax asked surprised.

"Yeah you know him?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah and he's bad news just like his older brother…tell you what, since I don't open until dinner time today I'll drop the charges and you'll take this back send him down to me and he'll work here until he pays me back that way we both get what we want."

"And what is that?" Charlie asked confused.

"I get my place cleaned up and you get to know he'll be outta trouble…I can't believe you arrested him," he chuckled.

Charlie shrugged "he broke the law my kid or not he has to face what's he's done he doesn't get special treatment, thanks Brax for dropping the charges, he's at the station now so I think I'll let him stew a bit longer before I bring him here so you've a few hours to make a list for him…and make it good," she giggled and hopped off her stool ignoring the money.

"Forgetting something?" Brax called after her.

"Nope!" She called over her shoulder "I'll see ya soon," she said and was gone down the stairs Brax chuckled and picked up the envelope scribbling his name on it he placed it in the till.

...

Charlie arrived at the station and walked to the desk "he behaving himself?" She asked.

"Yeah not a peep outta him after Jack spotted him…he tore him a new one," Watson replied.

Charlie giggled "I'm so glad it wasn't me…I'll be in my office," she said and walked away. "Hey," she said spotting Jack at his desk.

"Hey lil sis how's it going?" He asked walking over to her desk.

"Ugh where do I start?" she groaned and dropped into her chair.

"Yeah I saw the knuckle head what did he do this time?"

"Broke into Angelo's and smashed a few windows also spray painted stuff on the walls."

"What the hell is wrong with that kid?" Jack sighed.

"Your guess is as good as mine I can't seem to get through to him."

"So what now you gonna leave him in there all day?"

Charlie chuckled "for a few hours yeah, I went to see Brax and we came to an agreement."

"Which was?" Jack asked.

"He'll drop the charges and Adam will work it off and I'm guessing Brax is gonna give him a hard time too."

Jack laughed "good enough for him might wake him up."

"Hey Charlie sorry to interrupt this was left at the desk for you," Watson said handing her an envelope.

Charlie stood up and opened it "god damn it Brax," she muttered and picked up her phone.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing I gave Brax money to pay for the damages and he's sent it back," she replied.

"So?" Jack asked waving his hands waiting for her to continue.

"So I want to pay for it-need to pay for it I'll just sort it myself," she said and dialled a number "Jessie hey, Charlie Holden here you ready to start working off that debt you owe me? No," she laughed "I need you to fix a few windows for me…today- now actually and you'll get paid- cool Angelo's restaurant down by the beach, the owner's name is Daryl Braxton if he asks you to leave tell him it's already been paid for… thanks I'll stop by and fix you up later bye," she said and hung up "…what?" She asked when Jack shook his head looking at her.

"Brax is gonna kill you," he chuckled.

"Why I'm doing him a favour," she replied.

"Brax is my mate I know him well he could have the windows fixed in an hour if he wanted to, he gave you that back because he knows Adam is moron- he'd rather him work it off than take money from you because you didn't do anything wrong …he will be by later and expect him to be pissed!" he called on his way out the door.

* * *

She let another hour go by before she got up and walked to the holding cells "hey," she said slipping in.

Adam looked up and his eyes darkened he clenched his fist and stood up, taking one step he stopped at the voice behind Charlie "take one more step and I'll knock your teeth into the back of your head," Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Jack?" Charlie asked confused.

"Look at him Charlie he's ready to lunge! You'd hit your own mum?" Jack yelled.

"She put me in here!" Adam yelled back.

"You broke into Angelo's and caused a lot of damage!" Charlie yelled.

"I did it for you mum!" He yelled back.

"Me-why me?" she asked horrified.

"I heard him and that idiot brother of his talking about you!"

"What was he saying?" Jack asked curiously.

"He was saying you were hot and stuff then Heath said he wouldn't mind rolling around with you…he deserved it," Adam muttered.

Brax appeared behind them "and if you had have hung around a little longer you'd have seen me hit him and heard me saying keep his comments to himself."

Charlie sighed "you did this because some idiot said I was hot…what the hell is wrong with you Adam?"

"How do you think it feels to hear every guy I pass saying my mum is hot and other shit even my mates think you're hot!" Adam yelled.

"Mate she is hot and yeah I'll admit that but that doesn't mean you go smashing up places that won't solve anything just keep walking," Brax said.

Did he really just say I was hot? Charlie thought, if it weren't this situation she'd be blushing and running for the exit.

"I grew up with it Adam I know how you feel you get used to it you need to learn to let it go over your head they're just words," Jack said coming to sit beside him. "I've punched more guys than you can count Brax is right you need to just keep walking and ignore them."

"But she's my mum it's not right," Adam muttered.

"She's a person too not just your mum," Jack replied "there's always gonna be comments good and bad."

Charlie blew out a breath "what have you to say to Brax?"

"I'm sorry it won't happen again I'll pay for the damages and take whatever punishment I get," Adam said grumpily.

"Good because I've a lot for you to do, I just need to talk to your mum for a sec," Brax replied and walked towards her office.

"He's pissed," Jack sang and chuckled.

Charlie turned and glared at him as she followed. Closing her door she turned to face him "so?"

Brax walked over to her and placed his hands on his hips "there's some guy down there halfway through fitting new windows," he said tiling his head to the side and looking pointedly at her.

"Yeah-you sure do work fast," she said and walked by him.

"Charlie," Brax said pulling her back by the wrist "I told ya I didn't want your money."

Charlie shrugged "it's paid for you have new windows what does it matter where the money came from?"

"Of course it matters where the money came from," he scoffed "I told you to take it back- I sent it back Charlie, he did it he has to pay for it."

"Brax he's sixteen barely goes to school has no job, where the hell do you think he'll get that type of money from?"

"And what you just have all that money lying around?" Brax asked walking closer to her "and there's other ways for him to pay me back."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like cleaning windows washing dishes- floors anything I can think of… might get him to clean my car stuff like that, if you push him far enough he'll know not to do it again."

"So what you're saying is I'm not being hard enough on him?" Charlie asked annoyed.

"No I didn't say that but since you're a single mum and his dad is not around it'll be good for him to have a guy telling him what to do."

Charlie's anger boiled over at the mention of his father "you don't know anything about me or my son! So why don't you just keep your opinions to yourself!" She yelled "and he doesn't need a male role model either that's what my brothers are for!"

"Alright calm down," Brax said stepping away from her 'touchy subject' he said to himself.

"Just go I'll bring him over after I talk to him," she hissed and opened her door. Brax stood looking at her before he shook his head and walked by her.

She walked back to her desk and slammed her fists down his father was a touchy subject indeed. "Hey you okay?" Jack asked sticking his head in the door.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Really?" Jack asked walking in and closing the door "because I thought I heard him mention Sean," he said walking up behind her.

"Don't' Jack!" She snapped.

"…is he still sending letters?" he asked quietly.

Charlie nodded "one came for each of them yesterday…he wants to see them," she muttered.

"What did the kids have to say?"

"Nothing, Ruby laughed and threw hers in the bin without opening it she said she didn't wanna know and Adam didn't get his."

"How did you know what it said if she threw it in the bin?" Jack asked.

Charlie turned to face him and sighed deeply "I waited until she went to work and took it out and read it then I opened Adam's and it was the same."

"Charlie," Jack sighed.

"No!" she snapped and turned around "Ruby is old enough she can deal he can't he's not seeing him I won't allow it!" she hissed.

"I know I know okay and they won't wanna see him but don't you think he should at least read his?"

"No Jack I don't the way he is lately he'll go see him just to get at me no I won't let him…I have to go," she said and walked by him.

"Charlie I'm not done here!" He called after her.

"What else is there to say?" Charlie yelled.

"Look Charlz," Jack said walking to her "they're sixteen and nineteen old enough to make their own decisions I know Ruby doesn't but did you ever think maybe Adam misses his dad?"

Charlie thought about it for a moment "he's never mentioned him since-well you know…maybe that's why he's acting out," she finally replied.

Jack nodded "maybe it is you just gotta talk to him," he said softly.

Charlie nodded "I will but he has to go to Angelo's first…I'll be back as soon as I drop him off."

Walking to the cell she opened the door "you're going down to help Brax out for the day."

"What? Come on mum I've been in here for hours I've learnt my lesson," he whined.

Charlie sighed "don't argue Adam just for once will you do what I ask, you caused almost a thousand dollars in damages you'll make it up to him," she said firmly.

"Well he shouldn't have been saying things like that about you!" he hissed and walked by her "maybe he'll keep his mouth shut in future."

"Oh for god sake Adam so what if he said I was hot that doesn't mean a thing, I say that about guys and I'm sure you say that about girls too I don't wanna hear any more about it," she said as they walked to the car.

* * *

Pulling up at Angelo's they both climbed out and walked inside they found Brax scrubbing the paint off the walls "right you can start by taking over from Brax," she said nudging him forward. She rolled her eyes as Adam grumbled and walked over to Brax "and make sure you put a bit of effort into it."

"Get stuffed," Adam replied.

"Hey don't talk to your mum like that," Brax said slapping him across the head.

"It's fine Brax it's another day added onto what he's already grounded for," she called over "I'm gonna get off but if he starts call me."

"So do I have to keep him here until you come back for him or can he go on his own?" Brax asked walking over to her.

"Well assuming he's finished what you have for him he can get a lift home if not he can walk…thanks for this," she said and smiled at him.

"No worries," he replied "anyway I've a lot to do so I should just get back."

"Yeah that's fine I'll be off then- I guess I'll see ya later!" she called as she walked.

"Hey Charlie hold on a sec," Brax called and jogged over to her "about earlier in your office I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped it's just…never mind I'm sorry," she replied "I'll see ya later," she said and walked down the stairs leaving Brax looking after her.

...

An hour later Brax came out with a pizza "Adam," he called and nodded for him to come over. Adam dropped his cloth and walked up to him "here take a break," he said and slid the pizza in front of him.

"Thanks," he muttered and sat down.

They ate in silence until Brax looked up at him "so your mum got pretty upset when I mentioned your dad," he said noticing Adam stiffen "something going on there?" he asked casually.

"He's a dog," Adam replied with disgust in his voice.

Brax nodded "like my old man…what did he do?"

Adam looked up "what did your dad do?"

Brax sat back and studied the teenager he could see the anger in his eyes the hatred- all the things he felt for his father "he smacked my mum around and us…my brother got it the worst because he couldn't defend himself as good as me and I always had Casey with me or left him at the neighbours so it was just Heath. I warned him never to go home unless he was sure I was there but at that age things go in one ear and out the other."

"What did you do?" Adam asked curiously.

"I stood up to him I hit him back I tried to protect my mum and brothers."

"What happened then…after you hit him back?"

"I came home to find him hitting my brother turns out he broke his arm- anyway, I flipped and ran at him and knocked him to the ground- wasn't hard coz he was drunk like he always was. I just kept punching and punching until he fought back…. ended up breaking my jaw."

"So it still went on after that?" Adam asked he was deeply interested in this.

Brax nodded "yeah until I got better…I took my brothers and ran away, mum never reported us missing I asked her why and she said she thought we were better off…while we were away dad did an armed robbery and got caught he got twenty years in prison so it worked out well for us."

"Why did you come back?"

"I needed to know mum was okay as much as a screw up she was she's still my mum and I love her I should be protecting her and looking out for her…you only get one mum right?" he asked looking up.

Adam nodded and sat back in his chair "my dad's in prison too," he said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Brax asked surprised all these years he'd been friends with Jack he never knew- he always shrugged it off saying it wasn't important.

"Yeah…he attacked mum," he mumbled.

Brax leaned forward he could tell Adam wasn't sure about saying anything else "I'm not gonna tell anyone mate you can tell me if you want- what I just told you no one knows but I trust you to keep it to yourself."

Adam sat up and blew out a breath "I was nine I think so Ruby was twelve, mum or dad never showed to pick us up from school so our neighbour offered us a ride. When we got home both cars were in the drive, Ruby stopped me at the door when she hear a yelp- looking in we saw mum on the floor all battered, her face was all bloody she was lying in a pool of blood, dad was kneeling over her with blood on his hands," Adam stopped and stood up he shook his head "I can't," he said shakily.

Brax stood up and walked over to him "it's alright mate you don't have to say anything else…why don't you finish up with the wall while I clear this up then I'll run you over to your mum."

"But I've only been here about an hour," Adam replied.

Brax nodded "I know and that's all I have for you today…unless you wanna clean the toilets," he said hoping it would ease the tension.

Adam chuckled "nah thanks but I think I'd rather sit in the station."

Brax chuckled "thought so," he said and picked up their plates "get it finished so!" He called as he walked into the kitchen.

Adam smiled as he picked up the cloth maybe Brax wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Charlie sat at her desk looking over reports she was relived she didn't have to worry about Adam she knew where he was and that Brax would keep him busy. She looked up when someone knocked at her door "you've a visitor," Watson said and stepped back to allow them in.

Charlie stood up when Brax walked in with Adam behind him "what did he do now?" she sighed and glared at her son.

"Nothing, he finished the paint so that's all I need him for today…I didn't know if I should have just let him go off so here we are," Brax said dropping into the seat opposite her desk.

"Right," Charlie said slowly.

Brax looked over at Adam and motioned for him to leave them alone "is Jack around?" he asked standing up.

"Yeah he's in copying stuff," Charlie replied.

Adam left them alone and Brax stood up "I think I kinda upset him today that's why we're here early."

"How?" Charlie asked walking to the other side of the desk "you yell at him?"

"I kinda mentioned his dad and he tensed up."

"Braaaax," Charlie groaned.

"I'm sorry alright it was in conversation I wasn't thinking."

Charlie sat down on her desk "what did he say…did he tell you anything?"

"Just that he was in prison," Brax replied leaving everything else out he didn't want Adam getting into trouble.

Thinking about what Jack said Charlie looked up at him "did he say he missed him or he wanted to see him anything like that?"

"No," Brax shook his head "that's all he said."

Charlie sighed heavily "I'm starting to think he's acting out over his dad like maybe he missed him they were pretty close."

"So he hasn't seen him since he went away?"

"No they were too young and I never brought them to see him either…I don't want them to see him- but now they're older it's their choice right?"

Brax nodded "it is but it still depends on what he did in the first place you're their mum you still have your say," he replied hoping she'd tell him something else.

Charlie stood up again "what he did he can never make up for what he did ruined lives," she said quickly.

Brax could see her getting upset so he dropped it there "right do you want me to take him back and find stuff for him to do or shall I leave him here?"

"Nah leave him here so I can keep an eye on him he's very unpredictable these days."

Brax nodded "alright I'll pick him up tomorrow at nine or you can drop him over it doesn't really matter."

"Thanks Brax I'll text you later and let you know," Charlie replied and opened her door for him "later!" she called after him.

Closing her door she sank into her chair she was gonna have to talk to Adam about his dad, they never really mentioned him after he was sent away maybe it was all building up inside him- maybe he was acting out because he didn't know what else to do. Sighing she picked up her pen and looked at the sheets in front of her she needed to get these done before she could do anything she just hoped it went well.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your reviews and comments so glad you're enjoying it:) **

Later that evening Charlie and Adam arrived home to find Ruby already home- Adam just walked in and up the stairs ignoring them "hey mum have a good day?" she called turning off the telly.

"Yeah same old how was your day?," Charlie replied and sat beside her "I talked to Brax and sorted it out Adam will be working there until he pays him back, I did pay for the windows but he insisted he work it off too."

"Good day pretty quiet had time to catch up on my paperwork," Ruby chuckled "it'll teach him a lesson or two Brax can be pretty scary sometimes."

Charlie nodded and sat forward "I know I've witnessed it first-hand…Rubes can I ask you a question?" she asked nervously.

"Sure go ahead," Ruby replied sitting up beside her.

"Brax said he mentioned dad today and Adam got a bit upset…do you ever think about your dad?" she asked cautiously.

Ruby's face went blank she was about to start yelling until she looked at Charlie she could tell she was confused and worried- sighing she threw herself back into the sofa "no mum to be honest I don't, I haven't given him a second thought since we walked out of that court room he's not worth thinking about-not even for a second," she said bitterly.

"So you don't miss him, want to see him or anything?"

"No-no I don't," Ruby replied instantly. She stood up after a minute and turned back to Charlie "do you?"

Charlie looked up at her "no," she shook her head "no…it's Adam I'm thinking about, I was talking to Jack and he said maybe it has something to do with him like he's acting out because of your dad."

"Adam is nothing like dad," Ruby snapped.

"I know sweetie all I'm saying is he's younger than you he didn't really understand what happened at the time and he was very close to your dad it was hard having him taken away like that."

"No mum what was hard was coming home to find you battered on the ground barely conscious, what's hard is knowing our dad-someone who was supposed to love us-to love you did it- not to mention we lost our sister too she did nothing wrong she never deserved it. Adam is old enough now he knows well what happened. I know they were close but that's life he still has us, he's not acting out he's just being a teenager- a pain in the ass teenager but he'll grow out of it!" she yelled.

Charlie sighed she was hoping to have a calm conversation but as always mention the D word and she's off like a firework . She stood up "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just wanted your opinion on it before I spoke to Adam," she said and walked by her into the kitchen.

Ruby sighed and followed her "no I'm sorry mum just thinking about him and what he did makes me sick I still can't get over it….we could have lost you too," she said quietly.

Charlie smiled sadly "at least you got to meet her even if it was only for a few weeks."

"She'd be seven now…I still miss her," Ruby mumbled.

"I know," Charlie sighed "I miss her too-every day, she'd be seven years three months and two days."

Ruby walked over to Charlie "she's still watching over us she knows you tried your best to protect her."

Charlie sniffed and wiped her face "I know baby…I didn't try had enough though did I?" she whimpered "she should be here with us."

Ruby pulled her into a hug "she should be and it's not fair mum…but he is paying for it and he'll never see the light of day again."

Adam walked in and stopped in the doorway he listened as Ruby comforted their mum and hung his head, he often thought about his little sister too thought about taking her to the beach, teaching her to surf, being the over protective big brother like Jack was with Charlie. Sighing he walked over to them and wrapped his arms around both of them.

Charlie pulled both her children close and held them there- if it weren't for them she didn't think she'd have made it. Pulling back after a minute she stepped away from them "I'm gonna go get a shower then Adam we need to talk," she said and walked up the stairs.

Adam watched her go and turned to Ruby "what brought that on?" he asked.

Ruby thought for a moment before answering "do you miss dad?" she blurted out.

"What?" Adam asked surprised.

"Do you miss dad- do you wanna go see him?" Ruby asked again.

"How could you even ask me that?" Adam yelled.

"Because mum seems to think you're acting like the dick you are because you don't know how to deal with your feelings."

"My feeling for him are nothing but hatred I know what he did what he took away from us why the hell would I miss him or wanna go see him?" he snapped moving closer to her.

"That's a no then," she said turning away from him "make sure you go tell mum that so she can stop worrying about you oh and stop acting like a moron and grow up Adam." Adam grabbed her roughly and turned her to face him "ouch!" she hissed "you're hurting me let go!" She yelled.

Adam glared at her and tightened his grip on her "because you're so perfect," he spat "it was always Ruby this and Ruby that isn't Ruby so great it was always Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, mum favoured you! At least dad had time for me!"

Ruby slapped him hard across the face and shoved him back "mum had all the time in the world for you-you know that!" rubbing her arm she looked over to him "guess you're more like him than I thought."

Blind rage took over and before he knew it he had her pinned to the ground "I am nothing like him," he hissed "you hear me nothing!"

"You just proved otherwise!" Ruby panted from under him.

Adam released her hands but didn't move he was shocked at what he'd just done- he didn't have time to move before someone arrived through the back door.

"Charl- what the hell is going on here?" Brax hurried over and dragged him off her "what the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled. Ruby lay shocked on the floor she still hadn't moved, Brax shoved Adam away and hurried back to her "Rubes are you okay?"

Charlie heard the yelling and ran down the stairs in just a towel "what's going on here…Brax what are you doing here?" she asked "Ruby!" she shrieked when she spotted her on the ground "what happened?" she asked kneeling down beside her.

"Adam was o-" Brax started but was cut off by Ruby.

"I forgot to take my insulin today I got all dizzy Adam caught me," she said quickly and scrambled to her feet.

"Ruby," Charlie sighed and stood up "how many times have I told you to set reminders in your phone it's very easy to forget."

"I know I know I was busy I'll go do it now, Brax while you're here can I catch a lift over to yours?" Ruby asked quickly.

Brax raised an eyebrow she knew Casey wasn't there tonight "alright," he nodded.

"Thanks I'll just get my stuff," she said and hurried out of the room.

"So why are you here this late?" Charlie asked.

"Adam left his phone in Angelo's I thought I'd try here first before I went to the station," he said handing it over.

"Thanks," Charlie replied and took it from him "can I get you coffee or anything?"

"No thanks, I'm just gonna go wait in the car for Ruby and I'll see you tomorrow," he said looking at Adam who hadn't moved since he pulled him off Ruby 'nice dress' he mouthed smirking as she blushed "night," he called and walked outside.

"You okay?" Charlie asked looking at Adam in a daze.

"Uh yeah just got a fright," he said as Ruby walked back in with her bag.

"You were lucky he was here," Charlie said "you could have banged your head or anything."

"Yeah lucky," Ruby replied sending him a glare "I'm off mum I'll see you tomorrow, are we still meeting B and April?"

"Yep Hayls too," Charlie replied "I'll see ya in the diner for ten," she said and hugged her.

"I will… night!" She called and hurried by Adam.

"I think I'll go to bed- early start and all that," he said and hurried from the room before Charlie could say anything.

Ruby climbed into the car and smiled quickly at Brax, without a word he started up the car and headed off for his house.

* * *

Once they got there both climbed out and went inside "thanks for the ride and this I know Case isn't here so I'm just gonna go to bed," she said and started to make her way towards Casey's room.

"Nah hold up," Brax said pulling her back "what was all that back there-why did you lie to your mum?"

Ruby sighed "it's complicated," she said and started to walk again.

"So uncomplicated it," he said pulling her back again.

"Don't you think mum has enough to worry about without adding to it?"

"Has he done this kinda thing before?"

"No I've never seen him hit anyone- ever," Ruby replied.

"So what happened- were you arguing?" Brax asked leading her to the sofa.

"Yeah kinda, mum asked about dad she got upset so I got upset- I asked him a few questions once mum had gone upstairs, he snapped and I slapped him, I said he was more like dad that I thought next thing I know I'm on the floor with him over me."

Brax nodded "he got a bit angry when I mentioned his dad earlier he doesn't seem to like the guy."

"No one does," Ruby replied "he's better off out of our lives and that's where he's gonna stay…I'm going to bed," she said and stood up quickly.

"Hey Ruby wait…what did he do that was so bad?" Brax asked curiously.

Ruby's eyes welled with tears "I can't talk about it Brax it's too much-it still hurts so much, Casey doesn't even know I'm sorry but please don't ask me anymore questions," she said and hurried to Casey's room.

Brax sighed and sat back into the sofa first Charlie freaks then Adam clams up now Ruby what the hell happened? He asked himself.

...

The next morning Adam sat outside the surf club waiting for Brax to arrive he groaned when he spotted his mates walking towards him "Holden," one of them greeted.

"Alright," he greeted back with a nod of his head.

"We're off to the national park Jake gave us work to do-you in?" another asked.

"Sorry Hammer I'm on watch for smashing up this place," Adam replied.

Hammer chuckled "yeah Jake was pleased with that told me to tell you that- blow it off your mum will never know."

"But I will," came a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Brax standing there with his arms crossed "beat it."

"What's it to you?" Hammer asked and stepped forward.

Brax also took a step forward "I said beat it don't have me to tell you again," he said through gritted teeth.

Hammer laughed "boys," he called and walked away "see ya later Holden! Party at mine later be there!"

Brax turned to Adam "you should really stay away from that lot."

"They're my mates," Adam replied and followed him inside.

"You don't need mates like him Adam they'll only get you into trouble," Brax said as they walked into Angelo's.

Adam rolled his eyes and replied to a message he just got, smirking he put his phone in his pocket and caught up with Brax "what do you want me to do first?"

Brax looked at the clock "first I want you to sit," he said nodding to the table in the corner. Adam shrugged and walked to the table Brax followed and sat across from him "what happened last night?"

Adam scoffed "family stuff none of your business."

"Adam I walked in to see you on top of your sister what happened?" Brax asked again.

Adam sighed "I snapped alright it's all this talk about dad I don't wanna hear it."

"What exactly did Ruby say to make you react like that?"

Adam thought back "she told me to stop being the moron I was being and something about mum worrying about me."

Brax nodded "so why did you snap the way you did she was only trying to help."

Adam sighed "while we were growing up Ruby was smart got all A's never missed a day came home with award after award mum always paid her extra attention."

"I'm sure that's not true your mum loves both of you the same."

Adam rolled his eyes "not true but anyway I snapped, I grabbed her and said it's always about her and she was perfect and whatever- she slapped me and shoved me away from her I knew I hurt her when she grabbed her arm. She looked at me and said guess I was more like dad than she thought," he muttered. "I saw red- I snapped next thing I knew she was under me we were on the floor I wanted to hit her!" he yelled.

Brax stood up and paced the length of the table "what do you think made you snap…was it your dad?"

Adam laughed "is this a counselling session? Were you get me to talk and tell me everything's okay that I'll get through it."

Brax was tired of his attitude and leaned on the table "no I'm tryna figure stuff out here and just so we're clear, you ever and I mean ever touch Ruby or your mum again you'll get more than a slap got it?" He said glaring at him.

Adam studied him before standing up "got it now give me something to do I'm not sitting here with you all day."

"Clean the toilets," Brax said frustrated he was close to losing it, he watched Adam walk away and groaned this wasn't as easy as he thought it would be- he thought the kid would be grateful he dropped the charges.

...

Ruby walked along the beach in a daze she hadn't slept much last night she kept thinking about Adam and the way he lashed out that wasn't him at all he'd never hurt anyone. She also had Brax on her mind before he left she could tell he wanted to ask about her dad-but why did he wanna know? She was pulled from her thoughts at someone calling her "hey mum," she greeted when she saw who it was.

"Everything okay I called you a few times," Charlie asked once she caught up with her.

"Yeah," she sighed "it's nothing."

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Charlie asked stepping closer to her.

Ruby looked away from her for a second "I don't get it," she finally said and looked back to her.

"Get what?" Charlie asked confused.

"Brax- he asked me about dad last night he asked you and Adam why does he wanna know-I mean why the sudden interest?"

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed deeply "what did he want to know?"

"Well he got out of Adam that dad was locked up but he said that's all he told him, he asked me what he did that was so bad and why we hated him so much."

Charlie nodded inside she was fuming but outside she held it together "he's just curious sweetie try not let it bother you," she smiled and wrapped her arm around her shoulder "he wasn't here when it happened and Jack wouldn't have told him anything he's just asking questions don't worry about it," she said and lead her towards the diner.

* * *

An hour later they all sat in the diner "we still up for Friday night Charlz?" Hayley asked. She looked at Bianca when she didn't answer "Charlie?" she tried again.

"Sorry what?" Charlie asked coming out of her daze.

Bianca giggled "what is wrong with you-you keep zoning out she asked were you still coming Friday."

"Oh yeah sorry just thinking yeah I am," she replied and stood up when she spotted Brax walk by "I forgot to do something I'll see you guys later," she said and hurried out of the diner.

"What's up with her?" April asked Ruby.

Ruby sighed "I don't know," she lied and watched her go.

"Brax!" Charlie called and ran after him "Brax!" She yelled again. Brax turned around and waited for her to catch up "I need to talk to you," she said once she was close enough.

"So talk and walk I have to get back," he said and started to walk.

"I know you asked Ruby about her dad why are you so interested?" She asked.

"Not interested just curious," he answered.

"Well you're upsetting them so will you knock it off please," she snapped.

Brax chuckled "that kid was already messed up before he came to my place I can't stop him if he talks."

"My son is not messed up he's just in with the wrong crowd and I know that's a lie coz Adam would never just start talking about his dad unless someone started asking questions… look Brax, you don't know what we've been through he's already bad enough will you please cut it out."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he said and kept walking.

"You're an ass!" she called after him.

"And you're a control freak give the kid a bit of leeway!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shrieked and ran after him.

"I already said I was busy," he replied and kept walking.

"Well I'm not!" she yelled and shoved him "what did you mean by that comment?"

Brax turned around to face her "you did not just push me," he said and pushed her back.

"Hey!" She yelled and pushed him again.

"Quit while you're ahead," Brax snapped and shoved her- this time she landed on the ground.

She glared back at him and jumped to her feet she shoved him hard sending him a few steps back "like I said you're an ass!" She hissed and walked away.

"And yours is all dirty!" He yelled after and started chuckling when she wiped the back of her shorts before hurrying over to her car.

...

Later that day Charlie went to the station and walked into her office "what are you doing here do you not get the meaning of a day off?" Jack asked from his desk.

"I'm just getting something," she muttered and rummaged through her drawers.

Jack got up and walked over to her "is someone in a bad mood?" he asked poking her in the side.

"No," Charlie said and moved away from him and continued to rummage through her drawer. She stopped and stared into the drawer- dropping what she had in her hand she picked up something else and dropped into her chair. She stared at as he eyes filled with tears.

Jack looked at what she had in her hand and his heart broke he had forgotten about it and so had she, sighing he closed the drawer and sat on her desk. "She's still beautiful as ever."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed "I wonder what she'd look like now- would she look like me, would she have Ruby's hair-Adam's eyes?" she sniffed.

"Charlie don't do this to yourself," Jack said and scooted closer to her.

"Why did he do it?" She cried.

Jack just pulled her into a hug as a tear ran down his own face how do you get over the death of a child "sshh," he said and rubbed her hair "it's gonna be okay."

He looked up as the door opened and Brax walked in "ready for lunch?" he asked not even spotting Charlie "I was thinking we cou-" he stopped talking when Charlie sniffed "uh I can come back," he said and started walking out of the office.

"No I'm going," Charlie sniffed and pulled away from Jack "I'll see you later," she said and walked out from behind the desk clutching the photo in her hand.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Jack asked full of concern.

"I'll be fine," she sniffed and gave him a watery smile "I'll see you later," she said and brushed by Brax.

"What was all that about?" Brax asked.

"Nothing mate," Jack said and walked to the door.

"So she didn't say anything about me kinda pushing her?"

"You pushed my sister?" Jack asked "do you two ever stop?"

"She started it- she pushed me first," Brax replied.

"What are you five?" Jack asked as he grabbed his coat "I don't even wanna know what it was over I swear you two are like a married couple sometimes."

"In her dreams mate," Brax chuckled as they walked out to his car.

* * *

Later that evening Charlie was still feeling down and decided to go walk on the beach. She stopped and looked out at the water before looking at the photo again- times like this she wished she had a man to just hug her and hold her close, sighing she decided to end her walk and just go home.

When she arrived at her she walked around the back and rummaged in her bag for her key. She jumped back when she walked into someone "what are you doing here?" she asked and walked around him.

"Your brother sent me to apologise seems we're getting on his nerves," Brax chuckled.

"Well save it and just tell him you did," she said and pulled her door open.

Brax followed her inside and leaned against the counter "well I kinda wanted to…I didn't mean to shove you so hard earlier."

Charlie turned around to face him "yeah I'm sorry too I was acting childish."

"We both were," he said and pushed himself off the counter "and I wanted to give you this to say thanks for the windows….Adam said you liked it," he said placing a bottle of wine on the bench.

Charlie picked it up and read that label "Brax this is expensive you didn't have to do that but thank you," she said and smiled.

"And I'd like to take you out to dinner sometime to apologise properly," he said.

"Really Brax you've nothing to apologise for-I over reacted."

"Well I kinda over stepped the mark asking about their dad and what I said to you earlier…it was all I could come up with."

Charlie giggled and walked to the oven and felt the heat coming from it "damn those two," she muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"I told them both I was making dinner the oven is hot one or both of them have made their own."

"I'll go with Ruby since I just gave Adam pizza before I left…sorry," he said and smiled quickly.

"It's fine," she sighed "looks like I'm having dinner by myself."

"Or you could let me take you out for that dinner now," Brax suggested.

"No I'm not in the mood-not that I'd said yes anyway," she added quickly.

"Alright then," Brax said and closed the door.

"I'm pretty sure you go out the door and then you close it," Charlie said as he walked further in.

Brax chuckled "funny- if you won't come out I'll cook here instead," he said.

"You can cook?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Uh duh I don't own a restaurant for nothing," he replied "show me where everything is," he said nudging her towards the presses.

"Okay," she giggled "all pots and utensils you'll need are in here," she nodded to a press "herbs, spices and whatever else are in that rack up there," she said pointing up to a rack on the top shelf "I'm just gonna go get changed," she said and walked out of the room.

...

Charlie came back down and was stopped from going into the kitchen "you just stay out there until I call you," Brax said and handed her a glass of wine "go sit down."

"You do know it's my kitchen," she laughed and walked to the sofa.

"I like to be on my own with no distractions!"

"Oh so I'm a distraction am I?" she giggled.

"Everyone is a distraction," he chuckled.

Charlie smiled and took a sip of her wine "you know this is the longest we've spent together without fighting."

"You know what so it is," Brax said and stuck his head out the door "it's ready."

"That was quick," Charlie said and walked into the kitchen "smells good," she said and sat down.

"Hope you like hot food," Brax said and placed a plate in front of her.

"I do-the kids hate it, thank you," she said and look at the plate "it looks amazing."

"You're welcome," he smiled and sat across from her.

"So what did you have Adam do today?" Charlie asked as they ate.

"He started off doing the toilets then cleaning the store room wash the windows and help out with the dishes -that was before I left- I told Liam to keep him busy until around seven."

"So you worked him hard," she giggled.

"Damn straight I did," Brax chuckled "he should be home soon."

Unknowing to either of them Adam had talked his way out of it with Liam and was now arriving at the party at Hammers place a bottle of vodka tucked under his arm and a six pack of beer in the other.

Brax and Charlie had finished up after dinner and were cleaning Charlie washed while Brax dried "thanks for that Brax I really enjoyed that I do forget what adult conversation is like sometimes."

"You have Jack and the girls," he replied knowing they were all pretty close.

"Yeah I do but they only have dinner here from time to time they all have their own lives and stuff to do," Charlie said as she poured more wine.

"Well I enjoyed it too better than watching Heath and Casey argue over who gets seconds," he chuckled "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Charlie smiled "how about we make it a weekly thing-call it a fresh start," she suggested.

Brax smiled and nodded "yeah-I think I'd like that…anyway, I better head now," he said and grabbed his keys.

"Aww I just poured you some wine don't make me drink both," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "okay fine one drink and then I have to go," he said and took the glass from her.

* * *

An hour later they sat in the living room Charlie giggled at something he said- that one drink turned into a second bottle of whatever she had in the fridge. She groaned when someone knocked at her door "bet is someone looking for Adam they're always knocking this late," she said and heaved herself off the sofa.

"You're a cop let them have it," Brax chuckled.

Charlie giggled and pulled the door open- her giggling stopped as she was faced with a very unimpressed Watson holding her swaying son by the collar "Georgie?" She asked all serious.

"Sorry it's so late we found him and a group of minors on the beach in this state- the others are gone to the station I figured I'd bring him here first…he was fighting," she added.

"With who?" Charlie asked horrified he never fought.

"Ruby and Casey, she found him like this and tried to drag him home Casey said he lashed out and shoved her to sand then started swinging at him when he tried to calm him down, Ruby got up and punched him," she said nodding to his back eye.

"Oh Georgie I'm so sorry I hope he wasn't giving you a hard time," she said embarrassed.

"No, he was passed out by the time I got there I sent Ruby and Casey on their way she said she was staying there to let you know."

"Okay thanks and I'm so sorry you had to come here if you need him for anything he'll be here…come on you," Charlie sighed and took his hands.

"You need any help?" Watson asked as he fell on her.

"I got it," Brax replied appearing in the doorway "let's go mate," he said slipping his arm around him and leading him to the sofa.

Charlie looked up at a smirking Watson "it's not what you think," she said quickly

"Hmm… light down low bottle wine I'm sure it's not what I'm thinking, anyway, sorry it's so late…and extra sorry for interrupting," she looked beyond Charlie to see Brax lie Adam on the sofa "see you tomorrow have fun," she giggled and walked back to her cruiser.

Charlie sighed and closed the door walking to Adam she placed her hands on her hips and glared down at him "what the hell is wrong with you!" she screamed.

"It's called having fun mum maybe you should try it sometime," he slurred and stood up.

"That's it!" She snapped "move!" she yelled and pushed him up the stairs "move!" she yelled again and pushed him into the bathroom. Turning on the shower to cold she took his phone from his pocket and shoved him under the water.

"Mum!" He yelled and tried to jump out.

"You'll stay there or so help me I'll drown you!" she yelled shoving him back in "I've had it up to here with you Adam! Fighting with your sister then turning on Casey what goes on in that head of yours?"

She squealed when Adam jumped out and pinned her to the wall "mind you own fucking business," he snarled and let her go.

Anger washed her and she launched herself at him taking him to the ground "I can't do this anymore Adam you're out of control it's one thing after another with you can't you stay out of trouble for one day! What the fuck is wrong with you have I not raised you properly or something?"

"Okay Charlie that's enough," Brax said appearing in the doorway and lifted her off him "you dry yourself and get to bed."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Adam hissed and pulled himself up.

"I swear to god I'll slap the mouth off you don't you dear speak to him like that he's the reason you're not in prison!" Charlie yelled.

"Go on them mum!" he yelled walking to her "you've already arrested me what more can you do?"

"I can leave you there to face charges!" she yelled back.

Adam scoffed "we both know you wouldn't do that."

"Don't push me Adam," she hissed and tried to wriggle out of Brax's hold.

"Ah give it a rest mum," he said and walked by her "why don't you piss off somewhere we don't need you you're nothing but a nag- and to be honest I hate you a little more than I did yesterday," he said and slammed his bedroom door.

Charlie stood there in shock she didn't even flinch when Brax rubbed her arms "he didn't mean it Charlie he's wasted angry and I hate to say it he could have taken something too," he said softly.

"He hates me," she said in a daze "my son hates me."

"He didn't mean it he doesn't hate you," Brax said and started to lead her down the stairs "why don't you finish that glass and head off to bed," he said and sat beside her.

They sat in silence for a while "did you mean it when you said I'm a bad mother?" she asked.

"No Charlie I was pissed, you're a great mum and you're doing the job of two people the kids are great and that's down to you," he said rubbing her knee.

She looked over at him "Ruby is but Adam he's a bloody nightmare I swear it's times like these I wish I had a man around the house maybe he wouldn't have turned out like this."

Brax scooted closer to her "it doesn't make a difference if there's guy around or not Charlie he's growing up he's going through a phase he'll grow out of it."

Charlie nodded "I hope so."

"And if you do have any future problems you can come to me I might be able to get through to him."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked turning to face him again.

"Because I'm a nice person," he chuckled "but seriously Charlie call me any time- you don't deserve any of the stuff he's put you through you're such a great person," he smiled and squeezed her hand "don't let him get you down any more I'll sort him out."

Charlie was surprised he'd noticed she'd been down lately "thanks Brax and I really mean that."

"No worries I'll be glad to help," he said and stood up "you get to bed," he said and carried the glasses into the kitchen.

Charlie followed him "I'll do tha-" she stopped talking when he waved her off and watched him walk towards the door she walked over as he walked out "night," she smiled as he turned back to her.

"Night," he smiled "thanks for a great night I had fun."

"Yeah me too," she smiled.

"Okay I'm gonna go- night Charlie," he said and kissed her on the cheek. "You better get back in it's cold out," he said. Charlie nodded and stepped outside Brax was about to say something else when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her kissing him hard.

It took him a few seconds to respond slipping his arms around her waist he deepened the kiss and walked back until she hit the door. When the need for air became great he pulled back "well that was unexpected," he said surprised at how much he enjoyed it he could barely stand her this morning.

"Yeah…I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry," she said hurriedly and pushed the door open "oh my god what did I just do! Brax I'm sorry!" she shrieked and slammed the door throwing herself against it wide eyed.

Brax stood at the other side looking at the door he went to take a step forward but stopped, shaking his head he walked off to his car this was about Adam not them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Charlie sat at the bench with a cup of coffee she was still so embarrassed about what she did last night, groaning she dropped her head onto the bench-sitting up when she heard the front door open.

"Hey mum only me," Ruby said walking into the kitchen "I forgot my purse last night," she said and picked it up from the counter.

"What's your plans for after work?" Charlie asked.

"I'll be home Case's is working a bit later than me," she replied and leaned against the counter "is it okay if I have this place to myself for an hour or two I wanna make him a nice dinner for his birthday."

Charlie smiled "sure honey I'm on the night shift so I won't be in your way…I'll send Adam to Jack's."

Adam walked into the kitchen and glared at Charlie Ruby watched Charlie glare back before Adam grabbed his keys and walked out the door slamming it hard "okay what did I miss?"

"We had words when Watson brought him home last night," Charlie sighed.

"Say that was fun what did you do?"

"I shoved him under the shower we had more words- I jumped on him Brax had to pull me off," she sighed again "then he told me he hated me."

"He did not say that!" Ruby shrieked "wait until I get my hands on him….why was Brax here last night?"

Charlie stood up "it's not for you to worry about sweetie you better get to work," she said nodding to the clock.

"Shit! I gotta go lucky Casey's driving me in we'll talk later," she kissed Charlie on the cheek and ran out the door.

Charlie sighed and sat back down grabbed her phone and called Hayley "hey," she greeted "whatcha doin' now?"

"Uh nothing just up why?" Hayley replied sleepily.

"I need to talk can we meet up?"

"Uh it's not over the little jerk again is it?" she groaned.

"No for once it's not him…meet me near the surf club in half an hour?"

"Sure," Hayley replied "I'll see ya then," she said and hung up.

Charlie walked up to her room and began to get ready hoping she wouldn't run into Brax.

* * *

Down at Angelo's Brax arrived to see Adam drying glasses behind the bar "how's the head?" he asked and leaned on the bar.

"Fine," he grumbled and moved away from Brax "aren't you supposed to be off till later?"

"Yeah and books still need to be done wages need to be paid… oh and I have a function here tonight so you're here till closing," Brax replied.

"What! You can't do that…that's like slave labour!" Adam yelled.

"It's called work mate… you're here till close," Brax said and walked into his office.

"We'll see about that," Adam muttered and went back to the glasses.

Fifteen minutes later he walked back out to see Adam had moved onto washing the floor "so you can do something with me having to tell you," he chuckled and sat on a stool "have you talked to mum yet?" he asked.

"Why are you so interested in my family?" he snapped.

"Because your mum and Uncle are friends I don't like the way you treat your mum- it's not easy for her Adam raising you two alone, what you said to her last night really hurt her," Brax snapped back.

"She should stay out of my business then," he muttered.

"When are you gonna grow up!" Brax yelled and stood up "you're sixteen! You should be doing what she tells you not out causing trouble and getting wasted with idiots you think are your friends!"

"They are my friends and I can do what I like I'm not a kid I don't need to be told when to come home or when to go to school!"

"Yes Adam yes you are a kid, you have no idea what you're doing- what you want, your mum is always gonna be there your friends and whatever won't…cut her some slack and give her some respect!" Brax said and walked over to him "when you're done here I want you to sweep around the lot outside…I'll be back later."

"Brax!" he called after him "…I don't hate her."

"Let her know that mate not me," he replied and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Charlie and Hayley walked along the strip "you seem very jumpy this morning," Hayley said as Charlie looked around for the hundredth time.

"Uh yeah…that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Charlie said and moved closer to her "last night Brax came over to apologise- member I told you we had an argument?" Hayley nodded "well he came over to apologise-I had told my two that I was making dinner… anyway, Ruby was home early and made her own Brax suggested we go out for dinner so he could apologise properly."

"No way!" Hayley shrieked "did you go?" she asked and looked to Charlie…where she should have been "Charlie?" She asked looking around "Charlie?" She called again and walked back to where the surf club storage room was "Char-there you are what the hell are you hiding for?"

"Sshh," Charlie hissed and hid further inside "Brax is coming you didn't see me you haven't heard from me!" she said and pulled a lifeboat in front to hide her.

Hayley laughed and started to walk slowly "hey Brax," she said happily as he got closer.

"Hey Hayley," he greeted back "out for a walk?" He asked stopping beside her.

"Yeah I was bored at home Noah's away for a few days."

Brax nodded "may as well enjoy the peace while he's gone… anyway better get on lots to do today," he said and held up the books "I'll see ya," he said and walked on.

"See ya!" Hayley called after him and began to giggle.

Charlie stuck her head out "is he gone?" She whispered loudly.

"Yes," Hayley laughed and waited for to catch up "so I get the feeling something happened last night," she said as they started to walk again.

"Oh Hayls I've made such a fool of myself I can never face him again," Charlie said and slumped down on a nearby bench.

"Why what happened?" Hayley asked and sat beside her.

"We had dinner and talked blah blah, he brought over a bottle of wine for me so we opened that and had a drink- one drink turned into a bottle and that turned into two."

"Oooh I see where this is going," Hayley laughed.

"Shut up," Charlie groaned "anyway Watson turned up at my door late with a totally wasted Adam I got him inside talked to her for a minute and went back to Adam."

"And Brax was still there?"

"Yeah- I yelled and whatever, we argued again upstairs Brax pulled me away from him when I jumped on him."

"Wow I knew you'd snap soon he deserves it you shoulda slapped him."

"Ruby did," Charlie said quickly "moving on- he told me he hated me and after that I was in shock I didn't even know Brax had brought me back down stairs. We sat there until I asked him did he think I was a bad mother, he said no I was great blah blah- he told me I could call him if I needed to, he was just being so nice so when he was leaving…" she trailed off.

"Charlie noooo," Hayley groaned and threw her hands over her face "you didn't?"

"I did oh Hayley I so did- I grabbed him and kissed what the hell was I thinking I mean it's Brax for Christ sake!" she yelled.

"Did he kiss you back? Hayley asked.

"Yeah after a few seconds…but that's not the point-what the hell do I do now?"

Hayley blew out a breath "I don't know Charlie…did you enjoy it?" she asked slowly.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?" She asked again.

"…Yeah it was nice and sweet and…oh look it doesn't matter if I enjoyed it or not- I kissed Brax what the hell do I do!" she shrieked.

Hayley stood up "well I personally think he likes you, so nothing brush it off and act like nothing happened- I know you can't manage that but you're gonna have to. That means no acting weird if you do see him or stupid rambling and no more hiding from him."

"But what if he brings it up?" Charlie asked and stood up.

Hayley shrugged "I don't know blame the wine," she suggested.

Charlie scoffed "that'll look great," she said as they walked onto the beach.

"Alright then tell him the truth, you liked someone paying attention to you and being nice to you…heat of the moment thing," Hayley replied.

"Yeah that could work," Charlie nodded "why do I still feel so damn nervous?"

"Because you like him," Hayley sang in her ear.

"No I do not!" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie it's as clear as day- go ask your brother if you don't believe me I'm not the only one to see it…I have to go get my stuff ready for work I'll meet ya for dinner since we're both on late I think Leah might be too- diner at nine bye!" She called and ran off before Charlie could say anything else.

Charlie huffed and sank into the sand she did not have a crush on Daryl Braxton.

* * *

Adam was on his break and Liam had allowed him to leave under condition he's back in an hour or Charlie would be called in. He sat on the beach eating pizza looking out to the water thinking about last night, he was totally wasted he'd drank everything he'd brought with him and more plus Hammer had given him something he couldn't remember…coke he thought and like a fool he'd taken it. Ever since moving from their last house after what happened he'd cut everything good from that part of his life- friends included, now he wanted to fit in and be cool like the rest of them- he had tried with Romeo and Xaiver when he arrived but they weren't for him they were more Ruby- he hated to surf.

Sighing he lay back and pulled a letter from his pocket it was all ripped when he had found it in the bin last night he'd managed to stick most of it back together, he knew it was from his dad by the prison stamp in the corner. Pulling it out he scanned through it skipping bits and pieces _how's my boy you must be big now…miss you all so much…I would like you to come see me your sister too…I'm a changed man…need to talk about what happened…I know your mother would never allow it but please half an hour is all I ask…visiting days are Monday Wednesday and Saturday ring a day before so they can log you in…hope to see you two soon….love dad _scoffing he flung the letter down "like hell I will," he muttered and picked up his soda.

He looked up when someone sat beside him "hey," Ruby said looking out towards the water.

"Hey," he muttered back "thought you went to work."

"I'm on a break," Ruby replied and turned to face him about to open her mouth she spotted the letter on the ground "Adam where did you get this?" She asked and picked it up trying to remain calm.

"Found it in the bin," he said and looked over at her "don't worry I'm not gonna go I just wanted to see what it said," he said taking it back from her.

"So you're not mad mum kept it from you?" she asked cautiously.

"No," he shook his head "like I said just wanted to see what is says…he says he misses us and wants both of us to come see him."

Ruby sighed what she was about to say was killing her "it's alright to miss him Addy to think about him…he's still your dad," she said closing her eyes she felt sick saying that.

"He's your dad too," he replied "but no I don't miss him and when I do think about him all I see is Sienna."

Ruby sighed "I know I do too I still see her lying there…I know he's still my dad but I've come to terms with not calling him that and I never will again… but seriously if you're keeping this bottled up because you're afraid mum will yell or something you can talk to me- not saying I'll like it but you're my brother and I love you…I worry about you sometimes…or if you don't wanna talk to me find someone that you can talk to."

Adam smiled "I love ya too Rubes…I'm sorry I've been such a pain to live with," he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "I promise I'll settle down…try to anyway."

"That's a start," Ruby said and leaned in to hug him "it's not me you should be making promises to though is it?"

"No," he sighed "Brax said I have to stay here till close there's a party later I'll talk to her in the morning."

Ruby nodded and stood up "I have to get back oh can you stay at Uncle Jack's tonight I asked mum for the house to myself she said it was okay."

Adam stood up and started to walk "yeah I'll call him and ask…see ya later!" he called as he headed back to Angelo's tucking the letter back into his pocket.

Ruby smiled watching him go at least she knew some part of her brother was still in there "see ya!" she called and walked in the other direction.

...

Later Charlie sat in her uniform in the diner with Bianca chatting when Brax walked in he looked around as someone burst out laughing to see Bianca sitting alone laughing her head off, he didn't miss Charlie's head sticking out from underneath it- shaking his head he forgot about his order and walked back out.

"He's gone," Bianca said looking under the table Charlie climbed back onto the seat "didn't Hayley say not to avoid him?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know I know I was caught off guard," Charlie replied.

"He could turn up anywhere Charlie," Bianca giggled "anyway you'll have to see him tomorrow night."

"What!" Charlie shrieked "why?"

"Because it's Friday," Leah said placing coffees on the table and siting down "we're going for dinner before we head off dancing and you're not getting out of it."

"Can't I just meet you after the dinner?" she groaned.

"No," Bianca said "it's the first Friday in months we're all off on a Saturday and can all make it no bailing," she said.

"Fine," Charlie muttered and stood up "I have to get to work," she said and walked out of the diner.

...

Brax walked into Angelo's to see Adam lost in thought wiping the same spot over and over "you trying to see your face in the table or something?" he asked stopping in front of him.

"What?" Adam asked looking up at him "sorry got lost there….I stocked all the fridges and put a few bottles of wine and champagne on ice….the note on the wall for Liam said to do it for that party," he said when Brax raised an eyebrow.

Brax nodded he was a little impressed "so what else did you do while I've been gone?"

"I cut up all the toppings, made some bases, made up some salads, made some sauce, turned all the ovens on to heat them up, put the soups on the stove…a few other bits," Adam replied.

Brax was more than little impressed "where's Tom that's his job."

"He took off something about his kid been taken to hospital Liam wasn't here so I kinda just took up where he left off….I didn't know what else to do no staff other than him was here."

"Well mate I have to say I am well impressed didn't know you were into food," Brax said and clapped him on the shoulders "well done."

Adam shrugged "mum taught us…I used to love it-doing it with her."

Brax nodded an idea forming in his head "why don't you go clean up get a white coat and come help me out in the kitchen…just until the other chefs come in," he said and walked towards it.

"Hey Brax," Adam said slowly.

"Yeah mate?" he asked turning back to him.

Adam slipped his hand in his pocket and felt the letter "uh…where's the white coats?" He asked pulling his hand back out 'not yet' he said to himself.

"In the staff room the big blue lockers at the back there're all different sizes you might have to route!" he called as Adam walked into the back.

* * *

Charlie was sitting at her desk writing up reports when Jack hurried in "sorry I'm late- that damn dog got stuck in a hole out the back took me ages to get him out," he panted and stopped in front of her.

"Aww poor Rex," she giggled "what was he doing out back?" she asked.

"Ah Martha wanted to let him out and was supposed to watch him- she knew we'd just gotten all the trees pulled up anyway she was on the phone as usual and didn't see him slip off," Jack said and sat down.

Charlie giggled "yeah sorry that was me I was wondering what she started screaming about she said she had to call me back and hung up."

"Yeah my ears are still ringing she was crying and all," Jack chuckled "anyway what's first boss?"

"First you're gonna dress yourself properly," she said nodding to his shirt tucked in at one side "then you're gonna get the form for being late and fill out the part that says you're Sergeant asked you to stop off on a call out in your area."

"Charlie you don't have to do that," Jack said and stood up "I'll just mark family emergency or something."

"No we have that big visit at the end of the month I want things to go smoothly and it won't look well if my own brother is not doing what I ask."

"Okay okay I hear ya I'm going," he said and walked to the door.

"Hey Jack," she called before he could get across the front area.

"Yeah?" He asked sticking his head back in.

"Do you think Brax likes me?" she asked quickly.

Jack walked in and closed the door "Brax Brax? My Mate Brax- that Brax?" He asked with a smile and sat on her desk.

"No dummy the other Brax…yes that Brax!" She hissed.

"Why do you ask?" he asked suspiciously.

"You know what forget I opened my mouth," she said and stood up "get the sheet filled out."

Jack chuckled and stood up "to answer your very odd question…yes he does," he said and walked out of her office.

Charlie smiled to herself and walked to the door "forget about it Charlie," she muttered and walked to the desk just as a guy walked in with a massive bunch of flowers.

"Uh Charlie Buckton," he called out.

"Uh that's me," she said slowly.

"Sign here please," he said and held out a clipboard while handing her the flowers.

Watson laughed and signed it for her when she just stood staring at them "thank you," she said and handed it back to him. "I take it things went well after I left last night," she whispered.

"Who they from… Brax?" Jack chuckled as he came out from the back.

"No!" Charlie snapped "and would you two please drop it- nothing is going on between me and Brax."

"Not what I saw last night," Watson said and smiled when Charlie glared at her.

"What happened last night what did you see Georgie?" Jack asked.

"Well Charlie here and Brax were looking pretty cosy on the sofa when I dropped Adam home."

"We were not!" Charlie shrieked "you sent him over to apologise Jack that's what he was doing…I offered him a drink."

"At one in the morning?" Watson asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shut u…wow!" she gasped reading the card.

"What?" Jack asked.

"These are from Adam," she smiled and read the rest of the card.

Jack laughed "you sure you're reading it right?"

"Love ya mum sorry about last night be careful out there love Adam" she read "so yes Jack I am sure these are from my son," Charlie said and walked back into her office with a big smile on her face there's her boy that she remembered.

* * *

Back at Angelo's the party was in full swing Adam had spent the last few hours learning how things went in the kitchen. Brax was impressed with how well he was catching on "take a break mate," he called walking by him "I'll be in in a sec," he said and walked back out to the front.

Adam walked into the staff room grabbing a soda on the way. He sat thinking about what Ruby said he didn't miss his dad…he missed the things they used to do- he looked up when Brax walked in and sat beside him.

"Man those people are hard work they're digging your pasta's," he chuckled. Adam smiled weakly but didn't say anything "what's wrong thought you'd be happy to know no one's mad at you for a change."

Adam sighed and sat back on the chair studying Brax for a minute he reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter and looked down at it "…I got this the other day," he said sliding it across to him "mum never gave it to me I found it in the bin after you left last night."

Brax looked at him before opening it- reading it he sighed and placed it on the table "is this why you're being quiet all day?" Adam nodded and played with his soda can "do you want to talk about it?"

Adam looked up at him "if I say I miss him it'll break mum's heart…I don't miss him," he added "I miss what we used to do- he used to take me to places, we used to go fishing he took me to car shows, the movies other beaches- mum tried after everything but it wasn't the same…I can't even talk about him."

Brax sat thinking what to say "Adam mate," he said and sat forward "you can talk to your mum it might be a touchy subject but one she knew would come one day she will listen."

"I know she'll listen and say nothing it's what'll happen after I'd be worried about," he muttered.

"What do you think will happen?" Brax asked.

"She'll pretend everything is okay around us then she'll completely break down when she thinks no one is home. She's done it before- a few times whenever you mention dad she gets this look like she's forcing herself to listen…then she goes missing for hours after and comes back all happy…it's not normal."

Before Brax could reply the door opened and one of the waiters stuck his head in "sorry to interrupt the Mullen's would like to settle the bill with you."

"I'll be out now," Brax said and stood up "this conversation's not over yet I have something to do after I talk to these so hang around if I'm not back alright?"

"Okay," Adam said and stood up "what do I have to do now?"

Brax turned back to him "sit there finish that," he said nodding to the soda "get your head back together then go see if Jamie needs you back in the kitchen, if not go see Billy and help them out."

...

Charlie yawned and stood up she'd just come back from her dinner with the girls and was tired now. She walked out to see Watson smirk and nod beside her, she looked to see Brax sitting there playing with his phone. She glared back at Watson and walked over to him "everything alright?"

"Hey," he said and looked up at her "got a minute?" he asked.

"Uh sure," she said and nodded to her office she waited for him to come in and looked out to the desk to see Jack and Watson smiling at her "don't you two have any work to do?"

"No we're fine right here," Jack replied.

"Well take a break or something then instead of standing there like two tools," she said and closed her door "what's up?" she asked walking to her desk trying to remain calm.

"You've been avoiding me," he said and raised an eyebrow

"No I haven't," she replied "…I haven't been around today," she said and sat down.

"Yes you have," Brax said and walked to sit on the desk "I saw you twice today both times you hid from me."

"Don't know what you're talking about," she said and looked down pretending to look at a report.

Brax chuckled "Hayley was walking with you then you were gone and she looked confused, I saw her walk to the boat shed and talk to you- same way I saw you under the table at the diner."

"Okay fine," Charlie huffed and stood up "I made a fool of myself last night and couldn't face you," she said as her cheeks flushed.

Brax stood up "Charlie forget about it alright- it was what it was I'm not here for that… just pretend it never happened I'm cool with that," he said turning her to face him "although you did surprise me."

"Shut up," Charlie giggled and shoved him away from her "I was upset, you were being nice to me not to mention I'd had two bottles of wine."

"Okay blame the wine," he chuckled "but seriously don't worry about it we're good."

"Thank you," Charlie said and walked back to her chair "I didn't want things to be any worse between us that they already are…so what did you want to talk to me about."

"Adam," he replied with a smile "I think I may have had a break through."

"Really?" She asked happily.

"Yeah," he nodded "I got to Angelo's and Liam was at the suppliers then the chef had an emergency leaving Adam alone in the place for about two hours."

"Oh god Brax what did he do?" she asked and closed her eyes ready for bad news.

Brax smirked and sat forward "he got all the stuff for the pizza's ready, he made the pasta sauces, heated up the ovens, he made the salads, he got the soups ready… basically he got the kitchen ready for the night."

Charlie sat listening in shock "my Adam did all that without being told to?" she asked.

"Yep, he used his head today and we had a little chat…how would you feel about him working for me permanently?"

"As in give him a job?" Charlie asked again surprised.

"Yeah he's good at it Charlie, I saw the look on his face when I asked him to work with me in the kitchen he was happy about it. He got into it while I showed him everything he caught on quick he's well able for it he's actually enjoying it."

Charlie smiled "how can I say no," she said and stood up, walking to him she hugged him tight "thank you Brax you really have no idea how much this means to me I really appreciate it," she said and stepped back.

"Ah don't mention it he's a good kid once you give him a chance, I've another thing I need to talk to you about…he kinda mentioned his dad," he said watching her- Adam was right she did get a look on her face she turned away from him for a few seconds.

"What did he say?" she asked her face emotionless.

"He found a letter you threw out on him- it said he wanted to see them."

Charlie's heart sped up she could feel it banging off her chest- she felt all colour drain from her face "w-what did he say about it?" she stuttered.

"That he didn't miss him just what they used to do he's worried if he mentions him in front of you he'll upset you."

Charlie shook her head he was spot on but the kids would never know that "I told him he could always talk to me about him."

"Charlie," Brax said and walked closer to her "they're not kids anymore they can see right through that- I understand there's a lot of pain behind this but don't hide it from them. If they're willing to talk you should too it's just as hard for him to come to you as it is for you to listen," he said softly.

Charlie bit her lip she thought she'd done well bottling up her feelings "what am I supposed to say to them? That their dad makes me sick and if I had the chance I'd kill him- that every night I dream about what he did- every day I think about what we lost!"

At that moment the door flung open "sorry guys- Charlie we got an emergency," Jack said.

Charlie wiped her face "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap…I'll call in when I get back," she said and hurried by him.

Jack sighed "she can't talk about it mate leave it at that yeah?"

Brax nodded "yeah mate sorry, just Adam had a chat with m earlier I was trying to help."

"I know you were and thanks mate," Jack said and smiled "she just can't come to terms with it…she might tell you one day… I'll see ya," he called and hurried after Charlie.

Brax sighed and sat on her desk knocking something down he looked behind him to see it was a picture, picking it up he smiled it was Charlie holding a baby girl beaming happily, he smiled again she looked over the moon in it. He moved onto the two kids… a younger Ruby and Adam smiling peering at the baby "what the?" He asked himself and stood up "three kids?" he said and walked to the desk "hey Watson! Who's the baby in the picture?"

"Uh Ruby," she said quickly.

"Ruby's not the baby she's beside Charlie this baby here," he said pointing to the baby in Charlie's arms.

"Oh I have no idea," she lied "you'll have to ask Charlie that."

Brax sighed she knew she was lying walking back to her desk he placed it down and walked back out "tell her I'll see her tomorrow," he called and walked out to his car.

Charlie stood biting her lip behind the wall Jack had called her out under false pretences there was no call out he could hear her getting upset and louder. Shakily she walked back to the desk "um I'm gonna…" she trailed off and nodded to her office.

"It's fine Charlie we won't disturb you- take all the time you want," Watson said patting her hand.

Charlie nodded and walked into her office sinking into her seat she picked up the photo and smiled, running her fingers along the baby she sniffed and placed it back down. Moving onto the next picture she laughed before it turned to a sob Jack held the baby and she threw up on him just as Charlie clicked the camera, sighing she sat back "whatcha think baby?" she asked looking at the ceiling "you think It's time I told him?" she smiled and looked down at her desk "he needs to know if he's gonna help Adam and understand my moods," she laughed when her window creaked open "I'll take that as a yes then," she said and got up to close it- grabbing her phone she fired off a quick text and sent it before placing her phone down and going back to work.

Brax had just pulled up at Angelo's, walking in he found the staff cleaning up "where's Adam?" he asked.

Liam chuckled and pointed to one of the booths "he's all tuckered out- he did great today, passed out not ten minutes ago."

Brax smiled when he spotted him asleep he pulled his phone out and took a photo- sending it to Charlie he saw he had a message, opening it he sat down **meet me at the beach lot at nine am I've something you need to see.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Charlie sat in her car with Jack they had just finished work and were having a coffee before heading home "so are you sure you wanna do this?" Jack asked cautiously.

Charlie nodded she had filled him in last night to see what he thought "I think so… I mean he's helping Adam out he's asking questions I can't keep snapping at him and brushing it off he's been around us long enough now everyone else knows…. He's not as bad as I thought I've seen a different side to him."

Jack sighed deeply "look," he said turning in his seat "you two could barely sit together for more than five minutes a few days ago now all of a sudden you want him to know. Brax is a nice bloke I know that and fair play to him for what's he doing with Adam but that's all it is Charlie he can see you're struggling with him- he knows Pete's not here and I can't get through to him. You see a different side to him because you're only starting to give him the time of day don't rush into anything you could be back to arguing tomorrow."

"It's not about us Jack he'll need to know… what if Adam tells him before I get a chance to?"

Jack shook his head "Adam won't tell him you know he won't."

"But Brax told me he started talking to him about Sean last night-he's never done that before-not to anyone."

Jack raised an eyebrow this he didn't know "really…what did he say?"

"He found the letter from Sean in the bin…Brax said he told him he didn't miss him just the things they used to do together," Charlie sighed "then he told him he was afraid to talk about him with me in case he upset me."

Jack nodded as he took it in "so he doesn't want to go see him?"

"No- I don't know…he didn't say," Charlie replied as she finished off her coffee.

Jack nodded again and sat back "right well I think you need to talk to Adam before you talk to Brax, I spoke to Martha a while ago she said Brax dropped him off at ours late last night so I'll send him over when he wakes up."

"Jack I've to meet Brax in an hour," Charlie said as she started up the car.

"So text him and tell him you got held up in work."

Charlie sighed maybe he was right it was too soon "I'll text him when I get home."

...

Brax rolled over when his phone beeped, opening his eyes he lifted his head and reached out for his phone opening the message he read it and sighed, throwing the phone down he sat up and scrubbed his hands over his face.

Awake now he climbed out of the bed Charlie had cancelled saying she was still at work and would be for the next few hours. Walking to the kitchen he poured himself some coffee and leaned against the counter. He stood out and looked into the living room when the door opened "hey," he greeted when Ruby walked in.

"Hey," she replied "I left stuff here I need for work is Casey awake?"

Brax chuckled "it's just gone eight what do you think?"

Ruby giggled "yeah I guess not, he got home pretty late last night and so did you-you had that party last night didn't you…why are you up so early?"

"Ah I was supposed to meet your mum she said had something she needed me to see…but she got held up in work."

Ruby froze as she packed her bag 'she wouldn't' she said to herself she had just come from home and Charlie had just arrived before she left. She turned around and walked over to him "did she say what it is or anything?" She asked curiously.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Brax replied and placed his cup in the sink "you still on for the birthday lunch for Case later?" he asked.

Ruby nodded "yeah I'll be there…anyway I better get off I'll see you later," she said and walked out the door. Grabbing her phone from her bag she hurried back to Charlie's car and rang her boss "hey Mr Appleton it's Ruby I'm sorry I know it's short notice but would you mind if I had an extra hour before I came in…I'll stay an extra hour if you like," she listened as he talked "my mum's not feeling too well I just want to go to the pharmacy and get her something and make sure she's okay before I come in," she lied "okay thank you I promise no longer than an hour…bye," she said an hung up her mother had some explaining to do.

….

Charlie yawned as she folded the clothes from the dryer she needed to get it all out of the way before she went to bed she wouldn't have time later, she jumped when the door opened and slammed "mum!" Ruby called.

"In here…why aren't you at work?"

"Oh I forgot I've a late start today realised when I was halfway there," she replied and sat up on a stool "so I was talking to Brax a while ago."

Charlie stopped what she was doing "okay," she said and closed her eyes.

"He told me he was supposed to meet you but you got held up at work," she said raising an eyebrow.

Charlie dropped what she was folding and sat beside her "I had to talk to him about something but I changed my mind-Jack changed my mind."

"And what exactly is it that you needed him to see?"

Charlie sighed "I thought it was a good idea- he's asking questions upsetting you two and he's helping Adam out I keep snapping at him when he brings up your dad it's not fair on him after what he's doing."

Ruby nodded she agreed- he would handle Adam better if knew the full story "so why did you cancel?"

"Because Uncle Jack talked me out of it he said there was no point rushing anything that we could be back to arguing tomorrow that's he'll help Adam and that'll be all," Charlie replied and stood up.

Ruby got up and walked around to her "but you don't think that?"

Charlie shook her head "I don't know, we talked the other night we had dinner we had fun we didn't argue and we agreed we'd make a fresh start as friends….I feel a bit closer to him…is that weird?"

Ruby shook her head she knew there was more she wasn't saying "no mum it's not weird Brax is a really nice guy once you get to know him. I think you should tell him it's only fair mum- if he does get Adam to open up he'll need to know the facts to deal with it…I think you should do it don't mind what Jack says he's just worried you'll get hurt."

Before Charlie could reply the back door opened and Adam walked in "hello," he greeted happily and walked over to Charlie "have a good night in work?" He asked and kissed her on the cheek "Rubes you're looking well today," he said and hugged her.

"What the hell did Brax do to you?" Ruby giggled.

Adam chuckled "nothing I'm just feeling good today…I better get a shower and head over to Angelo's," he said and walked by him.

"Wow," Charlie laughed "that was…new."

Ruby smiled "see Brax is good for him, two days and this is the result we have already…go do it mum," she called and walked out the door "have fun tonight if I don't see you!"

Charlie sat down and looked at her phone- shaking her head she stood up again "later," she said and walked back to where the clothes were.

A while later Adam ran down the stairs ready to go again "bye mum!" He called and ran out the door.

"Hey wait!" she called after him "thank you for my flowers they were lovely," she smiled.

Adam shrugged "Brax paid for them all I did was write the note and pick out the flowers…gotta go," he said and walked out the door.

"Hey get back here!" Charlie called again.

"Mum," he groaned "I have a lot to do today."

"So I hear," she giggled "Brax tells me you were in the kitchen most of the night."

"I was and it was so cool the way they do things mum it's not half as good as what you do here…no offence," he chuckled.

"So you enjoyed it?" Charlie asked with a smile she could see the excitement in his eyes when he talked about it.

"Yeah," he nodded "I did it was great- beats cleaning tables I really gotta go mum… you go to bed I'll clean the place when I get home Brax said I could finish early today," he said and ran out the door before she could stop him again.

Charlie chuckled and shook her head what did Brax do indeed she said to herself and decided to take Adam up on his offer. Abandoning the clothes she locked the back door and headed up to get a few hours sleep.

* * *

Adam walked to Angelo's and stopped at the group of teenagers walking towards him turning quickly he went to walk but they spotted him "oi Holden!" Hammer called and walked up to him "I've been calling you your phones off what gives?"

"Mum was pissed when her mate brought me home- shoved me in the shower and ruined it," he lied. "It's only starting to work again."

Hammer chuckled "my dad bailed us out and said he was proud of us."

Adam nodded "wish my mum was as cool," he muttered.

"Nah your mum's a pig they're never cool, here, listen, while we have you- Jake gave us stuff to sell he wants you in on it," Hammer said and pulled out a bag "go down to Wilson and go to the patch the Braxton's deal out of he wants us to drive them out of business," he said shoving it into Adam's pocket.

Adam stared back at him Brax wasn't into drugs…Heath maybe but not Brax he was sure of it "Hammer," he hissed "I can't bring that into Angelo's with me Brax will kill me."

An evil smirk crossed hammer's face "tell you what forget about Wilsons bring it up and stash it in the storage room I'll make a call and he'll get busted…I'll square it with Jake first so wait for my call…and Holden don't screw this up."

"Adam?" he turned to see Hayley walking towards them.

"Look it's the bimbo," Hammer chuckled.

"Look it's the dumbass!" Hayley snapped "you get to Angelo's," she said pushing Adam along.

"And what are you gonna do if he doesn't?" Hammer asked pulling her back.

"Oi mate!" Adam snapped when he shoved her against the wall.

"Get off me you little scumbag!" Hayley screamed and struggled against him while his mates laughed and egged him on.

"Now now no need for name calling," he chuckled and moved closer to her.

"Get away from her!" Adam yelled "come on this isn't funny let her go! You know she's my Auntie!" he yelled and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Get the fuck off me you dirtbag!" Hayley yelled.

Around the corner Brax heard her he knew the voice and walked to the side, looking down he saw Hayley pinned to the wall- Hammer up against her and Adam trying to pull him away. He started to walk quickly but stopped when Adam flipped and sent Hammer to the ground, he watched as the other boys stood in shock and Adam stood over him "stay the fuck away from her! I ever see you near her again you're dead!" He hissed and grabbed Hayley's hand "that goes for all of you!" he yelled and pulled her along.

Hammer pulled himself up he was in shock too "don't forget what I told you to do mate or your pig mum won't be happy to get a call from me!" he called after him.

"Nice," Brax chuckled when Adam got up to him "are you alright?" he asked Hayley.

"I'm fine thanks to my little hero…I'm impressed," she laughed "you stuck up for someone else."

"Yeah well you are family," he muttered and walked away.

"What happened?" Brax asked.

Hayley shrugged "I saw him with those morons and told him to move along that Hammer kid needs a good slap thinks he's god walking around because of who his brother is."

"Don't worry about him even Jake is against hitting women… I'll make a call, see ya later," he called and followed Adam up to Angelo's. Adam stood with his back to him looking down at something in his hand "what ya got there?" Brax asked coming up behind him.

"Uh nothing," Adam said and quickly shoved the drugs back into his pocket no way could he do this "uh just the letter again," he said turning to face him.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Brax asked.

Adam shook his head "no I'm good but I know where to go if I do," he smiled and walked by Brax his face dropping as soon as he was by him he couldn't do it to him.

* * *

A few hours later Charlie groaned when her phone began to ring "hello?" she muttered sleepily.

"Hey sorry to wake you it's Collins but I thought you might wanna know we got an interesting call there," he said.

"Yeah, about what?" Charlie asked sitting up.

"We got a tip off that Daryl Braxton is holding drugs in his restaurant we're ready with the warrant."

Charlie bolted out of the bed "don't make a move until I get there I'll be at the station in ten minutes," she said and hung up. Throwing the phone on the bed she started to pull her uniform on this can't be right there had to be some mistake, grabbing her keys she ran down the stairs and out the door "shit!" she cursed remembering Ruby had her car.

She dialled Jack and waited for him to answer "what?" He muttered.

"Get up we've an emergency pick me up I'll start walking towards your house hurry!" She yelled and hung up. She pulled up Brax's name and went to call him, stopping before she hit call she pulled her finger away- she knew Heath was into drugs when they first arrived but he'd seemed to be settled down now... Brax was the same he had told her he sold before they moved to the bay. Is this a mistake or is he just trying to make her think they had changed? Sighing she put her phone in her pocket and started to walk towards Jack's.

Jack pulled up a few minutes later and she climbed in "what's the emergency?" He asked.

"Someone called the station and tipped us off about Brax having drugs in Angelo's."

"No way that's a mistake no way Brax is still into drugs," he replied as they drove to the station.

"Collins has the warrant ready I'm not sure if I believe it either Jack but you know we have to check it out."

"He's been my mate for the last five years Charlie-a very good mate there's no way in hell he'd be selling drugs without me knowing," he said angrily.

"Look Jack we have to check it out and I hope as much as you we come up empty handed," Charlie said as they pulled into the station.

They both hurried inside to see a few cops standing around waiting on her "Collins," she called "play the call back to me," she said.

Collins pressed the play button and Charlie and Jack moved closer to listen "_uh yeah I don't know if this helps or anything but I'm down at the surf club I just saw that guy that owns Angelo's go inside with a bag- it was open I saw some sort of white stuff in it…I think it was drugs,"_ a kid said.

"_Can you be sure it was drugs you saw what kind of bag was_ _it?"_ the officer asked.

"_Uh black like a gym bag…do I have to wait here until you come down?"_

"_No no that's all we need thank you for your call you can go on your way," _the officer said and ended the call.

"You know that voice?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "but I can't place it I know I've heard it before."

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

Charlie blew out a breath "we follow up on a tip," she said and turned to the officers "alright everyone as you know this may be a false alarm so I want this done as quietly as possible- no one is to speak to Mr Braxton other than myself or Constable Holden, if you do find anything bag it and log it then come find me… let's go," she said and walked out to her car with Jack.

...

Brax and Adam stood behind the bar the lunch hour rush had just ended and they were ready to close until dinner time and have lunch with Casey and Ruby "so you did pretty well again today," Brax said as they cleared away the dishes.

"Yeah I'm actually enjo…shit," he said when he spotted Charlie and Jack in uniform.

"What?" Brax asked and looked towards the door "hey come to check up on him?" he chuckled.

"I wish we were mate," Jack sighed and stopped at the bar.

"We're here to search the premises, are there any other staff in the building?" Charlie asked handing him over the warrant.

Brax was shocked "search for what?" He asked as he unfolded the warrant "drugs!" He yelled wide eyed "what the hell do you think I am? Jack come on mate you know I left that behind years ago."

"We got a call Brax we have to follow up I'm sorry," Jack said "guys start in the kitchen," he called.

Adam stood nervously watching all the officers spread out and begin to search "Adam," Charlie called "can you go wait in the car for us," she said handing him the keys.

"But I'm working mum," he replied not wanting to leave Brax.

"You're done for the day mate do what your mum says," Jack said.

"Alright," he sighed and walked around the bar "um Brax?" he said.

"Yeah?" Brax asked still reading the warrant.

"I'm sorry," he said and walked away.

Brax raised an eyebrow "what's he sorry for?"

Jack shrugged "no idea mate."

Brax stood watching him go he looked back nervously at the officers before hurrying out the door. 'He knows something' he said to himself "so who tipped you off?" he asked Charlie.

"It was anonymous but even if we did know we couldn't tell you," she replied.

"I think I have the right to know who's accusing me of having drugs Charlie!" he snapped.

"Oi chill," Jack said "the call was anonymous and there was no name all we know is someone spotted you come in here with an open bag with what looked like drugs in it."

"That's a lie! I was with Hayley before I came in here then with Adam you can ask them," he replied.

"We're not accusing you here Brax it's our job we have to follow up," Charlie said softly.

"Yeah whatever," Brax scoffed and sat down he knew Adam knew something and he would get it out of him.

"Nothing here Serge," the two officers said returning from the kitchen.

"We found nothing either," another two said coming from the staff room.

"All clear here," another said coming from the store room.

"Well then seems we've been given a false tip thank you for your time Mr Braxton and sorry for the inconvenience," Charlie said "you lot can head back!" She called.

"Told you I didn't have anything," Brax said and stood up.

"We didn't say you did Brax," Charlie replied.

Brax sighed she was only doing her job "yeah right get that kid back up here I'm not finished with him yet."

"Charlie?" Jack said looking to her.

"Yeah that's fine by me," she said "I'll talk to you later," she said and walked out to her car "Adam go on back up to Brax."

Adam climbed out "so Brax is not in trouble?"

"No mate some kid just gave us the run around," Jack said and climbed into the car.

"Yeah and now we're heading off to see who that kid was and teach him it's not nice to make prank phone calls…go on then," Charlie said when he didn't move.

Adam looked back the whole way to the entrance before waving and going back up the stairs "Brax?" He called as he walked towards the bar.

He jumped when Brax stood up from the floor behind it "take a seat," he said and opened a beer Adam sat down and he slid it to him.

"Uh I'm not allowed to drink," he said.

"But you do anyway," Brax said and walked around with his own beer "I've a question for you," he said and sat beside him "you know who made that call don't you?"

"No," he said and shook his head.

"Do I look stupid Adam?" He yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Adam yelled back.

Brax sighed and slammed his bottle down on the bar "just give me a name that's all you have to do!" he yelled.

"I don't know anything Brax I swear I don't."

Brax sighed "right you can get off then I won't need you," he said and walked around the bar.

"Ever?" Adam asked wide eyed.

"Yeah ever can't trust ya mate and I need someone I can rely on," Brax said seriously.

Adam sighed and stood up reaching into his pocket he pulled out the coke and slid it across to him "I was to hide it in the store room and wait for the cops to find it," he said.

Brax looked down and stared at it- anger washed over him, he picked up his bottle and hurled it across the room "what the fuck is wrong with you…you'd do that to me?" he yelled furiously.

Adam stood up and took a few steps back he had never seen Brax like this before and had laughed when Ruby told him about times he'd flipped at Casey or Heath "no Brax he shoved it in my pocket and told me to do it… I was never gonna do it I just didn't know what to do with the drugs so I kept them in my pocket."

Brax sighed and slammed his fists down on the bar "can you be any stupider what do you think would have happened if mum had have brought the sniffer dogs?"

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"I'll tell ya shall I?" Brax said storming around the bar "I'd be down the station being questioned and you'd be in your mums office getting a grilling but of course you'd get away with it and it would all land back on me…seriously kid start using your fucking brain! A lot of people are getting sick of you around here and I'm not too far off it myself…who was it!" He yelled and grabbed him by the collar.

"Brax!" Ruby gasped from the doorway with a shocked Casey standing behind her "let him go what are you doing!" She yelled and hurried over "get off him," she snapped and slapped Brax away "what is wrong with you he's a kid!" she hissed.

Brax sighed deeply "I want a name Adam you're not going anywhere until I get it."

"Brax what's going on?" Casey asked.

"Oh I've just had the cops in to search the place for drugs- a tip made by a kid they said… and dummy here was supposed to plant the drugs too."

Ruby turned to Adam "you were going to plant drugs here? You make the call too?" she snapped.

"No it wasn't him but he knows who it was," Brax answered.

"I don't," Adam said shakily.

"They're not worth protecting mate," Casey said "they're not your friends if they have you doing stuff like this."

Adam sighed he knew what Hammer and his lot would do to him wasn't half as bad as what Charlie would do to him "Hammer and Jake," he muttered.

"I told you to stay away from that lot," Ruby yelled "I warned you they'd get you into trouble!"

"Guys we're gonna have to reschedule," Brax said and grabbed the drugs from the bar "if you wanna stay here there's stuff in the kitchen- we're going for a ride," he said and pulled Adam toward the exit.

"Brax you can't bring him over there they'll kill him!" Ruby shrieked.

"I'm not bringing him there," Brax replied and kept walking.

"So where are you taking him?" Casey asked confused.

"To his mum," Brax said and dragged him out the door.

* * *

Charlie sat finishing off the report on the search when her door bounced off the wall causing her to jump "Brax what the hell?" she yelled and jumped up as he stalked to her desk.

"There's the drugs you were looking for ask your son where he got them from!" He hissed and flung them on her desk and stormed back out.

Charlie looked at the bag and ran after him "Brax!" She called and stopped at the door he was already gone. She looked to the seats and saw Adam with his head hung looking at the floor "get in there now!" she said dangerously.

Adam sighed and stood up he knew he was in big trouble he walked by her and walked to her desk.

"Collins can you find Jack and get him in here please," she asked and slammed her door.

"Mum I-" he started but Charlie cut him off.

"Sit there and do not open your mouth" she yelled.

Jack opened the door and walked in "you looking for me I was about to head off," he said and closed the door.

"What do you see on my desk Jack?" Charlie asked glaring at Adam.

Jack walked to the desk and looked down his eyes widened when he saw the bag of drugs "Adam please tell me these aren't yours."

"Yes they are I just had Brax bring them in and storm off he told me it was the drugs we were looking for," Charlie said.

Jack turned around quickly "you better start explaining now!" he yelled.

"Your Uncle asked you to do something!" Charlie hissed.

Adam shrunk back he'd never seen either of them this mad before Jack looked like he was about to explode and Charlie was breathing heavily glaring at him he sighed knowing he better tell the truth. "I was given the drugs to plant in the store room this morning I was to wait for a call when I got the call I was to do it.

"So what happened when you got the call?" Charlie asked.

"I said alright but I didn't do go through with."

"You little brat!" Jack hissed and lunged at him "you'd really do that to Brax after all he's done for you how could you be so selfish!" he yelled and punched him.

"Jack!" Charlie shrieked and pulled him away.

"Your done Adam you're not walking away from this one I'll make sure those drugs are led back to you!" he hissed and shoved Charlie off him.

"You go wait in the other office and clean yourself up," Charlie said and pulled her son up from the floor.

"I-I wasn't gonna do it!" Adam cried holding his nose.

"you're a liar!" Jack yelled and went for him again but Charlie stopped him "out of all the stuff you've put us through Adam this is by far the worst and that's a lot of stuff!"

"Get out of here!" Charlie yelled struggling to hold him back.

"I'm sorry mum!" Adam whimpered and ran out of her office.

"Calm down Jack," Charlie said and stepped away from him.

"I can't believe he would do that to Brax," he said and slammed his fists on the table "has he not done enough for him… that kid is seriously screwed up he needs to be taught a lesson!"

Charlie sniffed and wiped her face he was right "keep an eye on him better still just lock the door," she said and grabbed her keys and a form from her desk.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to see Brax," she replied and kept walking.

...

When she arrived the closed sign was on the stairs frowning she stepped around it and made her way upstairs. When she got to the top she saw Brax alone at the bar, she walked up and stopped beside him "we're closed," he said and took a gulp of his drink.

Charlie placed a sheet in front of him "I need you as a witness," she sniffed and placed a pen beside it "it's all filled out you just have to sign it."

"For what?" he asked looking down at the sheet.

"Against my son for being in possession of drugs," she said shakily.

Brax read the sheet properly she was serious "you're really charging him?" he asked looking up at her she nodded and wiped her face as a tear fell. "Charlie," he sighed and stood up.

"No Brax I'm not doing it anymore, I thought you'd gotten through to him I thought he was beginning to change, this morning I saw my boy the one that I haven't seen in a long time…he was happy, I can't do it anymore," she whimpered "I haven't got the energy I thought this was it he was back for good," she cried and threw her hands over her face "he can't go on like this…either can I."

Brax pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on her head "Charlie you know it's not really down to him I even know that it's those damn kids he's been hanging with."

"He still took the drugs from him he could have said no," Charlie muttered.

Brax pulled her back and sat her on a stool "you remember what is was like to be a teenager always trying to be cool and fit in with the cooler kids."

"Yeah but cool to us was who had the best clothes not who had the drugs."

"Times have changed Charlie whether we like it or not that's the way it is now."

"I swore I'd always keep my kids away from all that…can't even do that," she mumbled.

Brax walked behind the bar and got two beers handing her one he walked back to the stool and sat beside her "how about this…leave him with me for a full week I'll take him up coast we'll do whatever he wants and I'll have a talk with him."

"Brax I can't ask you to do that you've already done so much and he just threw it back in your face."

"I'm offering Charlie, besides I could do with a break from this place it's all I seem to do."

"Yeah you do need to get a life," she giggled.

"Oi," he chuckled and poked her in the side "says the one who's just as bad."

"Hey I still have fun I was called back to work today for you," she replied.

"Plenty of other cops that could have headed the search," Brax said.

"But none of them would have been as nice as me."

Brax chuckled and stood up leaning over her he picked up the sheet "so we'll just forget about this," he said tearing it down the middle "you go have fun while we're away and let me worry about him."

"Speaking of fun are you opening this place later?"

"I might and I mightn't why?" He asked.

"Coz me and the girls are supposed to be having dinner here later… I'd hate to have to make other plans," she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Well I'm sure I could open just for you…and the girls," he chuckled.

"I'm sure the girls will be happy to hear that," Charlie giggled and stood up "you know what you are a surprising man you really have no idea what this means to me."

Brax smiled "you deserve a break…what time shall I expect you lot at so I can have the funnels ready."

"We're not that bad," Charlie giggled and slapped him "but if you look at your book you'd see I booked a table for eight…I better get back to Adam before Jack kills him," she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "thanks Brax," she said and started to walk backwards "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah I'll be here waiting to see what you're wearing!" he called after her.

"Brax," she giggled and blushed.

"Just telling it how it is Serge," he chuckled.

"I hope you're not teaching my son any of that."

"Nah this is all mine send him back to me when you're done I still need to have a chat with him."

"Bye," she called and walked down the stairs pushing back the excitement that was bubbling in her stomach…and it was all thanks to him.


	5. Chapter 5

On her way back to the station Charlie had to pull in as her phone rang "hey dad," she greeted "how's the visit going you having fun?"

"Yeah sweetie we're having a great time I don't think Beth wants to come home," he chuckled.

"Aww that's great," she smiled "how's Pete?"

"Yeah he's great he told me to tell his little sister hello and he hopes you're staying out of trouble," Tony chuckled "so how are you doing?"

"How am I doing?" She repeated she thought about lying but that never worked on him she knew this time would be no different "um where do I start," she sighed.

"Adam?" Tony asked knowing his grandson was going through a rebellious stage.

"Yes it's Adam he's just gone wild really this time he's gone too far." She said.

"What's he done now?"

"Well apart from sneaking out and the cops brining him home he smashed up Angelo's the other night oh and he had drugs on him today, I really don't know what to do anymore dad. Brax dropped the charges so Adam is working it off he's been really great with him I thought he was starting to settle down then he goes and try's to set Brax up today."

Tony sighed "he needs a good kick up the backside he's lucky I'm not there…don't worry yourself honey you're doing your best."

"Well my best doesn't seem to be any good at the moment Jack has totally lost it too he punched Adam today."

Tony chuckled "I'd say that knocked a bit of sense into him, anyway sweetie I gotta go we're just heading in for dinner I'll call again tomorrow love ya," he said and hung up. Charlie threw her phone onto the seat and pulled back out to the road.

Arriving back at the station she walked to her office to find Jack in her chair "he behave while I was gone?"

"Not a peep I'm off now I'll see you tomorrow," he said and stood up "since you're all off out tonight send Adam to mine when he's done at Angelo's I'll be just sitting at home."

"I will then- gives Ruby some peace," she replied and walked to the other office. She opened the door to find Adam lying on a chair "come on Brax has stuff for you to do." Adam got up and walked by her without a word.

...

Along the drive he turned to her "mum I'm sorry I know I've been a nightmare I don't blame you for hating me," he muttered.

"I don't hate you I hate what you've become Adam, where's my boy that loved to lie with his sister and watch tv that loved helping me in the kitchen that had respect for other people?"

Adam sighed "I tried to fit in around here."

"With the wrong crowd what was wrong with Romeo and Xaiver and that lot?"

"They're Ruby's friends and they all surf," he grumbled.

"Not all of them surf- Sasha doesn't- Dex doesn't, Annie and Jai don't either you should try and start a fresh with them."

Adam sighed "I'll try," he said as they pulled up outside Angelo's "bye," he said and climbed out.

"Adam I'm going out tonight so once you're done here go to Jack's he's expecting you!" Charlie called out.

"Okay mum have fun," he smiled and went inside.

As he walked in he spotted Brax behind the bar talking to his brother Heath he walked up to the bar "uh mum said you wanted me to come back," he said nervously.

"Yeah I did get cleaned up and help Jamie in the kitchen the orders are flying in," Brax replied and went back to Heath.

Adam smiled and hurried off to the staff room he didn't seem as mad as earlier.

"You're letting him away with it?" Heath asked surprised.

"I'm not done with him yet," Brax replied watching him go not having missed his bruised cheek "Jack must have flipped…I have him to myself for a week," he chuckled "anyway what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Well thanks to you and your temper nothing- I can't go to the party on Wilson's Jake will be there."

Brax chuckled and looked down at his hand "it'll teach him to send his little brother to set me up."

"Not man enough to come after us himself so he sends a kid… we should get him back," Heath said excitedly.

"No Heath we won't I had it out with him warned him to stay away from Adam we'll leave it at that."

"Why are you so stuck on this kid?"

"Because he's us when we were that age except he has a mum who loves him and cares what happens to him," Brax replied, he turned his head when Heath burst out laughing "what?" He asked.

"Yeah right," he said and stood up "you're into his mum that's the only reason you're doing any of this."

"I am not into her she doesn't deserve any of it and Jack's a mate that's why I'm doing it," Brax replied.

"If you say so bro," he chuckled "but she is pretty hot," he said and walked off "later!"

"Yeah," Brax sighed "yeah she is," he said and went to serve people down the end of the bar.

* * *

Back at Charlie's she had just put her dress on when the back door opened "Charlie!" Hayley called.

"Up here," she called back "and bring more drinks!"

A few seconds later Hayley and Bianca appeared in the doorway with glasses and another bottle of wine "wow looking hot Charlz," Bianca said and flopped onto the bed.

"Yeah never seen that dress before," Hayley added.

"I got it in the sales never worn it before," Charlie replied as she did her make up "so where's Leah and Martha?"

"Here," Martha said from behind her.

"Gangs all here," Leah said and sat on the bed "let's get this party started," she said and started to pass out glasses.

"So what are we doing after Angelo's?" Charlie asked.

"That club that opened last week…dj's or something," Hayley answered.

"Or we could check out that place Tigers," Bianca suggested "I heard it's been taken over by new people."

"We'll decide during dinner," Martha said.

Charlie sat down and took a glass "to a fun night," she giggled.

"To being kid free," Leah laughed.

"To getting away from Jack and that computer," Martha giggled.

"To finding a young hot single guy!" Bianca yelled.

All the girls giggled and downed their glasses "okay that's us let's get moving," Hayley said and climbed off the bed.

"It's still early," Charlie said "one more?" She asked looking around.

"Okay one more I'm not having you lot turning up wasted," Hayley said and sat back down.

"Yes mummy," Leah said causing all the girls to laugh.

"Don't you all look pretty?" Ruby said leaning against the doorway.

"You sure you won't join us Rubes?" Martha asked.

"Nah me and April are heading the movies with the guys so you lot have fun and mum bring your key- and B, if you try getting into my bed please remember I'll be in it," she said and walked down the stairs.

...

Back at Angelo's Brax and Adam were stood behind the bar it was still early and quiet enough "so your mum's coming here soon she'll get to see you doing actual work," Brax chuckled.

"Haha very funny," Adam laughed he looked towards the door when a group of giggling girls walked through "hey," he said and slapped Brax on the back of the head "stop checking my mum out."

"That's your mum?" Brax asked wide eyed he didn't recognise her at all "wow she does scrub up well…why haven't I noticed that before."

"I'll be in the kitchen and seriously- quit it," Adam groaned and walked into the kitchen.

Brax couldn't take his eyes off Charlie he still couldn't believe it was her- she had curled her hair and put it to the side her make up was done beautifully- not over the top, she wore a just above the knee strapless blue dress-hot was not the word for her. He smiled when she caught him looking at her, he chuckled as she blushed and dropped her head as she walked toward him "hey," he greeted when she got to him.

"Hey," she smiled "Adam still here?"

"Yeah come here I wanna show you something," he said and walked around the bar, he waited for her to catch up before pushing the door open.

Inside Adam was lost in what he was doing Charlie smiled watching him he really was getting into it "he looks so happy Brax," she whispered.

"He's great at it too," Brax replied looking over her shoulder.

"You two can stop staring now!" he said and lifted his head "wow mum you look beautiful…doesn't she Brax?" he asked with a smirk.

"Uh yeah she's not too bad," he said and looked away.

Charlie giggled "thanks I'll leave you to it then Brax when you're ready," she called and walked back to the bar.

"Dude that was lame," Adam chuckled.

"Shut up," Brax chuckled and threw a towel at him before walking back to the bar "what can I get ya?" he asked.

"Three white wines one red and a vodka tonic please," she replied.

"Go sit down I'll bring them over and take your order," he said. Charlie nodded and walked back to the girls.

A while later they had finished eating and were still deciding where to go "well you lot make up your minds while I get another round in," Charlie said and got up.

Bianca snapped her head to the door when a group of guys walked in and one winked at her "well I'm staying here," she giggled and waved.

"Count me in," Leah said following them as they walked to the bar.

"Not having fun?" Brax chuckled.

"They can't make up their minds everywhere will be closed by the time we get anywhere… can I get another round?"

"Sure go on I'll bring it over," he said and went to make them- he looked up when Charlie yelled to see a guy standing in front of her with an empty glass.

"Sorry, you turned too quickly," the guy said and went to pat where his drink had spilled.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked and jumped back.

Brax walked over and pulled her away "you don't need to scream the place down," he chuckled and led her out back.

"Did you see where he went to touch!" She shrieked again and nodded to her chest.

"The guy didn't mean it Charlie relax," Brax said and handed her a towel "go into the dryers and dry it off."

Charlie took the towel and walked back out front as she walked back to her table she groaned Martha and Hayley had moved beside each other while a few guys-including the guy that had spilled his drink on her sat in between a drooling Lean and Bianca "we're staying here Charlz!" Bianca called as she went by.

"Great," she muttered and kept going.

When she arrived back Hayley and Martha had now taken seats at the bar leaving Leah and Bianca with the guys- bypassing them she walked to the bar and slid onto a stool. Brax walked out and frowned "I know why you two are at the bar but why are you?" he asked Charlie.

Charlie shrugged "it's supposed to be girl's night- leave them to it," she said and turned to the girls "shots?"

"Yes," both sighed seems they weren't impressed with the guys either.

Brax chuckled and looked back to the table he couldn't help but notice the guy that sat sipping his drink watching Charlie, he leaned in closer to her "you have an admirer…or a stalker," he said and pulled back trying to keep his anger in check.

"Not interested," Charlie said without turning around.

"Maybe you should set him straight Charlz," Hayley giggled having heard Brax.

"I'll leave you girls to it…on me," Brax said and slid shots to them before slipping out back.

"Was it me or did he not seem impressed that a guy was looking at her?" Martha asked.

Hayley burst out laughing while Charlie shot her a glare "he sounded fine to me," she said quickly.

"Nah Martha, I don't know where you've been…Brax has a crush on Charlie and she on him," Hayley laughed.

"Oh I knew that I just didn't think Charlie knew that," Martha giggled "you should so make him jealous."

"I am not doing anything of the sort my son is here come on guys please just drop it," Charlie groaned.

...

Brax was slamming around out the back and Adam stood watching him "something wrong?" He asked.

"Nah mate I'm just peachy," he muttered and flung down a pot.

"Clearly," Adam said and walked over to him "what's up?"

Brax sighed "nothing I'm just been stupid don't worry about it," he said and walked to the door. Pushing it open he saw the guy at the bar with Charlie "on second thoughts I think I'll stay in here," he said and walked back to the sinks.

Adam walked to the door and saw Charlie with the guy- an idea forming in his head he walked over to her "mum, dad wants to know if you need a ride home."

"What?" Charlie asked confused but grateful for the distraction this guy would not get a hint.

"Dad wants to know if you need a ride home he said if not he's heading off early…he's out back if you wanna go talk to him," he said nodding his head and widening his eyes.

"Oh right," Charlie said and stood up "I better go see your dad then excuse me," she said and walked into the kitchen.

Adam smiled smugly as the guy glared at him "she ain't interested mate and she's taken," he said and winked at Hayley as she burst out laughing giving him the thumbs up.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and shivered "ugh that moron could not get a hint," she said and walked over to him.

Brax chuckled at the faces she was pulling "not prince charming then?"

"Hell no you know he told me I looked ravishing…who the hell says that anymore I mean come on seriously?" She ranted.

Brax chuckled again "would it have been better if he said you we're hot or something."

Charlie scoffed "even that sounds creepy coming from him he's so weird."

Brax leaned forward and stroked the back of his fingers along her arm "what if I said you were hot?"

Charlie bit her lip as tingles shot through her body "uh doesn't sound so creepy when it's coming from you," she said slowly.

Brax ran his hand down and slipped it into hers and gently pulled her closer to him "it doesn't does it?" he asked looking down on her.

Charlie gulped and shook her head furiously she so wanted to kiss him "nope," she squeaked out.

"Well that's good then," Brax said and took a step closer to her "I'd hate to sound creepy," he said and took another step closer to her.

"Yeah it wouldn't look good on you," she giggled.

Adam walked back to the kitchen with the empty glasses and tipped the door open with his back freezing when he spotted Charlie and Brax. He watched as Brax slipped his hand around her waist and smiled down at her and Charlie giggle and tilt her head, smiling as Brax lowered his head he took a step backwards and bumped into someone sending the glasses shattering to the floor.

"I don't believe this," Brax sighed and pulled away "sorry I'll be back in a sec," he said and hurried to the door "what's going on here?" he asked as Adam and Jamie picked up the glasses.

"Was my fault wasn't looking where I was going," Jamie said and stood up "I'll clean it," he said and hurried off for the dustpan.

Charlie walked up behind Brax "you didn't cut yourself Adam did you?" she asked.

"No mum I'm okay you go back to your friends I'm fine," he said waving her off.

Charlie smiled at Brax and brushed her fingers against his as she passed by. Walking back to the bar she was relived to find that guy had moved onto another girl. "What did I miss?" she asked Hayley and Martha.

"Well that," Hayley nodded behind her, Charlie turned to see a wasted Bianca with her tongue down one of the guys throats.

"Nice," she giggled.

"And that," Martha added pointing to where Leah was dancing/falling with another guy giggling her head off "you know what," she said and stood up "other than you two this has been a crappy crappy night at this stage I think I'd rather Jack and his computer I'm gonna get off."

"Aww hang on for a bit can't you?" Hayley groaned "we'll need help getting them home."

Martha laughed "they're not gonna go home with you…I've a taxi outside I'll call you guys in the morning," she called and walked outside.

"And then there was two," Charlie giggled and swung back around to the bar "so what'll it be Hayls…more shots?"

"Hell yes," she giggled and swung back to Charlie "Brax!" she called.

Brax walked down to them with two more shots "that's the last of the shots for you two that's about ten now," he chuckled.

"Aww we're not causing any trouble and we're being quiet," Hayley whined.

"I'm thinking about how you'll feel tomorrow," he chuckled.

"Yeah I do have stuff to do tomorrow alright then, since this is our last shot why don't you do one with us?"

Brax shrugged and got a shot for himself "cheers," he said and held it out.

"Cheers," they both repeated and clinked glasses "one more then we'll try get them two out the door," Charlie said.

"Deal," Hayley said and ordered two more drinks.

* * *

An hour later they were still there Hayley and Charlie had ended up talking to a group of Irish girls who were there for a visit so decided to stay…a few more shots were done more drinks went around (against Brax's knowledge) Charlie giggled as she slid off her stool "I am totally wasted," she said and pulled herself up "I need to pee then we're going," she slurred and stumbled towards the bathrooms.

Brax watched her go and frowned she wasn't that drunk when he'd spoken to her last, looking around he saw the bar was covered and slipped out from behind it. Walking to the ladies he stuck his head in before going in sighing in relief when only one door was closed, he clicked the lock across and walked to the sink to wait for her to come out.

Charlie opened the door and walked out fixing her dress "classy," Brax chuckled.

Charlie smiled as she heard his voice "so you're my admirer or stalker?" she teased and leaned against the toilet door.

"Maybe one of them," Brax said and stood up off the sink "just making sure you were okay."

"Come here," Charlie said and took a step back into the cubicle.

"Why?" Brax asked slowly but took a step closer anyway.

"Just come here," she giggled and took another step back.

Brax walked over to her and stopped in the doorway "what?" He asked. Charlie grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside shutting the door once he was in "what are you doing Charlie?" he chuckled.

Charlie wrapped her hands around his neck "thinking if I'm making a mistake or not," she said moving closer to him "I think not," she giggled and kissed him slowly.

Brax pulled back "Charlie we can't not now and definitely not in here."

Charlie smirked and kissed him slowly again.

Brax sighed deeply he couldn't resist her but he had too "Charlie really-" he was cut off when she pulled him back in for another kiss…this time he didn't pull back instead wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer he was in heaven she had no idea what he was feeling right now.

Turning her so she was against the door he walked her back and pinned her to it, pulling back he smiled down on her "I think it's time we got back out there," he said knowing she'd regret it in the morning if they went any further.

Charlie giggled "yeah I'm going home now anyway," she said and stepped away so he could open the door. When he reached the other door she pulled him back before he could open it "one for the road," she said and kissed him.

Brax chuckled and grabbed her hand "why don't you wait and I'll drop you and Hayley off too," he said as they walked up to the bar.

"Nah I have to get Bianca and Leah home too," she said looking around for them "where are they?" she asked dropping his hand "where's Hayley?" she asked panicked.

"Mum!" Adam called walking back from the exit "me and Hayls just put B and Leah into a taxi."

"Thank you," Charlie sighed in relief "where's Hayls?" She asked.

"She's gone the bathroom she said you were in there ages," Adam said and walked by her.

She giggled and looked up at Brax "lucky we came out when we did, I guess we'll take that lift then."

"Take a seat and give me five minutes," he called and walked into the back.

"There you are," Hayley said and climbed onto a stool beside her "managed to get them two off without them fighting back you ready to head?"

"Oh Brax said he'd drop us off since it's just us two," Charlie replied and downed the end of her drink.

"Uh-huh," Hayley nodded and smirked "I saw him go in there…what happened?" she asked leaning in.

"Um I kinda maybe kissed him," Charlie muttered.

Hayley threw her head back and clapped excitedly "see I told you," she yelled "I told you!"

"Shut up," Charlie laughed and smiled widely.

Brax walked from his office to the kitchen "come one Adam mum and Hayley are waiting," he called.

"Coming," Adam called and turned the dishwasher on, taking one last look around to make sure the place was clean he followed Brax out to the bar "ready," he said.

"Let's get going," Brax said and pulled on his jacket "Billy mate I'm heading off!" he called and started to walk.

"Hey Brax wait!" Billy called and handed him a piece of paper "that girl over there asked me to give you this."

Brax looked over to see a blonde woman smiling sweetly at him he looked down to see her number "tell her thanks but no thanks," he said and grabbed Charlie's hand "see ya!" He called as they all walked out leaving Billy watching him with a smile.

"Brax that was so mean," Charlie giggled.

"What I'm not interested better to be honest."

Charlie giggled "but she was hot."

"Right then I'll go back shall I?" he asked and let go of her hand.

"That wouldn't be wise mate," Hayley said.

"Yeah mum will kick your ass," Adam laughed.

Brax chuckled "don't I know it come on then," he said ushering them all to his car.

* * *

A few minutes later he was pulled up at Jacks and Adam climbed out "later mate and remember what I said we head up coast Sunday morning and spend the last week before school starts up again!" Brax called after him.

"Night sweetie," Charlie called after him Adam waved and let himself in.

"Me next," Hayley said.

"But my house is around the block," Charlie said.

"Me next," Hayley said and slapped her across the back of the head.

"Her house is next," Charlie giggled and rubbed her head.

Another few minutes later Brax had pulled up at Hayley's "night guys and thanks for the lift Brax," she said and climbed out "Charlz I'll meet you for coffee in the morning," she said and ran up her drive.

"Night!" they both called after her.

Pulling up at Charlie's Brax turned off the engine "so are you still alright with me taking him away?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "you two seem close now and I trust you…it'll do him good to spend one on one time with another guy you can talk about girls or whatever," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "I'm not gonna sit there and talk about you to your son I don't think he'll appreciate it."

"Nah probably not…you wanna come in for a coffee?"

"Sure I got time," Brax replied and took off his belt.

Charlie climbed out and walked to her door letting herself I she kicked off her shoes and turned the pot on she walked to the living room and sighed at the mess "great," she muttered "she better not think I'm cleaning that up."

"No she was just about to do it," Ruby said coming down the stairs "the guys are just gone me and April were just changing… hey Brax," Ruby smirked when he stopped in the doorway.

"Hey Rubes…just dropping your mum off," he smiled.

"Sure," Ruby smirked and nodded her head "don't let me disturb you I'll be outta your hair in two minutes," she said and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bag she walked back to the living room and started to clear away the mess on the coffee table.

"Good movie?" Charlie asked as she made the coffee and hot chocolate for them.

"Ah it was alright it was the guys turn to pick," Ruby said rolling her eyes.

"So Avengers Assemble?" Brax chuckled.

Ruby laughed "Casey been doing your head in too?"

Brax chuckled again "only ever since he heard about it."

"Here for you and April," Charlie said handing her two cups.

"Aww thanks mum," Ruby said and walked to the stairs "do you mind throwing that bag in the bin on your way out Brax."

"I suppose not night Rubes!" He called in.

"Night!" she called and went up the stairs.

"Thank you Charlie!" April yelled down.

"You're welcome night girls!" she called and walked into the kitchen.

"What's your plans for tomorrow?" Brax asked.

"Nothing much pretty lazy day planed you?" she replied and sipped her coffee.

"Working in the morning I had to swap with someone so I could go early Sunday," he replied.

Charlie looked at the clock "oh my god it's almost two am…I thought it was like eleven you better get off I don't wanna be responsible for you sleeping in."

Brax chuckled "relax Charlie I own the place I can come in whenever I want…but I will head off busy day we had," he said walking to the door grabbing the rubbish as he went.

"Night Brax," Charlie yawned and leaned against it "thanks for the lift home."

"Don't mention it," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I might see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah you might," Charlie replied and smiled sweetly at him.

"Night Charlie," he said and started to walk "oh," he said stopping her from closing the door "did I tell you you looked ravishing tonight."

Charlie burst out laughing "I say he went home alone…night Brax," she giggled and closed her door. Sighing happily she locked the door and headed up to her room tonight hadn't been too bad at all.

* * *

The next morning Charlie woke up and groaned "way too many shots last night," she muttered and sat up. She squinted as the room spun and grabbed her phone "wow," she gasped "already after two," she said and pulled back the covers. She jumped and grabbed her head as her phone beeped picking up the phone she smiled **how's the head this morning? **She giggled and replied **not too good just awake now** she stood up and pulled on a hoodie. Getting a reply she opened it and laughed** well for some I'm on my way home after a days work **she giggled and started to walk towards the stairs. **Brax in case you've forgotten me and Hayls did enough shots to last a life time** sending it she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She walked to the coffee pot yawning unaware of the guy sitting smirking at her from the bench "morning sunshine!" He yelled. Charlie screamed and dropped the pot before banging her head off the press and tripping to the ground.

She looked up as he hurried towards her "Pete! What the hell is wrong with you!" she panted "ouch!" she hissed and grabbed the side of her head "nice move dummy," she said looking at the blood on her finger.

"Sorry," he chuckled and pulled her to her feet "Ruby said you'd be hung over, she's just gone with April."

"So you yell?" Charlie asked going to look at her head in the mirror "great," she muttered "it's gonna leave a mark."

"Yep," Peter chuckled and walked to her sink "sit," he ordered and walked to her with the first aid kit. "So is there anything you wanna tell me?" he asked as he dabbed her head with wipes.

"No," Charlie replied and took a sip of water "what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was talking to dad he was worried about you… so Adam smashed up Angelo's?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed "he did- but that's all sorted now, him and Brax are beginning to get close he's talking to him and doing what he asks."

"Well I'm here to take him to Melbourne for the week time away from this place will sort him out."

Charlie's eyes widened "no you can't Brax is taking him up coast in the morning he's really looking forward to it."

"It's up coast they can do that on a weekend," Peter replied.

"But Brax's has already arranged it," Charlie replied panicking what was she going to tell Brax?

"He'll get over it look Charlie I'm there- dad and Beth are there he'll have a ball and I think you need a break too," he said softly.

"I know, that's why Brax is taking him away," she said and stood up "look Pete I'm sorry if you flew all this way just to get Adam but I'm sorry he's going with Brax it's already planned… you can't just show up and take him… he's my kid what I say goes."

"Alright calm down," he chuckled "I thought you would have liked the idea it's fine if you really want him to go with Brax he can go I just thought it was a good idea- and I'm not just here for Adam," he said and walked to her "how's my baby sis doing?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine," she sighed "Adam's put me through hell this week but Brax has made it all better."

"No Charlie," he chuckled and stepped away from her "you and Brax- you were with Brax?"

"Eww no," Charlie said and smacked him once she copped what he was saying "I did not have sex with Brax!" she yelled "he's been so nice- he dropped the charges against Adam and talked me into dropping the charges when he had drug on him."

"I'm sorry what now?" Peter asked taking a step closer to her "drugs?"

"I thought you said you spoke to dad," she sighed.

"I did he didn't mention drugs!" Peter yelled.

Charlie sighed "look Pete it's being dealt with."

"Is it…where is he?" he asked angrily.

"He's at Jack's but don't go over there yelling… Pete!" She yelled "Peter!" she yelled again when he opened the back door and stormed out "can't I have one drama free day?" she asked and ran out the door after him ignoring she was in sweats and no shoes.


	6. Chapter 6

Over at Jack's Adam was just finishing his lunch when Jack walked out of his room "what are you planning on doing for the day?"

Adam stood up and walked to the sink "I was thinking about asking Brax to show me how the delivering for the kitchen supplies went," he replied and turned back to him "or should I just leave it it is his first day away from me."

Jack shrugged "he won't mind, head down there now before he heads off I know he said he was only doing a half day today."

"Cool," Adam pulled on his shirt "I'll see ya later!" he called and walked out the front door.

He arrived at Angelo's and walked in looking for Brax "hey," one of the waitresses said as she set a table "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Brax is he about?"

"Nah he took off about fifteen minutes ago he's done for the day…anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"I'm good I'll catch up with him later…see ya," he said and walked back down the stairs.

Along his walk on the beach he spotted Brax talking to Heath walking over to them he stopped behind them "Brax," he called.

Brax turned around and smiled "hey mate what's up?"

"Can I talk to you when you have time?"

Brax nodded "I got time now," he said and turned back to Heath "I'll talk to you about this again later."

"Righto see ya later!" Heath called and ran off towards the water.

"I didn't mean now," Adam said "I didn't wanna interrupt."

"Don't worry about it I was just setting rules for when we were away I can sort it out later what did you wanna talk to me about?" he asked and sat down.

Adam sat beside him and watched Heath for a minute "would you…" he trailed off "would you come with me to see my dad?" he asked quickly.

"What!" Brax asked wide eyed "why…I thought you didn't want to go see him."

Adam shrugged "I know I didn't but I've been thinking about it a lot and he's been brought up a lot the last few days. I want to go see him…see why he did what he did, I need to move on from it."

Brax sighed and leaned back "Adam your mum would never go for it she'd hit the roof."

"She doesn't need to know please Brax I can't ask anyone else….you're all I have," he muttered.

Brax watched him closely he didn't know what to say how could he say no- but for Charlie how could he say yes? He stood up and pulled him up "how about we go together and ask mum I can't keep something like that from her and neither should you."

Adam sighed and stepped back "nah how about we just forget about it knew it was a long shot I thought you'd be different from everyone else you never even knew my dad," he mumbled and walked away with his head hung.

Brax felt bad and dropped his head what did he do take him and possibly make it worse and risk Charlie killing him or go to her and talk her into it? "Adam wait!" He called, when Adam stopped he caught up to him "I'm not making any promises let me talk to mum alone and we'll see what she says."

Adam nodded and smiled "thanks Brax…I better get home," he said and started to walk.

"Stay out of trouble!" He called after him.

…..

Back at Jack's he jumped a mile when his front door flung open "Adam!" Peter yelled.

"What the hell mate he's not here," Jack yelled "and what are you even doing here?"

Martha walked into the living room with coffee all down her front "dick! You scared the crap outta me!" she yelled.

"Where is he?" Peter yelled.

"Pete will you stop," Charlie panted running in behind him.

"Charlie what's going on and what happened to your head?" Jack asked.

"Pete scared me and I told him about Adam and the drugs thinking dad had told him," she replied and sat on the sofa.

"Yeah so again where is he?" Peter asked.

"Relax he's gone to see Brax he wanted him to show him something in Angelo's," Jack replied and walked into the kitchen.

"Why is here there Brax said he could have the day off," Charlie asked.

"He wanted to do something," Martha replied and sat beside her "so what happened after I left did you get them home?"

"Oh nothing," Charlie said and shifted "we talked to a few girls then we got Leah and B home before finishing our own drinks and going home."

Martha raised an eyebrow at her "I know something happened you cannot lie to save your life."

Charlie was saved from answering as her phone rang "hey," she greeted quickly.

"Hey," Brax replied "listen I need to talk to you about something are you free?"

"Um," she looked to Peter and Jack in the kitchen "yeah I'm free."

"Meet me at my place in ten minutes," he replied and hung up.

Charlie stood up and looked down at her sweats and socks "Martha can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure but we're not finished," Martha called as Charlie ran to her room.

Charlie arrived back pulling a shirt over her head "we'll talk when I get back… Jack!" She yelled "keep an eye on him until I get back he's not to go looking for Adam."

"I am here Charlie! And I'm not a bloody kid!" Peter yelled in.

"Jack?" Charlie called.

"Yeah yeah I'll keep him under control!" Jack called back.

"Oh and can I borrow your car?" she asked "thank you," she said when he threw her the keys "won't be long!" She called and ran out the door.

...

When she arrived the door was open "Brax?" she called and took a step in.

"Kitchen," he called back.

"Hey," she greeted and leaned on the wall "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Brax turned to her and walked over to her "what happened to your head?

"Ah my brother Pete scared the crap out of me I fell…so what is it?" she asked again.

"Before I tell you you need to promise not to freak out."

"Okay," she said slowly "what is it?"

Brax blew out a breath "Adam wants to go see his dad…and he wants me to go with him," he said and darted his eyes to the floor.

Charlie felt like the wind had been knocked out of her she took a step back shaking her head "no- no way in hell is that ever gonna happen!" she yelled.

"Charlie just hear me out," he said taking a step closer to her.

"NO!" she screamed "he is not going to see him he'll never see him again!"

Brax sighed he knew this wasn't going to be easy "all he wants is to get some closure he said he wanted to move on… twenty minutes tops we'll be in and out and I'll stay with him the whole time."

"NO Brax! Are you not listening to me!" she yelled "he'll just have to get his closure from somewhere else he doesn't need to go there."

"Charlie he wants to go see him he's sixteen he can make up his own mind he just wanted to know you were okay with it first," he lied.

"Well I'm not okay with it so he won't be going I can't believe you're even asking me in the first place" she hissed and walked back to the door "he's not going that's the end of it Brax!"

"Charlie!" he called and ran after her.

"Leave it Brax and stay away from him I'll take it from here!" She yelled and climbed into Jack's car.

Brax punched the door "damn it," he muttered and grabbed his keys dialling Adam as he walked to his car "meet me back at Angelo's in five minutes," he said and hung up.

….

Charlie went to her own house she was furious how could he even think about going to see him and why would Brax consider bringing him? She walked into her living room and dropped onto the sofa.

"Mum?" Ruby called down the stairs.

"What!" She snapped back.

"Bad time?" Ruby asked appearing with a dress in each hand.

Charlie sighed it wasn't her fault "sorry-the purple one," she muttered.

"Okay," Ruby said and placed the dresses down "what's going on?" she asked and sat beside her.

"Adam wants to go see dad," she mumbled.

"What?" Ruby asked horrified.

"He asked Brax to take him that he wanted closure or something."

Ruby thought for a moment "mum," she said slowly "why don't you let him go Brax will be with him he'll get him out of there if it gets too much."

Charlie sighed "I don't want him to go at all why does he even wanna go!" She shrieked.

"Mum," Ruby said and stood up "I was older I knew what was going on I don't need anything to move on I knew what he had done what had happened Adam didn't he's at the age now he needs to do this to move on he still has questions he needs answering."

"Why can't he ask me?" Charlie asked and stood up.

"Because these are questions only dad can answer," she said softly.

Charlie nodded she wasn't wrong "but what if he brainwashes him and he wants to go see him again?" she asked shakily.

"Come here mum," Ruby said and pulled her into a hug "he won't okay he needs just this once…let him have it."

Charlie sighed and stepped back "better go apologise to Brax."

"Or you could take him to her," Ruby suggested and smiled quickly before picking up the dresses and going back upstairs.

Charlie sunk onto the arm of the sofa she was angry she was upset but then she remembered this wasn't about her and her hatred for Sean it was about Adam and helping him move on. Standing up she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her phone "where are you?" she asked as soon as Brax answered.

"At Angelo's why?" Brax asked.

"No reason," she said and hung up, picking up her keys she walked to her own car and took off her hands trembling as she went.

* * *

Brax frowned and put the phone down "was that mum?" Adam asked.

"Uh yeah mate," Brax said and looked up "why don't you go help take the delivery in and I'm sorry about mum saying no."

Adam stood up and shrugged "I knew she'd say no," he said and walked off.

Arriving at Angelo's Charlie hurried up the stairs to find Brax alone "where's Adam?" she asked startling him.

"He's out back taking in a delivery…everything okay?" Brax asked taking in her state.

"No," she muttered "go tell him you'll be back soon and meet me downstairs," she said and walked away.

Brax was confused but did what she asked anyway he walked out to the delivery area "Adam mate I have to shoot off I won't be long, Liam will be here in a few minutes he'll show you what to do next- you're not to leave here until I say so and Liam knows that in case you chance your arm again."

"Okay!" Adam called back.

Brax grabbed his keys and made his way downstairs looking around he couldn't see her and walked outside to find her pacing the lot "so here I am," he said once he got to her.

"Good get in," Charlie said and walked to the passenger side of his car and got in.

Brax got in and turned to her "Charlie you're acting weird what's going on?"

"Just drive," she snapped and pulled her belt across her.

Brax started up the car "where are we going?" He asked before he pulled away.

"Just drive I'll tell you where to go," she replied and looked out the window.

...

The drive was in silence Brax gave up asking questions after he'd gotten no reply to any of them "left here," Charlie said.

"Are you gonna tell me where the hell we're going?" he asked annoyed he wasn't one for games.

"This right and pull in after the gates," Charlie said.

Brax pulled the car to a stop and turned to her "now what?"

"You get out," Charlie said already climbing out. Brax followed and stopped at the front of the car "that way," she said nodding behind her.

"Okay Charlie this is really getting weird now what are we doing here?"

Charlie glared at him and grabbed his hand "you'll see," she said and started to pull him along.

"Charlie stop what the hell is going on?" he yelled as she dragged him along the path.

Charlie dragged him with all her strength until she came to where she needed to go she dropped his hand and took a step back "you wanna know what their dad did he did that!" She yelled and pointed.

Brax followed her finger and his eyes landed on a headstone, he looked at Charlie who was now looking at the ground before taking a few steps to it. Kneeling down he looked at the picture of a baby, moving his eyes he read the writing _Sienna Holden 21__st__ of May 2005 to 4__th__ of July 2005- seven weeks old, beloved daughter, sister, niece and granddaughter sadly_ _missed by her heartbroken mummy and family._ Brax sighed and closed his eyes, opening them again he moved to the heart shaped plaques that were on the grass and read them _sleep well my beautiful Angel I love you with all my heart- mummy_…. _words cannot say how much you've changed our lives love you always Ruby and Adam_…. _sweet dreams princess you're always in our hearts love uncle Jack and Peter._ He stood up and turned to Charlie she was watching him with tears tracking down her face, he looked back down to read the last two plaques. _Rest in peace our precious little girl we love you- Aunt Hayley, Bianca, Martha and April…._ _taken too soon but never forgotten we love you more than words can say sleep tight our special little miracle love Granddad and Nan._ He walked back to Charlie and turned to face her "Charlie," he sighed he didn't know what else to say.

"That's what he did- he took my baby girl away from me!" she cried "now you know can you understand why I don't him to go see him!" she said and hurried off.

He took one more look at the headstone before running after her "Charlie I'm sorry please stop!" He yelled when she hurried by the car. Charlie stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around, he caught up with her and walked around her "I'm sorry I'm so so sorry if I had have known it was this bad I never would have asked you anything."

Charlie let out a shaky breath "Adam was nine the neighbour took him away he didn't see anything."

"Charlie," Brax sighed again and walked closer to her.

"I don't want sympathy Brax," she said and stepped away from him "I want you to go back to my son and find another way for him to deal with this."

Brax nodded "let me bring you home then," he asked.

Charlie walked to him and hugged him sighing she buried her head in his chest, feeling a source of comfort from him she looked up at him "thanks for this Brax I know I'm asking a lot here."

Brax smiled down on her "anything I can do to help I'll do it," he replied and pulled her back to him. "so I'm taking you home?" he asked stepping back.

"Nah," Charlie looked back towards the headstone "I'm gonna hang here for a while."

"Want me to hang around?" he asked watching her.

"Nah you get off I'll be fine," she smiled weakly and walked away.

Brax watched her as she settled herself on the grass before turning and walking back to his car.

...

When he arrived back at Angelo's he went up and was immediately attacked by Adam "so did you talk her around?"

"Nah," he sighed "we're not going mate," he said and walked by him.

Adam stopped "wh-oww!" He yelled and grabbed his head.

Brax turned back to see Jack and Peter standing behind him "alright mate," he greeted "haven't seen you in a while," he said walking back to them.

"Brax," Peter greeted and looked back to Adam "so I hear you've been acting like an idiot?"

Adam sighed this was all he needed Peter was the strictest of the three "I've learned my lesson I'm turning my life round," he muttered.

"You better mate or you won't have much of a life once I'm done with you," Peter said seriously "how could you put your mum through all that?"

Brax watched Adam and for the first time he saw actual shame and guilt cross his face sighing he walked back to them "he's doing really well here Pete I've got him under control."

"So I hear," Peter said and walked to the bar "what happened do his face?

"Well the black eye was Ruby believe it or not," Brax chuckled "and the cheek I'm guessing it was you," he said turning to Jack.

"I snapped I know I shouldn't have done it…I'll make it up to him," Jack said looking back at Adam clearing tables.

Peter chuckled "yeah Ruby has a temper like her mum she's dangerous when she wants to be…when do you two head off?"

"Tomorrow morning," Brax answered and walked behind the bar.

"What have you got planned?" Jack asked sliding onto a stool.

"When we get up there my first plan is to get him onto a surfboard," Brax replied and slid beers across to them "then we'll go fishing."

"Good luck getting him on a board mate I tried for years," Jack chuckled.

"I was thinking about all the teenagers around here and they all surf, maybe that's why he ended up with that lot because he doesn't have to try all they do is go around causing trouble."

"In our day we found stuff to do," Peter said.

Jack laughed "yeah way to make us feel old Pete, maybe you're right Brax I remember when they moved down here he wouldn't open his mouth and now look at him it- if wasn't for his mum he'd be locked up by now."

Brax sighed and looked down at Adam "yeah he would be that's twice in the last few days Charlie is a patient woman," he chuckled.

"So what exactly is going on between you and my little sister?" Peter asked.

"Nothing mate we're just friends," Brax replied.

"Friends my ass," Jack chuckled "is that why you were at her house at one am the other night…and again last night?"

Brax chuckled "you sent me to apologise so I did and I dropped her and Hayley home it's innocent," he chuckled.

Peter chuckled "like hell it is I saw the smile when she mentioned you this morning."

Brax smiled to himself "well you'd have to ask her about that one," he said and walked towards the back.

"Don't need to we all know you're into each other…man up!" Jack yelled after him.

Brax chuckled and walked into the back, her kids were fine with it and now her brothers maybe it was time he asked her out. He thought of her and sighed sadly after today would it be such a great idea? Pulling out his phone he called her to see how she was.

…

Charlie had sat there for more than an hour just staring at the picture, smiling as she remembered a moment she sniffed and stood up "I love ya baby," she said and kissed her hand placing it on the picture "I'll be back tomorrow," she said and walked off. She jumped as her phone rang, seeing it was Brax she smiled slightly before cancelling the call and shoving the phone back in her pocket she couldn't deal with anyone now she just wanted to be alone.

* * *

Walking back to town she drifted into the past- the first time Adam and Ruby laid eyes on Sienna.

FLASHBACK_**: Charlie sat on the bed cradling her beautiful new daughter in her arms she couldn't believe she was finally here she was so happy stroking her cheek she looked to the clock and smiled "you ready to meet your new brother and sister?" She asked "they looked so like you when they were born," she said softly and kissed her tiny head. **_

"_**Mummy!" She looked up as the door flung open and Adam ran to her.**_

"_**Not so loud sweetie you'll scare your new sister," Charlie said. **_

"_**Sorry," he whispered and climbed onto the bed.**_

"_**Mum can I see?" Ruby asked walking over to her.**_

"_**Sure baby there's room for both of you," she said looking up at Sean, she smiled 'I love you' she mouthed and looked back at the kids "now guys this is your new baby sister Sienna," she said holding the baby out. **_

"_**Hello," Adam waved.**_

_**Ruby giggled "she can't wave back Adam she's too small but when you're bigger I'm gonna show you lotsa cool stuff," she cooed.**_

_**Sean walked over and sat beside Charlie wrapping an arm around her he dropped a kiss on her forehead "we need to let mummy rest guys… we can come back later," he said when they both groaned "I told you it was only a short visit."**_

"_**But we just got here!" Adam yelled. **_

"_**Keep your voice down buddy," Sean said and stood up "I know we did but mummy is really really tired she needs a few hours' sleep I promise I'll call Uncle Jack to bring you back the second she wakes up… deal?" He asked holding out his hand.**_

"_**Deal," Adam said and slapped his hand "gotta go Jack said he had a new game for me," he called ad ran out the door. **_

"_**Rubes," Sean called when she didn't move. **_

"_**I can watch the baby while mum sleeps," she suggested.**_

_**Charlie smiled "thank you baby but the doctor said I have to sleep when she does so she'll be okay."**_

"_**Okay," she nodded and stood up "bye Sienna," she said and kissed her little sister "bye mum," she whispered and followed Adam. **_

_**Sean walked back to the bed "I know that look don't be worrying about them Jack can handle them," he said and lowered his head "I'll be as quick as I can at this meeting," he said and kissed her "I love you," he said and kissed the baby "and you too princess… I'll be back soon," he said and slipped out of the room.**_

_**Charlie sighed happily and put Sienna in her cot lying down she smiled she didn't know what to expect from the kids it's what she worried about most, smiling again she yawned and closed her eyes before drifting off to sleep **_END OF FLASHBACK.

Coming back to reality Charlie wiped her face she hadn't realised she was crying her chest was tight she felt like she couldn't breathe. Spotting an off-licence she walked into it and up to the counter "bottle of whiskey please," she asked fishing money out of her pocket "thanks," she said when he handed it to her "keep the change!" She called already halfway out the door.

Back on the street she pulled off the cap and threw it onto the ground taking a large gulp she started to walk home she wasn't that far now.

...

Fifteen minutes later she came to the end of the beach, walking along she lifted the bottle to her lips and paused pulling it back she looked at it and giggled- over half of it was gone. Her smile dropped and her bottom lip trembled as what Brax had asked her earlier came back. Playing with the bottle as tears trickled down her face she looked over at the beach houses she knew who she needed, stumbling towards them she guzzled more of the bottle and slipped in the back gate. Getting to the door she knocked and stood back-when no one answered she tried the door "Hayls!" She called and banged on it, when Hayley didn't reply she took a few steps back and sunk to the ground, sighing she rested her head against the wall and continued to sip the bottle.

...

Back at Angelo's Jack was still there with Brax Peter had taken Adam off for lunch in the diner. He was getting worried about Charlie she should have been back by now it was after four she'd left his before two saying she wouldn't be long "hey Brax!" He called "have you seen or heard from Charlie today?"

Brax walked up to him and rubbed his neck "uh yeah," he said slowly "she- uh, she took me to the graveyard this morning," he said and leaned on the bar "she asked me to leave her there for a while."

Jack's eyes widened "she told you!" he yelled.

Brax nodded "yeah Adam wanted to go see his dad so I went to talk to her about it she flipped and stormed off, the next time I see her she'd telling me to meet her at the car and we ended up there."

"Damn it," he said and stood up "how long ago was that?"

"Um maybe after three I'm not too sure," Brax replied getting a bad feeling.

Jack sighed and pulled out his phone "I need to find her and fast."

Brax was starting to get worried "shouldn't I have left her alone?" He asked.

"Nah mate you shouldn't have like I said before she can't get over it- it's been seven years but to her it still feels like yesterday," Jack said as he called her "she's not answering…Charlie it's me look where are you call me back I'm getting worried," he said and hung up "I better go get Peter."

"What can I do?" Brax asked following him.

"Drive around and look for her start at the cemetery…and keep calling her!" he called as he hurried out.

"Would she be with any of the girls?" Brax asked as he followed him.

"Nah Bianca and Leah went off to meet some guys from last night Martha is at home and Hayley is not around she's picking Noah up and going for dinner with him… I'll call you in a bit," Jack said and climbed into his car.

"Call them anyway," Brax said and climbed into his car cursing himself from leaving her.

* * *

Hayley sighed as she pulled into her drive- turning off the engine she sat back in the seat, turning her head she picked up the bottle of wine on the seat beside her "well you're a waste now," she muttered and threw it back down. Noah had called just as she got to the airport to say he was to stay on for another two days so she'd hung up on him and came back home upset.

Sniffing and wiping her face she climbed out and walked towards her door. Opening her eyes she stopped at the sight before her "what are you doing Charlie?" she asked.

Charlie's head shot up and the bottle slipped out of her hand "waiting for you," she slurred "…whas wrong?" She asked closing one eye and looking up at her.

"Nothing Noah didn't come home," she muttered and walked over to her "what's all this about?" She asked picking up the now empty bottle she could smell the drink off her.

"Adam wants to go see Sean," she muttered "and I took Brax to see Sienna."

Hayley sighed "alright let's get you inside and sobered up," she said dragging her to her feet, opening the front door she led her to the sofa and pushed her onto it "stay there till I run the shower," she said and walked into the bathroom. While she was in there her phone rang "hello?" She asked not recognising the number.

"Hayley hey it's Brax I got your number off Ruby I know you're off somewhere but have you heard from Charlie at all?"

Hayley chuckled "I'm at home-you all out looking for her?"

"You know where she is?" Brax asked.

"Yeah she's here like every time she gets like this I don't know why Jack never checks here first, call him and tell him she's fine-wasted but fine I'll let her sleep it off here."

Brax sighed in relief "thanks Hayley…can I stop by and see her later?"

"Yeah I'll call you when she wakes up and Brax… a little advice, I know where she brought you today so don't push her she'll be off for a day or two…let her come to you."

Brax nodded "okay yeah…I'll see ya and don't forget to call me later."

"I won't and don't you forget to call Jack…bye," she said and hung up.

Walking back to the sitting room she sat beside Charlie and slapped her knee "that was Brax…he's worried-Jack is out looking for you too."

Charlie nodded slowly and sat up "do you think I should let him go see Sean?"

Hayley sighed heavily "I don't know Charlz, one way I know it will be hard for you and I'd like to say no and another way I think you should let him…let him get the answers he needs so on that part I'd say yes….the showers ready I left clothes and towels on the rail."

Charlie stood up "thanks," she mumbled and walked into the bathroom.

...

A while later they sat on the sofa Charlie had showered eaten and slept "thanks Hayls I feel so much better now…sorry for just turning up like that," she said as Hayley handed her a cup and sat beside her.

"What are friends for, don't worry about it I know how you get….what made you decide to bring Brax to see Sienna?" she asked curiously.

Charlie looked down at her cup "he asked me could Adam go to see Sean and that he'd asked him to go with him, so of course I flipped and stormed off. After talking to Ruby she made me realise it wasn't my choice it was Adam's…I need to let him make his own choices I can't keep him away forever and I always knew that." Sighing she sat back into the sofa "and I can't keep snapping at Brax he doesn't know a thing it's not fair so I took him there-he didn't know what to say I felt bad just looking at him he just kept staring at her picture."

Hayley nodded "you're right Adam is sixteen now he's gotta start living his own life if this is what he needs I'd let him go and as for Brax I'd say it was a shock to him I'm sure he wasn't expecting that you should talk to him about it."

Charlie sat forward and placed her cup on the table "thanks for the chat Hayls I'm gonna get off Ruby's probably wondering where I am," she said standing up.

"Are you sure… I thought you woulda stayed like you normally do," Hayley asked standing up with her too.

Charlie nodded "yeah I think I'll walk home and work out what I'm gonna say when I do see Brax he's gonna have questions."

Hayley smiled "you really like him don't you?"

Charlie smiled "yeah-yeah I do I never knew he could be so nice maybe I'm just being silly but it's just little things he does or says even his smile sends tingles all over…he's different than before."

Hayley laughed "he is a nice guy Charlie I told you that while you two were tearing strips off each other but you were too stubborn to listen and put the sword down- just talk to him he'll listen and if it gets too much for you he'll understand."

Charlie laughed "yeah well I made a big mistake there didn't I?" she walked to the door and opened it "we'll see how it goes who knows I could run off like a raving lunatic again…I'll call ya later," she said and slipped out the door.

"Charlz!" Hayley called and hurried to the door "I promised to call him when you woke up!"

Thinking for a moment Charlie turned to her "tell him I'm at the pier…sober," she giggled.

Hayley giggled too and nodded "I'll give you a head start," she said and closed the door.

Sighing deeply Charlie blew out a breath this was it there was going back now the problem was would she be able to tell him? Walking out of Hayley's drive she nodded her head determined she was going to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam and Peter sat at a table in Angelo's while Jack sat at the bar talking to Brax he hadn't told them about Charlie and just as well he had just found them when Brax called. "So listen mate," Jack started "I overheard Pete asking Adam did he want to go back to Melbourne with him-said that's what he came here for."

Brax nodded "when?" he asked a little disappointed.

"Tomorrow morning," Jack replied.

Again Brax nodded "so that's our trip off then," he sighed inside he felt a twinge he was looking forward to it.

"Nah mate he said no he wanted to go with you," Jack said causing him to smile.

"What did Pete say?" He asked.

"That he needed time away from here and to give Charlie a break but if he didn't wanna go he couldn't force him."

"That was the whole idea of this trip," Brax said and walked to the fridge, grabbing two beers he walked back "but if he wants to go I think he should it's up to him I guess."

Jack looked back at Adam he sat slumped in the chair looking around while Peter talked he looked bored out of his mind. Chuckling he turned back to Brax "nah mate for some reason he's chosen you I mean I'm his damn uncle and I couldn't even get through to him. Pete may look and sound tough but even he won't get through to him and Adam knows he's just wasting his time whereas with you he wants to be here he wants to talk to you he clicked with you and now you're stuck with him," he chuckled again.

"Suits me fine," Brax chuckled and pulled out his phone as it rang "be back in a sec," he said and walked away "hello," he answered.

"Hey just me," Hayley said "um Charlie's just left she's heading to the pier."

"What! Are you crazy!" He yelled "why did you let her leave alone in that state!"

"Brax chill I'm not a moron she's fine she's sober she's eaten and slept she's fine alright, I told her I said I'd call you- she told me she'd be at the pier."

Brax sighed heavily "okay thanks for calling and sorry I snapped."

"Don't worry about it but listen she's really fragile at the moment so try be understanding and all that."

"Okay," Brax said again "I'll talk to you later bye Hayley," he said and hung up.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked concerned.

"Nah mate," Brax said and grabbed his keys "everything is fine."

"So why did Hayley call you?" he asked.

"Because I asked her to when Charlie woke up- but she's not there anymore," he added.

"Where is she?" Jack asked worried.

"She's at the pier waiting for me so I'll talk to you when I get back- tell Adam he can go home when he's done eating," Brax said and walked out the door.

...

At the pier Charlie sat on a bench with her legs tucked under her shivering from the cold she didn't care though it was keeping her awake. She looked up as footsteps approached and smiled weakly.

Brax walked over and sat beside her "hey," he said turning to face her.

"Hey," she greeted back and moved so she lay across his legs "I'm sorry about earlier- not answering your call, I didn't know what way to act after I brought you there I was thinking a lot of things in my head."

"Like what?" he asked and started to play with her hair.

"Like what you must be thinking for one- I know you probably have a lot of questions to ask me so I'm hoping I'll be able to answer them… if you wanted to ask," she said and shivered.

Brax nudged her up "how about I take you home and we can talk there," he suggested.

Charlie nodded and stood up- smiling she slipped her hand into his and took a step closer to him "thank you for coming I wasn't sure if you would or not…even though I didn't ask," she chuckled.

Brax took another step closer to her "I understand this is hard for you Charlie if you feel it's too much we'll forget about it okay- I've gone this long without knowing what went on I'm sure I can wait until you're ready to tell me."

Charlie stood up on her toes and kissed him she giggled when his hands slipped around her waist, pulling back she started to walk and pulled him along "let's get moving then."

Brax led her back to his car "so where are we going mine or yours?"

"Mine-I know Ruby's not there, she's out with friends from work and Adam will be with Jack and Pete for the day…I don't want either of your brothers walking in on me crying," she giggled and pulled the door open. Before she got in she leaned over the door and kissed him quickly-she couldn't get enough of him pulling back she smiled and climbed in.

Brax chuckled and shook his head closing her door he walked to his own side and climbed in "do you wanna get something to eat- we can bring it home with us?" he asked.

"Nah I'm good Hayley made me eat- we can get something later," she said and clipped her belt on. Nodding Brax started up the car and headed off for her house.

...

Back at Angelo's Adam Peter and Jack were still there "are you sure you won't come with me mate?" Peter asked.

"No Uncle Pete I wanna go with Brax," Adam whined.

Jack chuckled "quit been a baby and Pete I think it's safe to say you lost this one."

"I can see that," Peter chuckled "but I guess I'll tell you both now while you're here I'll see Charlie and Ruby myself…I'm coming back for good."

"No way!" Jack yelled "they're finally giving you back to us," he said and slapped him on the back "It'll be great to have you back bro."

Peter smiled "yeah it will be- I caught the guy I've been chasing since I was sent over there so once the paperwork is done and he goes to trial I'll be back."

"Cool so you'll be working with mum and Jack again?" Adam asked.

"I sure will mate…and that's not all," he said and looked to both of them "I'll be bringing someone back with me."

"Oooh Pete's got a woman," Adam laughed.

"How'd you know that?" Peter asked.

"She's a friend of mums on facebook she saw some of the pictures of you together and sussed it out."

Jack laughed "busted- you know you can't keep anything from Charlz."

Peter chuckled "yeah and here I was thinking it would be a surprise…did she say how she knew her?"

"Nah I just overheard her telling B and Hayley you were looking pretty cosy with a girl she went to the academy with," Adam answered.

"So she's a cop?" Jack asked.

"Where else would Pete meet a woman," Adam chuckled.

"Oi," Peter laughed and slapped him on the head "yes Jack she is a cop, when she's not an instructor at the Academy she works out of my station."

"Nice," Jack nodded "well I for one will be happy to see you back…where will she be working?"

"She got a place at Reefton lakes and she'll be instructing at the Academy with Charlie twice a week."

"So she's on gun training and self-defence with mum?" Adam asked.

"Nah mate she'll be doing the driving course and the obstacle courses," Peter said and stood up "anyone fancy a walk on the beach before dinner?"

"Yeah I could go for that," Adam said and stood up he stopped when he spotted Hammer walk in with his boys "shit," he muttered.

"What?" Jack asked and looked to the door "oh hell no! You lot out you're not welcome here!"

"Oi Holden I told you not to screw up didn't I?" Hammer yelled.

"Get lost you lot or you're going to lock up-all of you!" Peter yelled.

"Jake wants a word with you he's not happy you ratted him out and tell Braxton to watch his back," Hammer laughed.

Adam flipped and stormed over to him "why whatcha gonna do?" he asked stepping closer to him.

Hammer smiled and took a step back "when the time is right you at that moron will find out," he said and walked out to the stairs.

"Leave it mate," Jack said and grabbed him when he went to lunge at him "he's not worth it."

"Yeah Adam don't let him scare you he's not gonna do anything," Peter added.

"Not if I get there first," Adam spat and pulled away from Jack "forget the walk!" He yelled and stormed out of Angelo's.

* * *

Back at Charlie's they sat at the kitchen table "so?" Charlie said.

"So where do we start?" Brax asked.

"What's the first question you have?"

Brax thought for a moment "how did she die?" he asked cautiously.

Immediately Charlie's eyes filled with tears but she pushed them back she was going to do this. "I was called to an emergency at work- I was still on maternity leave but this came from headquarters so I had to go, Sean had been out drinking with his brother the night before so he'd a bit of a hangover, so I dropped Ruby and Adam to school and went on my way. I called throughout the day to check up on Sienna he said she was fine she'd just had a bottle or she'd gone back to sleep he knew I was worried it was my first time leaving her," Charlie sighed and sat back "my neighbour called later in the afternoon asking was everything okay she could hear yelling from my house, I told her I was at work she offered to check it out for me but I said no just in case something was going on so I went home to check it out myself," Biting her lip she looked down at the floor.

Brax slipped his hand over her "it's okay take your time," he said softly.

Wiping her eyes Charlie continued "I got to my house and let myself in I froze when I got to the living room he was shaking her hard yelling her head was flopping from side to side, I screamed at him and he just threw her into her crib and stepped away. When she didn't cry I ran over my heart was in my mouth I felt sick I didn't know what to expect. I picked her up and held my breath her eyes were closed her chest wasn't going up and down she wasn't moving she was just all floppy in my arms. I don't know how I managed the next part but I took my hand to her neck and felt her pulse there was nothing I screamed at him to call an ambulance while I lay her on the floor- she was so tiny I was afraid to press on her chest. While I did it he stood there looking at me not saying a word, after a few minutes I knew she was gone... as much as it killed me I stopped and just sat there!" she cried and threw he hands over her face "he just stood there looking at me my baby had died and he stood there looking at me!"

"Charlie," Brax said sadly and pulled her into him he could't believe this, how could her dad to that to her-how could anyone do that to a child? "I'm so so sorry you had to go through that no mum should ever have to deal with that."

Charlie sniffed and stood up "after a few minutes just staring at her I turned to the side and threw up on the floor, looking up at Sean my anger took over I jumped up and punched him so hard- later I was told I'd broken my hand but at the time it didn't stop me. He fell to the floor and I jumped on him punching him over and over just screaming while he struggled under me. My head snapped to the door when I heard Adam say it was strange both our cars were in the drive."

"Sean took that as his chance to flip me but not before I'd pulled my gun and fired off a round- I missed him but I swear to god Brax if he hadn't of did what he did next that gun would have went off several times in his head," she said angrily.

"What did he do?" Brax asked.

Charlie had turned away from him and was now leaning on the sink looking out the window- she stood like that for a few minutes before she turned back to him. Lifting her top she showed him a jagged scar across her lower abdomen "he stabbed me when I shot my gun at him again."

Brax's eyes widened "where the hell did he get a knife from?"

Charlie shrugged and walked back to the table dropping into a seat "there was a towel on the floor and the fridge was open so I guessed he was making something for the kids."

Brax nodded "you said you heard them at the door."

Charlie nodded "I did after he stabbed me he punched me a few times- I think he was in shock I shot at him, I dropped on the floor beside Sienna I was in shock I just lay there I couldn't even bring my hand up to cover the wound Sean stared at me wide eyed for a minute or two before he jumped down beside me and covered it. I heard Ruby screaming and heard footsteps, then I heard Sean yell and heard Adam take off. A minute later I heard my neighbour that was the last thing I remember before I passed out."

Brax sighed "did you find out why he did what he did?"

"Yeah," she scoffed "he said he-" she was cut off by the door bouncing off the wall and Adam storming by them. "Adam?" she called as he kept walking.

"I'm fine mum!" He yelled back and stomped up the stairs.

Charlie looked at Brax "go on we can finish this another time," he said squeezing her hand.

...

Charlie stood up and walked to the stairs when she got to his room she tipped the door open and leaned against it "everything okay?"

"Yeah," Adam sighed and got off the bed "I guess I better start packing," he said and pulled a bag out from under the bed.

Something popped into her head stepping into the room she closed the door over "if you wanna go see your dad I won't get in your way."

Adam stopped what he was doing and turned to face her "seriously?" He asked titling his head trying to read her.

Charlie nodded and walked to his bed- sitting on it she pulled him down beside her "you know what he did so no I'm not happy with it but if it's what you need to do go do it…I just didn't want you to get hurt- but you're sixteen it's your choice, just remember it's been a long time since you last saw him he's not the same person we knew."

Adam smiled and kissed her on the cheek "thanks mum I can take care of myself I won't get hurt one visit is all I need…thanks for letting me go I know this is really hard for you," he said and slipped his hand into hers "don't take it out on Brax I came to him I asked him to come with me he just wanted you to be okay with it before he agreed."

Charlie smiled "I know sweetie I've already apologised," she said and ran her fingers through his hair "you're really getting along with him aren't you?"

Adam smiled "yeah he's great I feel like I can tell him anything I can't wait to go on this trip," he said excitedly.

Charlie smiled and stood up again "I hope you two have a great time I wanna see loads of pictures and hear loads of stories when you get back," she said walking to the door.

"We're not girls mum we won't be sitting around taking pictures of each other," Adam chuckled.

Charlie giggled "just humour me I wanna see a few nice pictures of you having fun.

"Or is it a picture of Brax you want?" Adam smirked "you know so you can keep it beside your bed."

"How about I just have Brax in my bed?" Charlie smirked at the horrified look on Adam's face "that shut you up," she chuckled.

"Well played mum well played but on a serious note… I'm glad you've found someone that makes you happy-you deserve it," he said walking to her, he hugged her "I think he's pretty keen too."

"Adam!" Charlie shrieked and shoved him back "we haven't even gone out yet or if we ever will."

"Well you better sort that out before we go tomorrow," Adam said and walked back to his packing chuckling to himself.

Charlie chuckled to herself too and walked down to the kitchen she was expecting Brax to be gone humming to herself she walked into the kitchen and stopped he still sat where he was before she went upstairs. Walking to him she slipped her hands around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder "with the risk of sounding like an idiot…do you want to go out with me tonight?"

Brax smiled and grabbed her hands, pulling her around he pulled her onto his lap "are you asking me out on a date Ms Buckton?" Charlie nodded and bit her lip he chuckled at her nervous look "well I'd love to but it's on me and I get to pick where we go."

Charlie smiled and stood up "anywhere is fine with me," she said putting the kettle on.

Brax nodded and stood up "so I'll pick you up at eight then?"

"Aww you're going?" She asked turning back to him "I thought we could hang out and go as we are."

Brax walked over to her and stopped in front of her "I've a few things to sort out at Angelo's I'll back as soon as it's done."

"No it's fine you don't have to come back I just assumed you were free go do what you have to and I'll see you at eight," she said slipping her hands around his neck "gotta make myself all sexy for ya," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and kissed her softly, pulling back her stroked her cheek "you don't need to do anything you're sexy just the way you are," he mumbled and kissed her again.

Deepening the kiss he backed her up into the counter "get a room we eat in here you know," they both pulled away to see a smirking Adam in the doorway.

"Sorry," Charlie said sheepishly and stepped away from him.

"Yeah I'll uh see you later then," he said walking to the door "and I'll see you bright and early in the morning mate- six am!" He called on his way out.

"Is he serious- six am?" Adam groaned.

Charlie laughed "even I knew Brax was a morning person."

"Why don't you get him to stay here tonight- so we don't have to get up so early?"

"No way!" Charlie shrieked "Adam I've taken your advice and just asked him out for tonight… how will that look if I ask him to sleep over?"

"Well not in your bed obviously…he can have the spare room," he suggested.

"No," Charlie giggled "you'll just have to get up early- I'm gonna see Leah at the diner fancy a milkshake?"

"Mum it's nearly six shouldn't you be getting ready now?"

"I have two hours," she replied.

"Yeah so shouldn't you have started like three hours ago?" he teased.

"Hey I am not that bad," she defended.

Adam scoffed "why do you think I get ready at Uncle Jack's or granddads when we're having a family thing."

"Because Ruby hogs the bathrooms," Charlie laughed and grabbed her keys "I won't be long."

"Get me a strawberry milkshake!" he called after her. Sighing happily he watched the door close this was the first time in a long time he was actually happy and it was all down to Brax he really was a great guy and now he was making his mum happy too, Smiling to himself he went out to the laundry room to gather his tent.

* * *

Charlie arrived at the diner and walked to the counter "Marylyn where's Leah?" she asked quickly.

"Oh they're over there," Marylyn chirped and pointed to a corner where she sat with Bianca and Martha "shall I bring you a coffee?"

"No thanks not stopping!" Charlie called already on her way over "thank god you're all here," she said frantically and dropped into a seat.

"What's wrong with you?" Leah laughed "Hayls!" she called and waved her over.

"Yeah you look like you sprinted here," Bianca added.

"What's wrong Charlz?" Hayley asked as she sat down.

"Okay I can't stay long I just need opinions," they all nodded "I kinda asked Brax out on a date tonight and he said yes now I'm totally freaking out should I cancel?"

"I knew something happened last night!" Martha shrieked.

Bianca scoffed "I was totally wasted and I even knew something happened- no Charlz you shouldn't cancel you both like each other."

"Yeah Charlie just relax and go with it," Leah added.

"I agree it's not like you've never been on a date before go have fun," Hayley chuckled.

"But it's Brax am I doing it for the right reasons or just because of what he's doing for Adam?" Charlie asked panicked she was beyond nervous now.

Martha sat forward "do you like him Charlie?" Charlie nodded "and have you liked him since before this all happened with Adam?"

"Yes," the rest of the girls answered and giggled.

"Okay okay that is true…what do I do?" Charlie whined.

"Look Charlie you get home get into a dress doll yourself up and go have a good time," Bianca said "you've nothing to worry about he is totally crazy about you."

"He is I've never seen him act like that with anyone else," Leah added "I should know I threw myself at him for months when they arrived," she muttered.

"Well unfortunately for you Leah he'd already set his eyes on our Charlie," Hayley chuckled "like B said go home get ready and have fun be yourself it's not like he doesn't know you so that saves all the getting to know each other crap…go on shoo," she giggled and shoved her out of the seat.

"Fine I'm going but if this goes to hell I'll be turning up at one of your doors so make sure you all have the fridge stocked bye!" She called and ran to the counter for Adam's milkshake before darting out the door back to her car.

...

At his house Brax had just showered and dressed walking to the living room he began humming to himself "someone sounds pleased with themselves," he turned to see Casey and Ruby on the sofa.

"Thought you were out with friends," he said and kept walking.

"She was I picked her up-so why are you so happy?" Casey asked.

"Well if you must know I'm going on a date," he said with a smirk.

"Oh," Ruby said disappointedly and turned back to the tv.

"With who?" Casey asked darting his eyes to Ruby they thought him and Charlie would eventually get it together.

"Charlie," Brax said casually and picked up his keys "I'll see you two later!" he called on his way out

"Have fun!" Ruby called after him smiling widely.

...

Back at her house Charlie had just finished getting ready and stood looking at herself in the mirror she chose a lemon yellow dress and curled her hair loosely with smokey eye shadow and black shoes adding a black bag and silver jewellery.

"You look beautiful mum," Adam said from the doorway.

"You don't think it's a bit too much?" She asked nervously and tugged at her dress.

Adam smiled "nervous?" He teased.

"A little," Charlie nodded and walked by him "I have no idea where we're going I hope this is not over the top," she said as she walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Adam followed and sat on the counter "mum relax it'll be fine."

Charlie pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge "I feel like a teenager going on my first date," she groaned.

Adam chuckled "that's because you haven't been out with a guy since Angelo…it'll be fine alright just go and enjoy yourself."

"I've gone on dates," Charlie replied.

"Yeah and on both occasions you called Uncle Jack to pick you up saying you had an emergency at work," Adam replied and jumped down "just relax it's not like he's a stranger it's Brax you'll be fine," he said and walked by her.

Charlie sat down and poured herself a glass sighing she swallowed it in one and refilled it hoping it would steady her nerves, looking at the glass she shoved it away today had been enough for her she was surprised she wasn't passed out somewhere but then again Hayley always did look after her. Standing up she placed the bottle back in the fridge and emptied the glass down the sink.

* * *

Brax arrived at her door and knocked when she opened it he opened his mouth to speak and stopped she was stunning "wow," was all he got out and stared at her.

"Hey," she said nervously and stepped back to let him in.

Brax followed her in and closed the door "you look amazing," he said and walked to the table.

"Thanks," she replied and pulled the fridge open "drink?" She asked pulling out a beer.

"You not having one?" he asked taking it from her.

"I think I've had enough today," she said and sat beside him "so where are we going?"

Brax leaned in and kissed her "been waiting a while for that," he said and sat back "you'll see when we get there."

"Ah good you're here," Adam said and sat beside him "a few rules before you take my mum out," he said winking at Charlie "one, she's to be home by at least twelve-two, no funny business keep your hands where they can be seen at all times and three…make sure she has a good time," he chuckled and stood up "or you'll have me to deal with…I'm off out mum have fun," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked before he pulled the door open.

"Over to Casey's he Ruby and a few of the others are getting a pizza and a movie she called me to come over."

"Aw isn't that nice," Charlie smiled "have fun sweetie and make sure you two come home together I don't want either of you walking alone."

"We won't stop worrying!" He called and walked down the drive.

Charlie smiled and watched him go thinking of something she turned to him "you know pizza and a movie doesn't sound so bad…and we have got the place to ourselves."

Brax chuckled and stood up "I am taking you for dinner then we can come back here for a movie I have something planned we'll be back here by ten if we leave now."

Charlie nodded "okay since you picked dinner I pick the movie," she said and grabbed her bag.

"Deal," he chuckled and followed her out the door.

...

Pulling up at Angelo's he turned off the engine and turned to her "since I didn't have much notice it's all I could come up with… sorry," he said and smiled quickly.

Charlie smiled and pulled off her belt "don't be silly it's perfect," she said and climbed out.

Brax got out and caught up with her slipping her hand around his arm they walked up the stairs together. Getting to the top Charlie saw it was busier than normal "wow sure is full," she said as she looked around.

Brax smiled and took her hand "people heard I got a brilliant new chef," he said and led her through the kitchen doors.

"We eating in here?" she giggled.

Brax chuckled and led her to a door at the back "nope," he said and pushed it open to reveal a flight of stairs "up you go," he said nudging her forward.

Charlie took the stairs slowly and kept looking back at him, when she got to the top her mouth fell open "wow," she managed and looked around "Brax," she breathed and took a few steps forward "how come no one knows this is here?"

Brax led her to a sofa and sat down beside her "because this is just for me…and I lock Heath up here sometimes," he chuckled.

"It really is beautiful," she said looking around. On the roof of Angelo's he had transformed it beautifully- a white sofa went right around the whole roof, in one of the corners he had a small bar even that looked so fancy, he had a water fountain in the middle it was beautiful fitted so well with the bar and sofa. Standing up Charlie walked to the table in the middle of the floor smiling at the bottle of her favourite wine in an ice bucket "this defiantly is perfect," she said turning back to him.

Brax stood up and walked to her "do you wanna see the best part?"

Charlie nodded and took his hand he led her to the side of the building and up a small ladder, sitting down on the ground he pulled her into his lap "look out there," he said and pointed off.

Charlie looked out and gasped "wow, Brax, this is so amazing," she said looking out at the ocean as it bobbed- the night light reflecting off it giving it a perfect glow "what could be more perfect than this," she said quietly.

"Getting to do this again with you," Brax murmured in her ear.

Charlie placed her hands on top of his and leaned back into him "I think it's safe to say that could be a possibility."

Brax chuckled and tightened his grip on her "five minutes then we're eating if you wanna watch that movie."

* * *

Back at Charlie's Ruby had forgotten her insulin (again) and had asked Adam to come back with her to get it, opening the front door she stopped in the kitchen "I can't remember where I left my blood machine," she said trying to remember.

"Aren't you supposed to carry that with you at all times?" Adam asked as he pulled a few drawers open- he stopped when the phone rang.

"Leave it let it go to the machine," Ruby said and started to rummage, they both froze and looked toward the phone as a voice filled it-one they hadn't heard in a long time.

"Hey Charlie I guess you already know who it is... um sorry I haven't been in touch for a while I guess I was just hard for me, I know I said a lot of things and done a lot of stupid things back then but I was mad- I could never believe my brother could do something like that, anyway I'm in town for a week or so I would like to see my niece and nephew…and you too, call me I still have the same number hope to hear back from you."

Looking at each other for a moment Ruby started to walk towards it slowly "mum can never know he called."

Adam followed and nodded "and she won't- delete it," he said.

Ruby pressed delete and sighed "what the hell does he want?" She asked angrily.

Adam thought of something "do you think dad sent him because of the letters we ignored… he did say he wanted to see us."

Ruby nodded "maybe but let's not worry about that now alright let's get out of here I remember where I left it," she said and ran up to her room.

While she was gone Adam pulled out his phone and pulled up a number "so Uncle Gav you still have the same number do you," he smirked.

"Ready!" Ruby called snapping him out of it, dropping his phone in his pocket he walked out behind her "we'll see what happens if you try get near my mum," he muttered to himself and climbed into the car.

**A/N I cannot remember what the blood machine diabetics use is called my friend has one and for the life of me we cannot remember what it's proper name is-even she calls it her blood machine and for those of you wondering I will get back to the date in the next chapter**.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie and Brax had eaten and were sitting at the table with glasses of wine chatting, the waitress had appeared took the plates and disappeared again but not before leaving another bottle of wine in the ice bucket. Pouring her another glass Brax stood up "wanna sit somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

Giggling Charlie stood up and took his hand "that was delicious I'm so stuffed," she said and fell back onto the sofa.

"I'm glad you liked it- something new I'm adding to the menu," he said and sat beside her.

Smiling Charlie moved closer to him "thank you for a wonderful night," she said and kissed him softly.

"Nights not over yet," he said once he pulled away "we still have a movie to get to."

"Forget the movie," she said lying on his shoulder "this is so much better."

Brax wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer "we have to walk home I've had enough to drink how about we take a shortcut across the beach?"

Charlie nodded against him "that would just top it," off she said and snuggled deeper into him.

"Don't you even think about falling asleep on me," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and sat up "I wouldn't dream of it," smiling at him for a minute she leaned in and kissed him again "why would I do that when I can sit here looking at you."

Brax chuckled and pushed some hair behind her ear "I've a question for you and you have to answer truthfully."

"Okay," Charlie nodded "but then I get to ask one."

"Deal….what attracted you to me in the first place?" it had been bothering him for a while now not that he was complaining he just wasn't sure she was interested for the right reasons and Adam had a lot to do with it-he felt it was what he was doing with him was the only reason she was interested.

Charlie bit her lip and giggled "do I really have to tell the truth?"

"Yes you do come on then I'll tell you," he said nudging her.

"The day we met- later you were on the beach," Brax nodded "I was with Jack on duty" he nodded again "you took off your top and I stopped walking- my eyes nearly popped out of my head- member you saw me and winked at me."

Brax chuckled "yeah I remember that I was hoping you'd come over to me after that but you just kept walking on."

"Yeah sorry about that you were getting to me and no one's ever done that since Sean so I did what I did best and pushed it all back…I didn't want anyone getting close to me-I was afraid."

At the mention of Sean Brax sat up "we can change the topic if you want."

Charlie smiled "nah he's in my past I can't change that…so what attracted me to you in the first place was your tattoo's," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "and here I was thinking you were gonna say my body."

"Well that too I just remember think wow he is so hot but at the time you were being a moron I started to think you were causing trouble just so I'd come arrest you."

"Maybe I was just looking for an excuse to talk to you."

"Ever heard of hi how are you- you know conversation?"

Brax scoffed "and you would have said yeah I'm great blah blah coffee?" He laughed "yeah right you would have looked at me like I had ten heads and arrested me."

Charlie giggled and sat up beside him "probably…so what attracted you to me?"

Brax turned to face her "your eyes," he said straight away "and I watched you take down someone- that got me hot under the collar, you really have no idea how sexy you are when you're pissed."

Charlie blushed "um thanks I guess," she giggled and looked down as her phone beeped reading the message she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Charlie read it out to him "I didn't wanna say in front of the rest of the girls but I'm on a date with Heath Braxton see you on the dark side friend oh and he told me Brax has been talking about you non-stop have fun," smirking Charlie dropped her phone and pushed him back. Climbing on top of him she placed an arm on each side of the rail behind him "talking about me huh?"

Brax slipped his hands up her side and chuckled "maybe I was or maybe Heath's just trying to impress her."

Charlie scoffed and leaned back "by talking about me and you?"

Brax sat forward and slipped his hands around her back "because he thinks it'll make him look good if he knows something Bianca doesn't... now I know I'm not here to talk about them are you?"

Biting her lip Charlie leaned forward and ran her fingers through his hair before setting one hand on his neck "nu-uh I can think of something else I'd rather be doing," she whispered and kissed him deeply.

Sitting back Brax pulled her with him deepening the kiss. After a minute or two of making out he moved her to the side and lay her on the sofa, leaning down over her he kissed her sweetly and pulled back "maybe we should think about making a move it's getting late."

"Aww and it was just getting a bit more exciting," she giggled and pulled him back down to her.

...

After making out for a few more minutes she broke away- giggling as he trailed kisses along her neck "I've had a really great time tonight Brax really it's so amazing I can't believe this place is here."

Standing up he pulled her with him "well when I get back we can come up here again."

"I'd like that…did you really mean six am?"

"Yep," he chuckled and led her back downstairs "I've my car all ready to go-my stuff is in the boot since I have to leave it here overnight- so that an extra half an hour I wanted to be on the road by eight and figured we could eat before we headed off."

"Are you not worried someone might break into it?" she asked.

Brax shook his head "nah I'll be moving it into the delivery area for the night- wait here," he said fishing his keys out of his pocket.

While he was gone Charlie thought about what Adam said about him staying over…it would be easier for him than walking from his own house and he wouldn't have to hang around for Adam they could leave together, she looked up and smiled as he walked back to her "hey question for ya."

"Shoot," he replied and slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"You know the way all your stuff is here?" Brax nodded "and it'll take you about twenty minutes to walk from your own house?" Brax nodded again "why don't you just stay in mine tonight?" she said and bit her lip "in the spare room," she added quickly "that way you and Adam can leave together."

Brax thought about it "nah I wouldn't wanna wake you up that early I'll have to shower and all but thanks," he said pulling her closer.

Charlie nodded "alright just thought it would be easier for you," she said as they walked onto the beach.

* * *

Over at Casey's Ruby and Adam were both lost in thought- Ruby panicking he'd call again and Charlie would get to it first-Adam thinking what he was going to do if he saw him "hey guys we're heading off," Dex said waving his hand in Ruby's face "sorry," she smiled and stood up "night guys don't forget two pm tomorrow," she said and hugged April.

"We won't forget, night Adam, Case!" she called on her way out.

"Night!" Adam called after them "are we heading now too?" he asked.

"I'll run you over," Casey yawned and stood up.

"Nah Case you get to bed we'll be fine won't we Adam?" she said nodding her head.

"Yeah we'll be fine," he said walking to the door.

"Alright then call me when you get home night babe," he said and kissed her.

"Night love ya," she said and walked out the door.

"Love ya too…don't forget to call me!" he called and shut the door.

Along their walk Ruby pulled Adam behind a tree "what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Look it's mum and Brax aww look at them," she said peeking out from behind the tree.

Adam smiled and pulled her away "let's give them a bit more time before we show up…fancy a game of pool?" He asked and started to lead her to the surf club.

...

Back at Charlie's she and Brax had just arrived home- after that conversation about him staying over Charlie had become quiet "so here we are," he said spinning her to face him.

"Yeah here we are," she smiled and looked up at him.

He knew something was up and he was pretty sure he knew what it was- looking at his watch he saw it was only after eleven "still wanna watch that movie?"

Smiling Charlie leaned up and kissed him "don't you have to be up early in the morning?"

Brax shrugged "figured if I stayed here I get an extra hour or two with you," he said kissing her again.

Giggling Charlie opened the door and pulled him inside "see- now this way you get an extra hour in bed."

"Yeah but I'll be alone," he pouted.

Charlie giggled and pulled away from him "I'll be next door."

"That's what's getting to me most," he groaned and sat on the sofa.

Charlie sat beside him and kicked off her shoes "Transformers?"

Brax nodded "Case tell you it's my favourite movie?"

"Nope it's mine too," she giggled and pressed play snuggling into him she sighed happily.

Looking down on her Brax smiled he really did have a great time tonight and after what happened earlier he was happy that she had talked to him about it…and asked him out-and he was satisfied she wasn't into him just because of Adam, smiling again he took another look at her and turned his attention to the movie.

...

Adam and Ruby were halfway through their game "so mum tells me you want to go see dad," she said casually.

"Are you mad?" Adam asked dropping his cue.

Ruby dropped hers too and walked to a table "no Addy I'm not mad I know why you wanna go see him I get it- what I don't get is what you expect to gain from this, like what do you think is gonna happen after it?"

Adam dropped into a seat beside her "I don't know Rubes I just feel I need to do it- I want to look him in the eye when he tells me why he killed our sister and nearly our mum."

Ruby nodded but didn't say anything for a moment "and after you hear that what's your next move?"

Adam shrugged "get back to school throw myself into my studies…get some new friends."

Again Ruby nodded "so you'll never go see him again after this one time?" Adam shook his head "and you're gonna stay away from Hammer and that lot?" Adam nodded "and you're gonna stop giving mum and everyone around you a hard time?"

"Yes," Adams sighed "really Rubes I know I've screwed up, I know I've hurt mum and you and a lot of people, I know I've been out of control but since being with Brax I don't wanna be like that anymore- I don't wanna be drinking on the street taking drugs, hassling people, getting into trouble…I wanna change," he mumbled.

Ruby smiled "the first step is admitting it…you've become really close to Brax…why?" she asked.

Adam nodded "he used to be wild too- I know he did, he was a dealer he caused trouble mum and Jack arrested him more times than I can count. He was nothing but trouble, everyone was scared of him and now look at him everyone loves him- he's Jack's best mate- he owns his own business…he's put that life behind him he knows what I'm going through- and he's a really great guy he knows what he's doing."

Ruby stood up and smiled "yeah he is great- time to head home I think we've given them enough time," she said walked out the door.

...

Once they got home Adam pulled her back "what if they're…you know?"

"Eww Adam this is gross," Ruby giggled "mum wouldn't not on the first date," she said and reached for the door handle.

"But this isn't like any normal first date they know each other years."

Ruby shook her head "it doesn't matter mum still wouldn't," she said and pushed the door open before he could say anything else, she walked in and looked behind her rolling her eyes when Adam waved his hands for her to go on. Walking to the living room she stopped in the doorway and smiled "coast is clear," she whispered loudly.

"So why are you whispering?" He asked following her "oh," he said and stopped beside her.

"Aww isn't that cute," Ruby said looking at them-both had fallen asleep during the film Brax held her tight against him while Charlie lay on his chest.

"I'll get a blanket," Adam said and hurried up the stairs. Coming back a few seconds later he threw the blanket over them and kissed Charlie on the head "night mum," he whispered and walked into the kitchen.

Ruby slid him a hot chocolate and leaned against the counter "you all set for the morning?"

"Yeah I can't wait….wanna watch a movie in mums room?"

Ruby smiled they used to always to that before they moved here "sure…what movie?"

Adam scoffed "do you even need to ask?" He said and carried his hot chocolate into the living room "bumblebee all the way," he chuckled and opened the dvd player taking the dvd and walking up the stairs.

In the kitchen Ruby locked up smiling to herself for once her life seemed to be completely prefect. Walking through the living room she stopped and looked back at Charlie and Brax "prefect," she said again and walked up the stairs knocking off the lights on the way.

* * *

A while later Charlie opened her eyes and stretched out "ow," she heard Brax mumble, pulling her hand back she lifted her head to see him rubbing his eye "sorry," she said sleepily and sat up "what time is it?"

Brax squinted in the dark to look at his watch "after two I think."

"Time for bed," she yawned and sat up she only then copped the blanket "did you get this?"

"No, I wouldn't have a clue where to get it from…obviously the kids came home," he replied and stood up.

"Did you turn off the tv?" She asked.

"No sure how could I with you drooling on me," he chuckled. "So hostess show me to my room," he chuckled.

"Gladly," Charlie giggled and walked up the stairs she stopped at her room "I stole the pillow off the bed and Adam the other I'll give you mine wouldn't know what you'd find in his," she chuckled and opened her door "aww Brax look," she whispered excitedly.

Brax looked over her shoulder and smiled, Ruby lay snuggled into Adam while he had his arm wrapped around her both fast asleep "that's you booted out of your bed," he chuckled.

"I don't care," she smiled and closed the door not bothering to turn off her tv "I'm just glad I got to see that again…I missed it," she said walking along the hall.

"So they were close before all that happened?" Brax asked following her.

"Yeah they used to climb into my bed the second I got out of it and watch cartoon for hours except it was Adam cuddled into Ruby…this is you," she said tuning on the light and stepping back "I'll just grab you a pillow off Ruby's bed."

"It's alright one will do…where will you sleep?" He asked.

"In Ruby's room," she said "well night then."

Brax pulled her to him and kissed her "night," he said after he pulled back.

"Towels are in the cupboard there if you want a shower in the morning," she said nodding behind her "soap and all that are in there already."

"Thanks," he said and kissed her again "I guess I'll see you when we get back."

Charlie bit her lip and nodded she knew Brax would look after him but she was still nervous "you'll call me won't you?"

"He'll be fine Charlie stop worrying alright and I will call to check in…go get some sleep," he said stepping away from.

Charlie smiled and nodded "have fun and like I told Adam I wanna see pictures," she giggled and walked into the bathroom. Slipping her dress off she looked around and sighed she'd forgotten her pyjamas, she ran to Ruby's room and pulled the first pyjama set that came into her hand, running back to the bathroom she closed the door and pulled them on. Taking off her make up and throwing up her hair she brushed her teeth and walked back to the room, turning on the light she groaned Ruby had stripped her bed and dumped half of her wardrobe on it. Sighing again she walked to Adam's room and turned on the light "great," she muttered "he decides to start now," she muttered looking at the striped down bed.

Walking back to Ruby's room she grabbed the pillow and walked to the stairs stopping when the spare room door opened "um do you need something?" she asked when a topless Brax appeared in the hallway, she tried to cover her face with the pillow he'd never seen her without make up."

"Just getting some water," he said walking to her "where are you going?" he asked nodding to the pillow.

"Oh both beds are stripped and Ruby has dumped her clothes on it I'm too tired to make them up so I'm sleeping on the sofa," she said and took a few steps down.

"No you're not," he said pulling her back "you take the bed I'll take the sofa."

"No Brax really it's fine I'll be okay," she said taking another step down.

"I'm not taking no as an answer it's your house you get the bed," he said pulling her back again.

"You're a guest you get the bed."

"That doesn't matter you take it."

"Why don't you both take the bed and shut the hell up!" an angry Adam yelled out.

"He doesn't like to be woken up," Charlie said and looked at the ground as her cheeks flushed.

"Right I'm getting water you better be in that bed when I come back," he said and walked by her.

"But Brax I-"

"Get into the bed!" he called cutting her off and disappearing across the living room.

Sighing Charlie walked to the spare room clutching the pillow "well this is gonna be awkward," she said and sat on the bed. Crossing her legs she moved to the middle and threw the pillow across her lap she had no idea what side he'd rather sleep on.

...

Brax arrived back and placed the glass on the bedside locker "so how do we do this-what side do you normally sleep on?"

"Um this one," Charlie said nodding to her left.

Brax chuckled and sat on the bed "I'm on the right side works out well."

"Yeah so it does," Charlie said and lay back.

"In the bed," Brax said and stood up.

"I'm fine here," she muttered.

Brax climbed onto the bed and leaned over her "in the bed," he said and lowered his head kissing her slowly he pulled back "you know I'll never get tired of kissing you."

Charlie giggled and pulled the covers from under her and climbed in "I am pretty kissable."

"Oh really?" Brax asked and climbed in beside her.

"Yeah," she giggled as he moved closer.

"I better get my fill before I go then," he said leaning in and kissing her again.

Charlie wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. Getting lost in her Brax settled himself above her and slipped his hands onto her sides running them gently up and down. Moving onto her neck Charlie bit her lip as he nipped up and down before coming back to her mouth kissing her hard "before both of us get excited and take it too far we'll leave it at that," he said and climbed off her "night Charlie," he said and kissed her quickly.

Charlie was in a daze that was well wow, "um night," she said and rolled on her side she was lucky he pulled back she was about to lose all control. She jumped slightly as his hand slipped around her waist "sorry," she giggled "used to being in my own."

"Don't worry about it go to sleep," he said and pulled her against him, kissing her shoulder he snuggled into her hair and closed his eyes.

Charlie smiled before closing her eyes enjoying the feeling of someone beside her.

* * *

The next morning Brax groaned as his alarm went off "where the hell is it?" he muttered feeling around for his phone "where the fuck is it?" he muttered angrily when he couldn't find it and moved to sit up- stopping when he heard someone giggling beside him, smiling he turned to face her "something funny?"

"Not as much of a morning person as I thought," Charlie giggled and rolled to face him.

"Forgot I wasn't in my bed," he said and lay back down "and I forgot to change my alarm so I get to spend the next hour here with you," he said and rolled to kiss her.

"Aren't you just too cute," she yawned.

"Sorry I woke ya," he said seriously.

"Ah sure Adam would have woken me anyway he's like an elephant he'll jump up at the last minute," she said moving to lie on his chest.

Brax chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "I'll wake him up in while."

"He won't like that," Charlie giggled.

"Well he better get used to it he'll be waking up with me for a week- crack of dawn every morning."

"Hopefully it sticks and he can get up for school," Charlie yawned.

"Why don't you go back to sleep," Brax suggested.

"Nah I'm in work tonight I'll have a nap later so I'll last the night."

In Charlie's room Adam groaned as his own alarm went off "time to get up sleepy head," Ruby giggled ad stretched.

Adam opened one eye and lifted his head "why are you in my bed?" he muttered.

"We're in mum's bed dummy," Ruby said and sat up.

Remembering last night Adam smiled and sat up "same as always we never saw the end of the movie."

Ruby looked at the main menu still on the screen "we can finish it now- since Brax is not up yet I'm guessing you have at least another hour."

"So where were we?" Adam chuckled and grabbed the remote.

Ruby giggled and settled herself beside him "where Sam brings Bumblebee to the cube."

"I saw that bit I saw megatron unfreeze."

"I must have fallen asleep before you then just play it from the cube bit."

"No I already seen that," Adam whined.

"Just play it dummy," Ruby said.

"No,"

"Yes Adam I'll punch you!"

"No, get away, Ruby I'll slap you off this bed!"

Charlie giggled at the arguing "guess they're both up.

Brax climbed out of the bed and pulled his jeans and shirt on "we can all have breakfast then," he said opening the door and walking to Charlie's room "you two up and downstairs," he chuckled and the sight in front of him. Adam was pinned to the bed holding the remote out as far as he could while Ruby sat on him trying to get it "we're all gonna have breakfast," he called and walked back to Charlie "that goes for you too," he said and laughed as her eyes opened quickly.

"I'm up," she muttered and sat up.

"Did anyone ever tell you how hot you look in the mornings?" he asked leaning on the door.

"Ugh, too early for that," Ruby groaned and walked to her own room.

Brax chuckled and pushed himself off the door "Adam you're on breakfast with me!" he called and walked down the stairs.

"Aw come on!" Adam yelled "isn't it enough that I'm up before twelve?" he whined and walked to his own room, grabbing clothes he changed and followed Brax down.

...

Charlie looked up as rushed footsteps approached she didn't have a chance before Ruby dived on the bed and jumped in beside her "so how was the date?"

"Really?" She chuckled "I haven't even had my coffee yet."

Ruby raised an eyebrow "how was the date?" She asked again.

Charlie smiled and sat up "it was amazing did you know about Angelo's rooftop?"

Ruby nodded and smiled "Casey took me up there for our first year anniversary but I was sworn to secrecy, you must be pretty special mum. Case told me he's never taken a girl up there before and swore he never would what was it he called it…. Oh, his bachelor pad."

Charlie chuckled and rolled out of the bed "gotta have somewhere to call your own I guess," she said and walked to her room.

"So what happened- did he kiss you- was he all romantic- tell me?" Ruby asked following her.

"Thought it was too early for that?" Brax said from behind her.

Ruby turned to him "I'm a girl I like hearing how dates went… thank you," she said and took the cup he held out for her before bypassing him and going down the stairs "pancakes! Brax you rock!" She yelled up the stairs.

Charlie giggled "you didn't have to go to the trouble Brax," she said and walked over to him "but thank you," she said kissing his cheek.

"May as well make the most of it… here," he said holding out another cup "you better get down there before those two scoff the lot Adam was in the pan before they were even ready."

Charlie giggled again "he's never up for breakfast anymore so it's either toast or cereal for him," she said and went down the stairs.

"Mum that plate is for you before he has the lot gone," Ruby said and slapped him with the spatula as his hand crept towards her plate.

"Ow!" He yelled and pulled his hand back "I only want one!"

"You've had about ten already!" Ruby yelled back.

Adam scoffed "no I haven't I've had like two!"

"Plus eight- you were shoving them in two at a time!"

"Okay okay settle down with the yelling!" Charlie yelled.

"Adam keep your hands away from her plate or I will let her break your fingers, if you want more get up and make them Brax has the mixings ready over there," she said nodding behind her.

"Who owns them?" Adam asked nodding to a plate beside Ruby.

"Brax does and don't even think about it," Ruby said narrowing her eyes.

Brax walked in and sat beside them "you all packed Adam?" He asked as he dug into his pancakes.

"Yeah just have to get a shower and I'm ready," he replied through a mouthful of pancakes.

"That is disgusting," Ruby said wrinkling up her nose. "Adam!" she shrieked as Adam poked his tongue out.

"Right that really is disgusting pack it in," Charlie said "what time do you think you'll get there at?"

"If we leave at eight we should be there by eleven," Brax replied "that's without stops along the way," he added.

"What would we be stopping for?" Adam asked.

Brax shrugged "you never know what we might come across," he said and stood up "I'm gonna go grab a shower you better be showered and dressed when I get out."

"Yes boss," Adam chuckled and stood up "you take the shower in mums room I'll take the main one."

"You don't mind me going into your room Charlie do you?" he asked turning to her.

"No that's fine with me although you might wanna grab shower gel from Adam unless you wanna smell like a girl," she giggled.

As they both walked up the stairs Brax stopped him "you never told me mum was a fan of Transformers."

Adam chuckled "are you kidding obsession is not the word look at the shelf above her bed," he said and went into his room "here," he called and chucked a bottle at him.

"Thanks," Brax said and went into Charlie's room, closing the door her walked and stopped at the shelf "wow," he chuckled and walked closer to it she had all the cars lined up- two sets of them, one as the cars and the other as the Autobots. Chuckling he took one down and sat on the bed, looking around he chuckled again- on her bathroom door she had a massive poster going from one end of the door to the other and on the floor he noticed a transformers cushion "obsession is right."

Before he stood up again his eyes stopped on something on her bedside locker smiling he stood up and placed the car back on the shelf, picking up the larger version of Bumblebee he studied it "must have been a present," he said out loud, on the door of the car it had her name written in fancy writing and on the other side it had worlds best mum. Smiling again he placed it back down and turned just as the door opened.

"Sorry I thought you would be in the shower Ruby's looking for her phone," Charlie said and walked to the bed.

"Bit of a secret obsession going on?" Brax asked picking up the car.

Charlie giggled and blushed slightly "who doesn't love Bumblebee," she said and took it from him "so what if I do?"

"I think it's cool," Brax replied wrapping his arms around her.

"Go get your shower and stop snooping around my room," she said and pulled away from him grabbing Ruby's phone and making her way back to the door.

"I wasn't snooping I was looking there's a difference!" He called as she walked back out of the room.

...

A while later they sat in the kitchen waiting on Adam "Adam come on Brax is ready to go," Charlie called up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back and rand down with his bag.

"I'm dropping you off at Angelo's," Ruby said and stood up "mum where's your keys?" She asked looking around.

"Um in the fruit bowl I think…I thought you were getting that wheel fixed last week."

"I forgot about it," she said sheepishly.

"What happened to your car Rubes?" Brax asked.

"I was parking and didn't realise I was close to the path and bent it I was rushing for work so I just jumped out and ran… I didn't notice until I came back after work Uncle Jack had to tow it home," Ruby replied and shrugged.

Brax chuckled "I'll get it sorted anyway let's get going, Adam throw your stuff in the boot," he waited until Adam and Ruby were outside before walking to Charlie "don't worry about him okay I promise he'll be fine," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist "you just have some fun while we're gone."

"I'm on nightshift until Wednesday so no fun for me I will get to sleep though knowing he's not here," she giggled.

"So I can call you if I'm lonely during the night…I better go," Brax said and lowered his head "I'll call ya later," he said and kissed her.

Slipping something into his pocket Charlie smiled and stepped back "have fun and don't let him piss you off you have my permission to ground him," she giggled as they walked to the door.

"Ready?" Ruby called.

"Ready," Brax replied and turned back to Charlie "I'll see ya in a week," he said and kissed her again.

"Uh puke, come on Brax that is so not cool we don't wanna see that!" Adam groaned.

"Just because you've never kissed a girl," Ruby giggled.

"Hey I have so," Adam said and slapped her "a lot too."

"That doesn't count it has to be their choice," Ruby giggled.

"You better go before they kill each other," Charlie said and stepped back while he got in "Adam you be good and do what Brax tells you…bye sweetie."

"Bye mum and stay out of trouble," he chuckled as Ruby pulled away beeping as she went.

Standing there waving until they were gone she sighed and dropped her hand "what now?" she asked and walked into the house it seemed so quiet and he'd only just left. Sighing again she walked to the kitchen to clean up after breakfast to find it already done. Smiling she walked to a note on the counter_ go back to bed and don't worry I got this under control focus on yourself for the week, Brax xx _smiling she walked up the stairs and into the spare room climbing in the side he was in she snuggled into the cover and took in his scent….man I have it bad she said to herself and closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby pulled up at Angelo's and turned off the engine "right well you guys have fun and Addy don't forget to call mum at some stage."

"I won't," he said and leaned over the seat dropping a kiss on her forehead "and not a word to mum about Gav," he mumbled.

"I got it under control you don't worry about it," Ruby mumbled back quickly hoping Brax hadn't heard her.

"Okay Rubes we'll see you when we get back thanks for the lift keep an eye on Case and Heath for me," Brax said and climbed out.

"Seriously Rubes if he turns up you call me and I'll come straight home," Adam said as soon as the door closed.

"You just go have a good time leave Gav to me…now get out," Ruby giggled.

Adam sat looking at her for a moment before climbing out "I'm still gonna call you… bye!" he called and followed Brax.

…..

An hour into their drive Brax kept shoot glances at Adam "something wrong mate? He asked he hadn't said much since they left.

Adam sat up "no I'm fine just not used to being up this early," he lied truth was he was worried about Ruby and would happen if Gavin showed up.

Brax chuckled "well get used to it you'll be up at that time every morning."

….

Back at Charlie's she was woken by someone calling her "Charlz!" They yelled again "Charlie where are you?"

As she heard footsteps she groaned "in here B!" she called.

Bianca stuck her head in the door "why are you in here?" she asked walking in.

"Ruby and Adam were in my bed when I got home and both their beds were stripped down," Charlie replied and sat up.

Bianca nodded and kicked off her shoes "so Heath said Brax never came home last night," she said climbing in beside her.

Charlie chuckled "you mean you didn't come home," she said nodding to the shirt she was wearing.

"Let me rephrase that…Brax still wasn't home when I was leaving," she giggled "so I'll assume he stayed here."

"Yeah he did and it's not what you're thinking we slept here that's it, I was going to the sofa and he wasn't having any of it…how'd the date go with Heath?"

Bianca nodded "well believe it or not he was the perfect gentlemen I slept in his bed while he took the floor."

"Wow," Charlie giggled "who knew Heath Braxton could be nice so where did he take you?"

"Some place I never heard of in Yabbie Creek it was amazing though you should see the pastas they do I could sit there all day eating it…where'd Brax take you?"

Charlie smiled she wasn't going to tell her about the roof top just in case Brax flipped or something "it was amazing B really it was- since I asked him last minute it was just Angelo's but I had a great time after it we came back here and watched a movie."

"So all the nerves were nothing then?"

"I have no idea why I was so worried, we hit it off right away the whole thing was perfect right down to him leaving with Adam this morning."

Bianca smiled she hadn't seen Charlie this happy in a long time "I'm glad you had fun…so do you think this is the start of something?"

Charlie smiled and rolled out of the bed "I guess we'll have to wait and see who knows both of us could feel differently by next week."

Bianca scoffed and followed her "you mean you're gonna spend the week pinning for him and checking your phone every two seconds counting down the hours until he's home and he'll be doing the same."

Charlie walked into her room and started to pull out clothes "yeah probably but seriously B I wanna take this slow I haven't felt like this about anyone in a long time…I don't wanna screw it up I have a lot of issues to work out," she mumbled and sat on the bed.

Bianca sat beside her "if you're talking about Sienna and what happened you can stop right now they are your past and Brax knows and understands that. Sienna will always be remembered and talked about she's part of our lives no matter how short her time was with us…. Let yourself live again Charlie," she said softly.

They sat there in silence for a few moments "I told him what happened…how I found her," Charlie said quietly.

Bianca smiled sadly she too remembered it like it was yesterday unfortunately she was away when Leah called- but she was on the next flight home leaving her boyfriend of the time behind without an explanation. "And I'm sure he understood and listened."

Charlie smiled "yeah he did he told me he understood it was hard for me and if I felt it was getting too much he could wait until I was ready."

Bianca nodded "told you so no... more of this talk get dressed we're going to do something fun before you go to work, may as well make the most of it while Adam's away."

Charlie giggled as she pulled her up "alright alright I'm gonna get a shower won't be long," she said and grabbed her clothes.

* * *

Back on the road Brax pulled over "what are you doing?" Adam asked looking around him.

Brax pointed out the window "look at that beach," he said and pulled off his belt "when was the last time you saw white sand like that?"

"Uh never," Adam said and pulled off his belt he wasn't into beaches but he decided to go with it for Brax and climbed out after him.

"You've never seen white sand before?" Brax asked Adam shook his head "you have no idea what you're missing mate come on!" he called already halfway down.

"Can't wait," Adam sighed and followed him.

A while later they both sat in the sand "how come you never got into surfing like Ruby?" Brax asked.

Adam shrugged "mum taught her and she was off on her own a day later, me…a week later she was still trying to show me how to stand on a board I just wasn't bothered."

"Mum surfs?" Brax asked surprised.

"Yeah Jack and Pete taught her when they were kids…you didn't know?" he asked.

"No," Brax replied "never saw her on a board before."

"She was always on it she'd be up at five and six am just to get an hour in before work she loved it, she was still on it eight months pregnant everyone was flipping at her to pack it in until after Sienna was born but she wouldn't listen said it's where she felt free- like nothing could touch her."

Brax nodded a smile on his face "so what made her give it up if she loved it that much?"

Adam lowered his head "she had to wait six weeks after Sienna to get back out there, the morning it all happened was the first time. Then after what happened with dad she didn't want to get into her bikini again she didn't want people looking at her so she forgot about it, then we moved here Jack Pete Granddad and everyone else tried to get her back on the water but it was no use she said it wasn't her anymore…she really loved it," he mumbled "a part of her is missing since she stopped- she's not the mum I knew."

Brax sighed heavily "you gotta understand mate she's been through a lot maybe surfing is one of the reminders of that day and she wants to forget-by doing that she's cutting it from her life."

Adam nodded "and I do understand that, I know what happened I know what she went through-what she's still going through," he said and stood up "I'm going through it too-Ruby too, I miss her every day! I think about what she'd be like now, who would she look like, who would she like more would she have Ruby's habits or mine- would she look like mum, not a second goes by where I don't think about her!" he cried and hurried off.

Brax stood watching him go he didn't realise he'd bottled up so much, walking after him he stopped a few feet from his car where Adam sat on the front. Walking over to him he sat beside him, Adam sniffed and turned away from him, sighing Brax placed his hands on his shoulders "it's alright to cry Adam I'm not gonna think any less of you," he said softly. As soon as Adam's shoulders began to shake Brax turned him slowly and pulled him into a hug "it's alright mate let it out," he said and rubbed his back.

"I miss her so much Brax… she was only a baby she never deserved what happened to her, she may have only been around for a few weeks but I still loved her."

"Of course you did mate she's your little sister you'll always love her."

Adam wiped his face and pulled back "after the funeral watching mum and everyone else I swore to protect her and Ruby as long as I live- no one would ever hurt them again and I still stand by it."

Brax chuckled "is that why you threatened Casey when he asked her out?"

Adam chuckled too "yeah and a few times after that- any time I knew they'd argued I'd find him and remind him of what I said but that's all in the past now he loves her I can see that and he makes her happy, she's happy I'm happy."

"So it was you that gave him the black eye his first week of school?"

Adam nodded "he called her a skank she was upset I lost it."

"Well he learned his lesson," Brax chuckled and stood up "let's hit the road," he said walking to the driver door.

Adam followed him and climbed in beside him "you won't tell anyone I was crying?"

"Nah mate your secret is safe with me," Brax replied and started up the car.

* * *

Back in the bay Ruby was rushing through the diner with coffees and cake "slow down Rubes!" Leah called after her.

"Sorry Leah I'm late!" She called back, turning the corner back to Charlie's car she was sent tumbling to the ground spilling coffee all over her "damn it!" She yelled and jumped up pulling her wet shirt away from her skin.

"Are you alright?" The guy asked stepping closer to her.

Ruby froze at the sound of his voice thinking quickly she looked up "I'm fine," she said and brushed by him.

"Ruby?" he asked running after her "Ruby is that you?" he asked stopping her.

"No you got me mixed up with someone else mate…kinda in a hurry here," she said and stepped around him.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked following her.

Sighing she knew she couldn't get out of it "I do and like I said I'm in a hurry!" she called.

"Hey wait I wanna talk to you!"

"Well I don't wanna talk to you get lost Gav!" she yelled as he pulled her back.

"Hey hey I just wanna see you Adam and mum."

"Yeah well good luck with that, they don't live around here."

"Ruby!" he yelled and pulled her back.

"Oi get your hands off her!" Ruby looked to see Heath hurrying over "get away from her," he said shoving her behind him "what's your problem mate?"

"I don't want any trouble," Gavin said stepping back "I'm her uncle alright I just wanna talk to her."

"Well clearly she doesn't wanna talk to you beat it!" Heath said shoving him.

"Not until I talk to my niece," Gavin said stepping back to where he was.

"That won't be happening don't make me tell you again," Heath snarled stepping closer to him.

"Heath please can we go?" Ruby asked pulling him away.

"She don't wanna talk to you make keep walking," he yelled as Ruby tried to keep hold of him.

"What's going on here…Ruby?" Jack asked hurrying to her "are you okay?" he asked taking in her upset state.

Ruby nodded "yeah I'm fine let's go Heath," she said hurriedly all hell will break lose if Jack spotted him.

Too late- Jack had spotted him "what the hell are you doing here!" he hissed and launched himself at him "you were told to stay away!" he yelled as Ruby struggled to hold him.

"Heath help me!" she yelled digging her feet into the ground as he moved forward again.

Heath had no clue what was going on but grabbed Jack anyway "take it easy mate!" He yelled pulling him back.

Gavin stood there chuckling "I see the Holden temper is still going."

"Yeah and I'm a Holden wanna see my temper!" Ruby spat.

"No honey you're a Darwin just like me and your dad," Gavin replied.

"She is not!" Jack spat "their names were changed they have nothing to do with your family anymore!" he yelled struggling to get away from Heath.

"Come on man chill," Heath said and began to pull him away "Rubes come on!" he called.

Ruby stepped closer to him "I suggest you keep going- next time he won't be here to keep hold of Jack or anyone else!" she spat and followed Heath up the strip.

"You got the fiery Holden genes anyway!" he called after her "I'm not going anywhere Rubes get used to seeing me around!" chuckling he walked back to his car.

Ruby hurried after Heath and Jack and grabbed Jack when he finally pushed Heath off at started to head back to Gavin "No Jack!" She yelled and pulled him "he's not worth it he's gone please leave it!" she begged.

Jack sighed and sat on the fence "what did he want?" he muttered.

"To see us and mum-but I told him they didn't live around here," she added.

"That's the last thing Charlie needs is to see him hanging around," he grumbled and stood up "not a word to mum and if I see him again I'm planting drugs in his car," he muttered and walked "you call me right away if he comes near you again!"

Ruby watched him go and sighed she didn't doubt for a second he wouldn't do it she turned back to Heath to see him looking at her confused "uh thanks…family stuff," she said quickly.

"Okay," he said slowly "I'm guessing he's on your dad's side by the way Jack reacted."

Ruby nodded "yeah and if you see my mum please don't mention it she'd flip."

"Righto well if my services are no longer needed you distracted me from feeding time," he said and walked around her. He looked back to see Ruby drop onto the fence "I can listen and eat you know!" he called.

Ruby sighed heavily and looked over to him- after a few seconds she stood up and walked to him "I could do with another coffee."

"Haven't you had enough?" he chuckled pointing to the stains down her front.

"Funny," she giggled and shoved him.

* * *

Charlie and Bianca stood on the top of a cliff looking down at the water below "are you serious?" Charlie said and stepped back "you want me to jump off this?"

"No I want us to jump off it like I said something fun," she said and began to pull her shirt off.

"I've nothing to wear," Charlie said-not that she would ever be wearing a bikini again.

"Me neither," Bianca giggled and stripped down to her underwear "come on Charlz it's me I've seen the scar."

Charlie bit her lip and looked Bianca up and down her body was perfect "nah I'll pass," she said tugging at her clothes.

"Aww come on Charlz don't leave me standing her in my undies," she giggled "look think of it this way I may get hurt on the way down then we can have matching scars."

Charlie giggled Bianca and Hayley we're the only two that could make a joke out of her mark "fine," she sighed "but if we get caught I'm saying you fell," she giggled and pulled off her clothes.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Bianca yelled excitedly and grabbed her hand. "Ooh I'm so excited," she giggled and pulled her closer to the edge.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Charlie squealed.

"On three- one! Two! Three!" Bianca yelled and screamed as they both jumped.

Hitting the water both resurfaced giggling "wow!" Charlie yelled looking up at how high they actually jumped "it looked a lot smaller from up there."

Bianca giggled "now we can say we did it," she said and started to swim away.

...

A while later they were giggling splashing around when they heard the motor of a boat "shit!" Charlie yelled and swam behind Bianca "that's my stations boat!" She shrieked "I knew we shouldn't have done this!" she squealed.

Bianca giggled as the boat got closer "we're not doing anything wrong just let me do the talking."

"Charlie Lisa Holden!" Are you naked in there!" Jack yelled form the boat.

Groaning Charlie looked up at him "she fell," she said quickly.

Watson leaned over the side "and you both had time to strip before she fell?" She giggled.

"Come on in Georgie," Bianca giggled.

"This is not funny! Both of you get the hell up here now before anyone else sees you!" Jack yelled.

"Lighten up Jacky!" Bianca giggled as she swam to the ladder.

"Not when you and my sister are parading themselves naked across the beach!" he yelled and pulled her into the boat.

"I am not parading myself anywhere it was me and B no one else saw me," Charlie said as she swam to the ladder.

"Tell that to the guy and family that called in two girls falling from a cliff!" he yelled pulling her in "half the town is waiting back shore to see who it is!" he yelled throwing a blanket around her.

Charlie blushed "so they'll see us like this?" she yelled.

Bianca burst out laughing "classic," she giggled and clapped her hands "we'll Charlz I said fun and boy is this fun."

Watson giggled too "wish it was me it sounds like fun- here," she said and threw two uniforms at them "throw these on no one will know it was you," she chuckled.

Jack sat beside her "what the hell do you be thinking- is your brain gone to mush or something?"

"It was a bit of fun Jack alright relax you should be happy I was with B and not some bloke."

Jack chuckled "it would have been better if it were Brax he would have talked you out of it…he's only gone a few hours and already you're acting like a teenager."

Charlie scoffed "like he has any say in what I do anyway, I was letting my hair down in case you've forgotten my son put me through enough this week…stop making a big deal out of it."

Jack stood up and shook his head "you're the Sergeant around here Charlie get your act together you can't be doing stuff like this!" he hissed and stomped off.

"Ooh someone's in trouble," Bianca giggled and sat beside her "don't worry about him he'll see the funny side to it later."

Charlie couldn't help but giggle "yeah it was fun…thanks for getting me to do it."

"I told ya I got your back," Bianca said and stood up "hey Jack!" she called and followed him "how are we gonna get our clothes back my phone is in my pocket."

"You should have thought about that before you took your clothes off!" he yelled.

Sighing Charlie looked out towards the water wondering how Adam and Brax were getting on.

* * *

Up coast Brax and Adam had just pulled into the woodlands "this is where we're staying?" Adam asked looking around.

"Did you think you'd be sleeping in a tent on a hotel floor?" Brax chuckled and climbed out.

Adam climbed out and sat on the hood beside him he watched Brax looking around with a smile on his face "you really like all this outdoor crap don't you?"

Brax chuckled "yeah I do I used to bring Casey and Heath up here Casey took a real interest whereas Heath was just here to see how dirty he could get so he could get into the lake."

"Brax…you know the way you said your dad was the way he was and your mum never really cared," Adam asked cautiously.

"Yeah what about it?" Brax asked turning to face him.

"You raised Casey and Heath? He asked.

"I did and I couldn't be prouder…of Casey," he chuckled "Heath sorta went off on his own once he hit sixteen- I was already nineteen by then I didn't have as much time as I used to for them, but I'm glad I can look at Casey and say I did that I kept him in school I kept him outta the life me and Heath got sucked into."

Adam nodded "mum said she admired you."

"Yeah?" Brax asked surprised.

"Yeah about a week after you lot arrived and she caught him and Ruby in the car," Adam chuckled "that didn't end well for Ruby…mum was talking to Hayley and B she was saying you were driving her insane and she'd love to find something on you- then she went on to say as much as you drove her crazy she admired you the way you handled Casey and Heath what you did for them. She told them about a time Heath got caught with drugs in his car and you took the blame…mum knew it was Heath though."

Brax chuckled "I knew she did she kept looking at me raising an eyebrow in the interview room, I slipped up and said I put them in glove box but I know now she found them in tool box in the back."

"So why didn't she say anything?" Adam asked confused.

Brax shrugged "never asked her but I think she knew what I was doing."

Adam nodded and stood up "yeah that's mum she knew you were just protecting you brother exactly like she did with Jack that time."

"Yeah about that what happened Jack just said she took the fall for him a few years back he never said what happened."

Adam chuckled "he fell and banged his head resulting in a hearing injury for a while, when he came back to work mum made him jump through hoops to make sure herself he was fine. Two days after he came back she knew something was up she'd have to call him three or four times before he answered her so she desked him. Something happened with someone at a house and the cops were called in- Jack heard the wrong address and sent them to the wrong house."

"What happened then?" Brax asked.

"Turns out the house they were supposed to go to was where a guy had a gun on another guy but since the cops never showed up he had to handle it himself. Mum and Jack got called to headquarters and got ripped apart by the Inspector. Jack was only back so mum took the heat saying she had misheard the dispatcher and got suspended for two weeks."

"Ouch I'd say she nearly killed him after that," Brax chuckled.

Adam chuckled too "not at the station but hell she made up for it at home and when she finally got back to work she made him go for a full medical and retraining he wasn't happy about it at all."

Brax chuckled again "he should count himself lucky he would have lost his job if mum hadn't stepped in."

"Yeah she's pretty cool like that anyway where are we setting up?" he asked walking to the back of the car.

Brax followed him "we'll set the tents up then I have something I want you to do," he said pulling the stuff out.

"Yeah and what would that be?" Adam asked following him through the trees.

"I'm getting you on a surfboard mate," Brax smirked.

"No you won't," Adam said shaking his head "I told you I can't I'm no good at it."

"Practice makes perfect I promise you I'll get you surfing before we get home- I have two boards I'll be beside you the whole way," Brax said as they set up the tent.

"What if I fall off?" Adam asked nervously- secretly he did want to surf but he was too cool to ask Jack or anyone to teach him, he'd love to be on the water with the rest of his family.

"You can swim can't you?" Adam nodded "then you'll be fine and like I said I'll be beside you the whole time don't worry about it."

Adam nodded and went back to setting up the tent super excited but trying to hide it.

Brax didn't miss it he smiled as the excitement crossed Adam's face, deciding not to comment they finished the tent in silence. "Right that should hold how about we get some lunch before we head down to the water?"

"Sounds good to me," Adam said and walked back to the car.

* * *

Back in the bay another officer had retrieved Charlie and Bianca's clothes and brought them to Jack- after a ten minute lecture he gave them back the clothes and told them to steer clear of the cliffs next time they'd be taken in the way they were.

Now the two of them walked into the dinner Charlie blushed and Bianca giggled as Hayley Martha and Leah started cheering and whistling "okay okay we're morons we know that," Charlie huffed and dropped into a seat.

"Yeah Jack had a rant on the phone to me he's not impressed with you Charlie," Martha giggled.

"You know you need to bring him out there and loosen him up," Bianca said as she sat down.

"Aww why didn't you guys call me I so would have gone too," Hayley said.

"There's always tomorrow," Bianca smirked.

"No!" Charlie yelled "no way in hell am I doing that again the embarrassment of all those people there when we docked in- no way."

"Yeah but you were in uniform they all thought it was me relax Charlie," Bianca giggled.

Leah laughed "yeah Colleen couldn't wait to come back and tell me she left here to go have a look….next time call me too" she giggled and stood up "better get back," she said and walked behind the counter.

"So what's on the agenda for later girls?" Hayley asked.

"Nothing," Martha and Bianca replied.

"Work," Charlie groaned "why?"

"Well since Noah is home tomorrow- and he better be," she added "I was thinking get a movie and pizza have a girls night anyone in?"

"Yes!" the two replied.

"I'm in!" Leah called from the counter.

"I hate you all," Charlie muttered and stood up.

"Aww Charlz… how about I arrange the pizza for your break?" Hayley suggested.

"Fine I'm in you call it in and I'll pick it up…gotta go," she said and walked out of the diner.

...

As she got to her front door her phone rang and she pulled it out smiling at the caller "miss me already," she giggled.

"You know it," Brax chuckled "just letting you know we've arrived safely."

"Aww that's good," she said and sat down "what's the plan now?"

"Haven't decided yet but I I'll find something to keep us busy for the day," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and snapped her head to the ceiling when she heard a bang upstairs, Brax said something else but she wasn't listening "Charlie you still there…Charlie?" he called again.

"Sorry thought I heard something upstairs," she said already at the bottom of the stairs.

"Aww is Charlie afraid to be alone?" he chuckled.

"No just means I can walk around naked," she giggled when she got no reply "cat got your tongue Braxton?" She asked seductively.

"No I'm just picturing it," he murmured into the phone.

Charlie giggled "well you're not gonna see me for a week so I suggest you-" she stopped talking and looked to the stairs when she heard a noise again. Taking a step forward she screamed and flung herself backwards as something jumped out at her.

"Charlie!" Brax yelled "Charlie talk to me what's going on?" he yelled.

Charlie leaned up on her elbows and shook her head at the cat high tailing it out the back door. Grabbing the phone she put it to her ear "hello?" She panted.

"Geez Charlie you almost gave me a heart attack what happened?" he asked.

"Um that noise I heard was a damn cat it jumped out and scared the crap outta me," she giggled and pulled herself up.

Brax chuckled "you're a cop and you're afraid of a cat?"

"We'll see what you have to say when one jumps out at you unexpected," she said and walked back to the kitchen "where's Adam anyway?"

"Sent him off to get fire wood anyway I better go enjoy the rest of you day I'll call ya again tomorrow…bye."

"Bye and tell Adam to call me," she said and hung up.

...

Brax chuckled and put his phone away and walked back to the tents as Adam came back with a handful of wood "ready to hit the water?"

"If we must," Adam replied throwing the wood down.

"Don't sound too excited about it," Brax chuckled as he unstrapped the two boards from his roof.

A few minutes later both boards were on the sand and they stood in front of them "can you remember anything at all your mum told you about surfing?"

"No," Adam shook his head "not a thing."

"Good we're gonna do this my way- on the board," he said nodding to it.

Adam stepped onto the board and looked at him "now what?"

Brax moved closer to him and looked down at his feet "first thing you need to remember is the position of your feet, you have them the wrong way when a wave comes you'll be off the board like a shot- see the way you're standing now?" Adam nodded "well if you just tilt your left foot a little and slide your right back a bit," he said getting down and pulling his feet into position "bend your knees a little," he said and stood up.

"Like this?" Adam asked and bent his knees.

"Exactly now hold your arms out like you're balancing," Brax said.

Adam put his hands out "I feel like a moron," he muttered.

"You'll feel like a bigger moron if you come off the board," Brax said and stepped on behind him. "Tilt to the left and bend your knees further," he said pushing him down.

They stayed on the sand like that for the next hour Adam taking in everything Brax was telling and made sure it stuck.

"Right pick up the board," Brax said stepping back.

"We're going into the water?" Adam asked.

"No you're going into the water," Brax chuckled.

"What you can't leave me on my own," Adam said panicked.

Brax walked back to him and placed his hands on Adam's shoulders "I have faith in you I know you can do this," he said and led him towards the water.

"But but but," he stuttered as Brax pushed him along.

"You'll be fine mate and I promise I won't be too far away," Brax said walking into the water with him.

When they got waist deep Brax held the board "put your top half on it and lean on it so your fingers are off the edges.

Adam climbed on "I don't' think this is a good idea Brax," he said nervously.

"Too late," Brax called- Adam looked back to he had pushed him off. "Now when this wave hits I want you to grip the board tight and jump so your knees are on it, then just as it gets to the nose of the board I want you to quickly jump up and put your feet the way I showed you and hold out your hands!" he yelled after him.

"Brax!" Adam yelled as the wave got closer.

"Come one mate you can do it!" Brax yelled.

Adam took a deep breath and watched the wave get closer "I can do this! I can do this!" he yelled. As soon as it got closer he closed his eyes and gripped the board tight and jumped. Opening his eyes he laughed and jumped up putting his feet where he was supposed to "I'm doing it!" he yelled.

"Yes you are mate! Keep going this is the hard part!" Brax yelled "on the next one I want you to stay the way you are and tilt so the board turns and moved with you then I want you to swerve like you would on a skateboard!"

"Yes! Yes! You're doing it!" he yelled "you're doing it!" He yelled happily "now turn it back towards me! Yes!" he yelled and punched the air when he turned without falling off.

Adam was beaming he couldn't believe he actually did it when he got close enough to Brax he jumped off the board and ran to him "I did it I did!" he yelled excitedly and threw himself at him squeezing him hard.

"That you did mate," Brax chuckled and hugged him back "I'm real proud of ya," he said and pulled back.

They both walked out of the water and dried off "so that wasn't so bad," Adam said as the started to walk back to the campsite.

"Wait until you get out there again without anyone watching you," Brax said and flung the board down.

"Brax…you won't tell anyone I hugged you," Adam asked.

Brax chuckled "are you gonna ask me that every time you do something a normal kid does?"


	10. Chapter 10

Two days had passed since Adam had gone and Charlie didn't realise how much she would miss him. Sighing she stood up and placed her cup in the sink "one more night shift to get through and I can sleep the day away," she muttered and grabbed her keys dragging herself out the door. Just as she got into her car her phone rang "hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Brax replied "how are ya?" he asked.

"Good- bit lonely not used to having so much free time Ruby's staying at yours while I'm on nights."

"Aww well one more night and you can relax and watch a dvd with her or something."

"So how are you two getting on?"

"Yeah great we went fishing this evening Adam caught a few."

"Sounds like he's enjoying himself," Charlie smiled.

"Yeah he is he's like a kid again," Brax chuckled "you should have seen his face when I took him to that car show this morning…cost me a fortune," he chuckled again.

"Aww Brax you don't need to spend money on him I gave him some."

"Ah it's worth it just to see him happy anyway I'll let ya get to work and I cannot wait to see you," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "well unfortunately you still have four more days."

"Yeah well we're running out of things to do might be home earlier than you think."

"Well I'd love that," she chuckled "but no you stay on till Saturday and find stuff to do you both need the break," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "yeah," he sighed "I haven't called Angelo's yet hope it's still standing."

Charlie giggled "well lucky for you I've been checking it out for ya- Liam is doing well he told me to tell you not to worry he's even keeping Heath busy."

Brax chuckled "that eases my mind I'll let you get on see ya later."

"Bye," she said and hung-sighing happily she started up her car and headed off to work.

…

Pulling into the station she sighed looking at the building and climbed out, walking inside the officer behind the desk called her "this came for you this morning," he said handing her over a letter.

"Thanks," she said and walked into her office sitting down she logged onto her computer and opened the letter while she waited for it to load, her eyes widened at the pictures that had fallen onto her lap scanning through them she flung them down and picked up the letter fear washing over her. Reading the first few lines she flung the letter down "what the hell," said out loud, looking at the time she ran to the door and pulled it open "is Jack gone home yet?"

"He left with Detective Holden a few minutes before you got here," the officer on the desk replied.

Walking back to her desk she grabbed the photos letter and the keys to her cruiser and ran out the door "I'll be on my mobile if anything comes up!" she called and ran to the door- stopping in the doorway of the station she looked around and slowly began walking to her car checking in-between the cars in the lot as she went.

Jumping into her car she locked the door and called Jack, she started up waiting for him to answer "I need to see you where are you?" she asked as soon as he answered.

"Just got to Angelo's with Peter if this has anything to do with the report I didn't finish I'll do it in the morning things just got on top of me today."

"It's not about work I'll be there in a minute," she said hurriedly and stepped on the gas.

"Okay," he said and hung up.

Throwing her phone down she sped to Angelo's and pulled in- grabbing the letter she jumped out and ran inside-looking behind her all the way.

"Over here Charlie!" Peter called.

Hurrying to them she sat down and opened the letter for both of them to see spreading out all the photos "I got this a few minutes ago."

Peter took up one of the photos anger washing through him "what the hell is this…someone is taking photos of you?" he picked up the letter and read it out "looking good Sere as good as I remember it's been awhile hope you don't mind me hanging around it'll be good to see your pretty face like the old days….see ya soon."

Jack sighed and picked up another photo "these are all taken on different days- damn it, the others are in them too," he said looking at one of Charlie Martha and Hayley.

"Someone is following me…but I haven't noticed anyone," Charlie said looking down on the photos.

"You're normally good at picking up on these things Charlie are you sure you haven't noticed anything?" Peter asked.

"Anything at all anything strange anyone around you haven't seen before?" Jack added.

"No nothing everything has been fine-normal," she replied "but I have been a bit distracted with Adam and Brax the last few days… and no I haven't seen anyone around."

Peter looked down at one of the photos and held it out "He's been in the house," he said showing her a photo of herself a sleep on the sofa.

Charlie looked at it horrified she hadn't got that far into them yet "bu-but how?" she stuttered.

"Did you or the kids lose your key?" Jack asked.

"No we all have them-Adam left his when he went but it's still in the kitchen I saw it before I left," she sighed "what do I do?" she asked.

"Well for starters don't react," Peter said "if he sent you them he's looking to see what kind of reaction he'll get…he might be close by," he said scanning the place.

"So she's just supposed to forget about it and act normal?" Jack snapped. "Come on Pete this is stalking he's been in her house for crying out loud!"

"Exactly," Peter said and leaned in closer " you know a stalkers mind they watch the reaction their work gets they note it they use it for the next time-but we will be keeping an eye on you, I'll do a few drive bys by the house and check everything is okay- first thing tomorrow I want you to get all the locks changed you're not to go back to that house alone-Ruby either you'll go to mine I've been staying there will I'm back."

Charlie sighed and stood up she was getting freaked out but she knew Peter was right any reaction she'd give could be used against her "I better get back I'll see you two tomorrow," she mumbled gathering up the photos.

"I'll stop in on you later Charlz!" Jack called after her "…so what do we do?" he asked as soon as she was gone.

Looking down at the photo he still held Peter stared at it for a moment "we find this son of a bitch and take him down…no one messes with my sister," he said seriously.

Jack sat there thinking what he could do- thinking about what happened on the beach with Ruby he jumped up "I gotta go I'll call ya in a bit I have an idea!," he yelled and ran out the door ignoring Peter calling him 'it has to be him' he said to himself and ran to his car.

* * *

A few hours later Charlie sat in the dark in her office staring at the photos most of them were of her alone but a few had Bianca Hayley the other girls and Jack in them, she glanced down as her phone rang and smiled quickly as Adam flashed on the screen "hey," she said quietly.

"Hey mum sorry I never called yesterday I'm about to go to bed so I said I'd call I know you're in work how's everything?"

"Great," she lied and tried to actually sound happy.

"Mum are you okay?"

"Yeah sweetie I'm fine listen I'm glad you're having fun and don't worry about calling me Brax has been keeping me updated but I am at work and I have a ton of paperwork here."

"Oh okay I'll let you get back to it."

"I'm sorry Adam you just caught me at a bad time."

"No no I knew you'd be busy I'll call you tomorrow then I love ya mum bye."

"I love ya too bye baby," she said and put the phone down-sighing she sat back in her chair it's one thing after another what kind of weirdo would do this?

…

Back up coast Adam took the phone away from his ear and looked at it "everything alright?" Brax asked sitting beside him.

"Yeah mum just sounded a bit weird it's probably nothing," he said and stood up "I'll see ya in the morning," he said and walked to the tent.

"Yeah night," he called and pulled out his phone, walking a few feet away he pulled up Charlie's number and pressed call. Putting it to his ear he waited for her to answer "so what's going on?" he asked.

"Didn't I just talk to you a few hours ago?" she sighed.

"Yeah but Adam thinks you sound weird so again what's going on?"

"Nothing," she sighed again.

"Come on Charlie I know you better than that," he said.

"Okay fine," she huffed "I got a letter today…it had photos with it."

"What kind of photos?" he asked.

"Of me," she muttered "most of them I'm alone a few of the girls are in them-Jack too."

"And what are you doing in these photos?" he asked getting a bad feeling.

"Normal day to day things-walking on the beach with B, in the diner with the girls, on duty with Jack," she sighed "there's one of me asleep on the sofa."

"What! Right I'm coming home right now!" he said angrily.

"No Brax please Adam will ask questions he doesn't need to know this he's having a good time don't ruin it on him, please don't come home I'm still figuring it out here."

"What's there to figure out Charlie! Someone is harassing you they've been in your god damn house of course I'm gonna come home!" he hissed.

"Brax please," she said slowly "this could be just a prank or something I've already told my brothers they're looking into it and watching me like a hawk I'll be fine."

Brax sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "you can't tell me something like that and expect me to stay here Charlie what if they come into the house again when you're alone?" he asked.

"I'm not going to the house I'm going to Pete's with him…please don't worry about me Brax I'm fine really," she said softly.

Brax sighed again "alright but I'm gonna be calling a lot and if anything else happens I'm on my way home got it?"

"Got it," she replied "…so what are ya doing now?" she smiled hoping to change the topic.

"Thinking about you," he chuckled.

"Oh really thinking what?" she giggled.

"Well I was thinking when I get back me, you- in a nice sexy dress, a bottle of wine, a nice quiet place maybe some food and then…," he trailed off.

"And then what?" She giggled.

"I'll leave that to your imagination," he chuckled.

"Mr Braxton," she giggled "are you having impure thoughts?"

"Are you Miss Holden?" he chuckled "all I said was I'd leave it to you."

"Maybe I am," she said quietly.

Brax chuckled "we'll just have to test them out when I'm home."

"Oh you better believe it," she giggled- she looked up when her door opened and the officer on the other side nodded for her to come out.

"Well I for one can't wait," he chuckled.

"Me neither listen I have to go I'm being called I'll see ya soon."

"Night babe," he said and hung up, sighing he sat on a log how was he supposed to sit here for another few days acting like everything is okay? Standing up he decided they would be heading home early. Walking back to the tent he crawled in to find Adam out cold "how long was I on the phone," he muttered and crawled into his sleeping bag.

* * *

The next morning Ruby yawned as she stood at the counter in the diner she jumped when hands came around her waist "hey babe," Casey greeted happily and dropped a kiss on her head.

"Hey why are you up so early?" she asked as she walked to a table with her coffee.

Casey shrugged and sat beside her "Heath woke me up coz he couldn't sleep and dragged me for a surf and here I was thinking I'd get a lie on with Brax away… you not gone to work already?"

"No I'm not due in until eleven mum woke me up coming in she fell over something," she giggled. "She was acting weird though told me I've not to come back to the house unless I know she's there…then she said we were staying at Uncle Pete's place- Jack was with her too something's going on Case."

Casey chuckled "strange maybe it's nothing you know cops they get threats all the time I wouldn't worry about you know as well as I do if it were serious your mum wouldn't leave your side-or the cops would be on you… I wonder how Brax and Adam are getting on…have you heard from him?"

"Yeah," she smiled "he called me last night he's having a ball he talked about Brax non-stop oh and he told me he taught him to surf but you gotta keep that to yourself it's a surprise for mum when he gets back."

"Wow Jack told me there was no hope for him on a board," he chuckled.

"Well I guess Brax is doing something right," she giggled "anyway I won't be home until about nine I'm taking mums car will I stop by for an hour?"

"Yeah if you want to but didn't you say you were spending the night with your mum?" Casey asked.

"I did but doesn't mean I can't stop in and see you first," she said and leaned in to kiss him.

"Aww isn't that lovely," Gavin said and pulled a chair out "young love these days," he chuckled and sat down.

By now Ruby and Casey had pulled apart "can I help you mate?" Casey asked looking him up and down while Ruby sat beside him wide eyed.

"Ruby you didn't tell him about me?" Adam mock gasped "I'm a little hurt… so she didn't tell you about her little sister- the one that died or her mum trying to shoot my brother no?" he chuckled looking to a horrified Casey "or how about her mum getting my brother-her dad locked up for life?"

Ruby shot up off the chair and threw her coffee into his face "go to hell!" she spat.

"Ruby!" Leah yelled and hurried over "I'm so sorry I don't know what's gott-" she stopped mid-sentence once she saw who it was "Case get her out of here," she said shoving Ruby behind her.

"What's going on?" Casey asked standing up.

"Just get her out of here!" Leah yelled "and you can get out an all you're not welcome here!"

Gavin stood up and chuckled "you must be a friend of Charlie's yeah I think I remember you Leah right?" he said and wiped his face.

"You we're warned!" Heath yelled stomping over, he'd just walked through the door and noticed the silence and everyone looking at something. Never one to miss some action he decided to have a look himself. He grabbed Gavin and shoved him back "you were told to stay away from her!" he hissed and shoved him again.

"Take him outside then you can do whatever the hell you want Heath!" Leah snapped.

"You heard the lady," Heath smirked and shoved him towards the door.

Ruby looked up at everyone looking at her and bolted out the other door "Ruby!" Casey yelled and ran after her.

Running to keep up with her he tried to stop her "Ruby what is going on- who was that guy and what was he talking about?"

Ruby stopped and sighed putting her hands on her hips she turned to face him she'd have to tell him now "that guy is my Uncle, his brother- my dad killed my little sister and stabbed my mum seven years ago… her name was Sienna she was seven weeks old when she died, he got life in prison and we haven't been in touch since. We moved here and tried to put it behind us, now dad has found us and wants to see us, he keeps sending letters and now he's sent his brother to stir up trouble because we've ignored them."

Casey stood there open mouthed in shock he didn't know what to say.

Ruby wiped her face "I gotta get to work," she said and walked away.

Casey stood processing it all before looking after her "Rubes wait!" he called and ran after her.

When he got to her he pulled her back "no Case," she whimpered and pulled away from him.

Realising she was crying he pulled her hard until she hit his chest "I'm sorry baby," he whispered as she cried and gripped him.

After a few minutes of crying she pulled back "I'm sorry I never told you it's just too hard to talk about."

Casey smiled quickly "it's okay I understand…does anyone know?"

"Just my family and the girls, April, a few of the cops mum works with… and mum only told Brax the other day so he could deal with Adam better….and I told Heath a bit of it the other day he had to hold Jack back and I had to explain why we was so angry."

Casey nodded "how about I call in sick for you and we can spend the day on the sofa."

Ruby smiled "I'd love to but I have a big meeting on Monday morning that I'm not half prepared for that's why I'm working late tonight…I promise we'll talk when I get home though."

"Okay," Casey smiled "I'll walk you to your car then," he said and slipped his hand into hers.

"I love ya," Ruby said once they got there and kissed him.

"I love ya too," he said and opened her door for her "call me on your break," he said as she climbed in.

"I will… talk to you then," she smiled and shut her door.

As soon as he was gone she broke down on the wheel she couldn't believe he'd done that. She sniffed and pulled back sighing deeply she started up the car and headed off to work.

* * *

Back at Charlie's she'd just woken up and walked down to her kitchen wiping her eyes she yawned and put the pot on- looking to the sofa she assumed Jack was asleep on it- he'd stayed at the station with her all night. Standing waiting on the pot she looked to her table and doubled back -another two photo's lay on the table. Walking to them she picked them up "Jack!" she called frantically another one of her asleep and one of her arriving home this morning with Jack. Feeling very unsettled she ran to the sofa and called him again "Jack! Wake up!" seeing he wasn't there she started to panic and ran up to her room and grabbed her gun from her locker and pulled out her phone from under the pillow. Bringing both downstairs (after she'd checked every room, wardrobe, gap in the house) she walked to the kitchen and started to make her coffee.

A few seconds later she whipped round and aimed her gun as the door opened slowly "hey it's me," Jack said holding up his hands "I thought you'd still be asleep," he said walking in.

"I thought you were staying here until I woke up!" she snapped and flung her cup at him.

Him ducking just in time- he looked to the cup shattering off the wall then at Charlie "what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked standing back up.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered and turned back to the counter leaning her hands on it "I got more photos he was in my room Jack!" she cried.

Jack walked over to her "I'm sorry Charlie I thought you'd be okay if I ran home for a few minutes…did you clear the place?" he asked pulling his own gun out.

Charlie nodded and burst out crying "aww Charlz," he said and pulled her into a hug.

"Why can't things for once go right for me!" she cried and buried her head in his chest.

Jack rubbed her arms "we're going down the station to make a formal complaint-forget what Pete said… get dressed," he said and stepped back.

...

Up coast Brax and Adam sat by the lake "so I'm starting to think you can't think of anything else for us to do out here," Adam said.

Brax chuckled "you'd be right," he said and stood up "fancy heading down to the town for the day?"

Adam nodded and stood up "we can go see a movie have dinner hang around down there."

"Yeah not like we've got anything else planned…but don't tell mum," Brax chuckled.

Adam chuckled and followed him "Brax!" he called "you know the way I asked you would you come see my dad with me?"

"Yeah," Brax said slowly.

Adam smiled "I've changed my mind I don't wanna go see him.

"Really?" Brax asked "what changed your mind?"

"You," he said seriously "spending all this time here with you doing all this stuff made me realise I didn't need to go see him, whatever I was thinking why I wanted to go see him and all that is all gone. I know I said I needed to know why he did it but I don't anymore he's in the past and I wanna keep him there."

Brax smiled "if that's how you feel."

"It is," Adam nodded "I'll never forgive him for what he did so why give him what he wants by going to see him…I have a better life now," he said smiling at Brax.

Brax ruffled his hair "let's go see what movies are on," he chuckled and climbed into his car.

* * *

Down the station Charlie sat in her office with Jack and Watson-she didn't want to draw attention to herself by going into the interview room.

"Right so how do you want to handle this?" Watson asked after she'd read the note and looked through the photos.

Charlie shrugged "pretend it's not happing," she said in a daze.

"Seriously Charlie I know you want this taken care of quietly so I was thinking if me Jack Collins and Pete work out a way to be around you like I'm off tomorrow- tonight I'll stay with you then Pete can take over in the morning while Jack and I have to work," Watson said.

Charlie nodded "yeah that's okay with me."

"And while we're here we'll be looking into the photos I've worked out exactly where a few were taken so I'm going to head out and get the cctv footage from the surf club and the diner," Jack said and stood up. "Pete should be here to take you to his soon he's at yours now- the guy is there changing the locks and fitting an alarm."

Charlie nodded and stood up "what about Ruby?"

"Collins is on her he's been warned to keep it to himself keep his distance and if she does twig him there was an incident and you sent him there as a precaution," Watson said and stood up "he's gone in his own car and we have radio contact he'll be on her until she arrives home later."

Again Charlie nodded "thanks Georgie."

"Don't worry Charlie we'll find out who this is," she said and squeezed her arm before walking out of the office.

As soon as she was gone Jack walked over to her "so I need to tell you something…sit," he said pulling her chair over.

"What?" Charlie asked and sat down "if this is something going on with Martha chances are I already know."

"No it's not her….I was patrolling the strip by the diner the other day."

"Okay," Charlie said not knowing where this was going.

"And I came across Heath Braxton arguing with a guy."

Charlie scoffed "what's new…what about it anyway?

"Ruby was with him," he said and stood up "don't freak out I kept this from you for a good reason."

"Jack, tell me what the hell is going on what has Ruby to do with this or Heath?" she asked standing up.

"The guy on the beach was Gavin Darwin Charlie, he was trying to get Ruby to talk to him and Heath intervened. I lost it when I saw him and told Heath to take Ruby away, I warned Gavin off…I didn't say anything to you because he didn't turn up again so I assumed he was gone," Jack said sitting beside her again.

Charlie sat there looking at him she was at a loss for words that name made her skin crawl. Standing up she walked to the window she couldn't be mad at him he was just looking out for her she couldn't believe Ruby hadn't told her right away "why didn't Ruby say anything?"

"She told me she didn't want to bother you because you'd a lot going on with Adam," Jack said walking to her.

Charlie snapped back to him "so what! I would have dealt with it! I have the same amount of time for both for my children! I can't believe she thought that- she knows she can come to me anytime with anything!" she snapped.

"Yes she does know that Charlie but things were starting with Brax- Adam was settling down she said it was nice to see you happy again she didn't wanna ruin it."

"Who cares if I'm happy my children come first I can't believe she didn't come to me what the hell was she thinking, what if he came back did she think about that? You know as well as I do Jack he's dangerous he tried to kill me-them he set my house on fire while we slept! They could have easily been killed!" she yelled grabbing her keys.

"Where are you going Charlie?" Jack yelled and ran after her.

"To make sure my daughter is safe then go find him and kill him!" she spat and stormed off to her car.

"Charlie come on be realistic!" Jack yelled and ran after her.

"Oh I am being realistic Jack! I see him he's getting a bullet no questions asked!" she yelled and pulled her door open "he won't get near my family again!"

Jack grabbed her back and kicked the door closed "you're not going anywhere except back in there use your head Charlie," he said and started to drag her back inside "let me make a call to the prison parole officer. I called the prison last night Gavin was released three months ago he should be still checking in."

Pulling away from him she held her hands up as he went to grab her again "fine," she said and stepped around him "I'll be in my office," she said calmly and walked into her office.

Jack looked after her thinking she was a bit too calm…following her a few seconds later he shut the door "I'm well wide to you! Sit!" he yelled when she was halfway out the window.

Groaning she pulled back and glared at him before walking and dropping into her chair with a huff.

...

Up coast Brax and Adam had just come out of the movies "so what did you think of that?" Brax asked as they walked.

"Yeah it was alright wouldn't be mad about it," Adam replied he stopped walking and took a few steps back to a sign in a shop window.

"Whatcha looking at?" Brax asked walking back to him.

Adam smiled and turned to him "dad used to bring me to these all the time when I was smaller…wanna go?"

Brax read the sign "go karts?" he said looking back at him "yeah I could go for that," he said and read the rest of it "they're closed now but we can come back in the morning."

Adam nodded "but I thought we were going home tomorrow."

"We are but we can do this first," Brax said and started to walk.

"Alright…what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?"

Brax looked at his watch "we can head for a surf for an hour or two if you want."

Adam nodded his head furiously "yeah practice makes perfect right," he chuckled and walked ahead to his car.

An hour later Brax floated on his board not far out while Adam took full advantage of the waves- he watched him with a smile on his face he'd never seen him so happy. Sighing he turned back to his board wondering what would happen once they got home his work was done Adam had changed and settled down would it all stop? Would he wanna be around him anymore? Looking back to Adam he felt a twinge in his chest he didn't want it to stop for some reason the kid had grown on him well whatever happened he knew he'd still have him at Angelo's. Floating back to shore he got off his board and walked to the towels, drying off he sat down and picked up his phone he hadn't called Charlie yet today. Deciding now was the perfect time he pulled up her number and called her "hey," he said when she answered.

"Hey," she sighed.

"What's up?"

"I'm on lock down," she grumbled "my stupid brother has locked the window in my office and locked me in."

Brax chuckled "why?"

"Because…never mind," she sighed "you two having fun?"

"Yeah we are what's going on back there-have you found anything yet?"

"Yeah have a lead but dummy out there won't let me out!" she yelled.

He assumed she was yelling so Jack could hear "why won't he let you go?"

"It's complicated I know he's trying to do the right thing I just hate people telling me what to do."

"Well he is your big brother you should be used to it," Brax looked out to the water and couldn't spot Adam "uh Charlie I'll call you back," he said and jumped up.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No I just remembered I forgot to do something," he said quickly already on his way to the water.

"Okay," she said slowly "I guess I'll talk to you in a bit then."

"Alright," he said and threw the phone down. Running into the water a bit and stopped, he couldn't even see the board "Adam!" He yelled and darted his eyes everywhere.

Beginning to panic he started to swim further in- going under he came back up and looked around "Adam!" He yelled again "Ad-" he stopped when he saw something floating "no, no, no," he said and started to swim towards it.

When he got to it he cursed…it was Adam rolling him over he tapped his face "Adam come on mate don't do this to me!" he yelled. Checking for a pulse his face drained of colour when he got nothing "no! Come on!" he yelled and started to swim back to shore with him.

Getting to shore he lay him down and started CPR. After a minute or two he jumped back when Adam started to cough up water. Quickly he rolled him on his side "it's alright just breathe Adam in and out you're alright," he said trying to hid the shakiness in his voice.

A woman hurried over to them "is he okay?" she asked looking down on him.

"Yeah he's fine," Brax replied without taking his eyes off him.

The woman got down beside him "I'm a doctor let me check him out he might need to go to hospital."

Brax moved away and let her move in- as she checked him out he couldn't help but notice how fit she was. She had a nice body, nice hair, big boobs, his type of woman- shaking his head he chuckled his type of woman was something else now and she was at home waiting for him.

"Well he seems okay the lungs are clear but keep an eye on him," she said and stood up.

"Thanks," Brax replied and got down beside him again.

"Here's my card if you need any more help," she said putting it into his hand "don't worry," she smiled "your son is gonna be just fine- I'd say you're in more shock than anything…go have a drink," she chuckled and walked away.

Brax looked down as Adam sat up "wow," he gasped and coughed "that was so cool."

"What the hell did you do?" Brax yelled.

"I saw you do that jump turn thing I thought I'd try it out…came off the board instead," he muttered.

"Jesus Adam you could have drowned! That took me years to learn and get right you can't just try it out in a wave you have to practice!" he sighed and pulled him up "don't ever do that to me again."

Adam smirked he could see the worry and concern on his face "worried about me were ya?" he chuckled.

"Yes in fact I was- have you any idea what was going through my head when I couldn't see you?"

"Alright I'm sorry won't happen again."

Brax sighed and pulled him into a hug "you have no idea how scared I was," he sighed.

Adam smiled and stepped back "don't worry about it dad," he chuckled "that woman," he said when Brax raised an eyebrow "she said your son is fine were you not listening?"

"Uh no I was kinda occupied seeing if this teenage kid I'm looking out for was still alive."

Adam chuckled "well he is and he's done with the water for today…it's dinner time," he said and started to walk off.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Brax called after him.

"Uh no," Adam said turning back to him "oh, yeah, right," he said when Brax pointed to the board that had floated to the shore. Walking over he picked it up and walked towards the car.

Brax looked after him and shook his head "kid will be the death of me," he said and went to grab his phone before walking back and grabbing his stuff heading after him.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Charlie sat up and yawned looking at the time she groaned, rolling out of the bed she walked to Peter's kitchen and made herself a coffee- going to the table she sat beside him "morning," she grumbled "Rubes get off okay?"

Peter looked at her and chuckled " yeah she did you still in a mood?" he asked, when he'd gone to pick her up yesterday he found Jack sitting outside her office reading a magazine ignoring her banging on the door. After Jack had filled him in on what had been going on he finally let her out…and boy was she not happy. "You know why he locked you in there."

"I'm the boss Pete I tell him what to do!" she snapped.

"He's your older brother that outranks any title," he chuckled and stood up "Jack finally got through to that parole officer Gavin was there when he called so we can safely say he's not around here."

Charlie smiled slightly "so does that mean I get to go home to my own house-on my own?"

"He's still not in the clear yet but for now you can while I run Georgie home her car wouldn't start last night so she's in the other room I'll be over as soon as I drop her off."

"Peter," she groaned "please I need some time to myself before I go insane- this week was supposed to be all about me having time to myself!" she yelled and stood up "I am going home to my own home ON MY OWN!"

Peter held his hands up with an amused smirk "alright you can have a few hours to yourself but you lock the doors and set the alarm and do not go anywhere unless myself or Jack are with you got it?"

"If that's what it takes to get you two to leave me alone then yes I got it," she said and walked back to her room.

…

Up coast Brax sat by the fire site waiting on Adam to wake up he decided there was nothing left for them to so they would be heading home he also decided to give him a lie in. pulling out his phone he went to call Charlie but stopped he'd called her earlier and had woken her up- sighing he put his phone away, since she told him about the photos he'd been on edge checking his phone every few minutes resisting the urge to call her he didn't want her to feel like he was smothering her. He looked up when he heard rustling of leaves "good morning," he chuckled as a sleepy Adam dropped bedside him.

"Morning," he muttered.

Brax chuckled Adam was not a morning person he'd seen it each morning- he chuckled again and stood up "when you've woken up for real we'll head down and get some breakfast then go to the go karts we'll head home after that…I'm gonna start taking the tent apart." He chuckled to himself when all he got was a grunt.

A while later Adam was more awake and helped him load the car "I'm gonna check in with mum before we go," he said and walked away.

"And don't tell her we're coming home early!" Brax called after him.

"Yeah, yeah," Adam muttered and dialled Charlie's number "hey mum," he greeted.

"Hey baby how are ya?" she asked happily.

"Yeah I'm great how are you?"

"Yeah I'm good what are you two up to today?"

"We're about to head off for breakfast then we're going on some go karts."

"Nice," Charlie chuckled she knew how much he loved them "did you have to bribe Brax?" she asked.

Adam chuckled "no he agreed as soon as I asked I'm starting to think he's a big a kid as me."

Charlie giggled "yeah I thought so he's as bad as Jack so how...oh my god!" she gasped.

"What is it mum?" He asked worried.

Charlie giggled "nothing I just saw your Uncle Pete kiss Georgie."

"Okay one- eww and two- doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Hmm we'll see what he has to say for himself anyway, what I was saying was how are you fixed for money you got much left?"

"Yeah I've about sixty bucks left Brax wouldn't let me pay for much."

"Right," Charlie nodded "well why don't you use that to pay for today you know to say thank you," she suggested.

"Way ahead of you mum," he chuckled "I was gonna do that anyway."

"Alright well you two have fun and remember I wanna see some pictures gotta go have fun and I love ya."

"Yeah love ya too bye," he said and hung up, shaking his head he walked back to Brax "my Uncle is nuts."

"You'll have to clarify that mate they both are," Brax chuckled.

"Peter- mum just saw him kissing Watson."

Brax chuckled "yeah well he was into her for a while before he left."

Adam shook his head "I hope I'm not like you lot when I get older."

"Meaning?" Brax asked.

"Meaning you're all idiots… how long have you liked my mum and you only asked her out a few days ago-same with Jack, he went on for months before he finally asked Martha out Noah too with Hayley and now Peter oh and granddad too with Beth- like I said idiots."

Brax chuckled "so you don't have one girl that you like that much that you're afraid to ask her out in case she says no?"

Adam shrugged "never asked a girl out- but," he said slowly then shook his head "nah never mind," he said and went to walk away.

"Get your butt back here and tell me," Brax chuckled.

Walking back to him Adam studied him "how do you know when a girl likes you?"

"Depends," Brax answered sitting on the car "what's this girl doing?"

Adam shrugged "well she smiles at me a lot, in school she sits beside me and talks about random stuff she always asks me what I'm doing for lunch stuff like that."

"Well then mate you got yourself a crush," he chuckled.

"But how do I know if she likes me or if she's just being nice?"

"Does she do it with any of the other guys?"

"Nope always me," Adam replied.

"Well then she likes you go ask her out."

"What do I say?"

"You've really never asked a girl out?" Brax asked.

"No never had the interest- any girl I hooked up with was because of Hammer and that lot but I never liked any of them they were just after me because I was part of the crew."

Brax chuckled and shook his head "alright you start up a conversation with her- can be about anything, then when you think it's getting awkward you ask her does she wanna go see a movie with you."

Adam nodded "and then what?"

"And then you end the conversation and walk away but make sure you smile back at her," Brax replied. Thinking about something he turned to Adam he knew Charlie would probably have already talked to him about this before but for some reason he thought he'd get more out of him "have you ever slept with a girl before?"

Adam's eyes went wide and Brax could have sworn he saw a blush creep up on his cheek "um no," he said quickly and looked at the ground.

"Well that's a lie- come on I'm not gonna tell mum do you not trust me by now?"

Adam sighed and looked up at him "why are you asking?"

"It's all part of growing up mate someone has to talk to you about it."

Adam chuckled "Jack tried but he kept laughing so mum told him to stop…to answer your question yes I have slept with a girl…two," he muttered.

"Wow two already," Brax said and nodded "I'm not gonna lie to ya mate I'd been with a few by then but look that's not the way to go were you…you know…safe?"

"Brax," he groaned.

"It's a serious question Adam."

"Fine yes I was I'm not a complete moron," he muttered.

"Well that's good I suppose but I don't think your mum will think the same," Brax chuckled.

"You said you wouldn't tell her!" Adam yelled.

"I'm not gonna tell her," Brax sighed and stood up he was starting to get a bit weird now why the hell did he open his mouth-well have to finish it now he said to himself and turned back to him "were you drunk both times?"

"Yeah," Adam nodded "they were too."

Brax nodded too "you know that is the worst way to have your first time I should know I was wasted too… you want it to be special mate- date a girl for a while get to know her sex is not something you just do. When you're older it's a normal thing and it shows a girl how much you care about them."

"Like you and mum?" Adam asked "…actually don't answer that," he said wrinkling up his nose.

Brax chuckled "we're not that far yet mate like I said date a girl for a while get to know her and no you shouldn't have asked that…let's get going."

* * *

Back at Charlie she had just pulled up at her house turning to Peter she smirked "so I saw you and Georgie…how long has that been going on?"

Peter chuckled "you saw that huh?"

"Uh-huh…aren't you dating that what's her name?"

"Chloe," Peter said "and no not anymore."

"What happened?"

"Well I'm coming home and she was supposed to come with me…she got a better job offer and asked me to stay there."

"And why aren't you?"

"Because this is my home I grew up here I wanna be here it was never permanent we all knew I wouldn't stay."

"Even for her?" Charlie asked.

Peter smiled "no not even for her but we decided to stay friends so that's something."

"So you and Georgie?" she giggled.

"We'll see," he chuckled "go on I'll drop in later set the alarm and lock the door."

"Alright see ya then," she called and got out.

Going inside she went straight for a shower, after she threw on any clothes and went down to the kitchen to make coffee she was spending the day on the sofa not worrying about anyone or anything.

A few minutes later she was sitting on the sofa when a knock came to the door. Groaning she placed her cup down and walked to the front door, pulling it open she gasped "George," she said slowly.

"Hi Charlie," an older man greeted.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked gesturing for him to come in.

"I just wanted to see how everyone was doing I knew the kids wouldn't be here I didn't wanna upset you by seeing them first I wanted to make sure it was okay with you," he said and followed her to the kitchen.

"Don't be silly George you don't have to check with me any time you want to see them you're their granddad I don't mind you seeing them it' just the rest of your family," she muttered.

George chuckled "sad that a man can't see his family-and I'm not talking about Sean," he added.

Charlie smiled she always did like him the most "has no one spoken to you at all?"

"Well I got a birthday card of Jules and Lara that's something right?" he chuckled "I've come to terms with it Charlie, I did the right thing I couldn't look at my own son after what he did to my grandchild I don't understand how they could. They all took his side and blamed you," he said shaking his head "I hope he rots in there….anyway how's all with you?" he asked with a smile.

Charlie chuckled only he could go from one conversation to another like that "I'm good," she nodded "kids are doing great and I kinda started seeing someone," she said quickly.

George chuckled "well fill me in."

Charlie handed him a cup and sat beside him "his name is Brax, I think you met him the last time you were here."

George thought for a moment "the name is familiar is he Jack's friend-the lad that owns the restaurant?"

"Yeah him," Charlie nodded "it's early days yet we've only been out once."

George nodded "he's a nice lad very polite he's doing well for himself too and you've known him a few years…I hope it works out for you Charlie you deserve it."

"Thanks I do to," she replied and put her hand over his "I miss our chats you have to start calling around more often the kids would love it I would too," she smiled.

George smiled he did miss them "I'd love to I just wasn't sure you'd want me hanging around so much you know how these things go the family gets the blame too."

"No no George don't ever think that the only person I blame is Sean no one else, I don't speak to the rest of the family because obviously what Gavin did and the rest called me a liar and whatever good riddance to them we don't need them," she smiled and squeezed his hand.

George smiled sadly "yeah it's hard to believe my boys done that I thought I'd raised them better anyway how are the kids doing?"

"Yeah they're great they'd love for you to come for dinner some night."

"Alright then me you Ruby and Adam dinner at your blokes place he can join us too," he chuckled "tomorrow night."

"Um Adam is actually away at the moment…with Brax," she said quickly.

George laughed "then me and you dinner at your blokes place tomorrow night….Ruby too if she wants to join us."

Charlie nodded "that'll be great I'll look forward to it you might get to see everyone else."

"How is everyone doing?"

"Yeah they're great," she nodded "Pete got transferred out to Melbourne so that was kinda hard but we made it work we all speak to him every day he's actually here for the week. Dad finally moved Beth in, Jack is living with Martha, Hayley and Noah are still married," she giggled "Leah's husband Dan sadly passed away but she's doing well now and Bianca and April are still as crazy as ever- oh, you'll have to meet Casey Ruby's boyfriend he's a really sweet boy."

Gorge chuckled "I have met him I bumped into them in the town a few months back he is a sweet boy he treats her well."

"Oh," Charlie giggled "so what's been happening with you… Madge still around?" She asked.

George nodded "in fact I've just asked her to marry me."

"Oh that is so exciting did she say yes?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"She did wedding is set for two months from now," he said happily.

"Wow…I'd love to come if you want me there."

"Of course I want you there you're still family to me Charlie."

Charlie stood up and hugged him "congrats George I'm delighted you're getting a second happy ending."

George hugged her back "and hopefully you will too you've wasted enough time Charlie, if this can go all the way with Brax and he's worth it don't hold back."

Charlie smiled and pulled back "I think it might be…and I'm not going to let anything get in the way."

George drained his cup and stood up "that's the spirit I better get off now but I'll see you tomorrow at eight."

"You will I'm sure Rubes can't wait to see you," she said walking to the door.

"I might stop in and see her at her office…how's she getting on with that?"

"She's still an intern doing all the hand me down work but she'll be a super lawyer when her time comes," Charlie giggled.

George chuckled and walked outside "she'll go all the way to the top…I'll see you Charlie," he called and walked down the drive.

Charlie smiled watching him go- he was always so nice and welcomed her into the family the first time he'd met her, sometimes it was hard to believe he came from that family Sean's mother two sisters and his brother Gavin were the total opposite- closing the door she walked back to the sofa and settled herself in front of the tv.

* * *

By now Brax and Adam were home Brax had just dropped Adam off at Ruby's office he'd gone in to say hello…and ask a favour, now he was on his way to Charlie's alone, pulling up outside her house he climbed out and pulled out his phone out calling her he settled himself by the window in the kitchen where she was sitting.

Charlie sat at her bench reading a magazine she jumped when her phone rang "hey," she greeted happily.

"Hey beautiful," Brax greeted "how are ya?"

"I'm great," she smiled "and you?"

"Yeah not too bad," he said watching her through the window.

"So did you two have fun?"

"Yeah we did we had a great time that's what I'm calling about…Adam wants to stay on for another few days."

"Oh," Charlie said her face dropping "um I guess that would be okay schools not back till Wednesday."

Brax tried to hold back a chuckle "are you really okay with this?"

"Yeah," she replied but her face stayed the way it was.

"Are you sure about that you don't look too happy about it."

"Well I was hoping to see y-" she stopped talking "you said I don't look too happy….Brax?" she said pulling the phone away from her she looked to see he'd hung up sighing she turned her back to the door.

She screamed when hands slipped around her waist "miss me," he chuckled and pulled her back into him dropping a kiss on her forehead.

Charlie smiled widely and pulled away to turn around "what are you doing home?"

"We both agreed we'd done enough," he said moving closer to her "and I wanted to see you," he murmured and kissed her slowly.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Lifting her up onto the bench he moved the chair out of the way and stepped in between her legs "I've been waiting all week to do that," he said and kissed her again.

Charlie giggled and ran her hands down his chest "do you remember what you said on the phone?"

Brax smirked "I do and I got plans for you tonight," he said and kissed her neck "the kids are staying at mine so we got this place to ourselves," he mumbled as he trailed kisses along her neck.

"Mmh I'll look forward to it," she mumbled and pulled him back to her lips.

After they broke apart Brax pulled her down and led her to the living room and pulled her onto the sofa "I have something to show you," he said pulling out his phone, scrolling through it he turned it around so she could see it.

"Aww he looks so happy," she smiled looking at Adam holding a fish smiling happily.

"Yeah he was over the moon with himself he enjoyed the whole thing I've never seen him smile so much," Brax said looking at it too.

Charlie looked up at him "thank you Brax really you have no idea what this meant to him- he'll never tell you but it did, I can tell by the way he was talking to me on the phone and by the picture."

Brax smiled and dipped his head to kiss her "you're more than welcome I had fun too."

"Yeah I can see that," Charlie chuckled showing him a photo of himself in a go kart.

He chuckled and took the phone off her "his idea."

"Sure it was," she giggled "where is he anyway?"

"He wanted me to drop him off so he could have lunch with Ruby," he replied "I went in to see her she looks all important in that suit behind the desk," he chuckled.

Charlie nodded surprised "they used to do that after school I'd let them go to the diner down the street…I'd be outside in the car but they never knew that-still don't."

Brax chuckled and stood up "I'm gonna head off and get a few hours sleep in a real bed."

Charlie stood up and followed him "yeah you'll need all your energy later," she said casually.

Brax stopped and turned back to her "why have you got plans for me?" he asked slipping his arms around her waist.

"Oh I do so make sure you get a good rest," she said leaning into his ear "coz you ain't getting any tonight," she whispered.

"You know I'm not so tired anymore," he said lowering his head kissing her deeply.

Giggling Charlie led him back through the living room towards the stairs and pulled him in for a kiss. She giggled again when he lifted her onto his hips and started to walk up the stairs. Pinning her to the wall he pulled back and let her pull his shirt over his head before latching onto her neck.

"See I told you he wouldn't be here!" Ruby said from the kitchen.

"Funny I thought this was the first place he'd come," Adam said.

Charlie jumped down and grabbed his shirt from the step "they pick their moments," she muttered and stepped away from him.

"I'm gonna hang here for a few minutes," Brax chuckled pulling his shirt over his head.

Charlie giggled and kissed him "I think you need a cold shower," she said and ran to the kitchen "hey," she greeted.

"Hey mum is Brax here?" Adam asked hugging her.

"Uh yeah he's up in the bathroom," she said and walked by him to the coffee.

"Told you he was here," he said to Ruby and went to walk upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked quickly.

"To my bed I'm wrecked," Adam yawned.

"Why don't you sit and tell me all about it," she asked darting her eyes towards the stairs.

"Mum I'm so tired," he groaned.

"Wore ya out did I?" Brax chuckled walking in to the kitchen winking at Charlie.

She bit her lip and looked down trying to hold back a laugh "guess you deserve a nap."

"Thank you," he sighed and ran by them.

"Why are you home so early?" Charlie asked Ruby.

"I'm not I have to get back I was dropping Adam home it's good to see you Brax," she said and hugged him.

"Yeah you too Rubes," he replied and sat beside Charlie.

"Well I'll be off I'll see ya later!" she called and grabbed her bag on her way out.

"You're a dangerous woman Sergeant," Brax said and leaned in to kiss her.

Charlie giggled and stood up "guess you'll have to wait till later to see just how dangerous I can be."

Brax walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist "can't wait," he said and kissed her neck "I'll see ya later," he said and stepped back "maybe you should get some sleep too," he chuckled and walked to the door.

Charlie followed him "I can handle it," she giggled.

"Hm we'll see," Brax said and leaned in to kiss her "later babe," he said and walked off to his car.

* * *

Gavin sat outside the house he smirked as he saw Brax walk out of the house- he had followed Ruby from the surf club that morning Jack had turned up knowing she would lead him to the house at some stage and boy had it been fun looking to the camera on the seat beside him he smirked. Watching Brax pull away he climbed out and looked around "so Charlie think you can play happy families with some bloke and my brothers kids…we'll see about that," he chuckled and looked around before walking around the side of the house away from the kitchen where he'd seen Charlie sitting.

Getting to the front door he slowly tried the handle and cursed when it was locked- thinking for a second he knocked hard and ran to the side of the house.

Charlie frowned and stood up she very rarely used her front door and everyone knew that, walking slowly she walked into the living room and stopped she couldn't see any shadows through the windows beside the door. Pulling her gun from her waist she slowly unlocked it and opened it, pulling it fully open she stepped out onto the porch and looked around when no one was there-behind her Gavin was sneaking up the stairs with a smirk.

Closing the door she went back inside and locked it, running to the back door she locked it and set the alarm-jumping a mile when her phone started ringing.

Upstairs Gavin stopped when he heard her talk and listened in.

"Yes Hayls he is home," she giggled "well he's coming over later he asked the kids to stay at his place…no," she giggled "we'll see what happens….okay I'll meet ya there but I've to be back by six…bye."

A smirk crossed his face and he slipped into a room as she ran up the stairs. Turning he smiled even wider at Adam asleep not far away from him…or so he thought. Pulling out the camera he took a few snaps and snapped his head up as a shower started. Smirking to himself he walked to the room the shower was on in a put his hand on the handle- jumping back when alarms started going off.

"What the hell! Charlie! Charlie!" someone yelled from downstairs.

He had just dived into a room when Charlie came bolting out in a towel with her gun "Adam!" she yelled and ran to his room "Adam!" she yelled and burst through the door to find him already out of his bed with a bat in his hand.

"Charlie!" The voice came from downstairs "come down and shut this bloody thing up!" Hayley yelled.

Charlie sighed and lowered her gun "you can put that down," she giggled and walked back out to the hallway.

"Nah I think I'll keep hold of it," he muttered and followed Charlie down making sure to stay close by he had heard Gavin and had a peak-this was serious now and he meant business no one would hurt his mum.

When she arrived in the kitchen Hayley stood pressing buttons with her hand over her ear, giggling Charlie shoved her out of the way and turned it off "I told you it was Sienna's birthday."

"No you said Ruby's birthday," Hayley said and sat down.

"I thought I was meeting you there," Charlie asked.

"Yeah well Noah dropped me off here so we can walk together."

"Well give me a few minutes," Charlie called running up the stairs…Adam close behind under pretence he was going back to his room.

A few minutes later Charlie returned dressed "Adam I'm heading off for a bit lock up if you're going out!" she called.

"Hold up!" he yelled back and ran down the stairs "I was thinking of going down to Angelo's I'll walk with ya's…if you don't mind," he added.

Charlie smiled "no why would I mind let's go then," she said and pulled the door open- waiting for them to walk out so she could set the alarm.

….

As soon as the door was closed Gavin slowly made his way downstairs- looking out to make sure they were gone before pulling out his phone "hello I would like to order a dozen red roses please and add a message," he smirked. Giving Charlie's address and the message he wanted he made sure they'd be delivered around six, chuckling he walked to the kitchen and typed his nieces birthday knocking off the alarms-opening the door and resetting it before slipping out and closing it again "let the games begin Charlie," he laughed and hurried off to his car looking around to make sure no one saw him.

* * *

Charlie and Hayley walked towards the dinner after saying goodbye to Adam "so what's the plans for later?" Hayley asked.

"I have no idea he just said he asked the kids to stay at his so we could have the house t ourselves guess we'll see."

"So are you glad he's back? Charlie," she giggled when she shrugged.

"Okay fine I'm so excited I never realised how much I'd miss Daryl Braxton," she giggled.

"Things turned out well in the end you're totally obsessed," Hayley giggled as they walked into the diner.

"I am not obsessed it's just nice having someone paying attention to me."

"Hey I give you attention…am I not good enough?" Hayley pouted.

Charlie giggled "you're my bestie you can't give me the attention I want," she said as they sat down with their coffees.

"Ooh dirty talk…so do ya think it'll go that far later?" she asked waggling her eyebrows.

"Hayley!" Charlie shrieked and blushed "we've only been on one date."

"So?" Hayley asked waving her hands.

"So don't you think it's too soon?"

"Well technically you've been dating for a week," she chuckled.

Charlie scoffed "now a serious answer."

"Okay fine no I don't think it's too soon- like I've said from the start he's not a stranger you've known him years you two know a lot about each other so I say go for it."

Charlie giggled "so glad you said that."

"Charlie you haven't!" she asked wide eyed and leaned forward "have you slept with him already?"

"What! No!" she yelled "…but I did sort of lead him on a bit earlier- we were on our way up to the room until the kids came in."

"Charlie you little slut," Hayley giggled "…what happened I want details."

Charlie smirked and sat forward "right we sorta got a bit flirty in the kitchen he said he was going home for a few hours' sleep so I said yeah you'll need it…that stopped him in his tracks," she giggled. "He turned back to me and asked me had I plans for him I said to get a good rest coz he wouldn't be getting any later- he told me he wasn't tired anymore and kissed me. I led him to the stairs and kissed him again, he lifted me up and started to walk then he pins me to the wall I take off his top and….the kids come in."

"Wow," Hayley chuckled "go Charlie you little devil…so you would have if the kids didn't come in?"

"Oh I so would have," she giggled "ah you should see him Hayls I know he's always been tough and whatever but when it's just the two of us he's so sweet."

"Aww look at you all happy," Hayley giggled and looked at her watch "shoot I gotta go I told Martha I'd drop her to work," she said and stood up "better get my car first," she giggled "you have fun and call me in the morning I wanna know all!" she yelled on her way out.

* * *

On the beach Adam sat playing with his phone thinking for a moment he sent a text and waited a reply-which he got right away **I'll be there kiddo** standing up he brushed the sand off him "time for this boy to become a man," he said and walked off to the secluded part of the beach.

Ten minutes later he stepped out as a figure approached him "Uncle Gav," he greeted with an iron pole firmly gripped in his hand behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is mostly about Chax…enjoy **

Back at Charlie's house Brax had just arrived and walked up the drive around to the back of the house. Getting to the back door he frowned at something on the steps-seeing it was flowers he picked them up- reading the card he sighed and opened the back door.

"Brax is that you?" Charlie called.

"Yeah!" he called back still looking at the note.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me," she giggled walking into the kitchen. Seeing what he had in his hand she smiled "aww Brax you didn't have to do that."

"I didn't," he said and put them on the table "Charlie had a great time last night hope we can do it again sometime G oh and there's a few kisses too," looking up at her he threw it on the table "and I here I was thinking you were waiting back home for me…more fool on me right- I knew it was too good to be true," he said and walked back to the door.

"Brax wait!" Charlie called and ran after him- she had no clue what was happening.

"Ah save it Charlie I've done what you wanted me to do I've sorted your kid for you let's leave it at that- you don't have to pretend anymore I see where I stand!" he spat and stormed off to his car.

"Brax!" Charlie yelled and ran after him "it's not what you think I don't know where these came from!" She yelled walking in front of him. "Please will you calm down and let me explain!"

"Explain what?" he yelled shoving her out of the way "that while I was away with your son you were hooking up some guy leading me on, is that what you wanted if I thought you liked me I'd keep going with Adam?"

"No Brax how can you even say that, I do like you- a lot, I haven't been with any guy," she yelled back.

Brax scoffed and pulled his door open "you don't have to explain yourself to me Serge I'm just the guy that steps in to help out a kid while his mother screws around!" He spat and slammed his car door.

Charlie bit her lip as tears filled her eyes she wiped her face as he screeched away before walking back to her house bursting out crying.

….

Brax arrived at Angelo's and stormed in and straight to the bar "ah your back," Liam smiled "how was it?"

"What's it to you?" Brax snapped and grabbed a bottle from the shelf completely ignoring Jack sitting at the bar.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"Mind your own!" Brax yelled and stalked off into his office.

"Trip didn't go so well then," Liam said.

Jack stood up "nah trip went really well I've already seen Adam…excuse me a sec," he said and followed him.

Brax sat at his desk not even bothering with a glass downing as much as he could "get lost," he growled when the door opened.

"Not until you tell me what's going on?" Jack said walking in and closing it.

"Why don't you ask your sister!" he yelled.

"Alright what's she done?" Jack asked dropping into a chair.

"What's she done?" Brax laughed "how about seeing another guy while I was gone- leading me on- being all over me when I got back… is that enough for you?"

"Okay back it up mate I have no idea what you're talking about what other guy?" Jack asked frowning.

Brax sighed "when I got to Charlie's there were flowers on her step," Jack nodded "I picked them up- the card wasn't in an envelope I wasn't gonna read it until I saw the x's at the end."

"So what did it say?"

"Something about him having a great time last night and they must do it again," Brax muttered.

Jack was surprised he thought Charlie was really into Brax "are you sure they were for her maybe it was a wrong address."

"Yes I'm sure it had her name on it!"

"Who were they from?"

Brax shrugged "it just said G on it…so that's that done- now I've told you please leave me alone to drown my sorrows in peace," he mumbled.

Jack stood up and began to pace "right Brax you've the wrong idea…it's a set up."

"How the hell can I get it wrong they were on her door with her damn name on them!" he yelled.

Jack leaned across the desk "think about it mate when have you ever seen Charlie with a guy since you moved here…never, because after Sean and a brief thing with Angelo she gave up on blokes. This is a big deal to her I know she's crazy about you-you know it too-as does everyone else, now I don't know if Charlie's told you what's been going on while you were away and I'm not gonna tell you- it's up to her if she wants you to know but just trust me mate she wasn't anywhere last night she was made stay at Pete's with him Watson and Ruby."

Brax sighed and looked up at him "she told me about some photos the other night."

Jack nodded "that's only half of it Brax, I've had to get her locks changed and an alarm fitted I've had cops on Ruby-still do…go see her it's really not what you think."

Brax was beginning to feel like an idiot now he should have let her explain, standing up he threw his head back "what has been going on?"

"Go see Charlie and she'll tell you," Jack said walking to the door "oh and you might wanna apologise for whatever you called her or whatever you said," he chuckled. "I know you Brax," he said when he raised an eyebrow "I know you lost your temper and stormed off without letting her get a word in- get the hell over and talk to my sister," he said and walked out the door.

Sighing Brax dropped into his chair.

* * *

Back at Charlie's she sat at the bench with her elbows on the table holding her head as tears trickled down her face "and he really said you were screwing around?" Hayley asked surprised and rubbed her back.

"Yeah," Charlie sniffed "he just wouldn't listen just kept yelling stuff at me before he took off."

Hayley sighed she was surprised to get a call from Charlie even more surprised when she was sobbing down the phone, not being able to understand her she'd come right over to find her crying her eyes out. "I can't believe he'd think that does he not know you at all- I mean come on you clearly showed you liked him and not just for what he did with Adam."

Charlie wiped her face "try telling him that he thinks that's the only reason I'm interested is so he'll keep at it with Adam."

"Have you told him about the whole Gav thing you know the photos Ruby and that?"

Charlie sighed and sat back her eyes actually stung she'd cried that much "no I told him about the pictures the first night he knows nothing else."

"Gav is messing with your head Charlie you know he is- he can see Brax is making you happy and he just wants to ruin it for you…leave him to calm down and think about it maybe he'll call tomorrow," Hayley said and leaned in to hug her "don't worry Charlz he's a moron if he doesn't come back….wait until I get my hands on him," she mumbled.

"He said I didn't have to pretend anymore and I was leading him on... I wasn't pretending!" she cried and dropped her head onto the table.

"Aww Charlz he can't think you're only interested in him for Adam," Hayley replied.

"I don't think that," they both looked back at the door to see Brax standing in the doorway.

"You got a lot of nerve turning up here after what you said to her! Look at the state of her!" Hayley yelled and jumped up.

"I know I'm here to apologise," Brax sighed Hayley and everyone else got highly defensive when it came to Charlie-after all she'd been through who could blame them…Hayley was the worst though.

"Well save it you absolute moron! I mean what the hell is wrong with you!" Hayley yelled and walked closer to him "could you not shut your trap for two minutes to hear her out?"

"Look Hayley I was pissed alright I've had time to cool down."

Hayley scoffed "so now you're ready to listen! Well listen to me jackass she has done nothing but talk about you all week- she was so excited telling me you were home early- even more excited about seeing you tonight- why the hell would you think she'd be with someone else you know she's crazy about you!"

Brax walked further in "I know I know alright Jack had a word with me I know something's been going on and I'm here to find out and talk to her alright so can you please go?"

Hayley sighed and looked back to Charlie she wasn't there "fine- but if she calls me in tears again you'll be sorry….she'll be on the sofa," she said and walked over to him. Smacking him in the head she walked by him "that's for saying she screws around and trust me next one will be harder!" she called on her way out.

…..

Brax rubbed his head and walked to close the door walking to the living room he leaned against the doorframe watching her play with a pillow "so my temper may have gotten the better of me," he said pushing himself off the door and walking over to her "Charlie I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"I don't blame you for being angry," she muttered her eyes fixed on the pillow.

Brax got down in front of her and tilted her chin up "I'm sorry Charlie I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I should have given you chance to explain," he said and wiped a tear as it fell from her face "I didn't mean any of it."

Charlie wiped her face and stood up "a lot has happened while you were away," she said with her back to him.

Brax walked over and turned her around "so tell me," he said leading her back to the sofa.

Charlie sighed and sat back "I told you about the photos," Brax nodded "well I got more. Sean's brother Gavin is behind it we just can't actually prove it."

"How do you know it was him?" Brax asked.

"A few reasons-Jack located where all the photos were taken and pulled all the footage he could, he looked through them in every one there is a guy that is the double of Gavin except he has a hood up and it's not a clear image."

Brax sighed "so it can't be used as evidence to get a warrant," he said.

"No," Charlie shook her head "his parole officer has him up there for each time stamp on the photos, Leah also called Jack saying he was in the diner hassling Ruby the other day- Casey was with her, he came right out and told Casey everything about Sienna me trying to shoot Sean the lot. She said Heath intervened and dragged him outside when she asked him to leave and he refused."

"Why has he a parole officer?"

Charlie sighed "after the trial and Sean got sentenced he lost it and lunged at me- only for Jack and my dad got there first he'd have landed on top of me, he threatened me saying he'd get me for what I did to his family."

"But you didn't do anything to his family Sean did."

Charlie nodded "Sean was an angel he could do no wrong it was all my fault. So about a week after that I'd put the kids to bed Hayley and B had just left, locking up I went to bed myself I was still all over the place. A few hours later I started coughing and jumped up my room was all cloudy, I ran and opened the door, from the top of the stairs I could see an orange glow," she sniffed and stood up again and began to pace.

"I ran halfway down and stopped at a crackling sound I knew what it was- I ran back upstairs and got my phone before running in and dragging Ruby from her bed. She was screaming and crying the smoke was hurting her eyes the sound of things breaking and exploding downstairs were scaring her. Getting to Adam's room I pulled her in and shut the door just as an explosion rang out and the whole hallway lit up. Dragging Adam out of his bed I opened the window and called the fire department then Jack, he was staying with my dad not far away."

"Charlie," Brax sighed and stood up.

Shaking her head she moved away from him "Jack and dad got there before the fire department Brax I was so scared the kids were so scared I didn't know what to do so I did the first thing that came into my head. I picked Adam up and put him out the window thank god my neighbour came running with a ladder because the panic I was in I would have just thrown him."

"That's understandable Charlie," Brax said squeezing her shoulders.

"Jack got up the ladder and took Adam from me then back up for Ruby she was screaming she wouldn't let go of me, he finally got her off me and hurried down. Before I could move the door flew off the hinges and all the windows blew out, I dived onto the floor just as a wave of fire shot through the room I could hear my dad yelling I knew people were holding him and Jack back…they thought I was dead."

"So when it calmed down I jumped up and practically dived out the window down the ladder. I didn't care that glass was cutting me everywhere or that my hair was all burned or all that I had on was a shirt all I cared about was my kids. Once I knew they were okay I was going for my car- I knew who had done this and only for I was forced into an ambulance he'd have been dead that night he could have killed my babies!" she cried.

Brax pulled her into a hug "you amaze me Charlie how can one woman come out on top after all that?"

"My kids kept me going I had to be strong for them- then we moved down here and started again. They caught Gavin and he got five years for arson and life endangerment he got out a few months ago…so he sent the flowers," she added.

Brax chuckled "I never should have doubted you I can't explain it it's like I'm not myself around you like it's all a dream and you won't be there when I wake up you're way too good for me Charlie even I know that."

Charlie looked up at him "after all you've done for this family Brax it's you that's too good for me and trust me it's not a dream… if you can handle my screwed up life I'll still be here tomorrow and the next day and the next- I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon."

Brax smiled and stroked her cheek "I don't know what it is Charlie I know we've only been getting along a week or so and it might sound too soon but I'm gonna be honest here… I don't know what you're doing to me you're all I can think about-you're all I want to think about I am crazy about you."

Charlie bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears no one had ever said such nice sweet things to her before "it's not too soon I feel the same way Brax, I couldn't stop thinking about you- I couldn't wait for you to come home…I'm crazy about you too."

Brax lowered his head "that is my first time ever to let a girl know my true feelings you must be pretty special," he said and claimed her lips passionately.

Pulling him closer Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

* * *

Over at Casey's Ruby was getting worried about Adam he should have been here half an hour ago, pacing the living room she called him for the thousandth time "damn it Adam," she muttered and flung her phone down- her head snapped up when the door opened and Adam strolled in.

"Where the hell have you been- why haven't you been answering me- why the hell have you got a black eye?" she yelled hurrying to him.

"Ah it's nothing I had a run in with the boys," he lied and shoved her off him "seriously I'm fine Rubes," he said and sat beside Casey- Ruby shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

"You get one or two in," Casey chuckled nodding to the blood on his shirt sleeve.

Adam laughed and stood up "yeah had to fight back don't tell her- Rubes did you bring the clothes from ours I had ready I wanna get a shower!"

"Yeah in Casey's room on the floor," she called in from the kitchen.

Going to the room and grabbing the bag he walked to the bathroom and closed the door, smirking he pulled off the shirt and turned on the shower- thinking back to what happened he chuckled as he got ready for the shower.

FLASHBACK: _Gavin walked up and stopped in front of him "didn't think you'd wanna see me." _

_Adam shrugged "that woman can't control me I got the message on the house phone by the way not mum she doesn't even know you're here…well she might now," he chuckled._

_Gavin turned around and chuckled "yeah she won't be happy to see me… you know what I did had nothing to do with you two I thought Uncle Jack had you."_

"_Ah don't worry about it ancient history," Adam said shrugging it off inside he was dying to smack him "so what's been happening what brings you here?"_

"_Dad wants to see you he had a feeling_ _you weren't getting the letters he sent or messages."_

_Adam nodded "yeah we got them," suddenly he pulled the bar out and slammed it into Gavin's face "now here's a message for you! Stay the hell away from my mum my sister and anyone else you think you might get to. I saw you in my house- I saw you in my room with that damn camera, stop trying to get at my mum it's not working… take this as a warning-there won't be another!" he yelled and jumped back as Gavin jumped and punched him in the face. Adam lashed back smacking him with the pole again "oh and mum has a new bloke and next time I'll be bringing him and his brothers with me not to mention my Uncles and Granddad!" He hissed as Gavin rolled around in pain "I see you around here again you're dead!" he hissed and smacked him once more before running off with the bar throwing it far into the water as he went._ END OF FLASHBACK.

Chuckling Adam stepped into the shower "well hopefully he listens this time."

…..

Back at Charlie's they lay on the sofa in silence, after their make out session they moved to the sofa intending on watching a movie instead Charlie lay on his chest and refused to let go of him. "So are we gonna lie here all night?" Brax chuckled.

"What else do you suggest we do?" Charlie giggled.

"Have you eaten?"

"Not since earlier," she replied.

"Alright up you get," he said sitting up pulling her with him "we're gonna get some food into us."

Walking to the kitchen Brax started to route around "what do you fancy?"

A smirk crossed Charlie's face "you," she said walking to him "you know the kids won't be home," she said sliding her arms around his neck.

Brax chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist "I do know that."

"So we better make the most of it," she said and kissed him softly.

Running his hands up to her neck Brax deepened the kiss and started to walk her backwards. Once she hit the door he picked her up and pinned her to it "what do you suggest we do then?" He asked nipping her neck.

Charlie bit her lip "I suggest you get me up to my room right now."

Brax pulled away from her and moved back to her lips settling her onto his hips he pushed the door open and carried her to the stairs. Getting to her room he slid her to her feet and opened her door, pushing her inside her was on her again kissing her fiercely.

Charlie slipped her hands under his shirt and ran them up taking it with her pulling back so she could pull it over his head, flinging it on the floor she pulled him towards the bed. Falling onto it she brought him with her, sliding her hands down she started to unbutton his jeans when he pulled back "not fair I'm half naked," he said.

Giggling Charlie lay back and let him slowly unbutton her shirt- leaning down he kissed her and slid it off her shoulders not bothering to throw it on the floor. Pushing her back her stated to trail kisses all over-as soon as he got near her scar she pulled away and tried to get him back to her mouth.

Brax knew what she was doing and slid his hand down to it running his fingers over it- she pulled his hand away, he pulled back and rested his hand on it "this babe is nothing to be ashamed of- it's a war wound, I know it holds a lot of bad memories but you're still here- you fought for your child and you should be proud of it," he said and lay down closer to her "you made a judgment call and you took it it's a pity you missed but you went to battle for your daughter not many mothers can say they did what you did."

Charlie looked up to the ceiling as a tear trickled down her face- she bit her lip as he stared to trail kisses down her chest and sides- she felt him hesitate when got to it, closing her eye tight when he kissed all along it and started to make his way back up. Opening her eyes she looked to see him watching her, smiling she stroked his cheek and pulled him down to her. How the hell could he say that and make her feel good about it all these years she spent hiding it from everyone and he comes along and she shows him within hours of talking to him. Kissing him she rolled them so she was on top- leaning back she pulled her bottoms off and went to work getting rid of his.

Brax took this as his opportunity and rolled them again, settling her underneath him he looked down on her "you're so beautiful," he murmured in her ear "every part of you," he said as he ran his hands down her sides towards her underwear.

* * *

Afterwards they lay wrapped in the sheets breathing heavily "wow," Charlie sighed happily.

Brax chuckled and leaned over her to kiss her "you got that right babe that was amazing," he said and lay back down.

Charlie moved and lay on his chest and tilted her head to look up at him "we don't have to get up again do we?"

Brax smiled down on her "nah we can stay here if you want to," he said pulling her closer.

Charlie's stomach rumbling interrupted the silence "okay maybe we do have to get up," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and sat up "come on then," he said and rolled out of the bed. Charlie rolled out of the bed and pulled on his shirt "that's my shirt," he said walking over to her pulling her to him by the collar.

"I know just wanted to see what it was like on," she giggled.

"Very very sexy," he chuckled and kissed her "looks better on you anyway," he said and walked to the door.

Charlie walked ahead of him and giggled as he slid his hand up her leg "Brax stop," she giggled.

"Can't help myself look at those legs…and that butt," he said slapping her.

"Brax," she giggled and turned to face him as they entered the kitchen.

Brax pulled her to him and kissed her hard, backing her up against the counter bracing himself with one hand he started to trail his hand up her leg causing her to giggle.

"Isn't this very cosy," someone said from the back door.

Charlie pulled away from Brax and turned around her eyes widened "w-what are you doing here?" she stuttered and stepped backwards into Brax- she had locked that door and set the alarm she remembered doing it.

"She asked you a question," Brax said holding her close.

Gavin chuckled and walked into the house "you see this," he said nodding to his battered face "your son done this turning him against his family Charlie?"

"You're not his family!" Charlie spat "what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Go Adam," Brax chuckled and shoved Charlie behind him "unless you want another eye like that I suggest you take off," he said taking a step closer to him.

Charlie darted her eyes around and spotted her phone just where Brax had her a few seconds ago, stepping forward as both men glared at each other she pulled it behind the bench and called Jack, placing it on the stool she walked out behind him "what are you doing here Gavin?" She said loudly.

Hearing the name Jack was up and on his way calling for back up as he went.

"I told you you wouldn't get away with what you did," Gavin smiled.

"She didn't do anything it was that psycho brother of yours," Brax snarled and shoved her back again.

Gavin chuckled but before he could speak heard a car skid to a halt outside "I'll be seeing you real soon," he laughed and ran out the door over the fence.

"Brax no!" Charlie yelled as he ran after him, grabbing his leg he tried to pull him back but Gavin was quicker and kicked him hard in the face sending him to the ground.

"Charlie!" Jack yelled kicking in her front door while Peter, Watson and a few others appeared at the back door guns drawn.

"Brax!" Charlie yelled and ran outside as he pulled himself up.

"He went over go get him!" he yelled holding his face.

All officers took off except Jack "are you okay?" he asked tilting Brax's face to the side.

"I'm fine," he muttered and walked back into the house going to the freezer.

...

Over the fence Peter was gaining on him "wait till I catch you you're dead!" he yelled.

Gavin Laughed "better not let you catch me then I'm not done yet!" he yelled back picking up his pace.

Up ahead Peter spotted another fence that led to the motor way and looked back to see Watson and another officer "go around!" he yelled.

Watson and the other officer took off in another direction leaving Peter to catch up on him "I gotcha now," he hissed as Gavin started to slow down.

He ran and watched Gavin take few steps back before running and jumping onto the fence "later Holden!" he laughed and jumped down the other side taking off as Peter stopped at the fence.

"Damn it!" he yelled and slammed his hands into the fence "Watson he's over what's your twenty!" he yelled into the radio.

"He's gone he slipped by us on the motor way Jones is still in pursuit- a car stopped me going any further," she panted into the radio.

Peter sighed angrily "pull back," he said and started the long walk back to Charlie's.

A few minutes later a panting Watson jogged up behind him "we'll get him Pete at least we have proof he's around we can send out a warrant," she said falling in step with him.

Peter stopped and looked down on her "yeah we will," he said stepping closer to her "I gotta make sure Charlie is okay I'll see ya later," he said and lowered his head to kiss her.

"None of that on the job Detective!" Jones yelled as he walked back to them.

Watson giggled and stepped away from him "I'll see ya later," she said as he walked off.

"So you and Holden?" Jones said stopping in front of her.

"Shut up," she chuckled "come on we have work to do," she said and started to walk back to her cruiser.

* * *

Back at the house Charlie and Jack leaned against the bench watching an angry Brax pace back and forth- both jumping with their guns when they heard the back door open. Peter slipped in and joined them "how long has he been doing that?" He asked taking the cup Charlie handed him.

"About ten minutes took the head off me when I told him to sit down," Jack answered.

"So did you get him?" Charlie asked hopeful.

"No," Peter sighed "we lost him on the motorway."

"Damn it," Jack muttered "a least we can send out a warrant for his arrest now we have the evidence."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed "listen why don't you two head off while I talk some sense into him," she said and pushed herself off the bench.

"I'm gonna sit on the house just in case- Collins is on Casey's house so don't worry about them…and put some clothes Charlz, we don't need to know what you two were up to," Jack chuckled as she blushed and tugged at the shirt.

"Yeah you might wanna give him back his shirt," Peter chuckled "I'm gonna head back to the station Jack I'll call you in a bit- you," he said tuning to Charlie "lock the door and set the alarm."

"I will now go on," she said opening the door- as soon as they were both out she closed it and locked it-going to set the alarm she stopped... Gavin had turned it off…how the hell did he know the code? Going to the menu she went into settings and proceeded to change the code "Brax what's your birthday?"

"Twenty forth of May," he muttered still pacing.

Charlie smiled and typed in the new code, retyping it she set it and stepped back "will you come sit down now?" she said walking into the living room.

Brax sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face and followed her dropping onto the sofa with a heavy sigh. Charlie shifted so she was sideways, sitting forward and moved her leg so it was on the other side of him "tell me what you're thinking?" She asked softly.

Brax lay his head back on the sofa "how much I wanna kill that guy he was so smug I'd love to wipe that grin off his face."

"He's not worth thinking about Brax he's a good for nothing low life," she said scooting closer to him "Jack and the others will catch him."

Brax sat forward and sighed "yeah you're right but I can't help thinking about it."

"So let me give you something else to think about," Charlie said seductively and stood up holding out her hand.

Brax chuckled and let her pull him up "again?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. Charlie squealed as he threw her over his shoulder and walked up the stairs "I like the way you think," he chuckled and threw her on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Charlie yawned and stretched out as her alarm went off, shutting it off she rolled on her side and smiled- Brax was still asleep beside her, moving closer she snuggled into him smiling when he moved his arm around her.

Closing her eyes she giggled as he rolled her and hovered over her "alarms are set for a reason you know," he mumbled as he trailed kisses along her neck.

Charlie giggled and opened her eyes "just as well it's a mistake then," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Brax chuckled "so you don't actually have to get up?"

"Nope," she whispered and leaned up to kiss him.

"Charlie!" Jack yelled from downstairs.

Brax pulled away from her and sighed "you gotta change the locks," he said and lay back down.

"What?" Charlie called back.

"Just seeing if you were awake I wanna go home!"

"So go," she yelled back "I'll call you later!" she sighed when the alarm started going off "I swear sometimes I wonder where my mum found him," she said and jumped out of the bed.

Running down she found Jack much like she had found Hayley yesterday. Giggling she shoved him out of the way and turned it off "you can go."

"What!" Jack yelled still with his hands over his ears.

Shaking her head Charlie pulled his hands down "you can go," she repeated and turned on the coffee pot.

Jack nodded "so," he smirked "things went well then?"

"Eww, Jack get out," she chuckled "you can't ask me that!" she shrieked.

Jack chuckled "I'll take that as a yes then…I'm gonna go before you fling something else at me."

"Yeah I think that'll be best…Dads home today I'll be popping over will I see you there?"

"Yeah Martha said something…which I can't remember-she said she'd call you anyway."

Charlie shook her head "maybe you should start writing things down."

"Yeah maybe I'll start," he chuckled and pulled the door open "lock it behind me," he said and slipped out.

Sighing Charlie leaned against the counter- something on her floor caught her eye, walking to it she stopped it was drops of Gavin's blood-remembering what he'd said about Adam she ran back up the stairs. Bursting into her room she went straight for her wardrobe "I have to go see Adam," she said and pulled out the first thing that came into her hand.

"Wearing that?" Brax asked nodding to her hand.

Charlie looked down to see she'd pulled out a cocktail dress "shut up," she said and threw it at him, turning back she pulled out a tracksuit jumping when Brax slid his arms around her.

"Relax alright we'll hang here for a while then go see them, they have no idea what happened last night the last thing they need is you busting through the door guns blazing," he said pulling her back against him.

Charlie sighed and leaned into him "I wasn't gonna yell…I just want to know what he did-how he came across him."

"And we'll do that calmly when you've had at least two coffees," he chuckled "you know I wouldn't mind you wearing that dress," he murmured sliding his hands down her sides.

Charlie giggled and shoved him away "didn't you get enough last night?"

"I can never get enough of you," he chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "maybe later then," he said and pulled his clothes on.

...

Over at Casey's Ruby stood by the window waiting on the coffee pot she looked out and spotted a car-the same car that had been there since yesterday she'd seen it outside her office building too. Pulling on one of Casey's hoodies she slipped her shoes on and walked back to the pot, pouring a cup she opened the back door and went outside.

She walked slowly to the car she knew she recognised it but she wasn't sure from where, getting to the car she smiled and relaxed when the driver looked up at her. Rolling down his window he smiled "Rubes," he greeted.

"Dano," she greeted back and handed him the cup "gotta be better than the café down the street," she said and walked to the other side and climbed in "so why have you been on me?"

Collins chuckled "I knew you saw me something going on at work it' just a precaution your mum asked me to."

Ruby scoffed "I know my uncle is here so wanna try that again?"

Collins chuckled again "you were always a bright kid, alright," he sighed "he's after your mum he's sending her photos of herself and family members so Watson your uncles and I are keeping a close eye on you all."

Ruby nodded "you were there when it all happened seven years ago?"

Collins nodded "I was-the trial and the fore too, I was your mums partner back then- I came with her when she moved."

Ruby nodded "so you left so could be with my mum?" She asked looking at him funny.

"No not like that," he laughed "Charlie and I are very good friends we go back to school I knew she wasn't herself and who could blame her, even after she moved she would call and I'd know something just wasn't right so I had a chat with my wife and she agreed Charlie needed us so we moved and I got transferred to Yabbie Creek."

Ruby nodded again "she was bridesmaid at your wedding?"

"She was," he chuckled "I wanted her to be my best man…woman but Lucy wouldn't allow it she said she wanted Charlie as her maid of honour."

Ruby giggled "yeah she still has the dress from the few photos I did see it looked like a great day."

"Don't you remember any of it?" He asked.

"I was there?" Ruby asked surprised.

"You both were…your dad too," he added angrily.

"What were they like…before us?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well as you know mum was very young having you but they were like any other teenager in love….like you and Casey," he started "after she found out she was pregnant your dad went right out and got a job he promised he'd always be there to look after you all."

"Mum never did tell us what the cause of death was….will you?"

Collins sighed "no sweetie it's not my place what happened was a very horrible thing your mum still to this day won't talk about it…or him."

"Did she suffer-was she in pain?" Ruby asked as her eyes filled with tears.

Collins looked over to and smiled sadly he had been around Ruby since the day she was born she was a great kid she'd come a long way from the kid he knew. Sighing he sat back against the seat "she had a brain injury due to the shaking there was nothing anyone could do, and no she didn't suffer she would have went instantly," he said placing his hand on top of hers.

Ruby squeezed back "I guess that's something, I always wondered about that, did she suffer- did she know what was happening- was she scared- was she looking for mum….wondering why he was doing this to her," she added quietly as tears ran down her face.

Collins hung his head he'd never forget the call he got that day the heartbreak in her voice "only he has the answer to that… and I hope he rots in hell for what he's done," he added angrily.

Ruby looked over to him she watched him for a few moments it must have been hard for him too he had been part of this family for a long long time deciding enough was said she opened the door "I better get back Case or Adam should be up by now," she said and climbed out "….Collins," she said and turned back "….would you get me the number for the prison?"

Collins looked at her he knew why she wanted it what she was gonna do "do you think that's a good idea?"

Ruby nodded slowly "I never thought about it- never needed to but yes I think it's something I need to do, and I think I'm the best person for the job don't you think?"

Collins chuckled "I don't think he'd be still standing if your mum went."

Ruby giggled "that'd be too good for him you know my tactics-how I work."

Collins smiled "alright but I'll be coming with you."

"Deal," she nodded "but mums never to know- I wanna do this by myself without her putting ideas in my head."

"I'll agree to this on none condition," Ruby nodded "you tell her after you do it."

Ruby thought for a moment since being with Brax and Adam settling down Charlie did seem happier and now with Peter moving back for good and everything falling into place she saw no reason to keep it from her "yeah okay," she said slowly "but I will be telling her and you weren't with me."

"Alright I'll get the number and call you later you set it up and let me know," he replied.

Ruby nodded and smiled "thanks Dano…I better get inside," she said and closed the door.

* * *

Over at Charlie's she and Brax were just ready to leave "now remember no yelling and no grounding," Brax chuckled as they walked to the car.

Charlie turned back to him and looked up at his face "does it hurt?" She asked as she ran her fingers along it.

"No," he shrugged "he was lucky he got away," he said and walked by her trying to keep his anger in check.

Charlie shook her head and followed him "the mood you were in I think that was a good thing," she said and climbed in "I wasn't having you arrested too."

Brax scoffed "like any one of them cops would have arrested me they would have done the same thing if they caught him- your brother included in that," he said and started up the car.

...

Pulling up at his house Brax climbed out and Charlie followed, opening the door they both stopped Ruby Casey and Adam sat laughing and messing on the sofa with the games console. Smiling Charlie walked by Brax "hey," she greeted.

"Hey mum," Adam chuckled as Ruby fell off the sofa.

"Hey mum," she giggled and jumped up "bit early for a social call," she said and sat beside Casey.

"Just thought we'd stop in and remind you granddad is home so I want both of you there by two," she said and sat down.

"Okay," Ruby said and stood up "I'm just gonna go get a shower."

"Case can you come here for a sec?" Brax said and walked into the kitchen.

"What have I done now?" Casey sighed and followed him.

"We need to talk to Adam about something, so after her shower will you take her out for a surf or something?" he asked.

Casey frowned "is this about last night…come on Brax don't give the kid grief they jumped him," he said slightly annoyed that they would punish him for defending himself.

Brax raised an eyebrow "they?" he asked.

"Yeah, Hammer and his lot jumped him on his way over here he had to fight back," Casey replied.

Brax sighed he was beginning to think this was planned and not simply them bumping into each other "what did he say to you when he got here last night?"

"Ruby was freaking and yelling he told her that he was on his way over and that lot jumped him," Casey replied "but he had blood on his shirt so he got a few in."

Brax snapped his head up "was there a lot of blood?"

"No," Casey shook his head "just a few drops on the arm…can I go now guess I'm getting dressed."

"Yeah," Brax sighed "and keep her out for an hour or so."

"Got it…Ruby! hurry up we're going out for breakfast!" he yelled as he walked to his room.

"Cool food," Adam said and stood up.

"Not you," Charlie said "you're staying here," and pointed for him to sit back down.

"Ah mum I'm starving," he groaned and dropped back into the sofa.

"You can eat when we're finished with you," Brax said and sat beside him.

"What did I do?" he grumbled.

"We'll talk when Ruby and Casey are gone," Charlie said and stood up. Walking to the kitchen she placed her hands in front of her and leaned against the counter with a sigh.

"Seriously what did I do?" Adam asked Brax.

Brax had been look after Charlie "we'll talk when they're gone," he said and got up to follow her. He found her in the kitchen with her head down and her eyes closed "you okay?" he asked leaning on the counter beside her.

"I'm just tired Brax," she said quietly "I'm tired of everything it's always one thing after another, things were finally looking up- you happened- Adam settled down- Pete's home- my dad is coming home too- my kids are happy- I'm happy and now this…I just never seem to get a break," she sighed.

"Charlie," he said and moved closer to her "you can't help what is going on, before you know it he'll be gone and everything will be back to normal," he said rubbing her arm "so I want you to talk with Adam go see Hayley or something- leave him with me and then I'll drop him off at your dads and you can spend the rest of the day with your family….and if your good," he said slipping his hands around her waist "you might see me tonight," he murmured in her ear.

Charlie chuckled to herself and looked up at him "how do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked nipping at her neck.

"Make everything okay by saying a few simple words," she said slipping her arms around his neck.

"Well I don't do it for just anyone so count yourself lucky," he chuckled and lowered his head to kiss her.

"Oh I am lucky," she replied and closed the distance between them.

"Is this what we have to look at every time you two are together?" Ruby asked from behind them.

Brax chuckled and stepped back "no different from what we had to look at when you and Case were together."

"Point taken… we're off," she replied and walked out of the kitchen "I'll see you at granddads later!" she called as the front door closed behind them.

"You ready to get this out of the way?" Brax asked.

"Yeah that'll be one thing done," Charlie said and walked back to the living room.

...

"So why can't I go anywhere?" Adam asked as both sat down.

"We had a visitor last night," Charlie said watching his reaction.

"Oh," he said and looked back at her.

"Yeah," she nodded "…Gavin came to see me."

"What the hell did he want?" He asked calmly.

"Well he wanted to show your mum he was there and what you'd done to him," Brax answered also watching his reaction-he didn't miss the slight smirk that crossed his face.

"What I did to him?" he asked raising an eyebrow "mum I didn't even see him," he said turning to Charlie.

Charlie sighed "he looked pretty banged up and he said it was you."

Adam scoffed "mum he wouldn't even know what I look like it's been years since he saw me."

"So what did you do after Hayley and I left you yesterday evening?" she asked.

Adam shrugged "hung around."

"Where?" Brax asked- he already knew every word coming out of his mouth was a lie and he would be talking to him about it.

Adam shrugged again "around, I was at the beach for a while then I went into the surf club. I walked up to the cliff too went back to the diner had something to eat then came back here."

Charlie stood up "so Leah or Irene would have seen you there and John in the surf club?"

"I don't know maybe, I didn't see them Roo was on the counter then I sat outside" he only knew that because he had passed through the diner and had seen her on her own.

Charlie sighed "so you didn't see him or go near him?"

"No mum, I did not see him and I didn't go near him why would I do that?" he asked knowing his mum believed him.

Charlie nodded slowly "right well that's that then," she said and picked up her bag "I'm gonna go see the girls…I'll see you at granddads don't be late," she said pulling the door open.

"Stay there,"" Brax said and followed her "do you believe him?" he asked as they walked down the drive.

"No," she sighed "I'll talk to him again later…I'll see ya in a while."

Brax nodded and kissed her quickly "I'll try talk to him again," he said and stepped back "you go have fun with your mates don't worry about him."

Charlie smiled "thanks…I better go," she said and started to walk "oh and you're to come to dads too!" she called back.

Brax chuckled and walked back into the house "right," he said taking Adam's phone from his hand "you're gonna tell me the truth," he said stopping in front of him.

I just did," he groaned.

"No you didn't every word you said to your mum was a lie!" he yelled.

"So why didn't you call me out then!" He yelled back.

"Because she's worried about you! That guy has been in the house she's trying to stay strong for you and Ruby! Do you have any idea how scared she actually is of this guy?"

"Of course I do the lunatic set out old house on fire!" Adam yelled and stood up "you want the truth!" He screamed "I called him to meet me when he got there I smashed his face in with an iron pole-warned him to stay away from mum and Ruby! I saw him in the house too creeping around!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone you saw him in the house?" Brax asked.

"Because I didn't know anyone other than Ruby knew he was here, I was hoping we'd take care of it between us." Adam sighed and sat down "he called the house the night you took mum out- Ruby had forgotten her insulin and asked me to come with her. He said in the message that he was in town he wanted to see us. He tried to sound like he was happy to see her that he'd changed but we didn't fall for it and I know mum wouldn't have either."

"So what did you do with that information?" Brax asked.

"Nothing, we erased the message and agreed mum would never know and if it came to it we'd get rid of him ourselves," Adam said quietly "I was trying to protect my mum," he muttered.

Brax sighed and sat back in the chair "well let's hope what you've done doesn't make it any worse."

"You won't tell mum will you?" he asked looking at Brax.

"Do you not know me by now?" he said and stood up "that's the last thing she needs to hear- that her kids were putting themselves in danger…come on we're going for a surf," he said and pulled the door open.

* * *

Down at the diner Charlie sat waiting for the girls sighing deeply she sat back in her seat she'd had a feeling that Adam was lying to her but why? Puffing out a breath she stood up and walked to the counter "coffee to go please Irene."

"You okay darl'?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," she lied "didn't get much sleep last night- I'm gonna walk around until the girls get here or I'll fall asleep."

Irene chuckled "yeah Bianca told me you had your date with Brax last night so it went that well?"

Charlie smiled "yeah it did I haven't be this sure about a guy in a long long long time," she said beaming happily.

"Glad to hear it," Brax said slipping his arms around her "because I've never been this sure about a girl in all my life," he said and kissed her head "make that two to go Irene."

"You got it doll," she smiled and grabbed another cup.

"I thought I was meeting my friends," Charlie said.

"I am your friend," he chuckled.

"Okay let me rephrase that… thought I was meeting my friends that I don't sleep with," she giggled.

"Well then who are you meeting….you sleep with all of them."

Charlie giggled and pulled away from him "what exactly are you doing here and where is Adam?"

Brax smirked and stepped away from her "thanks Irene," he said and took the two cups from her, handing her one he dug into his pocket and took out some money.

"Nah on m doll you two just go and have some fun," Irene said waving it off.

"Aww Irene we couldn't do that," Charlie said shoving it back at her.

"I insist," she said pushing Charlie's hand away "it's nice to see you happy Charlie and Brax you seem to be the reason so it's on me," she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Well thank you Irene," she called into the kitchen "so your reason for being her and the reason my friends are late," Charlie said looking up at him.

"I have no idea why your friends are late," he smirked.

"Please," she scoffed "you're grinning like a school boy."

"Alright you win…come with me," he said and placed his hand on the small of her back and began to lead her outside.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see," he said and led her down towards the beach.

"Look there's Ruby and Casey," she said looking out to the water.

Brax smirked as Casey came into view on the sand further down "yeah I see them," he said and kept walking.

Charlie looked ahead and stopped when she spotted Casey talking to Hayley, looking back out to the water she squinted and gasped "Brax!" She shrieked and turned to him "is that?" She said and looked again "is that my Adam out there?"

Brax chuckled "it sure is…surprise."

Charlie bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears watching Adam "wow," she said and wiped her eyes "he looks like he's having a great time I can't believe he's actually on a board."

Brax chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "took some time but I got him there," he said and leaned into her "now all we gotta do is get you back out there," he said into her ear.

Charlie stopped walking and looked up at him "I don't do that anymore," she said seriously.

"I know you don't but Adam seems to think you loved it he'd love to see you out there with him."

"Brax I'm not doing it so you may stop whatever the hell it is you're trying to do!" she snapped and walked around him towards her friends.

Brax looked after her and sighed he knew at first she'd react like this- well he expected it to be worse. Looking out at Adam and Ruby he smiled give her time he said to himself and walked after her.

* * *

Over at Charlie's Gavin had let himself in and broken the alarm system- walking from room to room he knocked a few things over and chuckled as they broke. Walking up to her room he walked in and closed the door, dropping the bag he had onto the floor he opened it and pulled out tins of spray paint. Walking to her bed he sprayed her white duvet cover "oops," he laughed and moved to the pillows before moving to the wall behind the bed.

A few minutes later he stepped back and admired his work, walking back to the bag he noticed a picture of Charlie and the two kids smiling happily. Walking to it he picked up the picture and glared at Charlie- how dare she smile when his brother was locked up for the rest of his life thanks to her, growling he punched the glass and dropped it to the floor oh she would pay and this time she won't escape.

Grabbing the bag he slung it over his shoulder and walked out of her room shutting the door behind him. Making his way downstairs he started humming and threw the bag on the counter, opening it he pulled out wires other instruments and some sort of putty, putting a screw driver in between his teeth he set the putty down and began to insert the wires.

Half an hour later he stepped back and smiled "I am a genius," he chuckled and picked up the homemade bomb, walking to the back door he stood looking it up and down looking for the perfect place to put it. Standing there for ten minutes he decided on his place and began to work setting it up.

Another fifteen minutes later he stood up and chuckled "shame this is a really nice house," he laughed wickedly and grabbed the bag from the counter before making his exit through the front window rather proud of himself.

* * *

Down the beach Charlie had barely said two words to Brax she stood with Hayley and Leah while Bianca Martha and Jack stood in their own conversation. He watched her- she smiled when it was necessary, answered when asked a question but that was it she stared off into space the rest of the time. Sighing he walked over to her and pulled her aside "look I thought it was a good idea that it would help but clearly not so forget I said anything."

"I will," Charlie said and walked by him "guys I'm gonna head off got work later!" she called and started to walk.

"But we haven't been to dads!" Jack called after her.

"I'll stop in before I go forgot I had a report I need ready today!" She called back and kept walking.

"I'll give you a lift home," Brax said walking after her.

"No you stay here he'll want to see you there when he comes out," she replied and started to walk faster.

"Charlie he wants you there when he comes out not me- you're his mum, he wanted to learn for you, he wanted you to see he has finally done it," Brax argued as they walked up the strip.

"And I saw him and I'm proud of him I'll tell him that myself," she said and hurried off.

"I know you're not even in work tonight!" Brax yelled after her.

Charlie stopped and walked back to him "no Brax I'm not in work and Jack will remember that soon enough so will you please shut the hell up and leave me be- quit thinking you know what's best for me!" she hissed "I wanna go home and be alone is that alright with you?" she yelled.

Brax scoffed "why are you being like this? So I made a bad decision Charlie it's not like I dragged you out there!"

Charlie shook her head "it doesn't matter it's the whole topic!" she yelled.

"Charlie don't be stupid come down and see him I set this up for you and him," Brax said walking in front of her.

"I'll see him some other time," she said and shoved by him hurrying away.

Brax watched her and sighed before walking back down to the others just as Adam came out of the water looking around for Charlie.

"Where's mum?" He asked turning to Brax "you said you were going to get her."

"She got called to an emergency at work," Brax said he didn't want Adam to think Charlie didn't care.

"Oh," he said and looked down.

Brax sighed it didn't matter what he thought he was still upset his mum wasn't there "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said and walked off "well done Adam mate! That was awesome!" He called as he hurried to his car he couldn't help but be angry at Charlie.

* * *

Charlie had just reached the bottom of her street when Brax whizzed by her and slammed on his brakes at her house "can't even leave me alone for five minutes," she muttered as she got closer to her house.

By the time she actually got to her house Brax was leaning against his car pinching the bridge of his nose trying to remain calm "I need to talk to you," he said when she turned up her drive.

Walking to her front door she stopped "why didn't I come the back way," she groaned "Brax I just wanna be on my own for a while," she said and pulled out her key.

"I don't care!" he yelled walking up behind her "Adam came out just as I got back he was cut up you weren't there I could see it in his face."

Charlie sighed she did feel really bad about not sticking around "I'm sorry alright I needed to get away from the beach…away from the water," she said and pushed her front door open and walked inside.

Brax followed her "you gotta learn to move on Charlie!" he called.

Charlie stopped and turned back to him slowly "excuse me?" she said "move on? I LOST MY DAUGHTER BRAX! I CAN'T MOVE ON!" she screamed.

Brax sighed "yes you can Charlie you just need to let others help you."

"Well I don't want or need help from you!" she spat and started to walk towards the kitchen.

Brax scoffed "you know you can be a right bitch when you want to be I really have no idea what I see in you!" he snapped-regretting it immediately.

Charlie froze in the doorway those words cut her deep but it wasn't the words that stopped her- it was the homemade bomb strapped to her back door. Looking down at what she was standing on her blood went cold and she gasped, she had stood on the trigger whoever had done this had it rigged up for entrance through both doors "get out," she said shakily.

"Charlie I'm sorry I didn't mean it," he said taking a step closer to her.

"No don't come any closer!" She yelled.

"Charlie please I wasn't thinking," he said and took another step

"Brax when I say run I want you to run as fast you can out that door and don't stop until you are well away from the house," she said looking around her.

Brax frowned "what are you talking about?" he asked.

Charlie closed her eyes "I'm standing on a trigger to set off a bomb Brax!"

"What?" he asked wide eyed and looked down to her feet "C-Charlie," he stuttered and took a step closer to her.

"Stay back! she yelled "we don't know what could set it off."

"What do we do?" he asked panicked looking from her to the wires under her feet.

"You run," she said and looked around again for any more wires or traps.

"I'm not leaving you here," he said seriously.

"Brax I'm a cop I've dealt with this before, from what I can see is it's C4… I want you to go out and a block down and call in the bomb squad- go on I'll be right behind you," she said studying the bomb strapped to her back door.

"Charlie," he hesitated.

"Oh for God sake!" She yelled and jumped off the trigger "RUN!" She screamed and grabbed his hand and ran for her door.

They had just made it to the door when the blast went off sending them both up into the air before hitting the ground with a bang.

...

Not far from the house the blast was heard from the beach causing everyone to look in the direction it had come from "what the hell was that!" Bianca shrieked.

Jack pulled out his phone "sounded like a bomb," he said and dialled the station "hey it's Jack, any calls coming in about a bomb or something like that going off near the Saxton area?" he asked.

"Yes the lines are all crammed with them now it's coming from Saxton way number…." Watson trailed off and froze as she looked down on the number the officer on the desk had wrote down.

"Watson?" Jack asked.

"Jack! It's Charlie's house!" She yelled and ran for her car "I gotta go call bomb squad," she said and hung up.

Jack was already halfway up the beach "keep the kids here and away from the house!" he yelled as Peter took off after him.

"Jack what's going on!" Hayley yelled after him.

"It came from Charlie's house! Keep them two away!" Peter called back having received an officer alert on his phone- incidents like these all officers on and off duty are called in.

...

Back at the house Brax groaned and rolled over coughing and blinking he tried to sit up but the ringing in his ears forced him back down. As he lay looking at the black cloud of smoke that floated over him he turned his head and his eyes widened "Charlie!" He yelled and forced himself to get up.

Crawling to her he rolled her over "no no Charlie come on wake up!" he yelled, leaning his ear to her mouth his eyes glazed over as no breath came out of her putting his hand on her neck he jumped back "come on Charlie please don't do this to me!" he yelled as he started CPR.

**A/N; Sorry for the cliffy but it felt the time to end it there…also updates may be slower this week have a lot to do but I will try my best to update like I have been, so sorry in advance if I don't.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late update but as I said in the last chapter things might be a little slower this week...enjoy :) **

A few minutes later Charlie took a sharp intake of air and started to cough "thank god!" Brax yelled and rolled her over "Charlie you're okay you're okay just breath- keep breathing," he said as he rubbed her back.

"M-m…" she coughed and took a deep breath "my house," she croaked and tried to jump up, smoke had over taken her and she fell back to the ground "all my stuff!" she shrieked and tried to get up again.

"Charlie that can all be replaced," Brax said and held her down.

"No Brax please let me go! Sienna's stuff is all in there please!" She cried and tried to get up again.

Brax closed his eyes he couldn't believe he was about to do this "where exactly are they?"

"No Brax it's too dangerous let me go?" she asked trying to get up.

"No way you're staying out here where it's safe…where are they?" he asked again.

"No Brax!" she yelled and shoved him off her "I need to get them."

"Charlie either I go in or no one does!" he yelled.

Charlie took a deep breathe they were wasting time "in my bedroom behind the door- the first closet is all her stuff, the most important to me is in a box on the bottom."

"Right get yourself over there," he said and stood up.

"Brax be careful!" She yelled as he ran back into the house and up the stairs. Lying back she started to cough repeatedly gasping for air.

...

"Charlie!" Jack yelled as he jumped out of the car and came running-Peter following.

He and Peter grabbed an arm each and dragged her out of her garden and onto the next one. Peter pushed Jack out of the way as he frantically searched her for any injuries "are you okay does anything hurt?"

"No," she coughed "can't breathe!" she panicked.

"It's okay just stay calm," Jack said rubbing her arm "ambulance is on the way….where's Brax?" he asked looking around "didn't he come here?"

"I-inside," she stuttered.

"What!" Peter yelled and jumped up.

"No Pete!" Jack yelled and pulled him back down.

"We can't leave him in there!" Peter yelled and tried to jump up again.

"We're not- look!" Jack said pointing up to Charlie's bedroom window.

Inside Brax had run straight to Charlie's room and burst through the door, he went for the closet she told him to. Grabbing the box and whatever else he could he turned back and stopped at the writing on the wall- reading the message he shook his head "that guy is seriously deluded," he said and pulled the door open-closing it just as quick when smoke started to fill the room "shit!" He yelled and ran to the window. Seeing the extension roof below he knew he could get out and down the side, he opened the window and shoved the boxes out. Climbing onto the edge he edged closer to the side of the house and looked down-no way was he jumping from this height.

"Brax!" Jack yelled up "walk to me!" he called- Brax walked slowly down to him clutching the boxes closing his eyes as each roof tile moved under him. "Right good good… sit down and turn around!" Jack instructed "now slowly lower yourself onto the pipe!"

Brax did as he was told and grabbed the first box "catch this!" he yelled and dropped it. Seeing Jack had caught it he grabbed the other two boxes he got and threw them too before sliding down a bit and jumping the rest of the way. As soon as his feet touched the ground he was running back to Charlie "how is she?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"She's having trouble breathing," Peter answered as he rubbed her head holding her against him.

"Ambulance is here!" Jack said running back to them.

* * *

Watson had been here already, after checking Charlie was okay she went to work taping off the scene and moving people back. She had to wait for the fire fighters to put out the fire before she and the bomb squad could go in, she sighed as she looked around the house the whole downstairs was destroyed and due to ceiling damage they wouldn't be allowed in the house at all. Picking up a photo that had survived the blast she smiled sadly, it was of Charlie Jack Peter and the three kids, tucking it under her arm she looked up as someone called her "you might want to take a look in Serge's room," the officer said.

Watson nodded and followed his footsteps- the fire fighter in charge had instructed them to walk only where he walked "you can't go in the floor is giving way due to the damage downstairs you can look in though," he said and stepped back.

Watson nodded again she was still in shock, moving a bit she looked in and straight to the wall "boom boom bitch let's see you make it out of this one," she read and shook her head.

"So we're looking for Darwin for this no one else?" the officer asked.

"Yeah," Watson sighed "get a warrant as fast you can get it out there… let's take this son of a bitch down!" she hissed as she walked back down the stairs.

...

Charlie lay in the back of the ambulance as they patched up her cuts- she had little scratches all over her face hands and legs mostly from things flying in the blast, Brax sat beside her getting patched up he too had minor cuts and bruises. "How are they doing?" Peter asked as he walked over.

"He's fine minor smoke inhalation he'll be coughing tonight but his airways are clear- her on the other hand I'm worried about, her breathing is jagged and uneven her airways are not clear we're taking her in for a chest x-ray she'll more than likely be kept in for observation," the paramedic said as she placed an oxygen mask over Charlie's face.

Charlie sat in a daze she didn't even know what they were saying she sat staring at what was left of her house a tear fell from her eye as she looked at her furniture being dragged out. She jumped when Peter placed his hand on her knee "Charlz they're taking you in I'll meet you there alright, Brax wants to go with you." She just nodded without breaking her gaze from the house she wasn't even listening to him all she heard was her name and alright.

Peter sighed and looked back at the house "hey everything is gonna be okay we'll sort this," he said softly and dropped a kiss on her forehead as the paramedics ushered him away.

Brax climbed in beside her and sat down he kept shooting worried glances at her she hadn't spoken in over an hour now. He slipped his hand into hers and sighed when she pulled away, leaning back he closed his eyes as the ambulance took off.

...

An hour later Charlie sat in a bed with Brax by her side she still hadn't said a word, Sid had asked her questions but she just nodded or shook her head- even when he took her for her x-ray she didn't speak.

Outside Peter paced the hallway Jack sat watching him "what are you thinking?"

"I'm worried about her- Sid is worried about her mental state she hasn't spoken since we arrived on scene that was three hours ago," he said and sat beside him "what are we gonna do Jack she can't take much more going wrong in her life."

Jack blew out a breath and stood up "I don't know Pete but we better get him soon…I'm gonna call dad they should be home now," he said and pulled out his phone. He had called Hayley on scene and told her what was going on telling her to keep the kids away Charlie was fine just not up for visitors, after arguing she finally agreed to take them back to hers.

In the room Brax leaned on the bed "do you want a drink or anything?" She shook her head "you hungry?" Again she shook her head, Brax sighed and put his hand on top of hers "Charlie, please will you say something?" turning her head she looked at him before pulling her hand away shaking her head and turning away from him again. Brax stood up and leaned over her "I don't know what's going on in your head but you know I'm here for you whatever you need."

Charlie sat up and closed her eyes "I need you to go," she said.

Brax looked up at her sighing in relief she'd actually spoken "I'm not going anywhere," he replied and sat forward "I'm staying right here."

"I asked you to leave," she said and turned on her side away from him "and I don't want anyone else in here either."

Sighing Brax stood up defeated "right well I'll just be outside the door then," he said and walked towards the door shooting worried looks over his shoulder as he went before slipping out the door closing it behind him.

* * *

Over at Hayley's she had just broken the news to everyone now she sat with Bianca, Leah, Martha, Ruby, Casey and Adam around the table in shock. "I can't believe this," Ruby said.

"So all of our stuff is gone?" Adam asked.

"No….well apart from whatever you had downstairs, Jack said the bottom floor is totally destroyed and due to ceiling damage you can't go upstairs in case the floors give in, but he did say it was intact so all your stuff is fine you might just have to wash all your clothes they'll be all stinking of smoke," Hayley answered.

"Yeah and he said he's arrange for fire fighter to box up all the stuff for you," Martha added.

"But where will we go-where will we live?" Ruby asked.

"Rubes you can split between mine and Case's," Bianca said "April wants you to stay with her."

"And Adam you can have Martha and Jack's or have the spare room at mine," Leah said.

"And what about mum?" Ruby asked.

"She'll be staying here," Hayley answered "she has to stay in overnight while her airways clear so I'll pick her up tomorrow and bring her back."

"We should be with her," Adam said and slammed his fists on the table "this is ridiculous she shouldn't be there without us."

"Adam sweetie Jack's already told us she's not talking to anyone she won't let anyone in to see her she's asked your Uncles Brax to leave she just wants to be alone," Hayley said softly.

Ruby looked down as her phone rang "excuse me," she said and walked into the hallway "Dano?" She whispered.

"Hey I can't stay long I'll send you the number after this call, this is getting dangerous now Ruby I've just left your house are you really sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes," she hissed "now more than ever."

Collins sighed "alright but I meant what I said I'm coming with you and I'm not leaving your side the whole time you're near him got it?"

"Got now send me the number- bye," she said and hung up. Turning around she jumped when Hayley stood behind her.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Oh Collins he was at the house- called to see if we were okay," she smiled and stepped around her.

"You know I don't believe you right?" Hayley whispered as they sat back down.

"Yes," Ruby whispered back "but you're just gonna have to you're not getting anything from me."

* * *

Over the hospital Charlie sat looking at the bag on the table in the corner-the bag she knew contained her gun, looking at it for another few minutes she climbed out of the bed. Walking to the door she peaked out the glass to see Jack pacing back and forth, looking to the chairs she saw no one else was there. Going back to the bag she pulled out her clothes and put them on, they smelled of smoke and were all dirty but she didn't care-checking her gun she slipped it into her waist and pulled her shirt over it. Going back to the door she opened it and stuck her head out "Jack, can you get me a drink please?"

Jack hurried to her-he too releived she'd said something "yeah, yeah, are you alright- do you need anything else-how you feeling?" He asked.

Charlie smiled at how caring and worried he was "I'm fine a bit chesty but I'll be okay….where's Brax and Pete?"

"Brax is gone to call Casey and Pete is around somewhere with Watson."

"That says it all," Charlie giggled.

Jack chuckled "yeah I saw them too, anyway, you get into bed I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks," she smiled and closed the door making it look like she was getting into the bed she waited a moment before hurrying back to the door and pulling it open. Sticking her head she looked around-seeing no one she slipped out and closed the door and took off down the hallway.

Hurrying through the hospital she dropped her head and pulled her hair into her face when Sid came around the corner with another doctor. Hurrying by them she rounded the corner and headed out the exit.

Finally letting go of the breath she was holding she hurried through the hospital grounds towards the taxi rank. Routing in her pockets to make sure she had money she walked into someone and jumped back "sorry," she muttered and went to walk around them.

"You forget how well I know you Charlie."

She looked up to see Brax standing there looking back "I thought you were calling Casey," she said and looked back to the ground.

"I told Jack I was, I knew if you were left alone you'd do something like this," he said stepping closer to her.

"He has to pay for what he's done," she said through gritted teeth.

"By killing him and you ending up inside for the rest of your life?" Brax asked angrily.

"I don't care!" She yelled "if I know he's gone and my kids are safe I don't care what happens to me!"

"What will they do without you…what will I do without you-what'll happen to me and you then?" he asked quietly.

Charlie closed her eyes she could hear the hurt laced in his voice "this is the only way Brax!" She cried "I have to protect my family this is the second time he's tried to kill me, what if had have been Ruby or Adam going into the house-or Casey!"

"It's not the only way Charlie!" he yelled "everyone is out looking for him they'll catch him soon."

Charlie scoffed "like they caught him last time he was at my house?"

"You need to give them time Charlie," he said slipping his hand around her back, pulling her gun from her waist he pulled back and placed it in his jeans "you don't need that," he said and stepped back to her "I know you're mad and upset and out for revenge but I'm asking you to leave it be…please?"

Charlie looked up at him and saw the worry on his face, sighing she walked into him and rested her head on his chest "I can't live like this anymore Brax I'm going out of my mind looking over my shoulder every day."

Brax wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer "you don't have to I'm here now I promise you he won't get near any of you again."

Charlie looked up at him "I'm pretty sure that's a promise you can't keep but I'll take it," she smiled.

Brax smiled down "about what I said back at house before all this, I'm sorry I didn't mean it I just got so angry when I saw the look on Adam's face when he asked where you were."

Charlie stood on her toes "I didn't hear it anyway I wasn't listening," she said and kissed him.

Brax pulled her closer and deepened the kiss "how about we head back in?" he asked after he pulled back.

Charlie nodded "yeah it is cold," she shivered.

...

Walking back to her room she giggled as she saw Peter yelling at Jack "this your handy work?" Brax asked.

"Um yeah, I better go fix it- Pete!" She called and walked ahead of Brax.

"Where have you been!" He yelled and hurried to her "I have hospital security looking for you!"

"I knew you were up to something I knew it- by the time I copped it and got back you were already gone," Jack said stopping in front of her.

"So you didn't get me a drink then?" she smiled sweetly.

"Where did you go?" Peter asked.

"Oh me and Brax went for a walk around the grounds thought the fresh air would help," she said looking back at Brax.

"Yeah," he nodded and chuckled "a walk…now that's done you can get back into bed," he said leading her to her room.

"But I wanna go home," she groaned.

"And you will be just not today," Peter chuckled.

"But I'm fine," she whined as Brax pushed her onto the bed.

"Just shut up and get into the bed," Jack said.

"You shut up," she muttered and lay back with a huff.

* * *

Back in the bay Ruby had slipped off from Hayley now she stood in front of the ruins of her home "oh mum," she sighed as she looked around thinking about how worse it could have been...she could have lost her mum today-Brax too. Her eyes stopped on three brown boxes over by the garage she frowned and walked to them they weren't damaged like everything else. Sitting down on the grass she pulled one of the boxes in front of her and opened it "mum," she smiled and pulled out a little pink blanket.

Placing it on her lap she looked back into the box and pulled out the next thing she giggled and shook the rattler she had pulled out. Placing that on top of the blanket she started to go through the rest of the stuff, she froze as she heard footstep cross the grass behind her. Slowly she turned her head her heart racing "geez Adam creep much," she chuckled.

Adam sat down beside her "I though you went to Aprils," he said looking into the box. He chuckled and pulled out a picture "I can't believe mum kept this," he said unfolding the sheet of paper.

Ruby looked over and giggled "my family," she read "by Adam Darwin- age nine," she looked down at the figures of Adam herself Charlie Sienna and Sean "that was when we didn't have a care in the world," she looked up at the house and sighed "now look at us."

Adam looked at the house too "yeah but look how far we've come- look at how strong you are, how far you've come. You're a lawyer Ruby- you didn't want to be you used to say they were all morons that had no lives, until what happened, after that I saw you change I saw you work harder than you ever had before. You're making something of yourself and I'm proud of ya," he said and wrapped his arm around her.

Ruby smiled "you know I'm proud of you too….when you weren't been an idiot," she giggled and leaned into him. Adam chuckled too "but seriously what you've done with Brax is amazing I never thought he of all people could get through to you," she giggled again "but I am proud of you we've gone through so much now you're finally growing up and getting on with life."

They sat like that in silence until Adam sighed "Rubes…I wasn't fighting with Hammer," he said.

Ruby looked up at him "who were you fighting with then?"

"Gavin…I set it up I text him to meet me at the beach before I came over to Casey's."

Ruby sat up and turned to him "why would you do that?"

Adam shrugged "I was mad I knew mum would freak if she knew he was here, I knew she'd be scared… I just wanted him to leave us alone."

"So what did you do?" Ruby asked cautiously.

Adam looked down at the picture for a moment "I hit him with a pole and warned him to stay away from you and mum that this was his only warning….I'm not proud of it but at the time it felt good to see him in pain."

"Adam," Ruby sighed and closed her eyes shaking her head she thought about going to see her dad. Opening them again she looked at him "you should have hit him harder," she smiled when he looked at her wide eyed. "He's put us through hell he's a psycho."

"I thought you'd be mad," he mumbled.

Ruby smiled "me too….I'm going to see dad tomorrow," she said quietly.

Adam snapped his head up "you're what?" he asked.

"I'm going to see dad tomorrow… it's all I can think of to make this all stop," she added.

Adam sighed and gritted his teeth "you're not going anywhere near him."

Ruby chuckled "I'm the bigger sister I tell you what to do…I am going, as much as we hate dad he flipped when he heard what Gavin had done-beat him senseless in prison, if I can get him to talk to him maybe he'll leave us alone for good."

Adam sighed heavily she was right "fine," he finally said "but I'm coming you're not going alone."

"I'm not going alone- Dano made rules he's coming with me and he won't be leaving me alone with him."

Adam nodded "well I'm making some rules too- he touches you I'm not responsible for my actions-he starts with the how've you been crap we're outta there, and if he so much as mentions mum he's getting punched across the table."

"Deal," Ruby giggled and leaned into him she sighed happily, in all the years she'd had him she never felt this close to him or how proud she was he was her brother….it wasn't everyday he worried or defended her.

...

Jack pulled up to Charlie's house and smiled as she spotted them he was proud of the both of them how they handled everything-prouder seeing them come together. Turning off the engine he climbed out and walked over to them "what are you two doing hanging around here?" he asked causing them both to jump. He chuckled and sat beside them "mum remembered the boxes," he said looking at them "sent me to get them."

"How is she?" Ruby asked.

"She's fine it's just the smoke she took in they just want to keep an eye on her for tonight she'll be out in the morning," he said and stood up again "come on I'll drop you both off- grab a box."

"Where's Brax?" Adam asked.

Ruby scoffed "do you even have to ask?"

Jack chuckled "he's at the hospital refusing to go home….Adam where are you staying?"

"Uh Rubes, where are you going?" he asked as he placed a box in the boot.

"Um, April's, Casey's opening Angelo's in the morning so I said I'd let him have a night to himself," she replied putting her box in.

Adam nodded "then I'm going to yours Jack," he said and climbed in.

Ruby and Jack climbed in and Jack started up the car "have you eaten?" he asked.

"No, not since breakfast- why?" Ruby asked.

"Coz I couldn't get through to Granddad but I know he's home now," Jack replied as he pulled away from the house

"Alright granddad is home! Can we go see him?" Adam asked happily.

"Sure mate," Jack chuckled "I don't know why you're so excited mum already told you."

"Yeah but he wasn't home then he was on his way there's a difference," Ruby giggled.

* * *

Arriving at Tony's house Ruby and Adam scrambled out of the car like two kids and ran to the house. Tony and his wife Beth had been away in Melbourne visiting Peter for the past two months- deciding to stay over there when he came back last week. Bursting through the door Tony came to the living room "hey," he said happily as they both hurdled towards him almost knocking him off his feet "I'm glad to see you too," he chuckled as he wrapped an arm around both.

"I missed you so much granddad I'm so glad you're home," Ruby said and squeezed him.

"Yeah it hasn't been the same without you around here," Adam said and stepped back.

Jack stopped behind them "hey dad."

Tony knew by looking at him there was something wrong "guys why don't you go see Beth she's out back, she might have something for you," he chuckled as they took off "what's with the face?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

Jack sighed and followed him "where do I start?" he said and leaned against the counter.

"What is it?" Tony asked handing him a cup.

"Charlie," Jack sighed again "…dad she's in hospital."

"What!" Tony yelled horrified "w-what happened is she okay?"

"Yes she's fine calm down, a bomb went off at her house earlier I tried calling you but you must have been on the flight already….sit down," Jack said walking to the table.

"A bomb!" Tony yelled even more horrified.

"Yeah, her house is totally destroyed she's okay she's no injuries just smoke inhalation- she was outside when it happened, Sid wants to keep her in overnight."

Tony sat down beside him "what happened?"

"Gavin happened- he found out where she was turned up at the house the other night, thank god Brax was there and Charlie used her brain- she called me while he was there I got a few cops over."

"So you caught him then- she's safe?" Tony asked hopeful.

Jack sighed again "no dad, Pete gave chase but he lost him, I don't know what else I can do. I've had her locks changed, I've had an alarm installed, I've placed cars on her and the kids- his picture is out everywhere there's warrants out for him every cop in the country is on the lookout for him… I'm lost here he just keeps slipping by us."

Tony slammed his fists on the counter "I'll find him!" he yelled and stood up "and when I do I'll rip his friggin throat out!"

"Dad calm down," Jack said and stood up "we're working on it I just need more time."

Tony sighed and leaned against the counter "I wanna see her," he said after a few minutes.

Jack nodded "I'll take you to her but I'm not taking the kids, she doesn't want them to see here there."

Tony nodded "they'll stay here with Beth," he said and walked out the back.

...

After filling a horrified Beth in she told him to go she'd keep Adam and Ruby there. They were now pulling up to the hospital, climbing out Tony hurried ahead-Jack jogging to keep up with him "Dad really she's fine will you calm down."

"How can I calm down when my baby girl is lying in a hospital bed? I mean it Jack you lot better get to him before I do coz I see him he's dead!" He hissed and started to walk again.

Jack pulled him back "dad she's been through enough, she doesn't need you going in there blowing your top."

Tony blew out a breath "yeah you're right," he said and pinched the bridge of his nose "I just can't believe this has happened- what else have I missed?"

"Uh I'll tell you at home later," Jack said and pushed Charlie's door open.

Tony walked in and smiled she was fast asleep, Brax sat beside her watching her he looked behind him when the door opened. Seeing Tony walk in he stood up and moved out the way without a word.

Tony clapped his shoulder and sat down in the chair, slipping his hand into hers he stroked her hair "hey baby," he smiled when she opened her eyes.

"Dad!" She shrieked and jumped at him.

"How you doing sweetie?" he asked when she sat back.

"I'm good," she nodded "…has Jack told you what's been happening?"

"A bit of it…why don't you tell me?"

Charlie looked up at Jack and Brax "we're gonna go grab a coffee we'll be back soon- I'm gonna find Pete too let him know you're here dad," Jack said as he opened the door and he walked out with Brax.

"So?" Tony said as soon as the door closed.

Charlie smiled and slipped her hand back into his "I don't want you to worry…I'm okay daddy, I'm dealing with this."

Tony smiled and squeezed her hand "you were always my brave girl."

Charlie smiled again "well as Jack probably told you my house went up in flames this morning," Tony nodded "well that's not all he's done…he's been following me for a while taking pictures of random moment- like every day stuff…I went straight to Jack and Pete with them," she added when Tony opened his mouth. "Pete went to Watson and they've set up a team- we're handling this and me and the kids are covered I got eyes on them at all times."

Tony nodded and sighed heavily "why didn't you call me to come home?"

"Because dad," Charlie said and sat up closer to him "you've been there for me my whole life it's time you lived your own- you got a second chance with Beth put yourself first. I knew how excited you both were to get away I didn't wanna ruin that so I told everyone if they were talking to you everything was fine."

"Charlie," he sighed "you're my daughter if you're in any kind of trouble none of that matters- you come first."

Charlie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "I love ya dad but it's time you let me sort out my own messes….no matter how bad it is," she mumbled.

"Charlie he's tried to kill you he's stalking you he's scaring you- I'm not gonna sit back and let him do anything else….you're coming to stay with me and Beth I don't care what you say," he said and crossed his arms.

Charlie giggled the arm crossing meant that was the end of the conversation, she felt bad she could see the pain and worry behind his eyes- she knew he was blaming himself for not being here but decided not to comment "I'm not saying anything," she said and lay back "so did you guys have fun?"

Tony chuckled and sat forward "always thinking about everyone else….yeah we had a great time packing up Pete's apartment," he chuckled.

"You packed it up for him?" Charlie laughed.

"Well that girlfriend of his was there taking the bits she had there, so we figured the least time he spent there the better. Now it's all ready to be shipped all he has to do it load it and leave the keys."

Charlie chuckled "you did that for me too….after the first fire not that there was much left," she muttered.

"And I did it for Jack too when he moved out with Martha- you're all my babies no matter what age you are," he chuckled.

Charlie laughed "I don't think Jack and Pete would see it that way."

"Tough, they'll have to deal with it, I'm on them till the day I die- I'll never stop looking out for any of you."

Charlie smiled "and we wouldn't have it any other way."

Outside the door Gavin-dressed in a doctor's coat and surgery hat with a clipboard in his hand growled as he saw her alive and well "what the hell do I have to do to get rid of her!" he hissed to himself. He looked up when he heard laughing and saw Jack Peter Watson and Brax walk around the corner towards him "ah now we're getting somewhere why did I never think of this before?" he said and walked away from the room. "The family will lead her to me and this time I'll stick around to make sure she actually kicks it," he said and chuckled to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**My laptop is well again and back home yay! **** For those of you who saw my message thank you for your patience and for those of you who didn't- my laptop caught a virus I had to send it off, sorry for the wait…enjoy. This chapter is mostly about Ruby and Brax- ground work for the next chapter so bear with me Chax may make an appearance.**

* * *

The next morning Charlie opened her eyes and stretched out "morning sleepyhead," came a voice beside her she turned her head and smiled at Hayley who sat by the bed. "I've sent your brothers Brax and your dad home so it's just me and you. I've spoken to Sid too he said to let him know when you've woken."

Charlie nodded and sat up "how are the kids?" she asked.

"Yeah they're okay they're a bit shaken up but fine, Adam stayed at Jack's and Ruby went to Bianca's with April- I checked on both this morning they're okay," Hayley replied and stood up "I'm gonna go get Sid so you can go, then it's me you and the girls for the day we're taking you off."

"Really Hayls there's no need to make a fuss I just wanna get out of here and go ho…" Charlie trailed off and sighed as she remembered "go anywhere," she muttered.

Hayley rubbed her shoulder "you're staying at mine until we can sort the house…I'll get Sid you get dressed," she said and walked to the door.

As soon as she was gone Charlie threw her feet over the side of the bed, looking down she spotted a bag by the chair, picking it up she opened it and smiled Hayley had brought her some of her clothes and shower stuff. Grabbing the towel and other stuff she walked into the attached bathroom.

In the shower she let the water run over as she thought about Gavin what else could he possibly do? When the water started to turn cold she shut it off and stepped out, grabbing her towel she dried herself off and wrapped the towel round her. Walking to the door she opened it and stuck her head out, seeing Hayley hadn't come back with Sid she walked to the bed and grabbed the bag empting it onto the bed.

"Well there's a sight I didn't expect to see," a voice chuckled from behind her.

Charlie smiled and turned around "I thought Hayley sent you home," she said picking up her clothes.

Brax shrugged "she did but I waited for to leave," he said walking to her.

"And why would you do that?" she giggled.

Brax smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist "I wanted to see you," he said lowering his head kissing her sweetly "wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oi Braxton, didn't I already kick you outta here?"

They both turned to see Hayley in the doorway "you did but I wanted to see for myself," he said pulling her closer.

"Hm," Hayley giggled "now you have…bye bye," she said moving out of the way of the door "I told you she's mine today we're gonna have fun."

"Yes boss," Brax chuckled and turned back to Charlie "I guess I'll see you whenever."

Charlie smiled and stood up on her toes "I'll lose them later and call you," she whispered and kissed him "see ya later," she said and stepped back.

"Bye," he called "Hayley look after her," he said as he walked by her.

"So what are we doing?" Charlie asked as Hayley closed the door and sat on the bed.

"Well, first you're gonna put some clothes on, then Sid will check you over so we can go, then we're going to the city for the day. We'll meet B Leah and Martha there we'll shop have lunch and maybe a girlie movie…depends on how much we spend," she giggled.

Charlie chuckled and walked towards the bathroom "in case you've forgotten my house burned down I need every penny I got," she said and closed the door.

"That's why we're all taking you out you won't spend a penny…now hurry up!" Hayley called after her.

…

Over at Bianca's Ruby yawned and pulled herself off the sofa, Hayley had been by early and had woken her. After her conversation with Dano yesterday she didn't sleep a wink- even making the call to set it up made her skin crawl. She looked up and smiled when a cup was placed at her face "thanks B," she said and took it from her.

"You know, mum will be out by now, I know that face stop worrying about her," Bianca said and sat on the arm of the sofa.

Ruby sighed heavily 'if only she knew' she said to herself "I know but I can't help it."

Bianca stood up again "she's fine Rubes really, right, I better be off," she said grabbing her keys "Um April should be up soon, so you know where everything is just help yourself."

Ruby smiled "thanks B I'll be fine, you just make sure mum has a great day."

"I will and make sure you do your insulin before you go anywhere!" Bianca called as she walked out the door.

Ruby chuckled and stood up all the girls were really close but out of all of them Bianca was the one that was like a mother. Looking down at her phone she looked towards the stairs before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

* * *

Arriving at the surf club she sat down this was where she told Dano to meet her she didn't him turning up at the house or the diner. Sitting looking around she jumped when someone tickled her neck.

"What you doing out here?" Brax asked sliding into a seat.

"Hey," she smiled "have you even been home yet- that looks nasty," she said looking at the cut above his eyebrow.

Brax shrugged "it's alright now and you didn't answer my question," he said looking at her pointedly.

"Sorry dad," she giggled "didn't know I needed to tell you where I was going…I just needed a bit of time to myself Bianca Irene and April have been fussing over me all night, Hayley and Leah kept calling checking up on me…you too- Martha even dropped over."

Brax chuckled "we care about you that is what we do. I get you need some space but I'd rather you didn't sit here alone, go up and sit in Angelo's where someone can see you."

"Brax I'll be fine I'm meeting Adam why don't you head home and take advantage of the empty house," she suggested.

Brax eyed her for a moment she kept shifting and avoiding eye contact "alright," he said leaning forward "I'll leave you alone as soon as you tell me what you're really up to."

"I'm not up to anything, I just want to sit here, have a juice and be alone," she replied.

"Okay one you have no juice, two you can't look at me and three you keep looking at the door every few seconds," he said "so what's going on?"

Ruby sighed and looked to the door Dano should be here any second she had to get rid of him "really Brax I'm not up to anything."

"Okay then," he said and sat back "so you won't mind me sitting here until Adam gets here."

"Okay fine," Ruby sighed she knew there was no other way out of this "…I'm going to see my dad," she muttered.

"What!" Brax yelled "why in the hell would do that-does your mum know?"

"No of course she doesn't know and she won't either, Brax you have to promise me you won't tell her," Ruby said looking at him with her pleading eyes.

"No, no way, I'm not keeping it from her- what are you doing Ruby, why would you go there you said you never wanted to see him again," Brax asked.

I'm not going for him….you won't understand," she muttered.

"Try me," he replied trying to keep his anger in check.

Ruby looked up at him he looked angry but like he was trying to hold it down "mum tell you about our old house?" Brax nodded "well what she may have left out was the way dad reacted."

"What way did he reacted?"

"When he found out what Gavin had done he waited for him to arrive in the prison, he wasn't there an hour when he was rushed to the hospital wing- he beat him so bad he was there for two weeks."

"So you think your dad will be able to help you out?" Ruby nodded "your dad won't be able to do anything from behind bars."

"I know that but if he called Gavin to come see him he'd go, he idolised my dad did anything he asked him to even when they were locked up…it's worth a try," she mumbled.

Brax nodded and took it all in maybe she did have a point if Gavin went to see Sean they could have the cops waiting when he showed up "did you tell Jack or Pete you were going?"

Ruby scoffed "do you think I'd be here right now if I did, come on Brax you know what they're like they'd have me locked in a cell where they could keep an eye on me."

Brax chuckled "yeah they would and I should be telling them, but," he said leaning forward "you have a good idea going there you might just get somewhere, the question is… are you okay seeing your dad again after so long?"

"We're doing it for mum no one else."

They both looked up to see Adam standing there "you're going too?" Brax asked looking back at Ruby.

"Yeah I am, she's not going in alone," Adam answered and sat down.

"Look you two I'll be fine I'm nineteen I can go wherever I want," Ruby protested.

"Not there you can't don't matter how old you are," Brax said.

"Brax I'm only gonna say this once more, I know what you're thinking-don't, I know exactly what I'm doing and Dano is coming with us too- not that he will but he'll be there to step in if needed. We will be okay we're not going to catch up, I am going to talk about my crazy uncle that nearly blew you and my mum up yesterday- this has to stop!" she hissed.

"And what if mum asks where you've been?"

"I was with April all day, and if she sees April first I'm helping Casey out in Angelo's they both agreed to text me if she turns up before me which I doubt since the girls have taken her off for the day."

Brax sighed but secretly he was impressed she had covered herself and her tracks…this could work "okay," he said slowly "what time can I expect you back?"

"If Dano hurry's up we'll be there by midday home by three…why?"

"Coz I want to know when you're back and you," he said to Adam "I want you to do a shift at five."

"That's it, no I'm coming with you or freaking out?" Adam asked surprised.

Brax chuckled and stood up "thinking about it but I do trust you-both of you, be careful, don't get sucked into anything, don't tell him anything about yourselves- if it gets too much Dano will take you out wont you?" He said looking behind them where Dano had stopped a minute ago.

"Got this under control you have my word-they'll be fine," he replied.

Brax nodded "you better get moving then…the slightest sign of anything you get them out of there."

"Mate they'll be fine I know what I'm doing," Dano replied.

"Yeah like I know what I'm doing," Ruby said and stood up "I'll stop in here when I'm back," she said and walked outside.

"Have a little faith Brax we're not all dumb kids Ruby has a good head on her shoulders," Adam chuckled and stood up "glad you weren't blown up," he said and followed Ruby.

* * *

In the city Charlie and Hayley had just met up with the other girls, as she sat listening to them chat about anything she smiled they were always there for her she could never ask for better people in her life. Shaking her head she laughed at Bianca's red face "finally come clean?" she whispered.

"Yeah you owe me, this is all for you," she muttered back.

"So how long have you been sleeping with Heath Braxton?" Leah giggled.

"I knew there was something there," Martha said "the way he smiled at you."

"Come on guys," Bianca groaned "it's early days I've seen him a handful of times."

"What's a handful?" Hayley asked.

"Okay fine, the first night was the night we were all supposed to be going to Hayls's for the movie."

"Oh yeah the one where you only got the message when you were halfway there," Hayley giggled.

"Yeah that one I ran into him along the way I was sorta pissed that April had forgotten to pass the message on earlier so he asked me for a drink and I said yes."

"And the next week you went on a date," Charlie giggled.

"You knew?" Leah asked.

Charlie scoffed "of course I did…Heath told me," she added when Bianca kicked her.

Martha laughed "so we're all taken then."

"Speak for yourself," Leah said.

"Aww that's our mission tonight," Hayley said "we're gonna find you a man!"

"Where are we even going?" Martha asked.

"Yeah I'm sick of Angelo's," Bianca added.

"Don't let Brax hear you saying that," Charlie giggled "we could try out of town you know where no one knows us."

"I like the way you think Charlie," Leah said "how about we all get ready in mine?"

"Sounds good but for now we have dresses to buy finish up," Hayley said.

…

Back on the road Dano Ruby and Adam were close to the prison "so how does this go?" Ruby asked.

"I pulled a few strings today's not a visiting day, so he'll be alone in the yard he'll have two guards on him," Dano replied as they pulled into the lot.

Ruby nodded "how long have we got?"

"As long as you want… this is the last chance to back out," Dano said as he shut off the engine "you don't have to do this."

"We're not backing out we're fine this is the only way," Adam said and climbed out.

"Rubes do you think it was a good idea brining him?" He asked as soon as Adam had shut the door.

"No," she sighed "he just wouldn't take no for an answer, he thinks he needs to protect me…we better get this over with," she said and climbed out.

Dano watched them and sighed he hadn't seen Sean since the trial either he was a very good friend he still couldn't understand what happened, he loved Charlie and those kids with everything he had what happened to him? Climbing out of the car he followed them and they walked inside in silence.

"Hi," he said to the guard on the desk "I'm Officer Collins we're here to see Sean Darwin," he said showing him his badge.

The guard nodded and typed away "you'll be going to block B someone will take you to the visiting area from the gate, take a left at the end of the hall and you'll need these," he said sliding over visitor passes.

"Thank you," Dano replied and handed them out, they walked to where they were told and waited for someone to come get them in silence.

After a minute or so another guard appeared at the gate on the other side, opening the gate he let them in and locked it again "all mobiles wallets bags etcetera have to be left here," he said pointing to lockers behind him "take the key and sign out when you've returned it," he said taking note of what locker they'd taken.

Ruby handed Dano her bag and phone and Adam handed him his phone, placing them in the locker Dano put his gun keys and wallet in and closed it "you need to keep your passes on you and visible at all times," the guard said as they walked. "He is not a danger to you so there will be no cuffs but there will be guards present," he said unlocking another gate and stepping back. "He'll be brought out in a minute," he said as they all walked in, closing the gate he locked it "the guard will radio me once you're done," he said and walked away.

"Thanks!" Dano called after him.

Ruby went to the table and sat down while Adam and Dano chose to stand against the fence neither wanted to talk to Sean.

A few minutes went by and Ruby's nerves started to get the better of her when she heard the gate being unlocked taking a deep breath she reminded herself why she was and who she was here for. Bringing her eyes across the ground to the gate she was met by three pairs of feet before two disappeared, slowly she brought her eyes up and allowed them to travel up his body as soon as she got to his face her eyes locked with his he had changed so much he looked so different he wasn't the guy she remembered. They stood staring at each other for a few minutes until Adam got impatient.

"We don't have all day!" he snapped.

Ruby broke her gaze from Sean and looked at Adam; she looked back when a shadow overtook her to see Sean had sat down "hey princess," he said cautiously.

"Don't call her that! Don't call her anything!" Adam hissed and lunged forward.

"Adam!" Dano yelled and pulled him back "take it easy and settle down before I make you wait outside."

Ruby looked back to Sean "I'll get right to it, I'm here for a reason not to catch up," she said trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice.

Sean nodded "what can I do for you?" he didn't care what she was here for all he cared about was his babies were here it had been too long.

"Gavin," Ruby said "yesterday he broke into our home and planted a bomb."

"He what!" Sean yelled horrified.

Ruby looked away trying not to think too much at the horrified angry and worried face he now had "no one was home- thank god, but mum and her friend arrived home they were lucky she spotted it and knew what to do."

"Is she okay?" Sean asked in barely a whisper he still loved Charlie very much the thought of something happening to her…he couldn't even think about it.

"No she's not okay!" Adam hissed "our house is gone! Everything is gone! She could have been killed! And you sent that psycho! This is all on you mate!"

"I did not send him anywhere!" Sean yelled.

Adam scoffed "yeah right he told me!"

"Adam!" Ruby snapped and glared at him.

"Why you trying to be nice to him"! Adam yelled.

"I'm trying to ask him to sort something will you shut the hell up I knew I should have left you at home!"

"Settle down you two," Dano said.

Sean hadn't paid any attention to him until he looked at him- he smiled knowing he was looking after them "still about Dano?" he said "glad to know they have someone looking out for them."

"They got plenty of people and I'm always around," Dano replied and looked the other way.

Sean looked back to Ruby he knew this wasn't easy on any of them "what can I do?" he asked.

Ruby sighed and leaned forward "I want you to call him get him to meet you here, there are warrants for his arrest all over the country so do not give him the heads up or I swear you'll regret it."

"Sweetie I'm as angry and upset as you are there's no way he's getting away from this…what do I have to do?" he asked seriously.

Ruby bit her lip that was the dad she remembered the dad that always protected his family "I need you to tell him to take me-kidnap me-just me, let on this all your idea and you know where I am if he asks you have someone following me." Sean nodded "when he arrives the cops will be waiting to take him in and all this will be over."

Sean nodded again "anything I can do to help…where will I tell him to go for you?"

Ruby sat back she hadn't got that far- thinking about Brax she got an idea and sat forward again "tell him I'm on close in Angelo's restaurant Tuesday night, I'll be alone and no weapons or anything he's to come un armed coz trust me it won't be worth it."

"But he knows you don't work there…he told me where you worked the last time he was here," he added when Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Well, tell him my boyfriends brother owns it and I'm doing him a favour."

Sean nodded "are you sure this is a good idea he seems to have lost the plot."

"Dad," she said leaning forward surprising not only herself she hadn't called him that in a long time, shaking her head she got back to it "you know as well as I do how much he looks up to you-how far he'd-go for you- if it's dangerous that is a risk I'm willing to take."

Sean sighed he was torn he wanted to help but he didn't want his daughter putting herself in any danger his brother has gone crazy if he had the balls to try kill his own family with a bomb what the hell else would he do? "Rubes this could be dangerous what if he hits you or brings another bomb I won't stand for that!"

Ruby nodded "I know don't worry I'll have a gun on me and I won't be alone Dano and my uncles will be there in the back I know what I'm doing."

Sean sighed she had thought this through "on one condition," he said Ruby nodded for him to continue "you call me with the full plan- nothing is to be left out."

"Okay," she agreed.

"And you come see me the day before and the day after so I know you're okay."

"Don't let him suck you in Rubes," Adam said and rolled his eyes "he's using this as an excuse."

Sean stood up "you know you've sure grown up," Adam scoffed and rolled his eyes. "We're not here to argue we're here to sort out this mess so stand there and shut up or get out!"

Adam scoffed again "you can't tell me what to do!"

"Adam shut it!" Ruby yelled "okay dad you got a deal but you have to add something to it."

Sean sat back down "what?"

"You need to call me when Gavin comes here and tell me everything we can't lie to each other on this we all have to know what's what okay?"

Sean nodded "deal, I'll call him as soon as you leave."

"I'll leave my number with the guard on the desk- my bag is locked away," she said and stood up.

"Rubes wait," he said grabbing her wrist "do you have to go?" He asked.

Ruby looked down at his pleading eyes, she looked back to Adam and Dano she wanted to go but something inside was telling her to stay. She looked at Dano again he smiled sadly and slipped his arm around Adam's shoulder "why don't we go get our stuff we're done here," he said leading him to the door.

"Come on Rubes!" Adam called back.

"Um," Ruby looked down at Sean who had let go of her and moved back "I can come next visiting day," she said she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Sean smiled "that would be great…I miss you-all of you… how's your mum doing?"

Ruby shrugged "she's okay considering, she got out of hospital this morning- from the smoke," she added when Sean's face turned red with anger.

Sean nodded "well how about a hug for your old man?" He asked holding out his arms.

Hesitantly she stepped forward and into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her and let out a happy sigh. Dropping a kiss on her forehead he stepped back "I love ya princess that goes for all of you…I'll be in touch," he said and hurried away.

Ruby stood watching him she could have sworn his eyes had filled with tears, smiling sadly she walked to the gate and looked back just as he turned back giving him a small wave she stepped out and ran to catch up with Dano and Adam.

* * *

Brax paced the length of his office it was now half three and still no word from Ruby or Adam. Looking at his phone again he flung it down, about to pick it up again when the door opened and a waiter stuck his head in "sorry I know you said not to come in here but Ruby's looking for you" he said.

"At last," Brax said and hurried by him hurrying to the bar, he stopped when he spotted her out on the balcony playing with her hands. Walking out to her he leaned on the rail beside her "so how did it go?" he asked watching her reaction.

Ruby looked up at him and smiled quickly "yeah okay," she said slowly.

"Just okay?" Brax asked.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded "Adam was a total idiot like I expected but other than that we got through to Sean-not that it took much convincing he was pissed when I told him."

"So what happens now?" Brax asked.

"Well," she said slowly "that kinda depends on you and my Uncles," she said looking up at him.

Brax knew the face he'd seen it a thousand times before when she was trying to get out of something with Casey "what did you do?"

"I sorta kinda maybe set up a take-down," she said nervously.

"You what!" He yelled "what did you do…I want every detail," he said leading her to his office. "Spill," he said as soon as the door closed.

Ruby sighed "I told him to set Gavin up- to tell him to come after me that I'd be here alone locking up."

"Are you crazy no way in hell will anyone let that happen!" Brax yelled and started to pace "are you out of your mind! Why would you even suggest that?"

"If you'd let me finish!" she yelled back "what I was about to say was I won't be alone I still have to talk to Jack and Pete but they will be here and so will you."

"Damn straight I will Ruby you can't do this you're putting yourself in danger you need to think about this."

"I have and this is the only way- I know this can work Brax he won't suspect a thing please Brax?" she asked stepping closer to him "I'm doing this for mum you know how scared she is….it has to stop we can't live like this," she said softly.

Before she could reply the door swung open "hey back early but only for a minute," Charlie said and looked up "oh sorry am I interrupting…what are you doing here?" She asked Ruby.

Ruby looked at Brax "she's here looking for a few shifts," Brax answered "can we finish this later?" he asked turning back to her.

Ruby smiled and nodded "sure… I need to see Jack anyway I'll see you later- bye mum," she said and walked by her.

"Why was she looking for shifts?" Charlie asked sitting on the desk.

"Didn't get that far," Brax said walking to her "so how was your day?" He asked and kissed her.

"Yeah great, I just stopped by to tell you we're heading out tonight-somewhere new," she added.

Brax looked down on her "do you really think that's a good idea with Gavin off the radar?"

Charlie sighed and shook her head standing up she moved away from him "I can't put everything off because of him I have got a life, so yes Brax, I think it's a great idea!" she yelled.

"Okay relax I was just asking," he said and sat on the desk.

Charlie bit her lip and walked back to him "I'm sorry I'm just sick of it I can't do anything I can't go anywhere without someone asking me something about Gavin… I just want one day," she muttered.

"And you can have it," Brax said kissing her again "you go and have fun."

Charlie smiled and pulled back "wanna see what I got to wear?" She asked a wicked grin on her face.

Brax groaned "if I get to see you after- then yes."

Charlie smirked and picked up her bag "I might come through the window after you never know… isn't this the coolest dress ever?" she asked holding it out.

"Charlie," Brax groaned and looked it up and down.

"What?" She giggled and looked down at it she wanted this reaction.

"What?" He said raising an eyebrow "look at it-it barely covers anything it's gonna be all sexy and tight and I won't get to see you in it."

"Aww no need to sulk," she said and wrapped her arms around him "you're the one that gets to take it off," she giggled and kissed him.

Pulling her closer he deepened the kiss "why don't you put it on now?" He said running his hands up and down her sides.

Charlie giggled and slapped his hands away "coz Hayley is down talking to John so I have to go now," she said shoving the dress back into the bag "I'll see ya at some stage," she said and kissed him a few times.

"Yeah," he sighed and followed her out the door "you behave and remember who's waiting at home for you!"

Charlie giggled "aw you're jealous…don't worry I know exactly what's waiting for me at home," she said biting her lip and looking him up and down.

"Get outta here," Brax chuckled "and don't look at anyone else like that you'll give the wrong impression!" He called.

"See ya layer baby!" She yelled a she ran down the stairs giggling.

"Yeah see ya!" Brax shook his head and walked back into his office, looking at his phone he picked it up and opened his message tab. Blowing out a breath he began to type- sending it he put the phone down and awaited a reply.

* * *

Ruby walked towards Jack's house and stopped when her phone beeped rummaging in her bag she found it and pulled it out, opening the text read it and smiled **as long as Jack and Pete are cool you're on but I will be there make sure your plan is fool proof and include your mum or we're all dead call me when you speak to all three.** Putting the phone away she turned away from Jack's house if she was gonna do this she may as well get them all together so they can all scream at her in the one place replying to Brax she started to head back to Bianca's.

Brax grabbed his phone as it beeped reading the message **deal on the way to tell them now** he sighed in relief and put the phone down again hoping it went well Charlie was not easily convinced.

...

Up in the prison Sean called Gavin "alright mate," he said happily.

"Hey Bro this is unexpected," Gavin replied.

"Yeah I know but I just got feedback on a job I was doing…I need you to do something for me," Sean said biting his lip he hoped his brother wouldn't see through this.

"Okay what is it?" Gavin asked curiously.

"Not on the phone I need you to come see me," Sean said looking around for the guard.

"Okay that I can do what time is visiting tomorrow?"

"Twelve to six be here as early as you can alright?"

"This must be really important," Gavin chuckled.

"It is and Gavin you better be the first person to walk through those gates in the morning."

"Okay, okay, I will be, chill," Gavin said "when have I ever let you down?"

"Good!" He hissed ignoring the last part and hung up, sighing heavily he pulled out the card the guard and given him and smiled _Ruby Holden Junior council Appleton Gates and Associates_ she had made something of herself. Picking up the phone again he called the number "it's me," he said as soon as she answered "he's coming to see me at midday tomorrow I'll call after it," he said and put the phone down his brother had no idea what he was in for-and he wasn't talking about what Ruby had planned.


	16. Chapter 16

Ruby went to Brax's house and let herself in with the key Casey had given her "Heath?" She called and looked around getting no reply she sat on the sofa and pulled out her phone. Typing a message she looked at before she sent it **meet me at Brax's asap it's very important** sending it to six people she sat back and waited.

…

Charlie was in Hayley's waiting for her to grab her stuff so they could head to Leah's she picked up her phone when it beeped, reading the message she frowned and stood up.

"Something wrong Charlz?" Noah asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Uh no…can you tell Hayls I'll meet her there Ruby needs to see me about something oh and can you ask her to bring my stuff?"

"Sure," Noah replied "are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah it's just the text it doesn't sound like her…I'll see ya," she said and hurried out the door.

…

Both Holden brothers were in Tony's when they got the message "hey dad I gotta shoot off!" Jack called out the back.

"Okay!" Tony called back who was too engrossed in a car with Adam.

"Yeah me too!" Peter called as he walked back into the house.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Ruby text me she said it was important," Peter replied.

"Yeah me too…do you think she's okay?" Jack asked as they walked out to their cars.

"I hope so…we may as well take the one car," Peter said following him to his.

….

Down the station Watson and Collins both stood up after reading the message "I gotta head off," she said and grabbed her keys.

"Yeah me too where's Jones?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" Watson asked.

"Ruby text me it's weird," Dano replied.

"Yeah me too…did she tell you to meet her at Brax's?" Collins nodded "alright we'll take one car I'm driving…Jones!" she called "we're heading out you man the desk!" she called and walked out the door.

….

Brax climbed out of his car at his house he hadn't read the message yet because he was driving opening it he chuckled and walked inside "Rubes!" He called.

"Here!" she called from Casey's bedroom.

Brax walked along the hall and leaned against the door "this your idea of telling your mum getting me here in case she flips?"

Ruby shrugged "I text everyone the same message," she mumbled.

"Who's everyone?" Brax asked and sat on the bed.

"You, mum, Jack, Pete, Dano and Georgie… figured I'd only do this once I didn't text granddad or any of the girls they're not getting involved- it'll be easier if all they have to worry about is me out there- and if mum asks you and Dano know nothing."

Before Brax could reply the door opened "Ruby!" Charlie called he could hear the worry in her voice.

"In here Charlie!" Brax called.

Charlie hurried into the room "Rubes?" She said worried looking at her daughter lying on the bed "is everything okay?" she asked coming to sit with them. She scooted closer and pushed some hair behind her ear "you gotta tell me sweetie," she said softly.

"I will," Ruby nodded "when everyone else is here," she said sitting up.

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

Ruby sighed heavily "just trust me mum," she said and stood up "I'll be in the kitchen."

"Brax?" Charlie said turning to face him "what has she said-what's going on?"

Brax stood up "just wait babe, she sent me the same message as you so I came here."

"But I don't understand, what's going on-has something happened has she done something?" Charlie asked following him.

"Charlie please just wait and hear her out," Brax said as they walked into the living room.

"You know don't you?" she accused.

Just as Brax opened his mouth there was a knock at the door, opening it he stepped back and the other four walked in.

"Is Rubes okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah we all got the same message," Peter added.

"Did something happen?" Watson asked.

"Me and Brax got it too I don't know she won't talk to me she just said wait till everyone else is here," Charlie sighed and sat down on the arm of the sofa.

Dano looked at Brax and nodded Brax nodded back "I'll go get her," he said and walked into the kitchen. He frowned when he found it empty, seeing the back door open he walked to it and found her leaning on the rail outside "everyone is here," he said and leaned against the door- Ruby just nodded "starting to regret your idea?"

"No," Ruby shook her head "just not looking forward to them all yelling- telling me I'm stupid…I'm not stupid Brax I know exactly what I'm doing."

Brax walked over and pulled her into a hug "I don't think you're stupid- crazy yes but stupid no, you're trying to protect your mum I get it and I admire you for that- but you gotta understand you're your mums baby she's not gonna be happy and neither are your Uncles," he said and stepped back.

"I know…let's get this done," she said and walked by him into the house. Brax followed and closed the door.

* * *

"Ruby what's going on-why are we all here?" Peter asked as soon as both appeared back in the living room.

"If you tell us you're pregnant you're dead," Jack said.

"Ruby!" Charlie gasped wide eyed "is that it-your pregnant?" she asked in shock.

"No mum," Ruby blushed "I'm not pregnant."

"So what?" Peter asked.

Ruby looked at Brax who nodded "okay I want you all to sit down do not interrupt and let me finish- or I'll do this alone got it?"

"We're the adults here Ruby-you're scaring everyone what's going on?" Watson said.

"And I'm an adult too…I'll let that one slide," she turned to Charlie "I'm sorry mum... I went to see dad today-don't interrupt!" she said to an angry Jack and Peter. "I'm sorry okay but I had to," she sniffed and sat beside a shocked Charlie who eventually found the function to nod for her to go on.

"I told him what Gavin had been up to and he totally flipped…we made a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Charlie asked in a daze.

Ruby closed her eyes she knew once she revealed the next part they'd all go off on one "since Gavin followed him like a puppy and would do anything for him we've arranged to set him up."

"Nice," Jack said his anger subsiding and moved closer "how?"

Ruby looked up at him "by using me as the target."

"No way in hell!" Peter yelled.

"Yes!" Ruby hissed and jumped up "I am an adult Pete it doesn't matter what I am to you I know what I'm doing! I've thought about it a lot nothing can go wrong- I am doing this with or without you so shut up and let me finish!" she yelled.

Turning to Brax she started again "can I use Angelo's?" Brax nodded "okay so the plan is dad is gonna call Gavin to meet him, when he does-which is tomorrow he'll tell him he's had some guy watching me for him. He'll tell him he knows I'll be alone at Angelo's Tuesday night locking up and send him off to kidnap me-this is where you lot come in," she said and walked behind the sofa.

"Brax you'll need to leave like any other closing shift so he thinks I'm alone, mum you and the other will come in the back way an hour before closing- separately and stay in the kitchen, I'll make sure I'm by the door so I'm in easy reach. Georgie you will be in the toilets at the top of the stairs in case he tries to bolt you don't come out until you hear mum, Dano you'll be in the surf club storage- as soon as he walks up the stairs you come out and be ready to back them up. Jack and Pete you'll be in the kitchen with mum, my signal will be what are you doing here," she sighed and looked down at Charlie "I'm sorry mum I had to go see him."

Charlie stood up and nodded the mother part of her wanted to slap her so hard for getting herself involved in this mess but the cop part of her was proud of her, this was actually the best idea- an idea no one else had thought of. Without a word she walked into the kitchen and out the back door.

Peter sighed he too thought exactly like Charlie "be prepared, be on alert, be smart, don't try be a hero, you see any sort of weapon you yell out before he takes a step."

"So does that mean you're in?" She asked.

Peter nodded "as much as I don't want to you look like you've made up your mind."

Georgie nodded and stood up "I agree as much as no one wants this to happen you've come up with a very good plan that seems air tight so I'm in too."

Ruby smiled "thanks Georgie…I only called the people I trust-excluding granddad and the other girls they've not to find out about this."

"And they won't it stays in this room and the people in it," Dano said and walked over to her "I'm proud of ya," he chuckled and hugged her.

Jack walked over to her "now I wish you did tell us you were pregnant," he muttered "but I will admit it's airtight and smart he won't expect I see no flaws it could work."

"One more thing," Ruby said looking up at Peter "…I need a gun."

Peter laughed "not a chance."

"Please I'll be going outta my mind it doesn't have to be loaded-I need it just to know it's there."

Peter sighed and looked at Brax "you got a license?" Brax nodded "is it in Angelo's."

"Yeah in my safe," Brax answered.

"Right what type?"

"Nine mil," he replied.

"Right," Peter nodded "me and you are going to the gun range."

"Now?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," he chuckled "we got one chance to get this right I'm not having you shoot yourself in the process," he said and pulled the door open.

"Yeah we better get back," Watson said and walked out with Dano.

"I think I need a drink," Jack said and walked out the door.

"Brax can you-" Ruby started.

"I'll go talk to her," he smiled "you go get a lesson," he chuckled.

Ruby smiled "thanks Brax," she said and followed Peter out to the car.

...

As soon as the door closed Brax walked out to find her where he had found Ruby "you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed and turned to him "just thinking," she said walking to him.

"About?" He asked wrapped his arms around her waist.

"About how grown up and brave my daughter is, it must have been so hard for her to face him after all this time god knows what she was thinking."

Brax smiled "she's every bar of her mum I've never seen anyone bounce back the way you did, you're the strongest person I've ever met she gets it all from you Charlie…she'd make a great cop too," he chuckled.

"No way she's staying outta that world…I can't believe I'm letting her do this what kind of mother does that make me?" Charlie asked looking up at him "I should be screaming and shouting telling her no."

"The kind that trust and knows her daughter, the kind that has all the faith in the world in her, the kind that knows you'll be right there and she'll be safe."

Charlie smiled up at him she did know Ruby would be okay she'd give her own life just to make sure of it "so I'm not going out tonight."

"Aw babe, don't let this stop you," Brax said leading her back inside.

"No point I'll only sit there moping or get drunk and cry beside I think I need to be home tonight…wherever that is," she sighed. "I'll have to convince them both to stay in Hayls's with me."

"Why don't you stay here?" Brax suggested "Ruby can stay in Casey's, you with me and Adam can take Heath's room- he said something about meeting Bianca after so he won't be home."

Charlie leaned up and kissed him "I knew it would be handy to have you around," she giggled and kissed him again.

Brax pulled her closer and lifted her onto the counter "wanna see what else I can be handy for?" He said running his hands up her legs.

Charlie bit her lip and giggled "I suppose so," she laughed louder when he lifted her up and dropped her to the floor.

"You suppose so?" he said and stepped back Charlie giggled and nodded "well I guess I'll find something else to do," he said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Brax!" Charlie giggled and followed him catching up to him she jumped back when he swung around.

"Who am I kidding you're too hard to resist," he said and pulled her towards his room, pinning her to the door he kissed her deeply before fiddling with the door handle and pushing the door open.

* * *

Ruby Peter and Jack walked back from the gun range "so what have you learned Rubes?" Jack asked.

"That guns are way heavier and louder than I thought," she answered.

Peter chuckled "apart from that?" he asked.

"Always assume every gun is loaded, make sure the safety is on, always make sure it's not loaded-take the magazine out and check there's nothing in the chamber- oh and always point it down to the floor unless you're about to use it.

"And the most important thing?" Jack asked.

"A gun is not a toy don't touch it unless I really have to," she replied as they climbed into the car.

"What are you wearing tomorrow night?" Peter asked.

Ruby shrugged "I don't know but it has to be black like the other staff- maybe a black dress."

"No," Peter shook his head "wear a skirt and shirt."

"I don't have a black shirt," she groaned.

"I'm sure Brax won't mind if it's white, you need to have your gun under your shirt tucked into the skirt at the waist so if you need it you don't need to look far," Peter said.

"Yeah and don't wear big mad heels find the lowest pair you have you may need to run you can't have them slowing you down," Jack said as they pulled away.

"Thanks for doing this guys I know it was really hard for you to agree," Ruby said a few minutes later.

"What did your dad say when you told him what you were doing?" Peter asked

"He was mad and told me no that I wasn't putting myself in danger," she replied.

"So what happens with him after this you gonna see him again?" Jack asked.

"That was part of the deal I have to see him the day before and the day after so we're both on the same page…and he wants to know I'm okay. He called me earlier he said Gavin agreed to come see him at midday tomorrow so I've to come up at two."

"How did you get up there today?" Peter asked.

"Um mum's car," she replied "my car is still off the road."

"And you went alone?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I couldn't ask anyone to bring me they'd have said no."

"We're going with you tomorrow," Peter said.

"I'll be fine Pete," she said rolling her eyes.

"We're going end of story," he said and looked back to the road.

…..

Adam sat in Tony's house watching tv he knew something was up no one had been around the last few hours, earlier when he asked Jack and Pete said they had nothing to do for the day so where were they? Ruby hadn't been around either, looking at the clock he saw it was after half four- he knew this had something to do with what Ruby had planed with Sean but would she really tell their mum and Uncles-has she a death wish? Shutting off the tv he walked into Tony and Beth in the kitchen "I've to get off to work I'll be back here after ten," he said grabbing his phone and keys.

"I'll drop you off I need to go the diner anyway," Beth said and followed him.

"See ya later mate!" Tony called after him he too knew something was up his house was never this quiet, pulling out his phone he called Charlie and sighed when it went to mail.

….

Over at Brax's he rolled over to snuggle into Charlie and opened his eyes when he found nothing "Charlie?" he said and sat up. Looking around the room he frowned at her clothes still on the floor, rolling out of the bed he pulled on bottoms and looked for his shirt when he couldn't find it he walked out to the kitchen. Seeing the back door open he walked over and looked out to see her standing there in his shirt throwing her phone from hand to hand "babe?" He said and walked over to her.

"Hey sleepyhead," she giggled "I was just cancelling tonight-I told Hayley what's going on she understands and knows to keep it to herself, she's telling the girl I need to be with Ruby."

Brax nodded "so what ya doing out here it's freezing," he said looking at the Goosebumps on her arms.

Charlie shrugged "thinking," she sighed "I don't think I can let her do this I'm her mum Brax I'm meant to protect her -do this stuff for her not the other way around."

"Charlie," he said and led her back inside "Ruby is strong she's smart she has a well thought out plan, you know she didn't have to come to you with this she could have easily gone behind your back and try it alone… don't rather that you know and that you get to be there?"

"I do but what if something happens- if something goes wrong? Gavin is crazy he'd try anything…what if we don't get to her in time?"

"You can't think like that Charlie you can't, you gotta focus on the outcome you know he'll never get anywhere near her not while we're all there. I'm pretty sure any one of us would risk our lives to make sure she gets out of this without a scratch," he said wrapping his arms around her "just think about two days from now, he'll be off the streets and you won't have to look over your shoulder anymore."

Charlie nodded against him "I can't wait for that I'm sick of everyone watching me," she said and wrapped her arms around him "she can do this I know she can, she said with a smile.

* * *

Tuesday evening Ruby stood in front of the mirror, she had gone to work as normal even went to see Sean during her lunch break yesterday. He had told her Gavin would be waiting for the staff to leave before he makes a move and thinks he's taking her to a cottage, he also mentioned that he was injured courtesy of himself- in order not to blow her plan he had to hold back his real anger.

Looking to the clock on her nightstand she let out a shaky breath it was almost time. She looked herself up and down she wore a black pencil skirt with a loose white shirt, she had already hidden the gun in the waistband of the skirt. She looked up when the door opened and Adam slipped in.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked watching her closely- she nodded "you know Rubes you could walk in the front door and out the back- I'll meet you, mum and the others will be there-you don't have to stay."

"No, I'm doing this," she said looking over at him, she could see the worry on his face he didn't want her to go "I'll be fine Addy, this time tomorrow we'll be free," she smiled.

Adam sighed heavily "and you know what to do you've accounted for every second?"

"Yes I've gone through it a hundred times already….nothing will go wrong," she said and picked up her bag "let's do this," she said and walked to the door.

She was pulled back by Adam "just remember I love ya," he said and hugged her.

"I love ya too little brother, you stay well away from Angelo's ya hear?" she said opened the door.

Adam chuckled "Pete's already informed granddad I'll be watched like a hawk…just be careful any sign of trouble and you just run," he said and followed her out the door.

Ruby nodded "I'll be fine Addy don't worry, do you really think any of them will let him get close to me?" she chuckled.

"No, that won't happen…I'll see you when this is all over," he said and walked out the back door.

Brax appeared and stuck his head in "Rubes!" he called "you ready?"

"Coming!" she called back and looked at herself once more "you can do this, you can do this," she said, blowing out a deep breath she walked out to the door "hey," she smiled.

"Well don't you look smart- more like a manager than waitress," he chuckled.

"Well, have to blend in with the staff don't I?" she giggled and followed him to his car.

….

Down at Angelo's Charlie paced Brax's office she'd been here since five, she didn't want to risk Gavin seeing her come in. She snapped her head up when the door opened and Ruby came in followed by Brax "you'll stay in here until that last half an hour just in case he arrives early and is watching. Charlie you've to stay in here too, the back door is unlocked so the others can get in," Brax said and sat on his desk "the later staff know what's going on, so they'll leave a few things for you to do to make it look like you're actually working, they're gonna head of fifteen minutes before the usual time."

Ruby nodded and sat down "can I get a beer please?"

Brax chuckled "just one to calm your nerves-Charlie?" Brax asked.

"Yeah I could do with one too," she said and walked to sit beside Ruby.

* * *

Later that night after hours of sitting around Brax called Ruby out to the floor "I'm gonna leave in a minutes I checked the lot the only cars left are mine and your mum's so you'll know if he's here when you go to check- make it look like you're locking up the balcony."

Ruby nodded "okay I got this, lock the doors and put up the chairs then stand behind the bar like I'm doing paperwork till he arrives, then edge towards the kitchen."

Brax nodded "don't worry you got this, Peter and the others are already back there Watson and Collins are in position…and be careful."

Ruby smiled and hugged him "thanks for this Brax don't worry I'll pay for any damages-not that there will be any."

"I don't know," he said and pulled back "you Holden kids seem to like trashing my place," he chuckled. He started to walk backwards "I'm gonna leave now but I'm circling the block and coming back I'll be right outside," he said and walked towards the exit "keep your eyes open!" he called.

Ruby watched him go and let out a heavy sigh looking around she walked to the first table and started to turn the chairs.

...

Outside Brax walked to his car looking at his phone while looking around the lot out of the corner of his eye, he saw a car pull in and ignored it he knew he had to. Getting to his car he leaned against it for a second and started typing waiting for the car to pull in before pulling his door open and climbing in. Starting up his car he looked over at the car and saw Gavin sitting there staring at Angelo's, pulling out of his space he drove to the exit and stopped, looking back in his mirror he saw Gavin climb out and walked towards Angelo's. "She'll be okay," he said and drove out of the lot.

...

Upstairs Ruby had just finished with the chairs and walked to the balcony, she looked out to see Brax driving down the street then looked down to the lot while she pulled the slide door over and saw another car- her stomach started to do flips, she knew he was close. Locking the door she felt around her back and got a sense of relief feeling the gun, walking to the bar she went behind it and pulled the folder closer to her Brax had left out. She stood staring down at it like she was reading it-not even blinking when she heard the window crack downstairs.

...

Gavin unlocked the door and walked inside closing it over he stopped to make sure no one was coming to see what the noise was, creeping to the stairs he looked up and smiled "let's see how tough you are now," he said and started to creep up them.

Ruby had heard him her skin crawled at the sound of his voice- her heart sped up as she heard the slow but loud footsteps. Closing her eyes she willed her hands and legs to stop shaking, taking a few deep breaths she opened her eyes and looked down at the paperwork, picking up a pen she gripped it like a life line and leaned closer to the paper hoping she didn't throw up all over it.

In the kitchen Charlie was watching her like a hawk her gun glued firmly in her hand ready to go "he's here," she whispered.

"How do you know?" Peter whispered back and stopped behind her.

"I know by her face, he's here, get ready," she whispered.

"We have to wait for her signal," Jack whispered joining them.

Outside Gavin had made it to the top of the stairs Ruby looked at him through her lashes and continued to scribble on the paper. He stood smirking at her thinking she hadn't noticed him slip in "well," he said loudly causing her to jump and look up "nice place," he said and started to walk towards the bar.

Without a word Ruby began to edge out from behind the bar she chuckled at his battered face "Adam has a good shot," she said.

"Your brother thinks he's tough he got a few in but he didn't do this, so tell me, why are you locking up this place alone?" he asked stopping not far from her.

"Not that it's any of your business I'm doing a favour and I'm not afraid of you I won't hide away," she hissed.

Gavin chuckled "you know I thought you out of all them would be the smartest, but yet here you are alone, that's just begging for trouble."

Ruby smirked this was it "smarter than you think," she said and edged closer to the kitchen "what are you even doing here?" she said loudly.

"Go!" Charlie hissed into her radio and burst out the door "on the ground now!" She yelled charging towards him.

"Ruby get in there!" Peter yelled and shoved her into the kitchen "on the ground now!" He yelled pointing his gun at Gavin.

Gavin chuckled and started to walk backwards "well played Rubes well played even I didn't see this coming," he said and turned around to make a run for it.

"Don't move!" Dano yelled from beside Watson blocking the exit.

"Down on the ground you got nowhere to go!" Watson said.

"Do it!" Jack yelled coming up behind him.

"Alright you got me," he chuckled and started to get down on his knees "I'll be back you can count on that."

"Tell it to someone who cares! And trust me when I say you will never see the light of day again!" Charlie hissed as she cuffed him and turned him to face her. Looking at him her anger took over, clenching her fists she pulled her arm back and punched him as hard as she could not even caring about the crack she heard or the pain shooting through her hand "you're done you'll never get near my kids again!"

Jack chuckled "that a girl," he said and leaned over Gavin "Jesus Charlz you knocked him out," he laughed looking down at him.

"I think I broke my hand ow ow ow," she whined jumping up and down holding her hand.

"We'll take him to the station you guys take Ruby home," Watson said as she and Dano lifted him off the ground.

"Thanks guys!" Charlie called after them as she hurried into the kitchen. She hurried inside to see Ruby pacing her face full of worry.

"Is it over?" She asked as he eyes glazed over.

Charlie smiled and nodded "yes baby you did great," she said- and leapt forward as Ruby sunk to the ground in tears "it's okay, it's okay, you did it, it's all over…I'm so proud of you," she said holding her close.

Peter and Jack looked on from the doorway and smiled at each other "drink?" Peter chuckled.

"Oh yes," Jack replied and followed them to the bar just as Brax came back up.

"Where's Charlie and Ruby?" he asked.

"Give them a few minutes mate," Peter said.

"Yeah have a drink," Jack said and pulled out a stool.

"So I noticed he was out cold," Brax smirked and looked at Peter.

"Wasn't me," he chuckled "I told ya Charlie had some temper if it concerned her kids."

"I already knew that," he chuckled and picked up his beer.

* * *

A few hours later Charlie had brought Ruby back to her dads she was amazed to find all her friends there ready to support them with whatever they needed. Smiling as she looked around her eyes glazed over she had never felt so safe-not in a long time, looking at all the people scattered around the house she wiped her face and sighed happily-it was over….there was just one more thing she had to do. Looking up she caught Brax's eye and smiled before walking into the kitchen dumping the icepack she had on her hand and slipping out the back door.

...

An hour after she left she found herself in the cemetery, sitting down on the grass she ran her fingers over the picture and smiled "mummy's here again," she chuckled. Getting herself comfortable she sat reading the plaques she knew off by heart- she really did have amazing family and friends. Smiling again she laughed "I never thought I'd ever say this again but daddy really came through for Rubes tonight…just a shame he didn't give you a chance," she said and smiled sadly. "In his own way I do think he loved you-still does, I think about you every day and I'd say he does too," she sighed heavily "he was never like that before, he was always so caring and loving and protective, he was so excited when I told him I was pregnant with you. I could see the love in his eyes when he held you for the first time…..wonder what changed," she said sadly "anyway less of the babbling," kissing her fingers she placed it on the picture "I love ya princess," she said but didn't move.

Brax walked up behind her, for some reason this was the first place he thought she'd go. Everyone was beginning to panic when she wasn't around Peter was on his way out the door until Tony stopped him and suggested they give her time. Sitting down behind her he scooted so she was between his legs and rested his chin on her shoulder "hey," he said and kissed her shoulder.

"Hey," she said and leaned back into him "I just needed to get away for a while."

"I know," Brax said replied and wrapped his arms around her "did it help?"

She nodded "yeah a bit but there is one more thing I think I need to do….I have to forgive Sean," she said and looked at him "am I crazy?"

"No babe, if it helps you leave this whole thing behind and move on happy I think you need to do it," he replied.

Charlie smiled and leaned back into him it was time she let go of the hatred and stopped living in the past, she loved her little girl and would never ever stop thinking about her she just had to start looking towards her future.

**A/N okay so that's all the dram out of the way I wasn't expecting Gavin to be around so long but hey I went with it. Next chapter jumps a few months and then I'm afraid there will be one more chapter after that then this story his reached its ending…if I can let go-who knows I may bring it up to 20 chapters what do you all think?" (I'll let you decided.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Six months later**

Charlie yawned and rolled over she reached out for Brax and sat up when she didn't find him, looking at the clock she groaned it was only eight am. Lying back down she snuggled into the covers and closed her eyes again drifting back to the day she went to see Sean she had waited two weeks to finally work up the courage to go.

**FLASHBACK** _walking through the prison her stomach dropped lower and lower she knew she needed to do this she just wished she took Brax up on his offer she needed calming but no she had to act all tough like she could handle it._

_A few minutes later she was seated and looked up when someone sat across from her "hi," she said quietly._

_Sean smiled "it's good to see you Charlie…how's the kids?"_

"_Yeah good," she nodded "getting back to normal now," she leaned forward "never thought I'd see myself here."_

_Sean smiled again "I had a feeling you'd turn up."_

"_Yeah?" Charlie said and looked at him. _

"_Yeah," he chuckled "I know you-I knew you'd start to think about everything after Ruby told you she was here."_

_Charlie nodded "that's actually why I came-well one of the reasons, I wanted to say thank you for what you did for her I know I wasn't easy to just do her a favour after it being so long." _

"_She's my daughter Charlie I don't care how long it's been, I should have been told from the start even a call would have done my kids could have been killed-you could have been killed." _

"_We never talked about you so no one thought of you to help…Ruby took it upon herself, I didn't know until she came home and had it all planned out."_

_Sean nodded "well Gavin got what was coming to him after his trail he'll be sent here and trust me things won't get any easier for him….and you can expect all of his money to be transferred over to your account- when his house is sold you'll get that too and I've sorted out money for Ruby and Adam."_

_Charlie smiled at the thought of Gavin behind bars "thank you, I need to head soon," she fidgeted with her fingers "as hard as this is for me to say, I need to for me to move on," she looked up and him "I forgive you Sean, I can't keep living in the past I can't keep hating you," she said and stood up "I need to get on with my own life."_

"_I don't want your forgiveness Charlie and I don't deserve it, I'm ashamed of what I've done I can never take it back, a spilt second and I ruined all our lives…I deserve to rot in here," he said and stood up._

_Charlie let out a heavy sigh "I won't be back again but, if the kids want to come again I won't stand in their way…bye Sean-look after yourself."_

"_Hey I love ya! Always have always will!" He called after._

_Charlie bit her lip somewhere deep down she did still love him she couldn't just turn it off. "I'll always have a place for you somewhere- but not like that anymore…I'm in love with someone else and he's taken my whole heart," she said and walked out the gate._

"_I still love ya! Be happy Charlie!" He called after her and watched her go._

_Charlie hurried through the prison only stopping to hand back the visitors pass and collect her stuff. She hurried out the door and stopped in her tracks. A smile overtook her face and she walked to her car "hey," she smiled and sat beside him._

"_Hey," Brax replied "you okay?"_

_Charlie smiled "yeah," she nodded and leaned in to him "now I'm ready to move on with you-nothing hanging over us, I'm done, I'm gonna be happy," she said and kissed him._ **END OF FLASHBACK**.

Sighing happily she rolled over and opened her eyes "hey," she smiled at Brax leaning on the doorway watching her.

"Hey," he said and came to sit beside her "you looked like you were off somewhere."

Charlie nodded "just thinking about the day I went to see Sean and you being there."

Brax chuckled and kissed her "yeah that was a fun night."

Charlie stroked his cheek "I love you, you know that," this was her first time to say it but it just slipped out without a second thought-it was time "you've done so much for me and the kids now I can't imagine you not being around."

Brax smiled and kissed her softly "I love you to babe I'm not going anywhere," he said and kissed her again sure it wasn't that long but you can't help how you feel "now get your butt up we got this breakfast to get to."

Charlie groaned and pulled him back "it's only gone eight we got time," she said nipping at his neck.

"Charlie," he warned and closed his eyes when she trailed kisses up his neck "we don't have time they said nine and you take ages to get ready."

"Fine," she muttered and pulled away from him "but you owe me," she said and rolled out of the bed.

Brax chuckled and stood up "I'll make it up to ya later," he said and went out to the living room. Charlie was living between his and Hayley's and had stayed a few nights a week at each she hadn't even thought about fixing up her house.

….

With a few minutes to spare they walked into Angelo's and joined the others "Ruby and Case not here yet?" Charlie asked.

"Nah she was still running around the house when I left," Bianca chuckled.

"Yeah she's worse than me told me to go on," April added.

"What time did Case get there at?" Brax asked.

"Same time your brother crawled through my window," Bianca giggled and slapped Heath's knee.

"To answer your question it was after seven," Heath answered.

Brax chuckled and looked around the table "well it's just them we're waiting for," Tony and Beth sat talking to Peter and Watson, Hayley and Noah sat in conversation with Leah and her new bloke Sam-A friend of Brax's that had returned from travelling a few months back. Jack and Martha sat talking to April, Dex, Adam and his new girlfriend-the one from School Lilly- they had been seeing each other three months now. He looked up when he heard Ruby giggle and watched her bounce over to them.

"Hey all thanks for coming," she said happily.

"So?" Tony smiled "why are we all here?"

"Geez mate give us a chance to sit down," Casey chuckled.

"Seriously we're all waiting," Jack said.

"Okay, okay," Ruby smiled and looked at Casey "shall we put them out of their misery?" she asked.

Casey nodded and wrapped his arm around her "me and Rubes….have just bought our own place," he said proudly.

The table was in silence for a few minutes "uh… someone say something," Ruby said nervously.

All eyes were on Charlie and Brax who were both smiling proudly "congratulations!" April shrieked and dived on them.

After April broke the ice everyone started to move forward to congratulate them.

After Charlie hugged her daughter she was pulled aside "you knew about this?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

Charlie nodded "of course I did Brax and I helped them out with the deposit."

"And you're not freaking at the thought of her moving out?" Beth asked.

"I'm scared outta my mind but it beats sharing a bed with April or the sofa…she's an adult now I knew this day would come. It's time for her to start her own life," she said looking at her and Casey-they were so happy.

"Okay everyone since you're all here I have one more thing to say so would you all sit down?" Casey asked.

Charlie looked at Brax and both frowned she looked to Ruby to see her looking at Casey with the same look, sitting down she watched Casey lead Ruby to the head of the table.

He turned Ruby to face him "Ruby," he said and smiled "we've been going out a long time now- I still remember the first words I spoke to you." Ruby giggled "but we won't tell your mum or I'll be in trouble," he chuckled.

"Mum knows!" Charlie called out and glared at him playfully.

"Sorry Charlie," Casey said quickly "so anyway what I'm saying is, I love you with all my heart I'd do anything for you I've never met anyone like you and I hope I don't have to meet anyone ever again," he said and got down on his knee.

"Oh my god!" Ruby shrieked and flung her hands over her mouth her eyes filling with tears.

Brax squeezed Charlie's knee as she gasped too along with all the other girls- raising an eyebrow as Adam beamed happily… he knew he had to.

Casey pulled out a box and looked up at her "this is the first chapter of our lives together so preparing for the next step… you've made me so happy so would you please-please make me happier by agreeing to wear this and be my wife?" he asked opening the box "Ruby Holden will you marry me?"

Ruby bit her lip as tears cascaded down her cheeks she looked over at Charlie who smiled as her own tears flew down her face. She looked back at Casey and smiled "yes!" she shrieked and pulled him up "yes! Yes! Yes!" She laughed and jumped on him.

Casey slid the ring on her finger and kissed her, picking her up he swung her around laughing and placed her back down "I love you so so much," he said and kissed her again.

They turned back to the table as whistles and cheers went around, Charlie was the first on her feet wiping her face she pulled the two of them into a hug "let me see," she asked pulling her hand to her "aww Rubes it's gorgeous congrats you two I'm so happy for you- and you," she said slapping Casey's chest "better look after my daughter."

"Yes mum," he chuckled and pulled her into another hug.

Brax smiled watching the three standing up he walked to Casey "you sly dog you kept that quiet," he said and pulled him into a hug "well done mate," he said and slapped him on the back "just remember I'm first in line if you mess with her-brother or not."

"Yeah get in line behind me," Adam said joining them "congrats Case I told ya not to worry didn't I?" he chuckled "but I'm glad she said yes."

"I knew you knew something," Brax said.

Adam shrugged "I may have had an idea."

"I kinda asked his permission first-April came to get the ring with me," Casey said.

"Alright everyone this calls for a celebration!" Brax yelled "is everyone free Friday night?" he asked looking around. He chuckled as choruses of yes's went around "alright engagement party here Friday night at eight on me."

Charlie walked over to him and hugged him "I'll be chipping in."

"Yeah we all will," Tony added.

"Nah really it's on me," Brax said waving them off.

"Not taking no mate- you know we don't," Peter chuckled.

Adam walked over to Charlie "mum can I talk to you when this is all done?"

"Sure but we can go outside now if you want," she suggested.

"Uh no we better eat first…it'll take a while," he said nervously.

Charlie narrowed her eyes "what did you do?" she asked calmly.

Adam chuckled "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Okay," Charlie said slowly "we'll talk," she said and stood up when Hayley called her.

After all the madness settled down and they finally got to have their breakfast everyone started to slip off one by one until it was just Brax Charlie Casey and Ruby. Brax and Casey began clearing away while Charlie and Ruby talked "so you're happy?" Charlie asked.

Ruby nodded with a wide grin "I'm so happy mum I can't believe I'm engaged I didn't even suspect it," she giggled.

"Aww I'm over the moon for ya sweetie," Charlie said and hugged her "so what's the story with the house?"

"Well we sign the papers at two today and once the deposit has gone through we'll get the keys," she said happily.

Charlie smiled she loved seeing her daughter this happy she hadn't seen that smile in a long time-her genuine happy smile "so when are we going shopping for stuff?"

Ruby's smiled widened-if that was even possible "I know you're off Wednesday so how about then?"

Charlie nodded "it's a date," she said and stood up "I better get ready for work I'm really happy for you sweetie," she said and hugged her again before walking off to find Brax.

* * *

Later that night everyone was at Charlie's house- when they slipped off from Angelo's this morning they failed to tell her what they had to do was her place. They had all agreed it was time and since Charlie hadn't said anything they decided to take it upon themselves.

"I'll need a week's sleep after this," Hayley yawned and sat on the stairs.

"Yeah me too," Martha yawned and sat down beside her.

"My back is aching," Bianca groaned and sat beside them.

"Yeah we deserve a day off tomorrow," Watson said sitting on the floor.

"Eh all you lot have done all day is ordered us about how could you possibly be tired-and how did I even get roped into his?" Heath asked as he and Jack lugged the new sofa set in.

Hayley giggled "you're part of the crew now get used to doing favours."

"You're screwed mate," Peter chuckled and slapped him on the back.

"Food!" Beth yelled coming in the back door with Lilly carrying pizzas.

Ruby hurried down the stairs with Casey and April. Upstairs Brax Tony and Dex stepped back from the wall "I think we're done," Brax smiled, he had covered up the mess Gavin had left on the wall he'd even bought her a new bed and redid her floors he just hoped she liked it.

Leah and Sam came out of the downstairs bathroom "the paint in here is dry! She called as they walked to the kitchen.

Noah stepped back from the tv he'd just put on the wall in the living room "yeah I'm done too!" he called and followed them, Adam came running out of the laundry room after connecting up her washer and dryer and Peter emerged from the dining room after he'd put the tables and chairs in place.

Ruby grabbed Adam and a slice of pizza "you wanna see our new house?" she said dragging him along.

"You mean my house?" He asked as she dragged him along, so much work had to be done they hadn't stopped to look at anything. Walking into the living room they both stopped and looked around, no trace of any fire was to be found, everything was new and in the same place Charlie had had it before the blast- the only difference was there was a picture of her and Brax on the mantel. Watson had left the picture she had found that day into a guy she knew he had fixed it up and put it in a new frame…along with all the other photos. It was like nothing had happened.

The all ate in silence looking around happy with their work "uh has anyone told Charlie to come here?" Hayley asked. Everyone looked around at each other "I'll take that as a no then," she giggled and looked at her watch "she'll be finishing now I'll head over," she said grabbing her bag.

"No Hayls, you stay here, me and Adam will go," Ruby said and grabbed her car keys.

"Yeah it'll be best coming from us," Adam said and grabbed another slice of pizza "won't be long," he called as he followed Ruby out the door.

…..

Down the station Charlie just signed her last report and dropped it into the done pile. Blowing out a breath she sat back in her chair today had been long and boring seems the criminals decided to take a break. Looking at the photo on her desk she smiled it was of her the kids and Brax at Adam's birthday dinner a few months back, she couldn't believe he was seventeen already or that Ruby was nearly twenty-one, engaged and about to move into her first home. She looked up when someone tapped on her day "hey," she greeted.

"Hey mum," Ruby said and walked in followed by Adam.

"Hey mum, gotcha some pizza," he said handing her a slice.

Charlie looked at it and chuckled "you keep it you like cold pizza not me."

Adam shrugged and bit into it "you nearly done?" He asked.

"Yeah, just about to head to Hayls's," she replied and stood up think "I need a night alone with a bubble bath."

"There's somewhere you need to come with us first," Ruby said "leave your car here we'll get it later."

Charlie narrowed her eyes "what are you two up to?"

"We're not up to anything we just wanna show you something," Adam said and nodded towards the door "let's go mother," he smiled and walked out, Charlie shook her head and smiled before following them.

A few minutes later she knew where they were going when they pulled onto the street, she hadn't been back here since it happened any clothes or whatever she had was thanks to Hayley and the other girls "no guys take me away from here, I can't," she said shakily "I don't want to see it like that, Ruby please turn around," she begged.

"Mum," Ruby said softly and placed her hand over Charlie's as she pulled in "it's okay alright you got nothing to be scared of we just need you to see this."

Adam squeezed her shoulders from behind "trust us mum we wouldn't bring you here to upset you…it's fine," he said and climbed out. Opening Charlie's door he held out his hand she looked at his hand but didn't move "come on mum everything's okay I promise."

Charlie hesitantly slipped her hand into his and let him pull her from the car. Ruby took her other hand and the two started to lead her up the path. When she got to the door she gasped every fire mark and black stain was gone and a freshly new and painted back door and surrounding area greeted her "what's this?" She asked in a whisper.

"It's a door," Adam whispered back and chuckled.

Ruby rolled her eyes and opened the door "welcome home mum," she said and stepped back with a smile.

Charlie took slow steps into the kitchen her eyes welled up as she looked around, her kitchen had been restored-exactly the way she had it before, running her hand along the bench she smiled at the magnet on the fridge 'Hayls' she said to herself and giggled as she read it _life is nothing without friendship_ and underneath it there was a picture of her, Hayley, Bianca, Leah, Martha and Georgie, she smiled and ran her fingers over it she had no idea where she's be without them. Walking to the living room she stopped and smiled as a tear rolled down her face.

Everyone stood smiling back in front of a huge banner that said welcome home "guys," Charlie whimpered and wiped her face "I don't know what to say," she said as her eyes travelled the room.

"Welcome home Princess," Tony said and hugged her.

"Yeah we figured if we all chipped in we'd get it done quicker," Hayley said and walked to her "I swear I'm not tryna rush you out of my house," she giggled and hugged her.

"Thank you all so much I really don't know what to say," Charlie said she was very grateful another reason why she was lucky to have them they were all so selfless.

"Well how about you look around first and then you'll know what to say and I swear I didn't drop paint on the new floors….it was Heath," Jack chuckled.

"Hey don't blame me you're the one with the bandy hand!" Heath yelled.

"Would you two stop and let her look around," Peter chuckled "you can't even notice it they're kidding," he said and hugged her. "Right, well we'll leave you to look around in peace, we're gonna head to Angelo's and get a few drinks and come back," he said ushering everyone out the door.

Charlie hadn't missed one person missing "where's Brax?" she asked pulling Casey back.

Casey smiled "he might be around here somewhere-just kidding he said he had something to do in your room that he wanted you to see first," he smiled again and followed everyone out the door.

...

After the door closed behind him Charlie walked around her living room and stopped at the fire place looking at all the photos she smiled at one new one, picking it up she ran her fingers over the two of them she never thought she'd be this happy again, placing it back down she walked to the stairs and made her way up.

Along her walk her smile grew as she passed all the new rooms, getting to her door she tipped it with her finger and stuck her head in, walking on she stopped and her eyes welled again. Walking to the new shelves above her bed she stood up on the bed and looked at all the transformer cars lined up- a lot of them new. She giggled as she read all of her friends and family's names on the side of all the new cars, she laughed louder when even Heath had made the list.

Brax stepped out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway he watched her smile grow as her eyes travelled up and down he loved seeing that smile "I take it you like?" He asked causing her to look around.

Charlie jumped down off the bed and crossed the floor until she was in front of him "I love," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck "but not as much as I love you," she said and leaned up to kiss him.

Brax pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. After a minute he pulled back "it's good to see you smile again," he said running his hand along her cheek.

Charlie smiled and leaned into him "thank you Brax you have no idea how much this means to me."

Brax wrapped his arm around her "anything to make you happy," he replied.

Downstairs everyone had arrived back "we better get back down," she smiled and pulled away from him, taking his hand she pulled him out the door and down that stairs.

* * *

A few hours later everyone had split around the house Charlie sat on the sofa looking around as Hayley and Martha went on about wedding dresses-Martha and Jack we're getting married next month. Adam walked over to her with Lilly and nodded out the back. Charlie excused herself and followed them.

"Can we talk now?" Adam asked.

"Sure sweetie what's up?" she asked looking from one to the other.

"We wanted to run something by you," Lilly said.

"Okay," Charlie said slowly "well what is it?"

Adam scooted closer to her "we'll be finishing school in a few months so I wanted to make sure it was okay with you before we made any plans."

"Plans for what?" Charlie asked confused.

Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter unfolding it he handed it to her. Her heart sped up as the police academy logo sat in the top corner she looked at Adam then back to the sheet. Adam looked at Lilly then back to Charlie "I've been accepted to the Academy for 2014," he said and stood up "I'll be eighteen by then- I wanna do it."

"You wanna be a cop?" Charlie asked in shock. Adam nodded "Adam this is a very hard job you have to take risks-risks with your life…I don't want that for you," she said seriously.

"But you Jack and Pete do it so well and you're all still here" he replied.

"But think about how many times we ended up in hospital-how any times we thought we weren't coming home! I don't want this for you Adam I don't want to worry about you any more than I already do!" she yelled.

"Mum please will you calm down and think about it-I've changed I've grown up I'm not that stupid teenage kid anymore-I wanna be a cop," he said and placed his hand on top of hers "I wanna be like you."

Charlie sighed and looked down at the paper he might not pass he might fail somewhere-what kind of mother hopes her son fails? Sighing again she looked up at him she knew he was serious about this "alright-I'll think about it," she said and stood up.

"Wait there's one more thing," Lilly said before she could go anywhere.

Charlie sat back down and looked to Adam "we want to go travelling," he said slipping his hand into Lilly's.

"So go, you don't need to make your mind up you can reapply when you come home," she said hoping to talk him out of it.

"No mum that's not what I meant, me and Lil wanna go traveling this summer for three months before we do year twelve- and when that's done I'll be going to the academy-this is my only chance."

"You don't need to plan out your life now Adam you're only seventeen, so you don't want to go to Uni?" She asked.

"No," he shook his head "I wanna go to the academy that I'm sure of-and travelling with Lil."

Charlie bit her lip and stood up "looks like you've got it all planned out," she said and clutched the letter she knew she had to let him go he was nearly an adult time for him to start living his life too she just thought she'd have a few more years "you better start saving," she smiled.

"So you're okay with this?" Adam asked with a smile.

"The travelling yes-the academy….let's just say the jury's still out," she said and walked inside.

"One out of two ain't bad," Adam chuckled and led Lilly back inside.

...

When Charlie came back in she walked by everyone and went to her room she needed to let everything sink in, sitting back on her bed she placed the letter on the bed and stared at it. Sighing she lay back on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling she really didn't want this for him she wondered what put the idea in his head in the first place.

Brax hadn't missed her going up the stairs by now everyone had started to leave-after cleaning up of course. All that was left were Brax, Ruby, Casey, Adam and Lilly "where's mum haven't seen her in a while," Ruby said.

"She's upstairs I had that talk with her," Adam said awkwardly he didn't expect her to go hide away alone.

"No!" Ruby gasped "what did she say?"

"She wasn't happy about it but she did say she'd think about it."

"What am I missing here?" Brax asked.

"Um, I got accepted to the academy next year," Adam said looking up at him.

"Wow," Brax said wide eyed "you wanna be a cop?" Adam nodded. Brax chuckled "never thought I'd see the day," he looked towards the stairs "she's obviously taking it hard."

Adam nodded "yeah she said she didn't want that life for me."

"We're gonna get going Brax you're best to leave her for the night- buy guys!" Ruby called as she and Casey headed out the back door.

"Yeah I'm gonna walk Lil home then I'm staying at granddads- night Brax," Adam said as he led Lilly out the door.

Brax locked the door after him assuming they were staying here, locking the rest of the doors and shutting off the lights he made his way up the stairs and stopped at her door. Opening the door he walked to see her clearing out the drawers "what are you doing?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"Oh just clearing some space for you if you wanted to leave a few things here," she said and turned back to the drawers.

"At one am," Brax asked walking over to her.

"Is it that late?" she asked without turning around.

"Yes Charlie it is that late and we've had enough excitement for today, why don't we go to bed," he said pulling her hands away from the drawers.

"I gotta get this done," she said and went back to them.

"Charlie you can do it in the morning leave it," when she didn't reply he stood up "I'll just go home then shall I?" still no reply he walked to the door, looking back at her he shook his head and walked out the door.

Charlie sighed and flung down the clothes "Brax wait!" She called and ran to the door. "I'm sorry alright, I'm just freaking I need to keep busy…too much has changed in the one day."

Brax turned back to her "all good things," he said and leaned against the door.

"I know but it still takes some getting used to," she muttered.

Brax tilted her chin up "Charlie you take all the time you want but don't shut me out," he said softly.

Looking up at him she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm still used to dealing with everything alone I'm sorry-I'll try harder."

Brax wrapped his arms around her waist "I told ya I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Charlie smiled and leaned I to kiss him, as he deepened it she led him to the bed-him kicking the door shut behind him.

* * *

**A month later**

Charlie sat up and flung her hand over her mouth jumping out of the bed she ran to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet she threw up and groaned this was the third morning in a row she'd thrown up, Beth had been sick last week but she said she didn't throw up hopefully she hadn't caught it. Rinsing out her mouth she brushed her teeth and walked back to the bed. As soon as she lay down Brax rolled over to her "you get sick again?" He asked pulling her closer.

"Yeah," Charlie muttered and scooted closer to him.

"Maybe it's just the nerves," he said.

"Yeah," Charlie replied although she wasn't convinced. Lying there for a few minutes she sat up and leaned over him "I'm going to see Martha I bet she's up pacing the house like a lunatic, I might take her for a coffee or something," she leaned down and kissed him "I'll be back before I have to head over."

"Alright have fun-love ya," he mumbled and rolled back over.

"Love ya too," she replied and pulled on her clothes and headed out the door.

…..

Ten minutes later she hurried out of the chemist and headed to Martha's "hey," she called letting herself in.

"I'm getting married today!" Martha shrieked and ran out of her room "oh Charlie I'm so excited!" she squealed.

"And don't you look it" she chuckled "I just need to run the bathroom then I'm all yours," she said and hurried by her.

Pacing Jack's bathroom she played nervously with her hands "it can't please it can't be," she whispered as she paced up and down. When her phone beeped she walked to the test and picked it up, taking a deep breath she flipped it over and her eyes welled up-Positive. "No," she whimpered and gripped the sink. She wasn't ready for a baby she didn't even think about after Sienna she never thought about kids again…what the hell was she gonna do now? Wiping her eyes and hiding all traces of the test she closed her bag and walked back out to Martha.

"Hey are you crying?" she chuckled.

Charlie sniffed and wiped her face "I'm just so happy for you two," she said and hugged her. Biting her lip all she could think about was Sienna and how this baby would feel like she was trying to replace her.


	18. Chapter 18

**This Chapter jumps and jumps you don't get the full wedding- but lots of Chax, enjoy. **

An hour after she had found out her news she had just walked a bouncing Martha home after their walk to try and relax her. Leaving her at the door Charlie decided to drop in on Jack and see how he was doing it was only eight now she still had a few hours. Letting herself into Tony's she walked into the kitchen to find him and Peter at the bench with coffee "hey," she said quietly.

Both looked up "hey," they greeted "coffee?" Peter asked pushing the pot towards her.

Charlie's mouth began to water she flung her hand over her mouth and raced to the bathroom and threw up again.

Peter got up and followed her "are you okay?" He asked rubbing her back.

"No," she whimpered and stood up, sitting on the bath she looked up at him "I'm pregnant," she sniffed.

Peter looked down at her she looked so lost so broken, closing the bathroom door he sat beside her and put his arm around her "and you're not happy about it?"

Charlie shook her head and bit her lip "mixed emotions, apart from feeling like I'm replacing my daughter that never got a chance in life Brax and I have only been together about seven months we're not ready for a baby."

"Charlie you won't be replacing Sienna no one ever will, go home and talk to Brax about this let him know how you feel," Peter said softly.

Charlie stood up and wiped her eyes "not today-today is about Jack and Martha and it's gonna stay that way but thanks for listening," she said and pulled the door open.

She walked back to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck "nervous?"

"What do you think?" he said and held out his shaking hands "didn't sleep a wink last night."

Charlie giggled and an idea sprang to mind "I got an idea get your board- you too Pete go wake dad too!" she said and walked out to Tony's shed.

"Is she talking about what I think she's talking about?" Jack asked as they both walked to the window.

Peter smiled as she emerged with her surf board "yeah mate she is, you heard her get your board," he chuckled and went to grab his own.

"Charlz I know you used to do this to help me with my nerves when we were younger but you really don't have to do this," Jack said as they walked through the house.

"I want to and besides it's not every day your brother gets married, hurry up or we won't have much time!" She called walking out the door.

Getting into her car with Jack she text a few people and sent them all the same message, when Peter and Tony joined them she started up her car and headed off for the beach.

…

Brax was at the diner when he got his text **meet me at the beach asap and bring your board** he smiled to himself and walked out of the diner bumping into Bianca April and Heath "hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey," Bianca yawned with a surf board tucked under her arm.

"Your woman is crazy- does she not know what time it is?" Heath muttered.

"She text you?" He asked surprised.

"She text all of us," Hayley said from behind them with a sleepy Noah beside her.

"Ready you guys?" Leah squealed excitedly as she and Sam ran down the strip.

"I'll meet you there need to grab my board," Brax called and started to jog to his car lucky he brought it with him. As he turned the corner he chuckled as he saw an excited Ruby drag a scowling Casey along "morning," he chuckled.

"Did you get the message too? Oh I'm so excited, I can't believe she's doing it, is he here yet? Has she gone out yet?" Ruby shot at him.

"Calm down," he chuckled "she's not even here yet."

"Adam stoooop," Lilly whined from behind them.

"Have we missed her yet?" Adam asked with a wide smile.

"No mate she's not here yet," Brax replied and grabbed his board "let's go shall we?" He said and walked back with them.

….

Charlie pulled up and smiled as she spotted them all waiting for them "let's go," she said and they all climbed out.

As soon as she reached the beach Hayley ran to her and Brax winked at her as she passed him. "Okay in we go," she said as she pulled off her shorts.

Brax Hayley and the others stood back and let the family walk into the water together this was a special time for them-it had been so long. Charlie stood with a wide smile Peter and Jack each side of her "you ready for this?" Peter asked, Charlie nodded vigorously she was nervous and excited her hands were shaking not only was it being in the water it was letting everyone see her scar too.

"You remember what we taught you?" Jack asked again Charlie nodded "good because as always I'm gonna take you out," he chuckled.

Charlie laughed "in your dreams mate," she said and took off with her board. For a moment no one moved they let her go in alone. She saw a wave coming and jumped on her board "suck it up," she said and jumped as they wave hit. Riding it she jumped up on her feet and held her hands out- now she remembered why she loved this so much. Closing her eyes she never felt freer-not a problem in the world.

From the shore Brax smiled watching her he could see how much she loved it-it was written all over her face he was so proud of her she did it all by herself without a push from anyone else.

Jack and the other Holden's joined her and together for the first time ever the whole family were on the water.

Leaving them for a while the others gathered and watched when Martha Beth and Watson joined them "what is she doing here?" Hayley and Bianca shrieked "we told you to keep her at home."

"I couldn't miss this are you for real!" Martha shrieked and looked out "wow," she said watching Charlie "she did it she finally did it," she said smiling happily.

"Yes she has and now you've seen her we should get back before Jack sees you," Watson said dragging her away-but not before she had a sneak peek at Peter.

Beth decided to stay "Tony was hoping this day would come," she smiled watching them.

"She looks so happy," Hayley smiled watching her best friend move like she'd never stopped.

"Yeah," Noah agreed and nodded "I say we join them," he said grabbing his board "time for family number two!" He yelled and ran into the water.

"Oi Lawson! Bet ya I can catch more than you!" Heath called running after him.

"In your dreams Braxton the master is here!" Sam yelled as he ran after them.

Casey shook his head as all the girls ran for the water "you not coming?" He asked Brax who hadn't taken his eyes off Charlie "Brax?" He said waving his hand in his face.

"What?" He said looking at Casey.

"Are you coming?" he said nodding to everyone already in the water.

"In a minute you go on," he replied and looked back out at Charlie. Casey knew to leave him and ran to catch up with the others.

Charlie looked around when everyone joined them she frowned when he couldn't see Brax, her eyes landing on Casey who nodded behind him. She looked back to shore to see him standing there watching with Beth up on the hill watching them "back in a sec!" she called and started to paddle back on her board. Once she got there she walked over to him "hi," she said happily and kissed him quickly.

"You have fun?" Brax asked he laughed when she nodded vigorously "and you know how sexy you look in a bikini?" Again she nodded and laughed.

"You coming in with me?" she asked holding out her hand.

Brax slipped his into her hers "wouldn't miss it for the world babe," he said and grabbed his board.

* * *

A while later everyone started to make their way back to shore they had almost forgot there was a wedding today-a wedding the all had to be at. After gathering all their stuff everyone walked back to the lot.

"So what's that plan what time are we going to Martha's at?" Hayley asked as she Charlie, Leah and Bianca walked ahead of the boys.

"I just need to grab a shower and throw on clothes then I'll pick you and Leah up, swing by for B and we'll all head in my car so say an hour?" Charlie said.

"Great see you lot then!" She called and ran to catch up with Noah.

"Yeah I'm gonna head too, Leah are you and Sam coming with us?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah since we came with you we better, see ya in a while Charlie!" she called as they stopped at Heath's truck.

Charlie stopped at her own car and sat on the hood watching and waving as everyone pulled out. Brax drove up and rolled down his window "do you want me to come over or will I just see you there?"

Charlie smiled "come back to mine I just have to drop dad and the boys home."

"No need honey Beth's car is here!" Tony called "you go ahead."

"See ya at the church Charlz! And thanks for that!" Jack called and climbed into Beth's car.

"Guess I'll see you in a few minutes," she said looking at Ruby's car to see her Casey April Adam and Lilly climb in.

….

Back at her house she'd had her shower and threw on some clothes she still had half an hour until Marylyn came to their hair. Walking to the living room she found Brax on the sofa "hey," said and sat beside him she hadn't thought about the baby all morning and was trying her best to keep it to herself.

"Hey," he smiled and wrapped arm around her "you feeling better?"

"Yeah a lot better," she lied "must have been the nerves I don't know why I'm not the one getting married," she chuckled.

"I bet Jack is pacing a hole in the floor over there, you got your dress and everything you need?" He asked.

"Yeah it's all over at Martha's," she said and groaned "I have to go now have to pick up all the girls."

"Okay," Brax leaned in and kissed her slowly, when he pulled back he stood up "I'm gonna head now and get my suit before I go over to Jack, I'll see you at the church," he said and walked to the door with her.

"Alright don't let him drink," she giggled "I'll see ya soon I might send a wink your way when I walk up the aisle," she laughed.

"I'll be the one drooling! Later babe! Love ya!" He called and climbed into his car.

"Love ya too," she blew him a kiss and jumped into her own car.

…..

It was now time to go everyone was dressed and ready Martha was in her room trying to get a grip on her nerves. Bianca and Leah stood by the door looking out for the limbo, April and Ruby who were acting as the flowers girls (it's what Martha wanted) we're in the kitchen chatting while Charlie sat on the sofa in a world of her own. "Charlie!" she looked over her shoulder to see Hayley calling her "come help me with my dress," she said and walked into the bathroom. Charlie got up and followed her, closing the door she jumped back when Hayley was nearly on top of her "what's this?" she asked holding up the test.

"Where did you get that?" Charlie shrieked and snatched it from her.

"I knocked your bag over and everything fell out… Charlie are you pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes," she sighed "but no one knows and this day is not about that, we're going to this wedding and we're going to have fun," she said shoving the test back into her bag.

"Not even Brax?" Hayley asked.

No not even Brax, I only did it a few hours ago no one but Pete knows so please keep it to yourself."

"Guys car is here!" Leah yelled.

"We'll talk later," Hayley said and walked outside.

...

Arriving at the church everyone got into position April and Ruby stood together first followed by Bianca, Leah, Hayley and last Charlie- who was maid of honour with Martha and Alf behind her. Ruby and April walked causing everyone to stand up and the music to start, as soon as the girls were halfway up Bianca started to walk followed by Leah then Hayley.

Charlie waited until the aisle was clear before she moved. On her way she looked up at Jack and smiled, beside him as his best man stood Peter followed by Brax Adam and Noah she winked at a very nervous Jack and looked to Brax, he smiled at her and mouthed hot which made her blush she smiled and turned away from him as she joined the girls.

They all looked down as Martha walked down the aisle with Alf.

* * *

After the I do's and the kiss it was time to head to the reception Charlie giggled when she was faced with Peter to walk down the aisle with. Wrapping her arm around his they walked down the aisle and stopped for photos. Another hour hanging around they finally made it to the reception, Charlie excused herself to go to the bathroom and squealed when an arm slipped around her waist and she was pulled around a corner "Brax," she giggled when he turned her to face him leaning up she kissed him and pulled back.

"You're looking very very well Serge," he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not so bad yourself Braxton," she said smoothing out his shirt.

"So I was thinking everyone else is staying the night here do ya wanna?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sure," she smiled and pulled away "but now I really really have to pee," she giggled and hurried away from him.

….

A while later diner was just out of the way and everyone had split off into groups Brax walked over and sat beside her "here babe," he said sliding her a glass of wine "I just need to see Heath I'll be back in a minute," he kissed her on the head and walked off. Charlie looked down at the glass and sighed.

"You know you can have one," Hayley whispered in her ear.

"I know but I'd feel bad," she replied.

"So you've finally wrapped your head around it?"

"No," she sighed "every time he's near me I just wanna blurt it out- it's at the tip of my tongue…I don't know what way he's gonna react we're still in the having fun stage."

Hayley chuckled "sorry to break it to you but you've already said I love you, you're practically living out of each other's pockets he may as well live with you…don't worry Charlie he's in love he's not going anywhere, go talk to him get it out of the way and enjoy the rest of your night."

Charlie looked up to see him walking back with Heath "yeah," she said and stood up "doesn't matter what I'm feeling he has a right to know…I'll be back soon….hopefully," she said and walked over to him "sorry to interrupt," she smiled and pulled him away from the guys "did you book that room yet?" Brax smirked and dangled a key in front of her "can we go up?" she asked.

Brax nodded "yeah are you feeling okay?" he asked and ushered her towards the lift.

"Yeah I just really need to talk to you about something," she said as the lift went up.

"Sounds serious…something wrong?" he asked looking at her with worry.

The doors opened and she walked out following Brax to the room, her hands began to shake she felt sick she just wanted to run the other way. Opening the door he stepped back to let her in, she walked in and sat on the end of the bed not even bothering to look around.

Brax closed the door and leaned against it "so?" He said looking at her.

Charlie bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears standing up she walked to him and ran her hands up his chest "I'm sorry," she whispered but wouldn't look up at him.

Brax looked down on her he was beginning to panic what was she sorry for? Had she cheated on him? Was she about to break up with him? "Charlie?" he said and tiled her chin up "babe, what have you to be sorry for?" Charlie bit her lip as a lone tear fell down her face, "baby," Brax sighed and wiped it away "talk to me," he said running his hands up and down her arms "you know you can tell me anything."

Charlie finally looked at him "I'm sorry," she said again "I've been trying to keep this to myself all day so I didn't ruin it for anyone. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want us to worry about it today of all days," she closed her eyes "I'm pregnant Brax."

Brax stood looking at her opened mouthed this was the last thing he expected to hear. Staring at her for a full minute he shook his head "and you're sure?"

"Yeah," she sighed "five weeks did a test this morning," she said and walked to the bed "I'm sorry I know we're not together that long and we're not there yet."

"Stop saying you're sorry you didn't get pregnant by yourself," he sighed and leaned his head back against the door "I don't know what to say Charlie really I don't."

Charlie was beginning to worry his look was unreadable "you don't want it?" she asked.

Brax looked over at her "I didn't say that I just need time to think," he said and put his head back against the door. "We're only together just over seven months Charlie, I thought we'd have at least another year or two before the topic even came up… I'm not ready for this."

Charlie bit her lip and nodded she couldn't believe she was about to do this "let me make it easier for you," she said shakily and walked to the door each step she took was like a dagger in the heart "I'll deal with this alone like I have everything else and you can go on like nothing happened….I don't wanna tie you down Brax, I love you too much to see you settle for something you don't want, please move out of my way," she said when he didn't move from the door.

Brax looked back at her horrified "you're breaking up with me?" He yelled.

Charlie nodded as tears flew down her face "it's for the best," she whispered.

"Are you crazy!" he yelled "best for who? I love you Charlie I said I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it. After all we've been through do you really think I'm gonna walk away now- and I didn't say I didn't want it I said I wasn't ready there's a difference." He pulled her hand away from the handle "babe I'm not ready now, but I sure as hell will be by the time he's born- it's just a shock, but I'll promise you now I will never ever walk away from you I'm gonna be with you every step of the way."

Charlie looked up at him she could see the fear of losing her in his eyes and the truth behind his words "Promise?" she asked "coz if you don't want this you can-"

"I promise," he cut her off "I'm gonna look after you- both of you," he said placing his hand on her stomach.

"Brax I'm so scared!" she cried and buried her head into his chest "what if something goes wrong- what if something happens again?" she sobbed.

"Baby," Brax said rubbing her back "nothing is gonna happen you can't think like that, you gotta think about all the good stuff to come. What was it you said when you came out after seeing Sean?"

"That I was gonna be happy and move on with you," she mumbled into him.

"Exactly, so," he said pulling back and cupping her face "be happy about this think of it as the next step in our lives together."

Charlie giggled "you've been hanging out with Casey too much," she wrapped her arms around him "I love you," she smiled.

Brax smiled and stroked her cheek "I love you too, so much," he said and lowered his head to kiss her. After a minute he walked her to the bed and pushed her back before climbing on and crawling over her.

"You know this kind of shenanigans got us in this situation in the first place," she giggled as he kissed her neck and unzipped her dress.

"Don't care," he mumbled against her "you're too hot," he said and pulled the zipper the rest of the way down.

"Charlie?" Hayley called from the door "sorry to interrupt but Martha will be throwing the bouquet soon she wants us all there! You got five minutes!" She called and walked away.

Brax groaned and rolled off her Charlie giggled and rolled off the bed, fixing her dress and checking her hair she walked to the door- squealing when Brax turned her around and kissed her hard backing her up against it "Brax," she breathed when he bit her neck. She closed her eyes as he ran his hand up the inside of her leg "please stop," she whimpered she couldn't hold out too much longer.

Brax chuckled and kissed her quickly "out you go," he said and stepped back.

Charlie glared at him "you're mean," she said and slapped him before pulling the door open and walking out.

"Oh I'm mean?" he said following her.

"Yes!" she hissed as she walked into the lift.

Brax smirked and walked over to her "aww did I get ya all hot and bothered?" he said slipping his hands around her waist. "You know I could press the emergency button," he said and kissed the spot on her neck that drove her crazy.

"Brax," she groaned and dropped her head onto his shoulder smirking she slid her hand down his shirt making her way towards his trousers.

He chuckled and stepped back "I don't think so babe, I'm teasing myself enough without you starting," he said as the doors opened. Taking her hand he led her back to the room.

* * *

"There you are!" Bianca yelled and dragged her away "they're waiting to leave!" she said dragging her to the rest of the girls.

"Charlie are you okay Hayls said you were getting sick," Martha said worried.

"I'm fine I'm fine don't you worry about me," Charlie smiled.

Martha smiled and squealed excitedly "okay I'm gonna throw it now you lot get back," she said ushering the girls away.

The dj announced what she was doing and all the ladies moved forward, Brax chuckled as he watched Haley and Charlie edge away from the madness. He burst out laughing when the flowers still managed to land in Charlie's hand. She looked up and smiled as everyone clapped before going back to their tables.

"I don't know what you're laughing at mate, that normally means you're next," Noah whispered, he chuckled when Brax stopped laughing and looked at him "just saying," he smirked and slapped him on the back. "Hey baby," he said when Hayley walked over to him.

"I am so tired can we go as soon as they leave?" She asked leaning on his shoulder.

"Sure babe let me go talk to Pete I think he's driving them to the airport," Noah replied.

"I'll come too I need to see Georgie about something," she said and both walked away.

"You okay?" Brax asked slipping his arm around Charlie.

"Yep," she nodded "just tired," she yawned.

"Well don't get too tired I got plans for you," he chuckled and kissed her "I'm gonna go the bar do want a juice or something?"

"Sure," she replied "I'll be over there," she said nodding to an empty table. She sat playing with the flowers and jumped slightly when someone dropped into the seat beside her.

"Hey," Jack smiled and kissed her on the cheek "you know this is the first time I have spoken to you since the beach this morning, did you have a good day?" He asked.

Charlie nodded "I did," she smiled "did you?"

Jack chuckled "all the nerves were for nothing….you look beautiful by the way," he said pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear "thank you for everything Charlie, if it weren't for you I think Martha would have gone completely crazy over this whole thing…me too," he chuckled.

"Well hopefully she'll return the favour," she laughed waving the bunch of flowers.

Jack looked over at Brax "so he's the one huh?" He asked looking back at her.

Charlie looked over and smiled at him messing with Bianca and Ruby "yeah I'm pretty sure he is," she replied.

Jack smiled watching her "I gotta go," he said and stood up pulling her with him "just came to say bye. I'm glad you're finally happy," he said and hugged her "don't miss me too much, be good, behave and we'll catch up when I'm home love ya!" he called as Leah dragged him towards the exit.

Everyone followed them out to the car park and waved them off Peter walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her as she wiped her face she looked up expecting Brax "I thought you were taking them to the airport."

"Dad insisted," he chuckled and pulled her into him "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine…I told Brax," she said looking up at him.

Peter smiled down and wiped her cheek "I know, I noticed you were both missing for a while so how'd he take it?"

Charlie shrugged "I don't think it's sunk in yet, he didn't say anything for a few minutes but I think he's fine about it."

"Just fine about it?" Peter asked as they walked back inside.

"Well he wasn't jumping for joy or anything it was a shock to both of us, give him time," she replied watching him with Heath and Noah.

Peter dropped a kiss on her forehead "give yourself a break he's not going anywhere," he said watching Brax watching her.

Charlie looked up at him "I'm gonna head up to my room-night," she said and kissed him on the cheek "you look very handsome by the way," she said messing with his tie.

"And you're the most beautiful maid of honour I have ever seen- night Charlz," he smiled and walked over to the guys.

...

Brax walked over to her "you wanna head up now?"

"Yeah I just need to find my two," she said looking around "there they are," she said spotting them all at the one table "I'll just let them know I'm going….and see how drunk Adam is."

Brax chuckled and followed her "guys," he greeted when they reached the table.

"Hey," Ruby said giddily.

"Charlie you make a gorgeous bridesmaid," Lilly said "you're dress is beautiful."

"Yeah and she'll make an even better bride," Casey chuckled.

Charlie slapped him on the head "not there yet Case and thank you Lil, we're gonna head off are you two okay for money?"

"Yeah," Adam answered "we haven't really drank much."

"You shouldn't be drinking at all," Charlie said looking down at him.

"Mum it's a wedding I've had three beers supervised by Pete and Granddad all day," he said holding up a glass of soda.

"Keep it that way-night guys and don't stay up all night!" she called as Brax led her away.

* * *

Up in their room Charlie lay back on the bed and kicked off her shoes "feels so good to get outta them," she said wiggling her toes.

Brax took of his jacket and tie and climbed on beside her as soon as he lay back Charlie rolled onto his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. Charlie titled her head to look up at him seeing he was deep in thought she turned and rested her chin on her hands "what ya thinking?" She asked.

Brax looked down and smiled leaning down he kissed her quickly and lay back "about this baby," he said and looked at her again "I don't want to have to come over to yours every day to see him, I don't think I'll be able to stay away from him-leave him at night."

Charlie nodded "so move in with me….not now," she said as his eyes widened "I mean maybe a few weeks before he's born- I don't want you to miss out on anything."

Brax looked back to the ceiling "that'll leave Heath on his own Case and Rubes are moving out next week."

"He's an adult Brax you can't live with him all your life he has to get his own too and who knows, the way things are going maybe B will move in."

"Yeah," Brax sighed "but you know Heath he doesn't even know how to make his bed or wash a plate- he's never home as it is either."

"Because he's with Bianca all the time," she giggled "Brax they're both smitten they're gonna last…stop worrying about your brothers they're both happy."

Brax leaned down and kissed her "I've raised them it's kinda hard to let go," he said "although it would be good not to worry about them for one day."

Charlie giggled "I can only imagine what you'll be like when our kid decides to move out."

"Not gonna happen he's gonna live with us forever….even if I have to lock the door and stand guard," Brax chuckled.

Charlie giggled "you will not," she said and sat across him "we'll want the house to ourselves," she said and leaned down to kiss him "we just got rid of one," she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her fully down to him.

"Oi she hasn't even gone yet," he chuckled.

"This is my way of dealing with my baby moving out- would you rather I cry?"

"No," he chuckled "this baby is gonna have it all Charlie," he said seriously "I'm gonna be here for everything good and bad."

"Yeah you remember those word when the hormones kick in and when I'm in labour punching you," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "it'll be worth it," he said stroking her cheek "when are you gonna call Sid?"

"Well I figured I'd leave it till the wedding was out of the way so day after tomorrow, he was half cut by the time we came up so I'll let him suffer in peace tomorrow," she giggled.

Brax smiled and kissed her deeply "everything is gonna work out you're all I want-you and the kids, and if you're really lucky the next one of these things we go to you might be wearing the white dress."

"Mr Braxton," she mock gasped "are you asking me to marry you?"

Brax chuckled "nope, but it might be on the cards-if you're really lucky."

Charlie giggled "I already am really lucky," she said and kissed him before she rolled off him.

Brax leaned over her "I love you, he said looking down on her.

Charlie smiled up at him "I love you too, this is it Brax, you want me, you got me."

"Oh I want you alright and for a very long time too," he said and kissed her again- finally getting her dress off without interruption…no more words spoken.


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I jumped the whole pregnancy but as I said I'm stopping at 20 and I know what I want to happen in the last chapter so enjoy- oh and they're having a little girl (got the name picked out and all ****) **

**Seven months later**

By now Charlie was just over eight months pregnant and never felt better or happier, everyone was over the moon when she told them-didn't stop them fussing though. Ruby and Casey had moved into their house and had set a date for their wedding, Brax had moved in a month ago and as Charlie guessed Bianca had moved in with Heath. Adam and Lilly had gone off travelling and we're home and all halfway through year twelve and doing well- Charlie had finally given in to him going to the academy. Peter and Watson had become closer-engagement expected any day now, Jack had been promoted to Sergeant while Charlie was on maternity leave and when she returned he'd stay on and she'd have the title senior Sergeant. The girls were pretty happy too Martha was happily married Bianca was besotted with Heath, April and Dex had moved in together, Hayley and Noah were as in love as ever and Leah and Sam had moved in together too-life was good.

Yawning Charlie locked her front door and walked down her drive she couldn't sleep the baby wouldn't settle "now you listen here missy, I'm gonna get plenty of sleepless nights once you decided to show yourself so cut it out and let me sleep," she said as she walked towards the beach. She stopped and looked behind her at giggling "hey," she smiled seeing it was Hayley and Noah.

"Baby giving you grief?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah been up all night just heading for a walk, what are you two doing up this early?"

"Well I was gonna go for a surf but decided to go for a walk with my beautiful wife," Noah said and pulled her closer.

Charlie couldn't help but notice where his hands lay, Brax had done it with her since he found out she was pregnant-still does she looked up to see them wearing matching grins "no!" she gasped "Hayls!" she yelled looking from one to the other.

Hayley knew she'd worked it out she looked at Noah who nodded "okay, okay, you win, we weren't just going for a walk, we're just back from the hospital," she said and reached into her pocket. Pulling out photos she handed them over "you're gonna be an aunty Charlie!" she squealed excitedly.

Charlie took them from her and looked down at the tiny image "aw you guys," she sniffed and ran her finger over the tiny figure "I'm so happy for you!" She squealed and threw herself at Hayley "I can't believe this!" she said and moved onto Noah "how did I not work it out sooner?"

Noah chuckled "she didn't wanna take the attention away from you- she's nearly six months."

Charlie scoffed "I'd gladly give it to you, I can't believe I missed that," she said pointing to the suddenly visible bump, she shook her head "…does anyone else know?"

"Nope you're the first…apart from Irene," Hayley replied.

Charlie smiled "well I'm throwing you a baby shower-at mine…this weekend."

"Charlie really there's no need you're meant to be taking it easy no stress," Hayley said.

"Yeah don't forget you're nearly due," Noah added.

"Not for another few weeks, don't worry it'll give me something to do," she said and started to walk.

"Charlie!" She looked back to see a shirtless and barefoot Brax stalking towards her "how many times have I asked you not to go off without your phone?" he asked stopping in front of her.

"I'm only going for a walk I'll be half an hour tops," she said.

"And what if she decides she wants to come early?"

Charlie shook her head "you gotta stop thinking that," she said and took the phone "okay I have it," she said waving it in his face "go back to bed."

Brax only noticed there were other people there "hey guys," he said "you're up early."

"Yeah we're heading for a walk don't worry we'll keep an eye on her," Hayley said and wrapped her arm around Charlie and walked off.

"That woman drives me crazy sometimes," Brax sighed.

"Tell me about it," Noah chuckled "Hayls made me go to Mc Donald's at four am for a damn milkshake I tell ya I can't wait till these hormones are gone-I feel your pain man," she said and slapped him on the back.

"Wait what?" Brax said looking at him confused.

Noah smiled widely "Hayls is pregnant," he said proudly.

"Wow congrats mate," Brax smiled and slapped him on the back "how far along?"

"Six months," Noah replied.

"That long?" Brax yelled Noah smirked and nodded "how the hell did no one notice?"

Noah chuckled "she hid it well she said she didn't want any attention taken away from Charlie, after all she's been through she deserves it."

Brax chuckled "something tells me she'd gladly hand it over…I know I can be a nag but I worry about her, she's been quiet lately she's putting off doing the baby's room- buying things, if it weren't for Ruby and the girls we'd have nothing- I wouldn't have a clue where to start," he chuckled.

Noah looked after Hayley and Charlie something told him they were having the same conversation "uh did you maybe think she's thinking about Sienna?" He asked.

Brax nodded "I said that to her if she wanted to talk but she brushed it off saying she was fine, I know it's hard for her I do but she can't live like that, she's feeling guilty although she knows no one will ever replace Sienna and no one will love her any less."

Noah nodded "that's true and she knows that but she lost her baby Brax, all the thoughts of the time she was pregnant with her and the time she had after she was born are running through her head…to her it will feel like only yesterday that Sienna was born."

"So what can I do?" Brax asked.

"I'd say leave her be I've noticed it too and so has Hayls, she'll come to you when the she feels it's right. She might feel guilty about the way she's feeling knowing how happy you are about it," Noah said and looked after them again "let her deal with it in her own way it may just be what she needs."

Brax sighed "yeah you're right," he said and looked after Charlie "I just wish she'd tell me what's going on in that head of hers."

"Give her time mate she'll be missing Sienna more now than ever…go easy on her," he said softly and slapped him on the back. "I'm gonna catch up to them don't worry I won't let her out of my sights- see ya later," he said and hurried after them.

"Thanks mate and congrats!" Brax yelled after him before turning and going back into the house.

…..

Later that day Charlie sat on the beach watching all the surfers she had given up surfing a few weeks back it was tiring her out quicker than it used to- what she'd give to be out there now, anything to stop all the thoughts running through her head. Sighing she shook her head and stood up it was time she went home- her half an hour supervised walk turned into five hours unsupervised Brax had called at least fifty times already Ruby and Adam just as many.

"Hey," she looked over to see Peter stood beside her "you know Brax is going ballistic back at dad's."

"Did he see you?" She asked.

"Nah I was out back could just hear him yelling."

Charlie nodded "I was with you then."

"Talk to me," he said nudging her he'd known for a while something was off with her but he knew her so well- normally she'd have worked it out by now.

Charlie sighed "I don't know what it is the closer it's getting the more I'm freaking out."

"Isn't that supposed to happen?" Peter chuckled.

"No I didn't mean having it I mean everything after it….I've raised two kids already my eldest is nearly twenty one and I'm the one having another baby. "

"Charlie you're only thirty five, I know you had Ruby when you were thirteen and it was your first time that sucks but it happened- that doesn't matter you're not too old to have another baby," Peter said wrapping his arm around her "look at me I'm thirty eight still no kids and Jack he's not far behind me," he chuckled.

"Would you have one?" She asked.

Peter nodded "yeah I would love one if it happened I wouldn't complain."

"Why do you think dad never had any more kids after mum?"

Peter shrugged "coz he already had three of us to raise alone… I don't think he wanted to we were enough," he chuckled "you need to remember how young we all were when mum died he didn't have time to be going out meeting other women."

Charlie giggled slightly "it's her birthday today she'd be eight."

"I know sweetie I've already been to the cemetery," Peter said and wrapped his arm around her "it's okay to move on Charlie she won't think any less of you."

"She should be here," she whimpered.

"I know," he sighed "but you know she's always with you… do you want me to take you home you're not doing yourself any favours sitting here working yourself up."

Charlie nodded "I'm kinda tired," she said looking at him smiling sheepishly.

"Well that's what happens when you go off for hours without a car not to mention being ready to pop," he chuckled "come on Brax is probably climbing the walls," he said and led her up the strip.

* * *

Back at the house Brax slammed down the phone he'd rang anyone he could think of hospitals included he jumped off the stool when the door opened "Charlie!" he yelled and ran to the hall.

"No just me…she still hasn't come home yet?" Adam asked.

"No," Brax sighed "I'm really worried now…where have you been?"

"The cemetery," he said and walked by him "it's Sienna's birthday today."

Brax closed his eyes how could he forget? "Has she been there?" He asked following him.

Adam shook his head "no she normally leaves lilies there wasn't any there," he replied "I'm gonna go get a shower then I'll drive around for a while, she has to be somewhere…don't worry Brax she's probably hiding out at someone's or something," he said and walked by him and up the stairs.

Brax dropped into the stool and sighed heavily how the hell could he forget something so important to her "idiot," he muttered and smacked himself on the forehead.

A few minutes later he looked up again when the door opened "thanks Pete!" He heard her call "I'll talk to you later!" she called and closed the door. Brax stood up as relief washed through him he didn't move just waited.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door "hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he replied looking her up and down "you okay?" She nodded, Brax walked closer to her "I'm sorry Charlie I totally forgot what today was."

"It's okay," she said and walked by him putting on the kettle.

"No it's not okay," he said and leaned on the counter beside her "it's important to you I should have remembered."

Charlie turned to face him "really it's okay…I've a lot of things going through my head today I don't know what's going on or where they're coming from…I'm sorry I didn't answer any of your calls I just wanted to get away."

Brax wrapped his arms around her "baby you know you can talk to me about anything-anything at all," he said brushing some hair out of her face "Adam tells me you haven't been the cemetery why?"

Charlie bit her lip and played with his shirt "I don't know," she muttered.

Brax tiled her chin up "Charlie, you do know…tell me?" he asked.

Charlie's eyes filled with tears "I don't want her to think I'm replacing her- that I've forgotten about her…showing up with the bump didn't feel right."

Brax sighed and pulled her into him "you know she won't think that, she knows how much you love her- how much you all do…do you want me to take you up?"

Charlie shook her head "no," she whimpered and pulled away from him "I can't," she said backing away from him.

"Charlie" he sighed.

"No!" she yelled "I'm not turning up at my daughters grave like this playing a happy family! I'm not happy Brax!" she yelled "my daughter should be here with me- here with us she should have seen her uncle married, she should be in school with loads of friends planning her birthday party, she should be bugging Ruby to stay at her place, she should be begging Adam to take her out on the water, she should be here to love you as much as I do- but she's not and I can't do anything about that…it's not fair!" she cried and ran out of the room.

Brax looked after her watching her go at least she let it out, deciding to leave her he turned to the kettle.

…..

Adam was in his room he had heard every word hearing Charlie sob from her room he rolled off his bed and headed towards her room. Tipping her door open he saw her in a ball on the bed clutching her pillow, walking in he sat beside her "mum," he said softly and put his hand on her hip "Sienna wouldn't want this she'd want you to be happy," he said and lay beside her. "She'd want you to be all excited running around like a crazy person buying every baby item in the world."

Charlie smiled and rolled to face him "but it feels so wrong," she whispered.

Adam smiled sadly and wiped her tears away "this is something you haven't dealt with before but it was bound to happen- you always knew there was a possibility you'd meet someone new."

Charlie nodded "and I wouldn't give him up for the world, he's so happy how can I tell him what I'm feeling when he's so excited?"

"He loves you mum he understands he's knows you'll be down from time to time we all do…what are you thinking that you don't wanna tell him?"

Charlie chuckled "look at me sitting here pouring my heart out to my seventeen year old son."

Adam chuckled "I may be your son but you can tell me anything so again what is it?" he asked.

Charlie sat up and placed the pillow on her lap "sometimes I think I don't want her that I won't be able to look at her- that I'll screw up somehow…what if she looks like Sienna?"

"Mum we all looked like each other when we were born," Adam said.

"I know," she smiled looking at the three baby photos on her dresser "but what if I can't handle it- what if I can't bond with her….what if Brax leaves me and takes her?"

Adam scoffed "he'd have a hard time getting her out of this house," he chuckled "mum you can't think like that Brax isn't going anywhere and you'll be fine it's just the nerves talking all women get like that before they're due, everything is gonna be okay," he said and sat up "we're all gonna be here for you," he said and pulled her into a hug "this is it mum your fresh start-I know Sienna was your past and she'll always be with you- all of us… but it's time to let her go," he said softly.

Charlie nodded "I know but how can I?"

"Only you have the answer to that- just remember you loved her you always will, she's still your daughter nothing changes that. I know she's gonna be right beside you when this one is born…let yourself be truly happy mum."

Charlie pulled away and smiled "when did my little boy grow up?"

Adam smiled "you were too busy with some bloke to notice," he chuckled "the same guy that's down stairs trying to figure out his next move," he added.

Charlie kissed him on the cheek "I love ya," she said and rolled off the bed.

"Love ya too mum," he smiled and followed her- he smiled again as she looked back before going down the stairs. He stood watching her for a minute before going into his room and shutting the door.

* * *

Downstairs Brax sat in the kitchen resting his chin on his hands in a daze, he kept arguing with himself whether to go up or not. He felt someone watch him and turned around to the door.

Charlie stood leaning against it watching him, smiling weakly she pushed herself off the door "I'm sorry," she said.

Brax smiled "come here," he said nodding for her to come over to him. Charlie walked over and slipped onto his lap he sighed and wrapped his arms around her "don't ever be sorry for telling me how you feel," he said and dropped a kiss on her temple. "I know this is a hard time for you I don't know what you're thinking but I know some of it….she'd want you to be happy babe, she'd want you to be happy about her little sister. I know you miss her and I can't even to begin to imagine what pain you're feeling but I do wish I could take it away."

Charlie turned in his arms smiling she leaned in and kissed him "I just had a chat with Adam now I think about it, what he said makes sense."

"What did he say?" Brax asked.

"He said that she'd want me to be excited about this not worry about what she'd think, she knows I love her and I'll always love her and think about her-she knows if I could change the past I would but I can't all I can do is remember her-the good times we had…I gotta let her go."

Brax smiled sadly "she'll always be with you."

Charlie smiled "I can picture her up there that toothless grin Ruby had at her age just counting down the days until she's born," she said looking down at her stomach.

Brax chuckled and placed his hand over hers "and this baby will know all about her big sister she'll never be forgotten Charlie not by anyone."

"I know," she said and leaned into kiss him.

Brax tightened his grip on her and deepened the kiss, after a minute he pulled back "so what do you wanna do now?" he asked.

Charlie smiled and stepped out of his hold "me and baba are going to say happy birthday to a special angel….does daddy wanna come?" she asked holding out her hand.

Brax smiled and stood up "of course he does," he said and slipped his hand into hers.

….

A while later they pulled into the cemetery and climbed out, along the way Charlie had got Brax to pull into the place she always went to- the guy behind the counter smiled and handed her over a massive bunch of lilies saying he expected her first thing this morning, she thanked him and went on her way.

Walking to the grave she stopped and smiled down at all the flowers taking up the grass "looks like were the last," she said and kneeled down to read them.

"Yeah," Brax replied and knelt down beside her he watched her eyes one of the cards, leaning closer he saw it was from Sean "does he do this every year?" he asked cautiously.

Charlie nodded "yeah and his mum but normally I throw them away or put them on a grave that has no flowers," she sighed "since I've forgiven him I don't feel the urge to…is that weird?"

"No," Brax shook his head "means you're letting go of the hate," he smiled.

"Yeah for him," she said picking up a bunch of flowers "but not her," she said looking at the flowers Sean's mother had left. She stood up and walked two graves over "I was here when this little guy was buried," she said placing them down "he was six-had leukaemia."

Brax got up and walked over to her "how do you know that?" he asked looking at all the cars and figures around it.

Charlie smiled "I was having a bad day so that night I came back and just sat here for hours, he had been on my mind-I just knew it was a child didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl anyway I looked up when I hear footsteps, I thought it was Pete or my dad but it was his mum. She smiled at me and asked could she sit."

Brax nodded "she probably thought you'd been there all day."

Charlie giggled "she did- then she asked me does it get easier and all I could say was no… the pain is there each day- how every morning the sinking feeling comes when you remember everything is not okay."

Brax squeezed her hand "and now?"

She looked up at him and smiled "and now I can tell her if you have the right support it does…but I think that answer is a little late," she chuckled and stood up.

Brax followed her "do you still see her?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "she comes every Sunday morning like me," kneeling down she went back to looking at the flowers. She smiled as she saw a bunch from the woman "she was here too," she said picking up the card "happy birthday Sienna hope you and my James are having a wonderful tea party…aw isn't that lovely," she smiled and put them back down. Kissing her fingers like she always did she placed her hand on the picture "happy birthday baby hope Nan spoiled you," she chuckled "I love you," she said and stood up.

Brax smiled and knelt where she'd just been "I know I never met you but you're big part of my life… happy birthday Sienna," he said placing down her own transformer car with her name on it.

"Brax," Charlie said as her eyes filled with tears "she'd love that."

Brax wrapped his arm around her shoulder "I got them when I got the others I kept meaning to come up here and stick it down."

Charlie smiled up at him then something dawned on her "them?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled "she has her own place on the shelf too…it's at home, I never knew when to give it to you."

"Aww," Charlie smiled "thank you," she said as they walked back to the car. Stopping just beside the car she swung around to face him "I love you Brax," she said and stepped closer to him "I know I haven't been the easiest person to live with so I just wanted to say thank you," she said and kissed him on the cheek "I reckon I owe you a lot," she said when she pulled back.

Brax chuckled "it's all worth it-If I have you I'll put up with anything."

Charlie giggled "you won't be saying that when this baba has you up during the night."

Brax shook his head "like I said worth it and you'll be sleeping while I get up with her you've had enough sleepless nights," he said opening her door for her.

"Hmm I'm liking the sound of that maybe I'll actually sleep," she giggled and climbed in.

* * *

Back at the house Ruby and Casey had stopped by to see them-where Adam had filled them in. "Poor mum," Ruby said sadly "and she actually said all that?"

"Yeah," Adam sighed "I thought I was gonna start crying myself, you should have heard her- the pain in her voice," he said shaking his head.

"I hope Brax is looking after her," Casey said.

Just as he said that the door opened and they all looked up "hey guys," Charlie smiled "what brings you here?"

Ruby and Casey looked at each other "just dropped in to say hello," Casey answered.

"You two staying for dinner?" Brax asked walking in behind her.

Again they looked at each other "actually we were thinking we'd stay the night," Ruby said "get Lil over and watch a movie what do you say mum?"

Charlie smiled and sat down "yeah that's a great idea but first I'm gonna take a little nap, this baby is bouncing all over the place," she said rubbing her stomach.

"Are you okay babe?" Brax asked concerned.

"Yeah just pressure pains I'd say she must be leaning on something," she said and stood up again "wake me up in an hour," she said and walked by them.

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked as soon as she was gone.

"Well she's better than she was earlier," Brax replied and sat down "she went to the cemetery it seems to have done her good."

"She wasn't going?" Ruby asked surprised "she's normally there first thing- even the guy in the flower shop has her flowers ready for her…did she say why?"

"She said she didn't feel right turning up happy with her bump," he sighed "she's thinking all sorts-but I think she's starting to calm down now," he smiled "don't worry," he said looking at the look on Ruby's face "she's fine," he said ruffling her hair.

Ruby smiled quickly "I know she will be anyway since mums gone asleep for a while me and Case are gonna pop home for some stuff…is my bed made up?"

"I'll do it," Adam offered.

"Okay," she said jumping off her stool "thanks Addy…we'll be back about seven!" she called as they walked towards the door.

…..

Up in her room Charlie sat on the side of the bed rocking back and forth taking deep breaths "please," she whined "let me sleep- just one hour," she hissed as another pain shot through her. After a minute it passed and nothing came she smiled "thank you," she giggled and climbed under the covers. Sighing happily she closed her eyes and snuggled into the covers-finally drifting off to sleep.

Downstairs Adam picked up his keys "I'm gonna go over to Lil for a while before we come back here," he said putting on his coat.

Brax threw him his car keys "my car is blocking yours you can either move it or take mine," he said as he went back to his paperwork.

Adam chuckled "after the last time I think I'll just move it and take my own," he chuckled and walked outside.

"You drove into the bin!" Brax called after him.

"Yeah the bin you said you'd already taken in!" he called back and shut the front door.

Brax chuckled and looked down as his phone rang "Liam," he greeted.

"Hey, sorry, I know you're off but the drink order has been screwed up, they've left us short two cases of beer and three cases of wine. The guy is flipping here trying to tell me it wasn't ordered- I've even showed him the ordering docket, it's on ours but not his."

Brax sighed "let me guess he'll only deal with me?"

"Yeah sorry mate," Liam said.

"Okay I'll be there in ten and tell him I'll kill him if this is his mess up," he said and hung up.

Walking up the bedroom he walked over to Charlie "babe," he whispered and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mh?" She mumbled and pulled the covers off her face.

"I'm sorry I gotta shoot down to Angelo's there's been a mix up with the drink order," he said rubbing her hair.

"Okay wake me when you get back," she muttered.

He leaned down and kissed her on the head "I'll be back as quick as I can…love ya," he said and stood up.

"Love ya too," she said and rolled over going back asleep Brax chuckled again and slipped out of the room.

…

An hour later he arrived back home Ruby Casey Adam and Lilly sat in the living room "sorry guys got called away, I'll wake mum and we can stick the movie on….what did you guys pick?" he asked.

"Revenge of the fallen," Ruby replied.

Brax chuckled "should have known…back in a sec," he said and took the stairs two at a time. Peeking into the room he frowned at the empty bed "babe?" he called and walked in.

"Hey," she called from her walk in wardrobe she walked out with a hoodie and walked to him everything okay down in Angelo's?" she asked and kissed him quickly.

"Yeah he was reading an old docket the moron," Brax chuckled.

"Aw so you didn't even have to –oww!" She yelled and grabbed him as pain ripped through her.

"What is it?" he asked worried "Charlie what's wrong!" He asked louder.

"Nothing," she said blowing out a breath "just a sharp pain- sorry didn't mean to scare you," she said and stood up straight.

"Are you sure-do you wanna lie down or anything?" he asked his face full of worry.

Charlie leaned into him "baby I'm fine stop worrying," she said and kissed him "come on-what are we watching?" she asked leading him out of the room.

"Do you have to ask?" he chuckled going down the stairs.

"Hey all," she said and lowered herself onto the sofa beside Ruby who was snuggled into Casey.

"Hey mum enjoy you're nap?" Ruby yawned.

"Looks like you could use one too," Charlie giggled "but yes I actually slept."

"She had a power nap while we were waiting for Brax to come back," Adam chuckled.

"She closed her eyes for two seconds he was the one who had a nap," Lilly giggled.

"Yeah snoring too weren't you mate?" Casey chuckled.

"Alright alright don't act like this is a once off thing you're all well used to me and how much I love my sleep… ready for the movie?" he asked waving the remote.

"Yeah," Brax said as he sat beside Charlie and wrapped his arm around her.

….

Halfway through the movie Charlie closed her eyes and bit her lip as another sharp pain ripped through her- forcing her scream back down she bit her lip harder.

Adam looked over and caught her "mum are you okay?" He asked pausing the movie.

Charlie opened her eyes and shook her head she knew what was happening.

"What is mum?" Ruby asked jumping up.

"Is it the pains again?" Brax asked rubbing her stomach.

"Oww!" Charlie screamed and doubled over in pain.

"Right we're going the hospital," Brax said moving to stand up.

Ruby gasped as she looked at the floor "m-mum!" She shrieked "your waters broke!"

"I know!" She screamed back "Oww!" she yelled again.

"I'll drive," Casey said and jumped up "Brax keys?"

"On table by the door, Adam go move your car, Lil go up to our room and grab the bag inside Charlie's walk in wardrobe, Rubes help me get her to the car," Brax ordered.

Everyone scrambled to what they were asked. "It's okay babe it's okay," he said rubbing her back.

Charlie looked up at him and giggled "why are you so calm?"

"Because you need me to be… but really inside I'm freaking," he chuckled as he and Ruby led her out the door.

"Here!" Lilly called running out with the bag.

"Throw it in the boot you and Adam will have to meet us there," Brax said as he helped Charlie into his car.

"Hey!" called a voice.

Brax turned to see Bianca and Heath walking up the drive "you to go with Adam," he said and turned back to his car.

"Why-what's wrong?" Bianca asked worried looking in at Charlie.

"Her water's broke come on Brax!" Ruby yelled as Charlie punched the seat.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Bianca squealed "deep breath Charlz! You'll be fine!" She called.

"Yeah, I don't think she's listening…in the car," Heath chuckled and dragged her to Adam's car.

"I hate you!" Charlie said between breaths.

"Well you didn't hate me when we got into this situation- ow," he laughed when Ruby leaned over and punched him.

"Not helping!" She yelled.

"Okay," Brax said leaning over her "babe I know you can do this just think about what's to come," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah my fist in your face if you come any closer!" she yelled.

Ruby giggled "maybe you should just not say anything at all."

Brax grabbed Charlie's face and kissed her "I don't care what you call me, how many times you hit me or where you hit me I'm about to be a daddy nothing can take away this feeling."

Charlie giggled "you're an idiot you know that?" she shook her head "but you're my idiot I love ya," she said and leaned into him.

Brax chuckled "I love you too," this was it the moment he was waiting for- in a few hours his daughter would be here.


	20. Chapter 20

**Since this is the last chapter I've made it extra- long (over 10,000+ words long) so enjoy and I'll leave my speech till the end….for the last time-enjoy **

An hour later Charlie sat in a bed hooked up to a machine the pains had gotten stronger and her grip on Brax had tightened "deep breaths babe deep breaths," he said softly as he stroked her head.

Charlie blew out a breath and looked over at him "I'm sweating my make-up is all over the place isn't?"

Brax chuckled "I don't think anyone cares about your make-up right now."

Charlie leaned forward and screamed "oh Brax this is killing me!" she yelled.

Brax leaned over and rubbed her back "I'm sorry I can't take the pain away babe, just breath through it."

A nurse walked in and smiled "okay guys let's see how far we are now," she said and propped up Charlie's legs. After she'd checked her out she pulled back and smiled "nearly there Charlie you're up to seven centimetre's."

"So what does that mean?" Brax asked.

"It means she ready to go to the delivery room," the nurse smiled "I'm just gonna make sure the room is ready then someone will come get you," she said and walked out of the room.

"Brax I can't so this!" she cried.

"Yes you can," he said and sat on the bed beside her "I'll be right here with you."

"I'm so scared," she whimpered and leaned into him.

"Yeah, me too," he chuckled "but I promise you everything is gonna be okay," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey I'm about to have your baby the least you could do is kiss me properly," she giggled.

"Didn't think you wanted me near you," he chuckled and lowered his head "I love ya," he whispered and kissed her deeply.

A few minutes later Charlie was being wheeled along the hall "good luck mum! We're all here!" Ruby called.

"Brax you look after her!" Adam yelled.

…

Two and somewhat hours later Charlie dropped back against the bed panting "don't ever ask me to do that again."

Brax chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "you did great babe it's all over now," he said and pulled back. His head snapped up when he heard a tiny cry looking down at Charlie his eyes welled he never thought he would be consumed with so much love.

"Does mummy want a hold?" Sid asked carrying the bundle over in his arms.

Charlie looked up at Brax "I think daddy would like to go first."

"You sure babe?" Brax asked nervously. Charlie nodded and looked back to Sid.

Brax sat back and looked as Sid got closer he moved his arms into position as he lowered the baby down to him "congrats guys you have a healthy baby girl," he smiled and stepped back.

Brax looked down at his tiny daughter in his arms "hello beautiful," he said and stroked her tiny head "daddy couldn't wait to meet you," he sniffed. Lowering his head he kissed her "you look so like mummy," he chuckled.

Charlie bit her lip as she looked on she smiled when Brax looked up at her, he leaned in and stroked her cheek before leaning in and kissing her softly. She pulled back and smiled "so we're still happy with the names?"

Brax nodded "yeah," he said gazing down at her "it suits her," he said and stood up "mummy's turn," her said handing her over "time to let the mob know I have a daughter," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "I can't believe we kept it to ourselves."

"I can't believe Ruby kept it to herself," Brax chuckled he leaned in and kissed her "I love you so much, you've just given me the most precious thing in the world," he said and pulled back "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said and backed out of the room.

"Bring back Adam and Ruby," she said gazing down at her beautiful new daughter.

…..

Walking outside he was almost attacked "so?" Hayley asked excitedly bouncing on her heels.

Brax smiled proudly "I have a…daughter."

All the girls squealed with excitement "it's a girl!" Martha shrieked and jumped up and down.

"I knew it was another girl!" Leah said.

"When can we see her and Charlie?" Bianca asked.

"Not for a while she's pretty tired," Brax said and turned to Tony when he clapped him on the back.

"How's Charlie doing?" he asked.

Brax nodded "yeah she's good just tired."

"Congrats mate," Peter said and shook his hand "has my new niece got a name?"

"Yeah we know Charlie's a planner," Jack chuckled.

Brax chuckled "yep she has a name but I think Charlie wants to tell you-you two," he said to Adam and Ruby "someone wants to meet their big brother and sister."

"We can see her?" Ruby asked jumping on the spot.

"Yeah shouldn't mum be resting?" Adam asked.

In the room Charlie sat with the baby held out she looked so like Sienna "you know there's someone special that you won't get to meet," she smiled sadly "but she will be watching over you and you will get to know everything about her and how much she means to mummy and everyone else…you will never be out of my sight so I apologise in advance for the smothering," she giggled. She looked up and smiled when the door open and Brax walked in followed by a ready to explode Ruby and an excited Adam "guys say hello to your little sister," she smiled.

"Oh mum," Ruby whimpered "she's so tiny," she whispered and stroked her cheek "hello baba I'm your big sister," she giggled as the baby wrapped her tiny hand around her finger.

"That's her way of saying hello," Charlie said.

"Can I hold her?" Adam asked and sat on the bed.

"Sure sweetie," Charlie said and scooted forward.

Adam took his sister from Charlie and smiled down on her "Summer bay doesn't know what's about to hit it," he chuckled "like me you are a stunner."

"Yeah you lot get it from your mum," Brax said and sat beside Charlie.

"The others not coming in?" Charlie asked.

"I thought you'd want to rest," Brax replied.

"I can do that later go get them," she giggled.

Brax shook his head and chuckled standing up he went to the door and pulled it open "you lot are allowed in," he chuckled when Hayley and Bianca ran first almost knocking him over.

"Oh Charlie she's so beautiful!" Hayley shrieked.

"Yeah she looks so like you," Bianca said.

"Yeah lucky for her eh Brax?" Sam chuckled.

"With Brax's mouth," Martha added.

"She's gorgeous," Watson smiled.

"Aww such a cutie," Leah cooed.

"Hey she's a Holden of course she's gorgeous," Jack chuckled.

"Congrats Charlz," Peter said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah well done sweetie," Tony said and hugged her.

"She's beautiful Charlie I'm so proud of ya," Beth said and hugged her.

"She's so tiny and small Charlie," Lilly chuckled.

"Oh I can't wait to buy her little outfits," April squealed.

"Yeah Ruby can't wait to get her home congrats guys," Casey chuckled watching Ruby who now held her.

"She's a Braxton alright," Heath chuckled "congrats bro," he said slapping Brax on the back.

"So what's her name?" Noah asked.

Charlie smiled "say hello to Savannah-Jayne Braxton."

"Aww Charlie that is a beautiful name," Hayley smiled.

"Yeah mum would love that," Jack smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I quite liked Lisa but Savannah suits her better," Ruby said smiling down at Savannah.

"You knew it was a girl!" Bianca shrieked.

"We all knew," Adam chuckled "and by all I mean me Ruby mum and da-Brax," he covered quickly and looked at the floor.

Charlie looked over at him and frowned looking up at Brax she saw him watch him too "uh guys do you mind if I get some sleep?" She asked.

"No not at all it is three am after all and you've just had a baby," Hayley giggled "we'll be back tomorrow," she said and hugged her "bye Savannah," she said and dropped a kiss on her head.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left until all that remained where Brax Ruby Charlie Adam and Savannah, Ruby placed her in the cot and kissed her "I'm gonna head Addy I'll be in the car," she said and hugged Charlie "night mum," she said and walked to Brax "night daddy," she giggled and hugged him.

...

Adam looked down at Savannah and stood up "better go night mum," he smiled and kissed her "night Brax," he said and walked to the door.

"Not so fast," Charlie said stopping him, she looked over at Brax.

"I'm gonna go get us some coffee," he said and kissed her and Savannah before walking out of the room.

As soon as the door closed Adam sat on the bed "what's up?" he asked.

"You tell me?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Adam asked.

Charlie shook her head "you men you never just say it even though you know what I'm talking about…you almost called Brax dad then stopped why?"

Adam shrugged "coz he's not my dad," he muttered.

"So?" Charlie said "if you feel like he is it's alright to call him dad," she said softly and scooted forward. "Look sweetie I know you're not going to see your dad like Ruby is-that is up to you, but don't let that get in the way of how you feel about Brax if you wanna call him dad call him dad."

"He is pretty cool-and he's good to you and us," Adam mumbled.

Charlie smiled "yes he is he's always there-and he's always gonna be there. I know Sean is your dad but," she said slowly "don't feel like you're betraying him or anything….Brax is a father figure to you- has been for a while now it's normal to have these feelings for him," she said and squeezed his hand.

Adam stood up "I know and to save the confusion with Savannah I'll go with calling him dad," he smiled "I better go before Ruby has a freaker," he chuckled.

"Ruby knows what's going on, she can read you as well as Brax and I can," Charlie replied.

Adam looked to the door when it opened and Brax walked in he stopped looking at Charlie silently asking if it was okay. She nodded for him to come back in "Adam's about to head," she said.

"Okay, well I'll be home in a few hours I think Ruby and Case are still staying I'm assuming Lil is too?" he asked.

"Yeah she called her mum and told her what was going on," Adam replied he walked over to Brax and hugged him "look after them," he said and pulled back "night mum, night Savannah, night dad!" He called on his way out.

"Night mate," Brax smiled and walked back to the bed "here," he said handing her a coffee and sitting beside her. "So, how'd it go?" he asked.

Charlie chuckled "he's battling with his feelings-he'll be fine," she added when a look crossed Brax's face.

Brax chuckled and pulled her into him "so is it as scary as you thought?"

"No," she giggled "it was all worth it…we have a daughter Brax," she said looking up at him smiling.

"Yes we do," he smiled and kissed her "I spoke to Sid on my travels he said he'd check on you both in the morning and then you can probably head home…he said something about it being your fourth child."

"Yeah I know what I'm doing so they won't keep me in it's normally first time mothers they keep for a few days."

"Anywhere for first time fathers?" He chuckled.

"Hey you'll be an amazing dad I see it with Rubes and Adam this little one is gonna be spoiled," she yawned.

Brax stood up and took her coffee from her "you get some sleep I'll be here when you wake up."

Charlie yawned again "sounds like a good idea," she said and lay down "I love ya," she mumbled already closing her eyes.

Brax smiled and kissed her head "love ya too baby," he whispered and looked into the cot "and you too princess," he smiled and stroked her cheek. Charlie was out in seconds- making sure they were both a sleep Brax sighed happily and lay back on the chair, closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Back home they were all asleep, Adam jumped up when he heard a thud downstairs. Looking at Lilly he rolled away from her and slipped out of the bed, he walked to his door and grabbed the bat he kept beside it. Slipping out to the hall he walked slowly towards the stairs- stopping when he heard it again, he jumped when Ruby appeared beside him with her own weapon "geez Ruby I could have smacked you!" he hissed lowering the bat.

"I heard a noise," she whispered back jumping when they heard it again "it's coming from downstairs."

"Get behind me," Adam whispered and walked to the stairs.

"Addy," she squealed when they heard it again and a man mumble something.

"Shut up!" He whispered loudly when they reached the bottom "stay here," he ordered and edged towards the kitchen where the noise was coming from.

Getting to the kitchen he saw two figures move around "I don't think so!" he hissed and swung the bat.

"Oww! What the hell!" one of them yelled.

Ruby hurried to the kitchen "Adam!" She yelled and turned on the light, looking to the figure now on the floor she burst out laughing "that'll teach you to sneak around peoples houses at night Uncle Jack," she giggled.

Adam looked down at Jack on the floor then to Peter he stood not far away trying not to laugh "what the hell are you two doing?" he asked and pulled Jack up.

Peter started to laugh and held up tins of paint "we're here to," he laughed "paint the room, since she was early we better do it Brax won't have time."

"And you decided to break in here at four thirty and do it?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Jack slapped Adam on the back of the head "why wasn't the alarm set?"

"We haven't set that in months….you alright there Jack?" Ruby giggled.

"Yeah that was some crack," he said rubbing his ribs "I'd hate to be a real burglar."

"Since you two are up you can help," Peter said and put the tins down.

"No way I'm going back to bed," Adam muttered.

"Addy," Ruby giggled.

"What it's after four I have school and you have work," he grumbled.

"Ah I'll write you both a note come on before granddad gets here with the stuff," Peter said.

Ruby giggled "I don't think a note would cover me for work but you're lucky- I'm on holidays…I'll grab the dust sheets," she said and walked out to the garage.

"Put some clothes on!" Jack called after her.

Adam slapped him on the head "that's for scaring the crap outta me…I'll get the brushes," he said and followed Ruby.

"You put some clothes on too!" Jack called after him.

Peter chuckled "do you know how old you sound?"

"What, she's wearing nothing and he's in boxers."

"It's a night dress and so what- you sleep in your boxers," he chuckled and walked into the living room.

Noah walked in the back door with more paint "what did I miss?" He asked looking at Jack holding his side.

"Adam took him out with a bat!" Peter called back.

"Nice," Heath chuckled coming in behind him.

"I told you to let them know we were coming," Sam said from behind Heath.

"Just shut up and start painting," Jack muttered and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

The next morning Brax yawned and sat up he smiled copping where he was and leaned into the cot "morning princess," he cooed, looking over at Charlie he decided to let her sleep. Picking Savannah up he held her close against him and stood up, walking to the formula bottles the nurse had left he took the cap off one and screwed on the bottle top. Walking back to the chair he sat down and turned her so she was facing up "let mummy get some rest," he whispered and stuck the bottle into her mouth.

He looked up when Sid walked in "getting the hang of it?" he chuckled.

"Yeah pretty simple," Brax chuckled.

"You do know to stop half way and wind her?" Sid asked as he looked at the forms "she's fed three times already?"

"Yeah…is that good or bad?" Brax asked.

"That's a good thing and she's had both a dirty and wet nappy?" Brax nodded "good, after you're done feeding her I'll do the necessary tests on her to see if she's allowed home."

"What kind of tests?" Brax asked.

"Check her breathing reflexes, her sucking power, make sure there's no click hip- things like that… it's nothing to worry about," he added at the look on Brax's face.

"What's a click hip?" He asked whatever it was didn't sound good.

Sid chuckled every new father asked that "it's just a test to make sure her hips weren't dislocated while she was coming out- you'd be surprised by how many times it happens."

"Right," Brax nodded and took the bottle out of her mouth "and what about Charlie?" he asked.

"Well she needed no stitches but the nurse will do an examination to make sure things are returning to normal, if she's happy with it then Charlie can go home today."

"Okay," Brax nodded while he rubbed Savanah's back "whoa," he chuckled when she threw up on him.

Sid chuckled "and get used to that too… I'll be back soon," he said and slipped out of the room.

"That your way of saying you don't like me?" Brax chuckled as he wiped her mouth.

"No that's her way of saying she's made room for the rest," Charlie said sleepily.

"Hey," Brax said and leaned in to kiss her "we were hoping to let you sleep a while longer," he said and stuck the bottle in Savannah's mouth again.

"What time is?" Charlie asked.

Brax looked down at his watch "almost one," he answered.

Charlie's eyes widened "one in the day?" she asked.

"Yes," Brax said slowly.

"Brax you shouldn't have let me sleep that long," she said and sat up "did you stay up all night with her?"

"You needed to sleep and we were fine."

Charlie shook her head "I can't believe I slept through her cries."

"She didn't cry just gurgled," he chuckled "she's a good baby aren't you sweetheart?" he chuckled.

"So when can we get out if here I'm dying to snuggle with you," she giggled.

"Sid said a nurse will check you out if she's happy you can go," Brax replied "he has to a few test things on Savannah."

"Ugh," Charlie groaned "that I do not like," she sighed.

"Why?" Brax asked slowly.

"It's horrible he sticks his finger down her throat, presses each leg to the bed until she cries, he walks her along the bed to see what her feet are like," Charlie said.

"What!" Brax asked horrified "and they're allowed to do this?"

Charlie giggled "they have to, they have to make sure there's no problems with her hips or legs, that she can suck on a bottle and all that."

Brax shook his head "but it hurts her," he said looking down at Savannah.

"Only for a second trust me Brax it'll be over before you know it," Charlie looked up as the door opened and Sid walked back in "hey," she smiled.

"Charlie how we feeling?" He asked.

"Yeah good," she smiled "I slept for the whole night," she chuckled.

"That's good- no pain?" He asked.

"Nope," Charlie shook her head "a little uncomfortable that's all."

"That's to be expected…I'm gonna do a few tests on Savannah, I'll send a nurse in to check you out and then we'll talk about going home," he smiled and walked out of the room.

…..

Half an hour later they sat around waiting for Sid, he had done the test on Savannah and Charlie squeezed Brax's hand as it curled into a fist each time she cried all they were waiting for was the result. Charlie had been checked over and the nurse was happy with her, they both looked towards the door when it opened.

"All good news guys," Sid smiled "she's healthy, strong grip, strong suction, hips are okay," he chuckled "so you can go whenever you feel up to it."

"That would be now," Charlie giggled "no offence but I'd like to get home."

Sid chuckled "none taken…I'll get your papers then you can go," he smiled and slipped out of the room.

"So my babies are coming home," Brax said and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Yes," she smiled and wrapped her arms around him "no one to check up on me."

"Hey I'll be checking up on you," he chuckled.

"Yeah but I love you," she giggled "you'll be lying beside me."

"That I will…how about we lock the bedroom door and just stay in there?" he asked.

Charlie giggled "yeah and see how long it stays up for with that lot…Brax!" she shrieked "I have no clothes to go home in!"

"Relax," he said and reached under the bed "courtesy of your best friend," he said putting a bag down beside her.

Hayls was here?" she asked opening the bag.

Brax nodded "she left it with the nurses she didn't want to come in."

"She is a legend," she said and pulled out shower stuff and clean clothes "plus she packed a few bits for Savannah…I'm gonna get a shower and dressed," she said easing herself out of the bed.

"Want a hand?" he smirked.

"No thanks and you can get that look off your face you won't be getting any of that for a while," she giggled.

"What!" Brax yelled.

Charlie giggled "six weeks it's the rules Braxton," she said and shut the bathroom door.

"Six weeks," he muttered "did you know about this?" He asked looking down at Savannah.

…

A while later she was showered and dressed walking hand in hand with Brax down the hallway, Casey had dropped off his car and the baby seat after Brax called him "so what do you wanna do first?" he asked as he buckled the seat up.

"Go home and get some real coffee," she said and climbed in beside her.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Brax said climbing in the front.

"What?" Charlie giggled when he sat looking at her in the mirror.

"Nothing," he smiled and started up the car "just like seeing that smile on your face," he said and pulled off.

Charlie leaned over the seat and kissed him on the cheek "I'm pretty sure it's there because of you," she said and sat back.

* * *

When they arrived home Brax opened the back door and helped her out "you go in I'll get her," he said and kissed her before leaning into the car.

"Nuh-uh," Charlie said and pulled him back, wrapping her arms around his neck she stepped closer to him "I can reach you now," she giggled "no bump getting in the way."

Brax lowered his head and kissed her "yeah it may have come in handy….six weeks," he groaned.

Charlie giggled and slapped him "plenty of cold showers for you," she said and walked to the back door.

"Yeah," Brax sighed and lifted out the baby seat and followed her inside.

"What's that smell?" Charlie asked looking around.

"I don't know smells like paint or something- Adam!" He yelled.

Adam skidded to a halt in the kitchen "what?" He said through a mouthful of food.

"That is gross- what's the smell?" Charlie asked.

"Uh I can't smell anything must be your body changing mum," he said and walked back to the living room.

Charlie looked at Brax "you can smell it too can't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Brax said and walked into the living room "Adam is that paint I smell?" he asked.

Adam looked behind him "nope don't know what you're smelling," he said and turned back to the tv.

Charlie shook her head and walked up the stairs "it's getting stronger up here!" she called.

Brax placed Savannah in front of Adam "watch her," he said and followed her "babe?" He called when he reached the top-stopping when he found her standing outside the spare room "what?" he asked walking to her.

Charlie bit her lip as tears rolled down her face "did you do this?" she asked shakily.

"Do what?" he asked sticking his head into the room "wow…no I did not do this," he said walking in.

Charlie followed him "it's beautiful," she sniffed and ran her hand along the cot.

Adam followed and stood watching from the door he placed Savannah on the floor and walked in "you like it?" he asked.

Charlie turned to him "you did this?" she asked.

"No we all did- funny story," he chuckled "me and Rubes thought someone broke in last night…I kinda hit Jack with a bat."

"What?" Brax chuckled.

"We thought we were being robbed the two morons were walking around in the dark."

"So Jack and Pete were here?" Charlie asked.

Adam nodded "yeah everyone chipped in…of course she can't sleep in here tonight so there's a basket in your room."

"Wow you thought of everything," Charlie smiled and hugged him "thank you," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem," Adam smiled and stepped back "I better call Hayls and let her know your home…she's already threatened me," he chuckled and walked out of the room. "Why don't you two get some sleep I'll look after her!" he called carrying the baby seat down the stairs.

Charlie looked back around the room and smiled "I can't believe they did this they must have spent so much."

"Actually that was me," Brax said wrapping his arms around her and pulled her against him "whenever I asked about buying this stuff you'd change the subject… so I called on the girls."

Charlie turned in his arms "you bought all this?" she asked.

"Most of it- the girls all bought stuff but I couldn't tell you what's what, I just gave Ruby my card and sent them off."

"And you're not bankrupt?" she giggled.

"I'm afraid to check my account," he chuckled "so you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" she asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Well I was gonna tell you and see did you want to come with me to get the rest, but she decided to come early I never got the chance," he replied.

Charlie smiled and kissed him "you're so thoughtful you know that?" She bit her lip "I'm sorry you had to do all that I know I was difficult the last few months."

"No, no you weren't- babe I know you had a hard time I wanted to help- at least it was one thing off your mind."

"I was gonna go get it all at the end of the week," she giggled.

"Well now you don't have to," Brax said walking her out of the room "all you gotta do now to make me happy is get into that bed and stay there."

"Only if you come with me," she said pulling him into their room.

"Gladly," Brax chuckled and kicked the door closed and kissed her, walking her backwards to the bed he lay her back and climbed on with her deepening the kiss. Running his hands down her sides he rested them on her hips.

Charlie was lost in him she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer loving the feeling of him against her and not leaning over her watching her bump "Brax stop," she panted and pulled away "you gotta stop."

Brax chuckled "yeah I'm in need of a cold shower," he said and rolled off her.

"Me too," she groaned "this six week crap is gonna kill me."

Brax chuckled and kissed her quickly before rolling off the bed "get in there and get yourself comfortable," he said and walked into their bathroom.

Charlie giggled and rolled off the bed going to her dresser she decided not to tease him and pulled on a full pyjama set. Going back to the bed she climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up around her.

She was just drifting off when Brax slid in beside her and pulled her against him turning she lay on his chest and smiled "it's so good to be able to do this again," she said and threw her hand around him.

"I know I've missed it," he said and dropped a kiss on her head "get some sleep," he whispered.

"Yeah you too," she said and closed her eyes.

….

Downstairs Adam sat looking at Savannah as she wriggled in her seat and pulled faces "you wanna get out?" He asked and leaned down to unclip her. "There we go," he said and started to rock her he smiled when she snuggled into him "you like big bro don't you?" he chuckled. Lowering his head he kissed her gently "I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you- not ever," he said and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

A few hours later Charlie opened her eyes and bolted up frantically she looked around the room "Savannah?" she said and jumped out of the bed hissing when pain shot through her lower body "Savannah!" She called again.

"Babe what are you yelling at?" Brax mumbled and sat up.

"She's gone Brax she's not here!" She cried and ran to the door "someone's taken her!" she yelled "Savannah!" She yelled running down the stairs.

"Charlie!" Brax called and jumped out of the bed "Charlie! Adam has her!" he yelled and ran down the stairs bumping into the back of her. He looked over her shoulder and smiled Adam lay asleep on the sofa with his arm protectively around her "she's fine babe," he whispered and rubbed Charlie's arms.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered "all I kept thinking was this is too good to be true…I thought something had happened-I forgot Adam had her."

"Baby," Brax said and turned her to face him she was trembling "I know you got a fright but you gotta stop doing this to yourself alright, she's okay no one is gonna let anything happen to her…come here," he said and pulled her into a hug.

"I know," Charlie sighed and buried her head into his chest "I can't help it."

Brax pulled her back to look at him "I promise you nothing is gonna happen…you gotta relax and stop working yourself up like this."

She smiled at him and stepped away "I'll try," she said and walked into the kitchen.

…..

Hayley and everyone else and stopped by at one stage or another so Brax and Charlie spent the rest of the day sitting in the living room thanking them for doing the room. Charlie yawned and looked at the clock it was past eight she looked over and saw Beth come back with a tray of tea they weren't going anywhere soon, sighing she looked over at Brax who looked exactly like she did don't get them wrong they were all pretty close and loved them so much after what they'd just been through all they wanted to do was go to bed.

Peter stood up sensing their look "hey guys we're been here all day why don't we let them get to bed."

"Aww," Hayley groaned "can I take her with me?" she giggled and handed Savannah to Charlie.

"Few more months and you'll have your own," Charlie whispered.

"Yeah a few being the operative word," she groaned "I think it's time I told the others," she added.

"Hayley's pregnant!" Charlie yelled.

"Hayley!" Bianca shrieked.

Hayley looked back at Charlie and narrowed her eyes "thanks pal," she giggled.

"Hey you wanted them to know," Charlie chuckled and stood up "she's been wearing baggy clothes to throw people off her tiny bump…have fun," she smiled and walked around the sofa with Savannah while everyone moved towards Hayley and Noah.

Up in her room she giggled and placed Savannah in the basket "aunt Hayley is gonna kill mummy tomorrow," she said.

"That was evil," she looked up to see Brax leaning on the door "they've all swamped her down there," he said walking into the room.

"Like they did me," she giggled "ah she'll be fine she wanted them to know," she said and walked into her bathroom.

Brax followed her and leaned on the sink beside her "so you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled and turned to him "I'm great," she said and went back to brushing her teeth.

* * *

Two days later Brax woke up and reached out for Charlie he sat up and opened his eyes, looking to the cot he rolled out of the bed and scrubbed his hands over his face pulling on bottoms he walked out of the room and went downstairs. Walking into the kitchen he found Ruby holding Savannah at the table while Charlie had her back to them at the stove, wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her on the neck "morning babe," he said and pulled away.

"Hey," she said turning to look at him "sit down breakfast is nearly ready," she said going back to the stove.

"You didn't have to do all this Charlie," he said and sat beside Ruby "how's my girls?" He asked stroking Savannah's cheek.

"We're good aren't we cutie?" Ruby said and looked to Brax "I've just been to Bianca's do you lot ever wear shirts?" she giggled.

"Nah only when we have to go out," Brax chuckled.

"Oi you stop checking out my boyfriend," Charlie giggled and placed a plate in front of her.

"I wasn't checking him out," she giggled "merely pointing out a fact…thanks mum," she smiled and handed Savannah off to Brax.

"What's not to look at us Braxton's have it all- isn't that right princess," Brax chuckled.

"If you say so," Charlie said and placed a plate down in front of him "give us her here," she said holding out her arms "we gotta get dressed don't we baby?" she said taking her from Brax

"Why-are you going somewhere?" Brax asked.

"Uh yeah," she said looking at Ruby.

She got the hint and stood up "forgot to watch something last night I'll be in at the tv," she said and took her plate.

"I was thinking of going to the cemetery and brining her with me," she said and sat down.

Brax nodded "okay, well I'll come too you shouldn't be driving."

"You're okay with this?" Charlie asked.

"Why wouldn't I be she's met everyone else," he said and stroked Charlie's cheek "saving the best for last," he smiled.

Charlie smiled and leaned over to kiss him "thank you," she said and stood up.

"Nuh-uh," Brax said "you sit your butt down, you haven't eaten anything yet."

"I had a fruit pot," she said.

"Ruby how long have you been here?" he called into the living room.

"About two hours!" she called back.

"So you didn't see her eat?"

"No just coffee…sorry mum you gotta eat!" she called in.

Brax got up and walked to the stove plating up some pancakes he walked back and placed them in front of her "eat that," he said and took Savannah from her.

Charlie giggled at the way he held her with one arm "you know you can put her down in her buggy."

"Yeah but I like having her here where we can both look at you," he smiled and went back to his pancakes.

….

An hour later they pulled up at the cemetery and Charlie climbed out, Brax took Savannah out and closed the door wrapping his free arm around her shoulder they walked to Sienna's grave.

Once there Charlie knelt on the grass and Brax placed Savannah beside her. Unclipping her Charlie lifted her out "hey baby," she smiled "this is your little sister Savannah," she said looking down at her. "I'm sorry you won't be here to meet her but I know you'll be looking out for her from up there."

Brax knelt down beside her "she looks just like you," he said and smiled "she gets her good looks from her big sister."

Charlie rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the picture sighing she looked down at Savannah and handed her to Brax "can I have a few minutes alone?" she asked.

"Sure baby," he said and put Savannah back in her seat "I'll take her back to the car," he said and stood up. Looking down on her saw a tear drop onto her hand he smiled sadly and walked off, as much as it killed him to leave her he knew what she needed to do.

Charlie moved closer to the headstone "I don't want you thinking she's replacing you-she never will, I'll still think of you as much as I already do, miss you every day, wish you were here every day I'll still come here as much as I do…you'll always be my baby," she sniffed "and hey, you're a big sister now your responsibility is to guide her in the right direction and look out for her…make sure Adam hasn't got her doing stuff she shouldn't," she giggled. Kissing her fingers she placed them on the picture "I love you so much baby," she said shakily "I'll never stop thinking about you," she said and stood up. Looking to Brax leaning against the car she smiled "I wish you were here to meet him too, he's made me so happy he's helped me through so much…he's the one- I gotta go now but as usual I'll be back soon sleep tight baby," she said and took a step back. Taking one last look at the picture she turned away and started to walk back to the car.

Brax smiled quickly when she got closer to him "feel better?" he asked.

She looked in at Savannah and nodded "yeah…my chest doesn't feel so tight anymore," she said looking back to him.

Brax pulled her into him and dropped a kiss on her forehead "that's because you finally let it out," he said and moved her to the side "hop in I think my phone fell out of my pocket when I sat down…back in a sec," he said and walked back towards the grave.

Once he got there he looked back to see Charlie was already in the car looking the other way. Kneeling down beside the picture he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and opened it "you see this," he said holding it out "I was kinda hoping to ask your mum to marry me…have it a few weeks now," he chuckled and looked down at it "what do you think go for it?" he chuckled and wobbled as a gust of wind almost blew him over "I'll take that as a yes then," he said and stood up. "You'll watch over your mum won't you…she's really missing you," he said and looked towards the car again "I better go but I'll be back…bye Sienna," he said and backed off the grass, smiling he put the box in his pocket and walked back to the car.

"Did you find it?" Charlie asked as soon as he climbed in.

"Yeah," he smiled "it was on the grass," he said and started up the car.

* * *

A while later he sat in the kitchen playing with the box Charlie had fallen asleep on the sofa and Savannah was sleeping in her buggy, he jumped when his phone rang-the house had been so quiet "Rubes?" he greeted.

"Hey big big favour," she said.

"Shoot," he chuckled.

"Casey took my car to go see Xaiv, he said he'd be back an hour ago and now he's not answering I called Xaiv he said he'd just left."

"Okay," Brax said slowly.

"So I need to meet April at the diner and Adam's in school and mums just had a baby."

Brax chuckled "you want me to pick you up and drop you off?"

"Yes," she giggled.

"Okay," he chuckled and stood up "I'll be there in five."

"Thanks," Brax she said and hung up.

Shoving the ring into his jacket pocket he pulled it off the back of the chair and walked into the living room. Kneeling down beside Charlie he shook her gently "babe," he whispered.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"Ruby needs a lift so I'm gonna go out for a bit okay?"

"Okay," she mumbled.

Brax looked to the buggy to see Savannah kicking about "she's awake so I'm gonna take her with me."

"Okay," she mumbled and turned away from him.

Brax chuckled "babe what did I just say?"

"You're taking her with you," she muttered.

"Right, so no freaking when you wake up alright?"

"Yeah…love ya," she said and closed her eyes again.

"Love ya too babe," he said and dropped a kiss on her head and stood up "let's go princess you wanna see your big sister huh?" he asked and carried her out to his car, settling her he jogged back inside for her bag, checking he had everything he needed her ran back to his car and jumped in and threw his jacket on the back seat.

Ten minutes later her pulled up outside Ruby's and beeped looking back at Savannah he smiled as she kept opening and closing her eyes.

Ruby opened the door and jumped in "thank you so much Brax if I had to walk I'd be late," she looked behind her and smiled "bonus you brought my gorgeous sister hey cutie," she cooed and stroked her cheek.

"No problem Rubes," he said and pulled away "so what are you and April up to?"

"Oh wedding talk I try do it when Casey's not around I know I'm wrecking his head," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "well he asked you he should be prepared for knowing it all."

Ruby giggled and pulled her bag onto her lap "except my dress," she said and pulled out her purse. "Aw no," she groaned "stupid Casey," she muttered and continued to search her bag.

"What's up?" Brax asked glancing at her quickly.

"I had twenty dollars and now it's gone I'll kill Case if he took it-that's all I had," she groaned.

Brax looked back to his jacket on the seat "I think I've twenty bucks in the inside pocket check it my jacket is on the back seat."

"Thanks Brax I'll give it back to you later I swear I'm gonna kill him when he gets home," she said and pulled the coat from the back and stuck her hand in the pocket "it wouldn't kill him to say hey Rubes-" she stopped talking and her eyes widened, she pulled out the box and looked at Brax "what is this?"

Brax looked over "shit," he muttered.

"Brax!" She squealed "is this what I think it is?"

He sighed and shook his head "maybe," he said and pulled in at the diner, reaching over he snatched it from her "you didn't see it," he said and threw it in the side of the door.

"Can I see it?" She asked sweetly.

Brax chuckled that face always got him- even before he started dating Charlie "fine," he sighed "but do not open your mouth to anyone," he said handing it over "I've had it a few weeks now I'm still unsure of what I'm gonna do."

Ruby opened it "Brax," she gasped "it's beautiful," she said admiring it "mum will love it."

"You think?" He asked.

Ruby looked over at him and smiled "yeah she will…what did you mean you were still unsure what to do-like you were unsure if you were gonna ask her or what?"

"No no I'm gonna ask her I just don't know how or when would be the right time."

Ruby smiled he was nervous "do you love her?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he scoffed "why the hell else would I spend three grand on a ring I don't even know if she's gonna wear or not."

"Three grand!" Ruby yelled and looked down at it.

Brax shook his head "you don't know that either," he said "alright give it back," he said holding out his hand.

"Tonight," Ruby said closing the box and handing it to him.

"What?" He said confused.

"Do it tonight I'm taking Savannah and making Adam stay at mine, Brax if you love her it doesn't matter what way you do it she won't care…did you know Jack asked Martha while they did the dishes one night or that Noah asked Hayls while they surfed?"

Brax chuckled "I did know that thanks but I don't think your mum will let you take her for the whole night-if she'll let you take her at all."

"You leave that to me and start planning how you're gonna ask my mother to marry you," she giggled and climbed out.

"Hey!" Brax called after her "so you're okay with me asking her?"

"Of course I am, Brax we can see you two belong together," she smiled.

Brax smiled "thanks for the vote of confidence…do you think Adam would feel the same?"

Ruby laughed "Adam loves you just do it Brax and don't be worrying about anyone else…I'll be around for her at six!" she called as she walked to the diner.

...

A while later Brax pulled up at home all he could think about was the ring. Shaking his head clear he climbed out and opened the back door, taking Savannah out he walked inside and looked to the sofa "babe?" He called when it was empty.

"Up here watch the floors I've just washed them!" she yelled down.

Brax placed Savannah in her travel cot in the corner and went upstairs to find her changing their bed "babe what are you doing?"

"Cleaning," she smiled and threw the pillow down she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "did you two have fun?"

Brax chuckled and wrapped his arms around her "we only went as far as the diner but yes Ruby was delighted to see her."

"I bet she was," Charlie giggled and kissed him after she pulled back she smiled and went back to fixing the bed again.

Brax watched her for a minute and thought about what Ruby said "hey I was thinking," he said and walked around to her "do you wanna go out tonight?"

Charlie looked up at him and laughed "seriously?" she asked.

Brax nodded "yeah I wanna take you out."

Charlie smiled "where?"

"You'll find out," he said and walked to her "so is that a yes?"

"Who's gonna take Savannah I doubt Adam will have the time with his study."

"Ruby already said she would take her for the night."

Charlie bit her lip "I'm not so sure about overnight Brax."

Brax nodded he knew she wouldn't want that "okay how about I get her and Case to stay here and watch her?"

"It's a date then," she said and kissed him "but I'm not getting dolled up my clothes don't fit me yet."

"That's fine by me wear what you feel comfortable in," he said and stepped away "better go feed her and let Ruby know."

"I can feed her," she offered.

"Nah, you got put your feet up and no more cleaning you meant to be taking it easy," he said and led her out of the room.

* * *

"So you've it all planned out?" Ruby whispered as Brax paced the kitchen.

"Yeah…I think," he said nervously.

"Brax relax she's gonna say yes, where are you taking her?"

"To the rooftop in Angelo's… it's where we had our first date."

"You'll be fine, she'll say yes, be yourself, no long speech just out with, alright, go!" she hissed and pushed him into the living room as Charlie came down the stairs "mum you look beautiful," Ruby smiled.

"Thanks sweetie…I'm not so sure-dress is a little tight," she sighed and pulled at it.

"Hey look beautiful alright you've just had a baby stop worrying," Brax said and took her hand "see you guys in a few hours," he said and led her out the door.

"Call me if you have any problems!" Charlie called.

…..

They arrived at Angelo's and Brax helped her out and wrapped his arm around her waist "nothing fancy," he said leading her up the stairs.

"Brax we could have pizza on the hood of your car for all I care as long as I get to be with you," she smiled.

He smiled and led her to the door that lead up to the roof top. Once up top he led her to the sofa and sat her down "there's something I wanted to talk to you about- I can't wait until after dinner."

"Okay," Charlie nodded "is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled and kissed her quickly "you know I love you right?" Charlie nodded "and I'd do anything for you and those kids?"

"Yes," she chuckled "Brax what's going on?"

Brax closed his eyes he was so nervous the words he had planned were all running together opening them he saw he looking at him with worry "Charlie I love ya with everything I got, I wanna spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me- it's you, there'll never be anyone else I can't imagine my life without you… geez I suck at this," he muttered and looked away.

"Yes," Charlie smiled- Brax looked up at her, she edged closer to him "that's what you're asking right for me to marry you…yes," she smiled again.

Brax chuckled and pulled out the box "I was yeah," he said and opened it "and since you've already said yes we'll skip me making a fool of myself," he said and took it out of the box. Sliding it on her finger he pulled her up and kissed her deeply.

Charlie pulled back and looked at the ring "wow, it really is beautiful," she smiled "thank you I love it," she said and kissed him again. She pulled back and gazed at him "I love you," she smiled "you make me so happy I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And I love you-more than you'll ever know," he said and kissed her again.

Charlie pulled back "so that pizza on the car?" she giggled.

"Lead the way beautiful," he chuckled and let her drag him back down the stairs.

When they got back to the restaurant she saw Peter and Watson at the bar ready to leave "hey," she waved and stopped beside them.

"Hey Charlz," Peter smiled "having a little alone time are we?"

"Charlie!" Watson shrieked gawping at her hand.

Charlie looked down at her hand and looked at Brax "go ahead," he chuckled.

"We just got engaged!" she screamed all over the place.

"Oh my god!" Watson shrieked and jumped up and down "congrats," she said and hugged her.

"Yeah mate congrats," Peter said and shook Brax's hand "dad told me you'd come to see him weeks ago."

"Yeah," Brax chuckled "only getting around to it now," he looked back to the dj booth when Liam appeared on the stage "oh no," he groaned and looked at Charlie who was talking excitedly with Watson.

"Alright guys very special announcement, if you'd all look to the guy in the black shirt and they lovely lady in the yellow dress at the bar," he said pointing to Brax and Charlie. "As some of you know this is our boss and owner of this fine joint Daryl Braxton and beside him the lovely Sergeant Charlie Holden these two have just had a beautiful baby girl a few days ago-thankfully she looks like mummy," he chuckled "and now we're delighted to announce Brax has finally manned up and asked her to marry him so would you all give them a round of applause- congrats guys!" He yelled and started clapping as did the whole place.

Charlie bushed and moved closer to Brax "I'm gonna kill you" she said when Liam got over to them.

"What we're all happy for you," he chuckled and hugged her "congrats Charlie," he said "and congrats to you mate," he said shaking Brax's hand.

"Thanks mate…don't ever do that to me again," he chuckled.

"How about dinner?" He suggested "since you bailed on the food upstairs."

"We'll have two meatlovers," Brax said.

"To go," Charlie added.

"Coming up," Liam smiled and walked off to the kitchen.

"You two go have some fun we're heading off now," Peter said and hugged her again "my baby sister getting married."

Charlie giggled "I know it doesn't seem real," she squealed.

Peter chuckled "you look after her mate," he said and shook Brax's hand again "right we're off, come on Georgie," he chuckled again and started to led her away

"Call me tomorrow, oh I can't believe it, I'm so happy for you guys," she said as he led her outside.

Charlie giggled and wrapped her arms around Brax "I'm sorry I got over excited didn't realise I was being so loud."

Brax chuckled "I don't care I want everyone to know I've got the most beautiful woman in the world," he said and lowered his head to kiss her.

"Save that for outside you're turning people off their food," Liam chuckled.

They broke apart and Brax picked up the pizza's "cheers mate- night!" he called and grabbed Charlie's hand.

"Night Liam and thanks," she called as Brax led her down the stairs.

Outside they climbed into the hood and lay back against the window Brax put his arm around her and pulled her closer, Charlie sighed and dropped her head into his shoulder "you okay babe?" He asked.

Charlie looked up at him and smiled "I'm more than okay," she said and picked up a slice of pizza "I can't believe we're engaged," she said looking down at her ring.

"I'm just glad you said yes," he said and kissed her "now eat some of that before people start calling- John and Gina Palmer were up there he'll be straight onto your dad."

Charlie pulled her phone out and switched it off "not gonna happen, just me and you baby," she said and leaned up to kiss him.

Brax chuckled and pulled back "how bad do you wanna turn that back on?"

Charlie smiled sheepishly and looked down at her phone looking up again her smile grew "they have your number," she said and lay back on his shoulder.

* * *

A while later both had finished and were lying in the back of his Ute looking up at the stars when he looked over he saw Charlie had fallen asleep. Leaning over her he started to trail kisses all along her neck.

"Brax," she giggled and rolled to face him.

"Time to go home," he said and sat up.

Charlie scooted to the end of the car and let him lift her down "sorry I fell asleep," she said.

"It's fine I'm not far behind you," he yawned "let's get home aye," he said and closed up the back of the car.

…..

Arriving home they both sat in the car looking at the house "so do we wake them up and tell them or leave it till morning?"

Brax chuckled "Charlie it's ten they'll still be up," he said and opened his door.

Charlie climbed out after him and walked to the door letting them in she took off her shoes and threw them into the corner. Walking to the living room she turned back to Brax "you were saying?" she said when the house was in darkness.

Brax chuckled "so I was wrong," he said wrapping his arms around her "wanna watch a movie in bed?" he asked and walked her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you can make me tea while I get ready for bed," she leaned on her toes and kissed him before pulling away from him and going up the stairs.

Brax put the kettle on and leaned against the counter, smiling to himself he thought back to the roof top all the words he had planned were as clear as day-not that it mattered now, chuckling he turned back to the kettle. He looked up when he heard footsteps pad across the living room and smiled when Ruby walked in.

"So?" She asked and leaned on the counter beside him.

"What did you threaten them two to stay upstairs?" he chuckled.

"Something like that….but I won't tell you what I threatened Casey with," she giggled.

"Please don't….she said yes," he smiled.

"See I told you, congrats Brax," she said and hugged him "or should I say new daddy," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and pulled down cups "I didn't get to ask her she said yes before I'd even finished- you want one?" he asked.

Ruby nodded "I told you not to worry I knew she'd say yes and you were probably rambling and she worked it out."

Brax chuckled "yeah I was."

"Alls well ends well-thanks," she said and took the cup from him "night Brax," she said and walked out of the kitchen.

Brax took the two cups and walked up behind her "night Rubes and thanks," he said and went into his own room.

Charlie looked up when he walked in "was wondering when you'd get here."

Brax placed down the two cups "where's Savannah?" he asked.

"She's in with Ruby and Casey I just wanna spend some time with you," she said and got up on her knees wrapping her arms around him. "You have no idea how happy you make me Brax, after everything I don't think I'd have made it without you. I know you were in my life a long time before we got together I'm just sorry it didn't happen sooner- god I hated you when I met you and now I can't wait to marry you," she giggled.

"Likewise miss know it all," Brax chuckled and kissed her. Leaning in he moved her backwards until she was lying down and climbed on top of her "you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met I have no idea why it took me so long to see it."

Charlie smiled "I'd be lost without you, my kids love you you've done so much for them and I'll never ever forget it. You've helped me overcome so much, you're the reason I put my past behind me I wanna look to my future with you."

Brax stroked her cheek "I got you for the rest of my life babe, I promise as long as I'm breathing I'll make you as happy as you make me… you're my life Charlie I'd go to hell and back for you."

Charlie leaned up and kissed him deeply she knew it could go no further than that, pulling back she looked up at him "you mean everything to me Brax and I'm gonna spend every day showing you just how much I love you- as long as I have you my kids my family and friends I have it all," she said and kissed him again and that was true, this time last year she didn't know who she was or what she wanted all it took was for him to show her life was worth living again- he was it alright and she wasn't letting him go-ever.

**A/N; So that's it guys thank you all so much for reading and reviewing- special thank you to the amazing people who reviewed every chapter and stuck with the whole story. I'm sad this has ended I loved this story-so much that I have decided to do a second part, it'll be called tearaway teen the aftermath-you'll see Ruby and Caey married as well as Chax, and hayley's baby and a lot more- but it won't be for a while (sorry)**** As some of you know I have other on-going stories that I need to finish, this story wasn't even meant to be posted until I was done with the others I just loved it so much, so again thank you for sticking with me and I'll be going back to my 'tell or I will' fic if anyone was wondering what was next…..watch this space-JJ**

**To my faithfull reviewer JS- I know what you mean about the Nataile thing I don't like her either I find her borning and annoying not someone I'd put with Brax but what can ya do. I can't wait to see what way the bring Charlie back into it-I have seen an interview with Steve Peacoke (Brax) he says she's not back in real life but it is interesting how they bring her into it guess we'll have to wait and see-thanks again for reading and glad you liked it...don't worry as long as I'm around Chax will never end :) **


End file.
